Soaring
by Ajaxx
Summary: Spashley in the Canadian Wilderness.
1. Chapter 1

New Story...Keep in mind throughout I do not own South of Nowhere or any of the characters :) Enjoy the story guys.

* * *

Wakagami Lake had always been closed off to the outside world and only accessible through a tiny, barely visible trail off of Highway 101 in Ontario Canada. That is until one day, Arthur and Paula Carlin decided to broaden their horizon and depart on a newfound business venture together.

The couple had purchased the terrain surrounding the mass of water and had contractors pave a road from their newly built wooden Lodge to the Highway. A year went by as campers became familiar with the impeccable services that the Carlins offered which inevitably led to more success.

Arthur purchased his first bush plane, a DeHavilland DHC-2 Beaver on pontoons and began chartering flights to neighboring lakes for fly-in fishing excursions. As the years wore on and their celebrity within the camping world rose, the Carlins then purchased the rights to those exiled lakes where a handful of cabins were built.

Wakagami Lake itself had grown to be a great investment for the couple who now had three loving children of their own; one of which lived there year round with Arthur and Paula. The beaches were always occupied, the campground and campsites were booked months ahead, and their four bush planes were in constant use. They had created their own village of sorts around Wakagami which included a restaurant and arcade within the Lodge itself.

To this day, the Carlin's 'Air Wakagami' is a hotspot for avid fishermen and campers alike.

* * *

"Dad this is bullshit!" Glen slammed the large wooden door as he fell in stride behind his father. The sound reverberated throughout the empty Lodge causing the older man to stiffen in aggravation. He whipped around with force causing the younger version of himself to take a step back.

"Watch your language son!" Arthur's brows knitted together in frustration. This conversation, as far as he was concerned, was over.

"I'm sorry okay! I just don't understand why she gets to fly the Beaver and I'm stuck with the Cessna!" The fair haired boy huffed out. "She's only been here a month and she's not even that great of a pilot!"

"That's enough!" The eldest Carlin stepped forward immediately silencing his son. "I've already explained my reasons and I'm not about to do it again because you can't wrap your head around the fact that she's a woman." Glen was again hushed before he could lash out. "Not another word, do you understand me! This conversation is over."

"But dad-"

"Glen, don't push it." Arthur narrowed his eyes, signifying the end of their argument. What either of them had failed to notice was Paula's curious form hiding on the second floor, listening to them intently over the banister.

"So what'd your pops say?" Sean was the first to catch up with Glen as he stormed out of the Lodge.

"He hasn't changed his mind about the Beaver if that's what you're talking about." His fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

Glen wasn't angry that another pilot was now flying the DeHavilland DHC-2 Beaver, what frustrated him beyond belief was the fact that a woman was piloting the bush plane.

"That's horseshit man and we both know it! There's no way she can handle that plane!" Sean was simply adding fuel to the fire.

"I'm tired of arguing with him. Just….argh! Fuck it! Let's get ready for this afternoon. Spencer and Clay should be here sometime in the next couple of hours." His knuckles whitened under the pressure as he fought to remain calm.

The two young pilots failed to notice the petite brunette hidden within the depths of her hammock beneath two large maples. She had overheard the exchange and couldn't help but roll her eyes. They had no idea how well she could handle the bush plane.

"Ashley." Swinging her khaki clad legs over the edge of the hammock, the brunette was met with a pair of concerned blue eyes.

"Yes Missus Carlin?" Ashley quickly removed her sunglasses only to squint as the sun beamed down on them relentlessly. Readjusting her Blue Jays baseball cap, the brunette stood to her feet and smiled.

"I hope Glen hasn't caused you any unnecessary problems." Paula sighed in hopes that he had behaved. She knew her son resented the fact that he was given the Cessna for the summer. After hearing the exchange between her son and husband, she was sure that Glen would try to put the young woman down.

"No ma'am." Came her shy reply.

"I just don't want you to feel awkward about Arthur's decision. He's flown with you personally and knows you are more than qualified to pilot his baby, so-to-speak. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise dear and if they do, I want you to come to me right away." Paula Carlin winked, patting the young girl on the shoulder before noticing a group of campers enter her Lodge.

"Well," She sighed contently, "It seems our busiest season has just begun." She nodded in direction of the eager group. "Enjoy your day young lady."

As Ashley turned to face the Beaver tied off to the dock, Paula's voice echoed from behind. "Oh and Ashley, if it means anything, I believe he made the right decision."

The brunette grinned, heart swelling with pride in regards to those simple words. Without further hesitation, she made her way to the large wooden docks and towards her plane for the remainder of the summer.

The weather was unbearably and oddly hot for the beginning of May in Ontario Canada. The mosquitoes and black flies were already preying on exposed flesh, all signs of snow and ice were long gone, and most importantly University and College students were off for the summer.

With school out, it meant that two dozen or so students would be working full-time over the summer at the Lodge; also known as Air Wakagami. The business was a success in every sense of the word. It was hard not to fall in love with the landscape, the sheer beauty of nature around them.

Ashley's black wife beater stuck to her body as the humid temperatures soared to all new heights. The brunette casually wiped the sweat from her upper lip with the back of her hand as she approached her bush plane.

"What do you say Bea, are you up for another flight today?" She whispered placing a palm against the aluminum body of the plane. Walking across the dock she let the warmth of her palm glide across the smooth surface of the aircraft. Today was the start of the tourists' season; May Run was only a week away. Soon, Ashley would be flying three times a day to separate lakes that the Carlins had built campsites on with a load of materials or perhaps passengers.

Glancing across the lake she smiled warmly at the sight. Trailers and campers were already filing in, taking their assigned spots for the season. The lake itself was immense and was strictly owned by the Carlin family.

"Yeah Ash, you can take 'er up fer another trip to Bromley." Norm, the resident aircraft mechanic and all-around maintenance man, seemed to have read her mind. The scuffing of his boots made their way towards the wistful brunette before coming to a halt behind her.

Sixty-two years young and only standing at five feet and three inches tall, Norm had always been considered to be the heart and soul of Wakagami. The mechanic had been with the Lodge since its opening twenty-four years ago and has never once looked back since.

Like many, he had fallen in love with the area. Soon after the opening of 'Air Wakagami', Arthur sold the man a lakeside property. To this day, Norm and his wife Rita live in that same warm home they had built many years ago.

Under his tutelage, Ashley has since readopted her apprenticeship as an Aircraft Mechanical Engineer (AME) and is currently finishing off her final hours. Soon, she'll be ready to write the final exam. And with a passing grade will have both her pilot and AME license; quite an achievement for someone her age.

"I should go ask Mister Carlin first Norm." She patted the side of her aircraft fondly.

"He's the one that gave me the orders kiddo. He wants you to fly out those five motors over there." As expected, five 7.5hp Johnson outboards were sitting next to the boathouse and Ashley's home for the next six months. Norm winked, wiping his hands clean of any oils and fuels that he may have come in contact with today.

"Ever prepared aren't you Norman?" Ashley teased before dodging the oily rag. "Why don't you come with me, you haven't been up in a while." She offered but was quickly denied with a prompt shake of his head. "Gotta grease up the Cessnas as per the boss's orders, sorry kiddo."

The brunette parted ways with Norm and marched fifty yards through the freshly cut grass towards the boathouse near the end of the sandy beach. It wasn't that these pieces of machinery were heavy but they were awkward to say the least. Clutching one of them to her chest, she began the grueling hike back to her plane. 'Where the hell is the dolly when you need it?' She thought.

"Careful Princess, wouldn't want you to break a nail now would we?" Glen's taunting voice rose above the snickers of the other two pilots surrounding him. "Maybe we should hire a male student just to help you load your cargo!" His tone dripped of sarcasm and jealousy.

The boys were perched atop the wrap around deck of the large Lodge overlooking Wakagami Lake. Ashley simply gripped onto the motor and hoisted it over her shoulder. Her muscles strained under the pressure as she fought to conceal a wince when the arm of the motor dug into her flesh. It would certainly leave a bruise.

Not wanting to give in to their teasing, Ashley stood tall and proud, marching on towards the Beaver. Upon arrival, she carefully stepped onto the pontoon and loaded the first piece of machinery.

She knew Sean, Tylor, and Glen would remain on the porch. All of their attention would linger on the brunette hoping she would collapse under the constant pressure of their bullying.

Without giving them a second thought, Ashley trudged on carrying the remaining four motors to her aircraft. Securing her cargo, she jumped into the cockpit and prepared for take-off.

Glen frowned; feeling slightly defeated by the tiny brunette's hidden strength. He never thought she would have managed to bring each of those outboards to the plane on her own and wanted nothing more than to see her fail.

"Next stop, Bromley Lake." She placed her headset on and sped off towards her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Three o'clock and counting, Glen fidgeted nervously in his lawn chair. He hadn't seen Spencer or Clay in months and now finally the threesome would be reunited for a summer they'd never forget.

Glancing down at his watch, then back up at the campers as they filed into the Lodge he finally stood and calmly made his way onto the porch. It wasn't until the familiarity of a certain voice echoed through the parking lot that he realized who had finally arrived.

"Long time no see baby sis!" Glen jogged through the crowd. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Spencer and hoist her high into the air.

"Glen- Glen, I can't breathe." She laughed and patted him on the back as Clay quietly joined them.

"Sorry." He smiled bashfully. "God, I've missed you guys so much!" This time, the trio embraced one another, glad to have been reunited. Four months was a long time considering how close the Carlin family truly was.

"We've missed you too Glennypoo." Spencer teased, wrapping an arm around Glen and Clay's waists. "C'mon, we should go find mom and dad."

"Please don't make a habit of calling me that." The fair haired boy squeezed her side causing the young blonde to squeal and slap away his hand. "Only if you don't pinch my sides like that ever again!" She chuckled, knowing her brother was well-aware of how ticklish she was.

"I'm glad to see some things don't change." Clay intervened with a broad smile.

Clay Carlin had always been the calmest member of the family. Paula and Arthur had adopted him at the age of nine months. There was no denying it though; Clay was a Carlin through and through.

"Whatever little brother, you missed this!" Glen reached over Spencer and ruffled the man's head making it sway slightly from side to side. Although only a month younger than him, Glen often teased Clay about it.

"Yea I'll admit it but only this once-"

"Arthur hurry! They're here!" Paula's frantic voice rose above those of the campers as she spotted her children amongst them. "Arthur, get those old bones moving! Our babies are here!"

Spencer had to roll her eyes at the comment. It was amazing that even at the age of twenty-one Paula still considered her a baby. Glen blushed furiously as a few of the beautiful summer students that he had been eyeing earlier giggled in response to his mother's outburst.

Within seconds Paula had engulfed her children in a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of poor Spencer who was unfortunately stuck in the middle. Arthur was not far behind, joining in on the family embrace.

"God mom, couldn't you at least wait until we were inside." Glen whispered. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "Could there be anything more embarrassing?"

"Oh there is and I have all summer to prove it dear." Paula teased, pinching his crimson colored cheeks for good measure before ushering her family into their own private home next to the Lodge.

Spencer had found herself perched on a stool, elbows resting lightly on the kitchen island. The sun had begun its descent, creating a vast variety of colors to reflect off of the lake's mirror-like surface.

"Are you hungry honey?" Paula asked, rousing Spencer from her daydream.

"No thanks mom, I had something to eat on the way here." She smiled appreciatively. As much as she loved the city, her heart would always remain with Wakagami Lake; her home.

"So…when will Lexi be arriving?" The question threw Spencer for a loop. She knew her mother disliked the woman but was happy to know she was making an effort for her.

"She'll be here tomorrow afternoon sometime." Spencer replied plainly, wanting to change the subject. "How does booking look so far?" She inquired. At this, her mother perked up and beamed with excitement.

"We're completely booked for the summer actually! There are only a few camper lots remaining." Paula took a seat across from her daughter as Clay, Glen, and Arthur conversed outside on the deck.

"That's great!" Spencer was always glad to hear people appreciated the lake as much as she did. "So how many summer students did you and dad hire this year? I would imagine more than usual."

Paula nodded accordingly. "Twenty six actually! Oh, and a new pilot. I'm also pleased to announce our usual full-time staff has returned for the season." She stated matter-of-factly. This made Spencer's heart swell up with joy. Summer students come and go but their full-time staff was like a second family to her.

"You never told me you hired a new pilot." The young blonde playfully quirked an eyebrow in her mother's direction. "Is he any good?"

"See for yourself." Paula glanced up through the large windows overlooking Wakagami. Spencer followed her gaze and sure enough, there was the Beaver set for landing as it hovered above the Lake.

Both women jumped to their feet and shuffled their way onto the deck joining the boys as they in turn watched the aircraft prepare for landing. The roaring of the engine intensified as the plane leveled out and began its descent. The pontoons barely grazed the water and it never once bobbed from side to side.

"Not bad." Spencer commented as the Carlins watched the Beaver slowly drift towards its authorized space next to the docks. "One of the smoothest landings I've ever seen actually." She bobbed her head up and down, impressed by the pilot's abilities to control such an aircraft.

"She's not that good." Glen grumbled and rolled his eyes. Spencer didn't quite understand the extent of his comment but decided against asking why he resented her. She could tell that anger was now boiling beneath the surface. Arthur threw him a withering look, causing the boy to swallow his pride and stand from his seat. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but there are tons of hotties out there just waiting to meet me. I'm gonna go cruise for a bit. You in Clay?"

Clay nodded, joining his brother as they jogged from the home and down into the driveway where a set of ATVs awaited them. Once the boys were gone, Spencer set her sights back on Arthur.

"She?" Spencer asked, intrigued by her father's choice to hire a woman as one of his pilots. Not that she was complaining. She was a strong believer that any job a man could do a woman could do just as well and if not, better.

"Yep. Out of all the applicants she was my top choice." He beamed.

Spencer was half-expecting a forty-year-old single woman to step out of the aircraft, wearing coveralls and grease across her brow. Instead, her eyebrows arched up in intrigue as a petite brunette swung the door open and hopped out onto the dock.

"How old is she?" Spencer asked suddenly.

"Same age as you, twenty one." Paula replied, rejoining the twosome with three cups of hot chocolate in her hands.

"With seven years of flight experience might I add!" Arthur had taken quite a shine to the brunette. "And almost ready to write for her AME."

Spencer's eyes widened in realization of what her father had just told her. Glen only had four years of flight experience and was nowhere near ready for his AME, it was no wonder he seemed jealous of the brunette. "Wow."

* * *

Ashley had finished securing the Beaver to the dock before noticing the dozens of campfires burning brightly around the lake. Wakagami was buzzing to life.

Silently making her way into the boathouse, Ashley crawled up the creaky stairs to the second floor loft that the Carlins had generously prepared for her. Sure she was given the opportunity to stay in the Guest Lodge down the road with the other employees but she preferred to stay on her own. This way she would only be minutes away from her work.

Paula and Arthur happily obliged, giving her free run of the loft overlooking the Lake. It wasn't as homey or finished as were the employees' rooms but Ashley liked it. The bathroom was the only other separated room in the loft. The kitchen, bedroom, and living-room were one and the same. There was no carpet or paint on the walls but the view was amazing; Wakagami Lake in all its glory.

Kicking off her shoes and stripping herself of her work clothes, Ashley marched towards the bathroom ready for a long hot shower.

After a twenty minute soaking in the mist of her shower, Ashley calmly hopped onto her mattress and dialed a familiar number into her bedside telephone. On the second ring, a woman finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ky." Ashley smiled, sprawling out across her comforter.

"Hey Ash!" The young woman's voice was full of excitement. "How are you? How's work? Is everyone nice? You think I'll like it out there!" She rambled on until Ashley's laughter stopped her. "What?"

"Slow down sis. I'm good and so is work. Everyone is…ok and I think you'll love it out here." She glanced up at the ceiling imagining her sister's smiling face staring back at her. "How are you? Anxious that school's almost out?"

"I'm fine Ash and yep, I can't wait for it to end! Less than two months and I'm officially a high school graduate." The excitement in Kyla's voice brought a few tears to Ashley's eyes. She hated being away from her sister.

"I really miss you Ash." Kyla whispered, as if reading the brunette's mind.

"I miss you too baby sis. Think of it this way though," she paused to wipe away a few stray tears and continued. "In a couple of months you'll be out here with me. We'll hang out every day, just you and I." She smiled sadly.

"Yea I know…but still…this past year has been so hard Ash. I've barely seen you…" Kyla's voice trailed off. Ashley knew she was crying. She was also quite right.

"We've gone this far Ky, you can finish the school year off. You'll be here lounging on the beach and tanning before you know it." This caused the younger of the two siblings to laugh.

Ashley took a deep breath and released it smoothly, trying to regulate the unsteady beating of her heart. She missed her sister dearly. She and Kyla were the only family they had and relied on each other for everything. "I better get going baby sis, I have to get up early tomorrow morning."

Kyla yawned before replying. "Okay Ash but promise me you'll call tomorrow night."

"I will, I promise. Goodnight Ky."

"I love you Ashley."

"I love you too." With that, the siblings hung up respectively wiping away the tears that had crept onto their faces.

Ashley hated the fact that she had to leave Kyla behind a year ago in Sudbury while she searched for a decent paying job away from her. Kyla insisted on joining her older sibling but Ashley wouldn't hear of it. She wanted her to graduate from high school and eventually go to College or University.

Glancing over at her bedside clock, Ashley soon realized it was time to hit the hay. Flicking off her lights and slipping beneath the covers, sleep took over almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

"Urgghhh…" Ashley groaned with her face pressed into the pillow. Reaching across the bedside table she smacked the alarm clock making the incessant ringing cease as it signified the time; 5:00AM.

The brunette remained motionless for a few minutes, letting herself slowly wake up and enjoy the peace that came with living in the forest. Finally stretching out her tired limbs, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and lazily made her way into the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

Glancing into the mirror she dully noted the large plump bruise that had formed on her shoulder. The motors certainly left their mark.

Thirty minutes later and after fetching two coffees from the Lodge's kitchen, Ashley made her way into the garage. Norm was hunched over his toolbox, gathering a few essential tools as Tylor's Cessna 180 was perched up on the hoist.

"Mornin' Norm." Her voice was low and raspy; a sure sign she wasn't fully awake. Ashley handed the man a coffee.

"Good mornin' kiddo. Glad to see you up before the sun, that don't usually happen with kids your age." He teased, letting the caffeine takes it affect as he sipped from his mug.

"What can I say? I'm just special that way." Ashley threw him a cheeky smile and a confident wink. Out of anyone she had met since her arrival at Wakagami, she felt the most comfortable with Norm.

"You got that right." He chuckled all the while shaking his head in amusement. "Now c'mon, we have some repairin' to do." He handed her a clipboard and clean rag. "Get to it kiddo."

The brunette nodded, placing the piece fabric in the back pocket of her baggy jeans and began surveying the aircraft. "Where do you want to start?" She asked, circling the massive piece of machinery all the while tapping the clipboard against her thigh. Her heavy steel-toed boots scuffed the floor as her eyes wandered the length of the plane.

"I'll take the pontoons. Check the cowl flaps, Tylor mentioned something about them yesterday." That was that. The yearly inspection of the aircrafts would span over a time period of at least four days; spending an entire day on a single plane was not uncommon.

The two began working to the sound of nature slowly waking up around them. Norm had opened the two bay doors, letting the cheerful chirping of birds lull them into a peaceful state. The occasional chipmunk or squirrel ran past them in search of anything they could eat or store.

Ashley enjoyed this part of her day the most. She could take her time and learn. Learn without fear of being laughed at by the other pilots, learn without fear of making any mistakes, and learn to enjoy this sort of work even more.

* * *

"Arthur honey, would you hand me those eggs please." Paula stood near the stove, preparing breakfast for her family. She missed these times when all of her children were staying under the same roof.

Arthur did as he was told, handing his wife the eggs but not before slipping in a hug from behind, naturally surprising the blonde. "Is it just me or does it feel amazing having our kids back for the summer?" He smiled from his position behind her, chin resting on her shoulder.

"It is amazing. I'm glad they were able to make it." Paula smiled warmly as the final strips of bacon sizzled before her.

"Hey folks." Glen was the first to appear, contorting his face in regards to the lovey-dovey position he found his parents in. "God…get a room." He grumbled.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Arthur answered sarcastically as the youngest Carlin entered the room. "Mornin' sweetheart."

"Well if it isn't snoring beauty. I swear Spence, I could hear you all at the way down the hall." Glen smiled teasingly as he plopped down in the chair against the kitchen island.

"That wasn't me. It was Clay." She retorted while cocking her head to the side and grimacing. "That poor boy needs nasal strips. Any louder and it would have made me think our bear was back." Spencer chuckled, remembering years ago when a black bear was found pawing at their screen door naturally scaring the hell out of Paula in the process.

"Mornin' family." Clay padded along taking a spot next to Glen. "What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily, never having been a morning person.

"Seven thirty, perfect timing." Paula flipped the final egg and placed it on a tray. "Grab a plate and dig in." She exclaimed.

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast Norm?" Ashley stood near the entrance of the shop waiting for the man's order.

"Donut!" The mechanic called out from beneath the plane. Even in his sixties Norm was as agile and flexible as anyone Ashley had ever met.

"That's not very healthy. Weren't you just telling me that your wife put you on a strict vegetable and fruit diet?" Ashley teased.

"Fine! Burst my bubble why dontcha! Make it a _strawberry_ jelly donut!" Norm snickered silently. "Better?"

"Much!" Ashley replied in amusement before returning to the Lodge.

* * *

"Spencer, you know you don't have work while you're here." Paula followed the young blonde into Wakagami Lodge.

"I know mom, you've already reminded me of that six billion times since I've gotten here." Spencer quietly countered.

"Okay, well what'll Lexi think when she gets here hmm? I'm sure she wants to spend some time with you." Paula had to hold back a grimace at the thought. Sure she disliked the girl but she also wanted Spencer to enjoy her time at the Lodge and not have to work during her stay.

"Mom, I have the most fun when I'm working. Of all people you should know that. And Lexi, unfortunately, will just have to deal with the fact that I'm busy helping out." Spencer replied, greeting a few of the familiar faces that had returned to work here since last summer.

"I can't argue with that, you did inherit your work ethic from your father…and look where he is. You can't pry that man away from his plane. I swear he'd marry it if he could." Paula motioned for her daughter to glance out towards the lake.

Sure enough, there was Arthur next to his favorite aircraft. He was hunched over and inspecting something Norm was pointing out. The two were flipping through the inspection sheets, wondering where to begin when the Beaver was brought into the shop tomorrow.

"Then you understand." Spencer smiled gaining the attention of her mother. "Do you need me anywhere in particular?"

"Not really hunny. Take a walk, I'm sure you'll find something. If not, your dad will have some work for you." Paula winked before being beckoned to the front desk.

"Ashley!" Arthur yelled, waving his arms in the air. "Ashley, come 'ere for a second!" The brunette's tiny head peeked out of the garage door when she finally heard her name being called. She quickly dropped her socket wrench and began the walk towards the docks.

"What's wrong Mr C?" She asked, wiping the grime off of her hands with the rag.

Arthur couldn't hold back a chuckle even if he tried. Ashley's cheeks and forehead were smeared with oil and yet she seemed absolutely content with her look. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail leaving only a few unruly curls to frame her face. The upper-half of her blue coveralls was tied around her waist.

"When you took her up to Bromley yesterday, did you notice her favoring the right side a bit?" He questioned as Norm continued fiddling around in the cockpit.

"Now that you mention it, yea she was pulling a bit. Not enough to really set off any alarms but…" Ashley smirked. "It'll be the first thing we check tomorrow Mr C, no worries."

"Thata girl!" Arthur smiled, nudging the young woman playfully. "Keep up the great work you two. I'll stop by the shop to see how the Cessna's doing a little later on tonight."

Arthur parted ways with the pair as they returned to the garage. His next stop was the guest Lodge where all of his employees were staying for the summer. He wanted to make sure everyone was properly assigned and had no questions or worries.

* * *

"Dad! Dad, wait up!" Spencer jogged towards the man as he quietly made his way down the dirt road towards the 'Barracks' as the employees liked to call it. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked finally catching up to him.

"The Barracks. I just want to make sure everyone was settled." He smiled, placing an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "What're you doing out here sweetheart? Shouldn't you be at the Lodge waiting for you friends?"

"They won't be here for another couple of hours or so. Mom finally stopped pestering me about working this summer so-"

"You don't have to work Spencer, you know that. Enjoy your holidays." Arthur squeezed her shoulder.

"Aww dad, not you too!" Her shoulders visibly sagged. "C'mon, I want to work. Just give me something to do ok?" She whined and finished it all off with a quivering pout. Spencer knew her father couldn't resist the infamous Paula/Spencer pout.

"You know I wouldn't give in so easily if you would just stop using that face against me." He teased. "But if you insist, you can always lend a hand in the kitchen or with registrations and camper complaints." The man paused as they neared the employees' Lodge. "Come to think of it, we'll need a few extra hands on the docks too. We have a lot of material being flown out before May Run starts."

"Are you honestly expecting me to sit in a plane with Glen for hours on end? Please dad, I thought you knew me better than that." She mocked him playfully.

"You could always go with Sean or Tylor…even Ashley, she may not mind the company." He suggested as they arrived at the Barracks.


	4. Chapter 4

I've had some serious writer's block for quite some time now. I have no idea what's going on. I'm re-reading and editing this story a little bit so I'm_ begging_ that you all have a little patience with me. :s I'll try to get these Chapters out much quicker. I've also started re-reading/editing 'The Elite' if any of you even remember it haha I've thought about posting it here, but I'm not quite sure yet. Anyway, please have a little patience with me, I will finish these stories..it'll just take a little time. I hope you enjoy and remember, their relationship in this story takes a little time. I've always enjoyed stories where you see them evolve as a couple.

* * *

"I still don't understand how they let you fix let alone fly these planes Rookie." Tylor had recently given the brunette the childish nickname. She reminded the man on several occasions that compared to him, she was a seasoned veteran.

"Tylor, I honestly don't have time for your bullshit. So I suggest you pack up and move on." She remained calm, working cautiously beneath the plane on a creeper.

"I'm not going anywhere until you accept early retirement and leave Wakagami for good." He replied smugly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the workbench that spanned the entire length of the garage.

Ashley's patience was wearing thin. She had hours of work left on this plane and his interruptions were getting her nowhere. She knew that if he didn't leave, she'd be forced to stay here into the night and finish what she started.

"I'm serious Stevens, fuck off!" She snarled, finally peeking out from beneath the aircraft. "Unlike you I have some real work to do. So why don't you go find yourself some blonde bimbo to hit on and stay out of my way...fucking spoiled brat." She whispered the last part to herself but unfortunately, the raven-haired man overheard the comment.

Tylor Stevens had grown up with the Carlins. His father owned the construction company that built the Lodge. So to say that Tylor simply worked for his wages was assuming too much. He was doing it for fun and nothing more. At an early age, Glen and Tylor had become quick friends. It was only natural that Arthur hire the man when he received his pilot's license last year.

"You better watch yourself Rookie. I guarantee Glen'll be flying the Beaver before the summer ends." He threatened. "You'll be sorry you ever applied here." He gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to continue his tirade. He would have if only the voice outside calling his name wouldn't have interrupted.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief when he finally made his exit. Thankful for the peace and quiet of the garage, the brunette continued working, never giving his threat a second thought.

"Hey girlie!" A beautiful young Latina parked her cherry red Miata and waved frantically at the blonde who approached.

"I wasn't expecting you two for another half-hour or so!" Spencer teased as the pair jumped out of the tiny car.

"Do _not_ get me started on that! I thought I was gonna die! Maddy drives like a nutjob!" A young chestnut colored woman spoke up, feigning fright.

"Oh whatever, it wasn't that bad Chels!" The energetic Latina, Madison, rolled her eyes and swatted Chelsea's forearm.

"Where's Le-" Spencer's inquiry was cut short by the annoying honking of another car parked only a few spots down.

Madison and Chelsea exchanged looks, nearly shuddering at the thought of having to spend nearly four months in the same cottage with the crazy brunette.

"Hey baby!" A tall slender woman hopped out of her Mercedes. With brown shoulder length hair and dimples that accentuated her million-watt smile, Lexi was nothing short of gorgeous. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief as she flung herself at Spencer.

Unbeknownst to the small group of women, Ashley stood by the garage taking a quick break. Tylor's unwelcome visit had given her a headache. She had hoped that fresh air would help ease the discomfort. Ashley simply couldn't help but watch the interaction from afar.

"Hey Rookie, shouldn't you be greasing up my plane?" Tylor's voice made the brunette's attention snap to him in an instant. Tylor, Glen, and an unknown male were making their way towards the girls.

"Then again Ty, women dislike getting dirty. Maybe I should ask my mom if there's an opening for you in the kitchen?" Glen added, snickering in regards to his remark. "Isn't that where you belong?"

Clay, the man whom Ashley had never met, remained silent and completely stunned by the interaction between the three. His eyes were trained on the brunette who set her jaw and shook her head. Instead of retaliating though, she retreated into the garage without uttering a single word.

"What the hell Glen!" He smacked his brother upside the head as they continued across the grass towards the parking lot.

"You act like you haven't seen me in ages Lex." Spencer smiled before nearly being choked by Lexi's invading tongue down her throat.

Madison and Chelsea averted their eyes. They had no problem with Spencer being gay, in fact they embraced it. However they did have a problem with Lexi. Refraining from gagging, Madison began unpacking her luggage as her equally disgusted companion did the same.

"Ladies!" Glen appeared with Clay and Tylor at his side. "Don't worry about that, we'll give you a hand." He grimaced at the sight of Spencer and Lexi caught up in a heated lip lock next to the brunette's car.

"Thank you boys." Madison winked. "Where exactly are we staying?" She inquired as everything was unloaded next to the Miata.

"Mom had the cottage down the road next to the boathouse prepared for you guys. Here, I'll show you." Glen gripped onto two suitcases while Clay mimicked his actions. Tylor followed closely behind, his hands empty. "Hey Spence, feel free to join us when you wipe your girlfriend's drool off your face." Glen made no effort to hide the fact that he disliked Lexi.

Spencer pulled away, blushing furiously at the comment. He was right. They were taking this a little too far considering her mother could have witnessed the exchange between them. Lexi, being the classy woman she is, simply flipped him the bird.

"Be a good boy and fetch my luggage will you. We'll be in the cottage." Lexi gripped onto Spencer's hand and led the woman away towards the cottage that she would be sharing with Chelsea and Madison. She was wobbling slightly from side-to-side as her four-inch heels dug into the soft soil causing their small group to snicker at her expense.

"All in favor of leaving her shit behind say 'I'!" Glen piped up. As expected everyone shouted 'I' causing their small group to burst out in hushed giggles once again. "That settles it then." He smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Hey kiddo!" Norm's jovial tone made the brunette smile. "Why do I always have to force you to take your breaks huh?" Ashley simply shrugged, an impish grin tugging at her lips.

"Take a break will ya! I'll take over for half an hour." He winked knowing Ashley would protest. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Git!" He shooed her away.

Lunch and dinner had already gone by, it was now nearing eight o'clock. The brunette's stomach was angrily growling for some sort of fuel for the remainder of the day.

Finally giving in to the rumbling in her abdomen, Ashley lazily made her way into the Lodge's busy kitchen. Sneaking away with a turkey and mayo sandwich, the brunette took a seat on the perimeter of the dock.

Letting her feet dangle over the edge of the wooden platform, Ashley inhaled deeply enjoying the cool Northern air. The sun had begun setting in the distance, crickets and frogs would soon be making their presence known.

Halfway through her sandwich and contently enjoying the silence, she could hear someone approaching from behind. With every step taken the dock would creak until finally the sounds halted directly behind her.

"You must be Ashley, our new pilot." The voice nearly caused Ashley to choke on her sandwich. 'Great, another Carlin kid to deal with.' The brunette thought, rolling her eyes as she stood and faced the intruder.

"Depends who's asking." She replied curtly.

"Oh." Spencer frowned, slightly taken aback by the brunette's tone. "Well uhm, I'm Spencer-"

"Carlin, yea I know." Ashley wiped her palms against her coveralls as she threw the remainder of her sandwich to the flock of ducks that she had been watching only minutes ago. "I have to get back to work. Enjoy the rest of your evening Miss Carlin." Ashley had to force the last part out, holding back an eye roll in the process.

Spencer didn't have time to reply as Ashley brushed past her, never once giving the blonde the faintest of smiles. Completely confused by the brunette's lack of courtesy or civility, Spencer crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Okay what's with that kid!" Spencer stormed into the Carlin's home startling her mother. She pursed her lips, crossed her arms over her chest yet again, and waited for an answer.

"Which kid?" Paula continued washing the dishes as she listened to her daughter's ranting.

"The pilot, Ashley! I mean…God! I just went to introduce myself and she just, brushed me off like I was a nobody!" The young Carlin huffed, arms flailing around as she explained. Her cheeks were red with anger.

"That doesn't sound like her. Maybe you caught her on a bad day?" Arthur tried to lighten the mood with a sheepish grin and a limp shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe you just hired a bi-polar pilot." Spencer countered, slowly coming to her senses. Never once in her life had she been abruptly interrupted and brushed off.

"She's just stressing Spence, she and Norm have four planes and less than four days to finish their yearly inspections. Cut her some slack. Maybe you should stop by the shop and see if she's cooled off." Arthur suggested, knowing Ashley didn't intentionally annoy his daughter to the point where she'd vent like she was at the moment. Which Spencer rarely did.

"What's her deal anyway? Where does she come from, where did she work before coming here?" Spencer found her usual seat by the kitchen isle next to her father.

"She worked in Chapleau for a year under…unfavorable conditions to say the least." Arthur tapped the countertop thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Spencer inquired, intrigued by her father's hesitancy to continue.

"It's not my place to tell…Anyway, she came by with an amazing resume of qualifications. I knew she was right for the job." He finished with a smile.

"Yep. A week after her hiring she showed up in a rundown Chev with nothing but a duffle bag of clothes and a few personal items." Paula finished washing the dishes and began drying them as she continued. "She's a good kid Spence, we wouldn't have hired her if she was anything but." The sincerity and softness in her voice reassured the young blonde.

Spencer knew her mother was probably right. She wouldn't let Ashley ruin her summer though and instead chose to let the brunette remain a mystery until she decided to open up on her own.

"Quite the story mom, could it have been any vaguer." Spencer teased. "I'm gonna go, Lexi's probably wondering where I am, considering it is eight-thirty and I haven't seen her in an hour."

"Women, they're so needy." Arthur rolled his eyes, dodging the dish towel that Paula had been using prior to his comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Your comments are insanely sweet, you know that? Thanks for hangin' in there with me, I appreciate it. I won't waste any more of your time, I'll just post the next Chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

Ashley worked diligently on Tylor's Cessna for the remainder of the evening. Eleven o'clock came around when the brunette finally finished her inspections. She read through her charts and made sure that nothing was forgotten; rudders, cowl flaps, navigation and landing lights, vents, prop, spinner…

After thirty minutes of thorough examination, the clipboard was placed into Norm's toolbox where she was sure the man would go over the checklist with her in the morning.

Closing the large bay doors and locking the main entrance, Ashley began making her way towards the boathouse. The temperature had dropped considerably and a cool breeze rushed past her.

Ashley enjoyed this weather more than anything. It was cool and the midnight air was crisp and clear. Most people were long gone and tucked into bed leaving behind only the sounds of nature around them. The occasional loon called out for its partner, crickets and amphibians joined together to create a definitive lullaby. This was certainly her bliss.

As she approached her loft, Ashley noticed a group of people scattered around a bonfire not far down the beach. Music played in the background as they laughed and joked, obviously drinking from the sounds of some of the slurring comments.

Knowing she had yet to enjoy her first campfire at Wakagami, Ashley set out to start her own. Gathering a few dry logs from within the boathouse and an axe to match, the brunette began chopping her firewood.

Within minutes, Ashley had a small flame burning in her own dug out pit next to the building. Content, she took a seat next to it and began warming her fingers.

"Look what we have here, Wakagami's own gay cook!" Tylor's taunting voice echoed through the darkness. Ashley glanced towards the Lodge and noticed three men by the kitchen entrance.

"Careful Ty, the fairy's a dishwasher too!" Another man joined in. "What a pussy job. It's no wonder they hired you though man, you fit the profile to a 't'!" Tylor continued his bullying.

"Keep talking Stevens and I'll replace your cockpit seat with a toilet. You'll need it for all that bullshit you're spewing!" Ashley called out into the darkness. Opting to get involved, the brunette observed their interaction from afar.

"Fuck you Rookie!" Tylor spat back with much disdain.

"In your dreams Stevens." A throaty chuckle escaped her lips as the two men shook their heads in frustration. She could see the pair squinting in the darkness ahead, trying to pinpoint her location. It was hard however, considering that there were at least three other campfires within a fifty yard radius of her and a small amount of campers scampering about the area.

Soon enough, Tylor and his accomplice had left the cook alone and were now headed towards the bonfire. Thankful that their taunting had ended, Ashley peeled off the remainder of her coveralls and began adding more logs to her campfire.

"Hey." She was startled by a male appearing next to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He grinned lopsidedly. Ashley recognized him as the cook that had been ridiculed only moments ago.

"Don't worry about it." Ashley replied quietly, poking at the embers in front of her.

"Mind if I join you? I noticed you were sitting alone and well…" He trailed off, waiting for an answer.

Ashley glanced up at the boy. She had now only noticed how tall and muscular he was; much bigger than Tylor. He had dark brown eyes and matching colored hair that was ruffled and almost wild looking. "Yea sure."

"Thanks and…well thanks for getting Tylor off my back earlier. I'm glad to know he's not just a prick with me." He smiled, taking a spot across from her. "I'm Aiden by the way, Aiden Dennison. The resident cook slash dishwasher." Reaching over the flames, the two shook hands.

"Ashley Davies, the resident pilot slash asshole wrangler." The two shared a knowing smirk. "You're bigger than Tylor, why didn't you tell him to back off?" Ashley didn't mean to be so nosey and only regretted asking afterwards. "Sorry, it's none of my busine-"

"No no, it's ok. I would have but considering the fact that I need this job more than anything right now…it wouldn't have been a smart thing to do. I know he's friends with the owner's son, they were in the restaurant earlier." Aiden squeezed the sand below him. "What about you? Seems like you two know each other." His curiosity was peeked the moment she spoke up for him minutes ago.

"He's a fellow pilot." Ashley snorted lightly at the thought. "He can't handle the fact that a woman is flying the most important plane here." Aiden nodded glad to have found someone who he could talk with.

* * *

"Glen you are such an idiot!" Madison squealed in excitement, taking another sip of her cooler. "I can't believe you did that to poor innocent Clay!" She reached over and teasingly pinched Clay's cheek before the man swatted the offending hand away.

"Well believe it. I went a whole month before my eyebrows starting growing back." Clay shook his head as he recalled the memory. He had fallen asleep before his siblings during one of their campouts on the beach and awoke the next morning to a shortage of hair on his face.

"Yea, now I have to make sure that all the bottles of Nair are hidden or locked away." Spencer jumped in causing their group to burst out in giggles.

"Man those were some good times." Glen rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears that had formed from having laughed so hard.

"Does anyone want anything while I'm up?" Spencer stood by the bonfire idly. "Pepsi." "Molson." "Smirnoff Ice." Came three responses.

The young blonde lazily made her way towards the cottage to gather her drink and those of her friends. As she ascended the few steps to her porch she noticed a small fire burning by the boathouse near the beach. Intrigued by this, she squinted and immediately made out Ashley's tiny figure in the distance. She was laughing along with a man who was sitting across from her.

Tired of forcing her eyes to squint in the pair's direction, Spencer slipped into the cabin and returned minutes later with everyone's drinks in hand.

As she plopped down into her usual spot on the soft sand, a warm body found its way onto her lap. "Hey baby." Lexi purred, placing an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Hey." Spencer replied quietly, taking a swig from her beer bottle.

Glen frowned in disgust. Spencer had come out as a teenager and never once did anyone give her any flack about it. Everyone around her accepted her for who she was. Spencer was still Spencer after all.

However, given Lexi's past Glen was far from happy to hear that the two were officially an item as of six months ago. He would do everything in his power to make sure his baby sister was treated with respect this summer; meaning Lexi would be watched very closely.

"Glen?" He continued staring at the twosome. "Glen!" This time he was shaken from his thoughts a little more forcefully. "None of us like her but you have to quit staring, it's creeping me out." Madison whispered teasingly, knowing where he was coming from.

Chelsea had remained silent for the most part; sitting next to her equally quiet counterpart Clay was enough for her. She occasionally stepped in with a comment or two but mostly enjoyed everyone's company in silence.

Glancing over at Spencer, who was now in her own little world, Chelsea couldn't help but look in the direction the young blonde was so forcefully staring in. She noticed not far over, that a pair was seated around their own campfire talking and laughing.

Finding her friend's fascination with the two intriguing, Chelsea made a mental note to ask Spencer about it later. However, that was set aside once she noticed that the blonde kept briefly glancing over at them and trying to look nonchalant as she did so.

Nudging Madison and gaining her attention in the process, Chelsea nodded in Spencer's direction. Sure enough, she was peeking over Lexi's shoulder every now and then towards the couple down the beach.

"What's she looking at?" Madison whispered in Chelsea's ear.

"Those two." The Latina acknowledged the pair seated not far from them. "She's been sneaking peeks for over half-an-hour now." Chelsea giggled.

"Maybe she knows one of them." Madison shrugged her shoulders, taking a gaping gulp of her cooler. "Mm, I doubt it. She would have invited them over by now." Chelsea promptly replied.

Instead of asking and raising Lexi's paranoia level to a whole new high, Madison took it upon herself to find out why Spencer was so interested in the twosome. Standing before Chelsea could stop her, Madison slipped away from their group.

Spencer's eyes widened in realization of what her best friend was in the midst of doing. Turning to face her other best friend, Chelsea smiled impishly and shrugged her shoulders. Spencer instinctively narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong Spency?" Lexi smiled cutely, pecking her girlfriend's nose in the process.

"Oh erm, nothing…my Molson just ran dry, I'm gonna go get another one." She threw Chelsea a pointed look, her underlying tone completely lost on the brunette in her lap.

"Christ Spencer, you just got one like…five minutes ago!" Glen whined. As per usual, his bellyaching remark was ignored by everyone present.

Chelsea stood seconds later and sprinted towards their cottage and onto the porch where they could get a better view of Madison. Away from the small group and barely visible from their spot, Spencer felt it was safe to watch.

* * *

"Man, that's awesome. You'll definitely have to take me with you! I've never been in a plane before!" Aiden squealed with excitement.

"Never? Ah, you'll definitely have to give it a whirl. It's an amazing feeling being up there, you'll see." Ashley felt at ease with the man. For once since her arrival, she felt she may have made a true friend.

"I can't wait." They fell into a comfortable silence.

Ashley took this opportunity to use her coveralls as a makeshift pillow and lay back to look up at the stars. Aiden's eyes roamed upward to the skies in awe at the spectacle laid out before them. "You don't see anything this amazing in Sudbury." He commented.

The sky was void of any clouds. Stars were left to linger, shinning brightly for those lucky enough to witness them on such a clear night. "One of the many reasons why I love living in the forest." Ashley replied wistfully. The boy remained silent, acknowledging her statement with a soft nod.

On occasion, Aiden would glance down towards the site of the bonfire and catch a pair of intrigued blue eyes staring at them from afar. "Hey Davies, can I ask you something?" He piped up suddenly. Ashley bobbed her head in approval.

"Why aren't you with them? I mean, one of them seems to know you. She keeps looking over here." Ashley sat up and turned to face the small mass of people in question. Sure enough, Spencer's eyes were focused on the bonfire and in an instant back on them. Just as quickly, she would avert her eyes as if she was never even looking at them to begin with.

"Truth-be-told, I don't think I'd get along with any of them. Tylor, the dick from earlier, is friends with them. Most of them are rich kids spending their summer here, lounging and drinking while we work. I'm better off without them and likewise."

Ashley would have agreed that she sounded a little harsh and childish perhaps. But since her arrival Glen and the other two pilots had done nothing but put her down. She figured his sister would have adopted his ways and wanted nothing more than to steer clear of the three Carlin kids.

"Oh. Well I hate to burst your bubble but one of them is coming this way." Aiden snickered.

"This isn't funny Dennison…Shit. Look, I'm gonna head off. It's getting kind late anyway and I have to be up early." Ashley scrambled to her feet before Madison came into view. "I'll see you around Aiden." With that said Ashley slung her coveralls over her shoulder and slipped into the darkness. She had in fact, promised her sister a phone call.

"Later Ash!" Aiden yelled out as the brunette's tiny form disappeared.

Madison's brow furrowed in confusion. She knew the brunette saw her coming and was a little put off that she made it a point to scurry away before she could join them.

"Hi there." Madison stood by idly as Aiden hopped up, now towering above the Latina. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She motioned towards the spot that Ashley had once occupied.

"No no, Ashley was just on her way out. Can I help you with something?" Aiden smiled lopsidedly.

"Oh, well uh, I was just coming over to ask if you two wanted to join us but…uhm…I'm sorry, I'm Madison Duarte!" The brunette giggled with embarrassment, extending a friendly hand in his direction.

"Aiden Dennison, nice to meet you. Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I should get going too. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Definitely."

Madison back peddled a few steps before facing the cottage and walking back towards the bonfire. Aiden remained behind, dousing their small campfire with a handful of sand.

"Beware the Plastics Dennison." A soft voice echoed from the boathouse's direction. Ashley grinned teasingly from her spot.

Aiden jumped in surprise, his eyes scanning the darkness for the owner of the voice. Glancing up at the large building he noticed Ashley shaking her head, big brown eyes peeking out of the window from her loft. "I didn't take you for a Lindsay Lohan fan." He countered, causing the brunette to glare and flip him the bird. "Madison, the 'Plastic' you're referring to, was nice Ash. You should give them a chance…"

Suddenly it dawned on the boy. "Wait, you're living in the boathouse?"

"I'm living _above_ the boathouse." She brought her hands up to her shoulders and showcased the building. "Enough small talk, I'm gonna head to bed. Take it easy."

* * *

"What were you doing over there?" Spencer questioned nonchalantly, plucking another Molson from the refrigerator.

"I was just being friendly Spence. They looked kinda lonely so…I went and I asked if they'd want to join us." Madison replied, leaning against the back of the sofa.

"And..?" The young blonde questioned further.

Chelsea and Madison quickly exchanged looks knowing Spencer was indeed intrigued by one of them. "Aiden thought it was late enough for him sooo he respectfully declined and left." Madison shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Oh." Spencer replied carelessly.

Chelsea remained by Madison's side, quiet and observant. She noticed the blonde fidgeting with her beer bottle, scraping at the moist label with her nail and biting her lip. Chelsea knew without a doubt there was more that she wanted to say.

"What about the woman? You said there were two right?" Chelsea jumped in and immediately Spencer's attention was back on them. 'Well now we know who she's fascinated by.' She thought, holding back a giggle at Spencer's expense.

"Oh, she was gone by the time I got there." The Latina caught on immediately, noting the subtle changes in the blonde's demeanor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bonfire to attend."


	6. Chapter 6

Woo! Two Chapters in one night...haha Pathetic -.-'

* * *

After twenty minutes of frantic searching, Arthur finally found Glen in the basement arcade of their Lodge. He knew his pilots all had the day off considering how hard each of them had worked over the week before May Run but he was in dire need of their help.

"Son, I have a favor to ask you." He stood before the young man who was sprawled out across a large bean bag chair. "I need you to go on a run for me." Arthur's shoulders were sagging, his hair was disheveled, and his face was unshaven. The long weekend of May was always particularly hard on the Carlins; it was one of the busiest weekends of the year for their Lodge.

"Sorry dad, I've already made plans with Clay and Sean." Glen answered guiltily and yet glad that he wouldn't have to fly today. The weather had taken a turn for the worse; the temperatures had dropped considerably over the past two days.

Arthur visibly sighed, frustrated with their lack of commitment. "What about you Tylor?"

The tallest of the pilots shook his head. "Sorry Pops." With no valid explanation or reason for his rejection of work, Arthur rolled his eyes. "I need one of you to do this. I'll pay double." This was his final attempt.

"Sorry but you're outta luck." Tylor patted the man's shoulder, making him shrug it off as the boy left the basement.

Spencer watched from the other end of the entertainment room, noting how frustrated her father looked at this moment. "Forget it." Arthur glanced up and noticed Spencer sitting with her friends. "Spence, will you come with me please." He ushered her outside.

Spencer had vowed not to bother the brunette and that was exactly what she had done since their last encounter. Neither Ashley nor Spencer acknowledged the fact that the other existed.

However the brunette often found herself observing the blonde from afar, noting how she interacted with her friends and her family. She also made a mental note of the woman's impeccable work ethics and love for this lake. All-in-all, Ashley thought perhaps she had misjudged Spencer.

"Ashley!" Arthur slipped into the garage looking rather frazzled. "What're you doing here? It's your day off, shouldn't you be…well, anywhere but here?" The man rushed forward as Ashley, who was laying flat on the creeper, dug her heels into the concrete and pushed herself from beneath one of the many riding lawnmowers they serviced.

"You know I can't stay away for too long Sir." Arthur couldn't help but crack a smile. "You continuously amaze me young lady. But I've been looking for you because I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure thing Mr C." She replied with a smile, never once questioning him.

"Great! I owe you one!" Arthur handed her a sheet of paper and a map. "I need you to go on a minnow run for me. Paula just confirmed that a party of eight American fishermen was on their way to occupy the Bromley cabins. They'll be arriving tomorrow morning and we simply don't have enough live bait to cover everyone for the weekend. As for my other pilots, they're…indisposed at the moment."

Ashley nodded in acknowledgement. She loved flying and would take any opportunity presented to get out there and gain experience. How the other pilots refused to work was beyond her.

May Run madness had officially begun. Tomorrow morning was the beginning of the walleye season in Ontario which only meant fishermen were in a frenzy to hit the lakes in search of that monstrous pickerel. All fishermen stationed on exiled lakes were already flown to their cabins the day before and were ready for their trip to officially begin. Ashley knew the Carlins were in a bind if they couldn't supply the bait.

"Sure. The Beaver's ready so I don't see any problems." She shrugged, glancing down briefly at the map. "Except the fact that…well, I'm not sure I know where," She paused, reading the name of the lake. "Pay..pee.."

"Paypeeshek." Arthur smiled. "Don't worry about the name; I'll have someone go with you and it's already programmed into the onboard GPS." Ashley nodded. "There's a fourteen foot aluminum boat with a six horse on it already there. Take it and gather the traps."

Ashley knew the routine; she had been on minnow runs before. "Who's coming with me?" She asked, peeling her arms out of her cover-alls but stopped mid-way as a face she had been avoiding all week entered the shop.

"Spencer's gonna go, she knows Paypeeshek. She's been there plenty of times." Arthur made his way next to the blonde near the exit. "I've checked the Beaver, she's fueled up and ready to go. All of your gear has already been packed up, there's nothing left to do. Have a safe trip." As he was about to leave, Arthur turned back to face the twosome. "And girls, I owe you. Thanks a lot." Spencer and Ashley were now left alone in a tension filled silence.

Ashley had already agreed to this. There was no way she could back out now.

Spencer stood by the door, letting her eyes rake over the brunette's body as she shifted her balance from one foot to the other nervously. Frowning in response to her flustered state, Spencer finally broke the silence. "We should probably get going."

Ashley made eye contact with her only to regret it afterwards. "Just try not to get in the way." She grumbled.

"You might want to wear something a little warmer." Spencer suppressed an eye roll before using the kindest tone possible. She wanted to make nice with Ashley and find out more about the person her father had hired and was seemingly impressed with.

"And why is that?" Ashley began peeling off the remainder of her coveralls. She grabbed a black hoodie that was slung over a stool near the workbench and made her way to the exit.

"It's chilly out there and the weatherman said it wouldn't be getting any warmer, possibly worse." The young blonde knitted her eyebrows together in annoyance. "Any colder and it would be snowing." This time she didn't hide her irritation with the girl.

"I'm _Canadian_ aren't I? I can handle this, now let's go." Ashley stubbornly left Spencer behind as she marched from the shop to the Beaver.

Spencer was wearing layers. She knew Canadian weather was unpredictable and if in fact it did warm up, she could just strip a layer off. Only a week ago it was warm enough to walk around in your shorts and a tank top but today…today was practically snowsuit material. "Suit yourself." She whispered, slipping into the plane next to Ashley.

The brunette set her sights on the many devices and functions before her. Without giving anything a second thought, her body kicked into auto-pilot. Spencer looked on, undeniably impressed by Ashley's focus and determination.

Within seconds the engine roared to life causing both of the women to slip on their headsets. "Strap in, the wind's not helping today." Ashley's voice echoed through the earpiece causing Spencer to quickly do as she was instructed.

Ashley's eyes roamed the cockpit as the plane slowly began gliding across Wakagami. The wind picked up, forcing the aircraft forward. Ashley's eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she kept the Beaver under control. As expected, the brunette managed to pull the nose up and catch a gust of wind as it rushed the plane forward and finally into the air.

The cockpit shook and rumbled furiously; Spencer's gloved fingertips clung on to her seat trying her best not to show Ashley how afraid she truly was. She never liked to admit it but she was deathly afraid of heights. Why she had agreed to fly with Ashley was a wonder even to herself at this point.

The fly to Paypeeshek was a relatively short one; it was a mere twenty minutes away. Spencer pointed out the large mass of water as they hovered above it. Now came the worst part. Spencer looked away and quickly clamped her eyelids shut.

The brunette landed the aircraft without a problem, making it as smooth and steady as possible. She had noticed the look of fright in the blonde's eyes and truth-be-told, she didn't want to aggravate her any further.

"I'll collect the traps, you can navigate the boat." Ashley hopped onto the dock as the Beaver slowly drifted towards it. Tying off the behemoth piece of machinery to the wooden planks, Spencer spotted the aluminum boat on shore.

Gathering their gear, both girls loaded up their vessel and were quick to get started. Spencer took her seat at the rear of the aluminum boat, controlling the motor as she sped off towards the tiny river that leaked into this lake.

Spencer had noticed that Ashley's cheeks had gotten rosier since their arrival and knew it wouldn't be long before the cold finally got to her. Ashley on the other hand, would rather lose a limb than admit that she was wrong about the weather.

Five minutes into the ride and it was still eerily quiet. That is until Ashley noticed what Spencer was wearing. "Wow, uh, you do know it's fishing season and not hunting season right? Cuz anyone can definitely see you coming a mile away wearing those…" She snickered, noting the pair of bright yellow running shoes that the blonde had chosen to wear.

"They're insulated and as far as I'm concerned, I'm not here to impress anyone….especially you. So trust me when I say that you won't be laughing when you can't feel your toes in an hour."

"Ouch." Ashley whispered with a snort, turning her attention back on the river that came into focus just up ahead. 'This is gonna be a long trip.' She thought.

* * *

"So what're we supposed to be doing? These traps won't all fit onto the plane." Spencer cut the engine as Ashley guided them towards the first minnow trap.

"Like I said, get me from point A to point B and I'll do the rest." The brunette rolled her eyes. Dipping her hands into the frigid lake waters of Paypeeshek, she had to fight the urge to shiver. Gripping onto the rope attached to the bobber Ashley began pulling up the steel mesh trap.

Spencer remained silent after the last comment. She felt somewhat hurt by the brunette's blunt answer. Instead, she opted to watch Ashley work and simply follow her instructions.

Ashley dumped the minnows into a large vat that was placed in the boat which was filled with water. Fishing around in the container she plucked out the stray bloodsuckers, leeches, and crayfish and tossed them back into Paypeeshek.

"Blurgh." Spencer whispered, cringing as Ashley seemed to have no problem handling the little critters. The bloodsuckers and leeches especially grossed her out.

Ashley had noticed Spencer's squeamish facial expression and decided to have a little fun with it. As she fished out the last bloodsucker from the trap she fumbled with the tiny critter and 'accidently' flung it at the blonde. In a split second Spencer was stomping in the boat, batting away at her clothes in fear that the animal was still on her.

Squealing and still patting herself down, the brunette squeezed her eyes shut as she laughed uncontrollably. She fell back against the edge of the boat, clutching her sides in vain. The vessel rocked from side to side as the blonde frantically searched for the critter.

"Bitch!" Spencer yelled, letting a shiver pass through her body. "I can't believe you just did that!" Her nostrils flared in anger. A violent shiver ran through her body at the thought of that creature still attached to her.

"Ahhhh haahaaa…You should've seen your face though, it- it was priceless." Ashley stuttered, trying to catch her breath as she continued laughing.

Spencer growled, checking her seat for the nasty little animal before plopping back down onto it.

As they roamed from trap to trap and filled the vat, Ashley quietly instructed the blonde to make her way back to the plane. They were now two hours into their trip and the weather was getting considerably worse. It was now drizzling making Ashley's clothes cling to her shivering body.

Upon arriving at the aircraft, the brunette busied herself with gathering plastic bags and a tank of oxygen. She quickly filled up a single bag with lake water, added a few dozen minnows, and topped it all off with a shot of oxygen before tying the bag closed.

Spencer sat amazed as she watched the brunette go through the simple process a dozen times before all minnows were safely tucked away in oxygen and water filled bags in the rear of the aircraft. She felt somewhat useless at this point. Yet in no time at all, they were off to find more traps.

Another two silent hours flew by, Ashley grew incessantly cold. Goosebumps had quickly risen on her arms; her fingertips were now numb and white. Her forearms stung every time they came in contact with the edge of the boat. She was cold, wet, and in a brooding mood. The wind and rain were not helping but simply cutting right through her.

"Shit." The brunette muttered as yet another trap slipped from her grasp. Her hands were simply not cooperating at this point and Ashley knew exactly why. Mild hypothermia was kicking in.

Chancing a glance in Spencer's direction, she halted all actions when a look of surprise flashed across the blonde's face. "What?" Ashley asked, her teeth damn near chattering together at this point.

"Your face...it's uh…well it's looking kinda pale to me." Spencer's eyes widened. "We should get you-"

"Look, no need to s-start freaking alright. We're done. Let's g-get back to the Beaver and pack u-up." Ashley replied quickly, fighting the urge to stutter even further. Her brown curls now clung to her face as the freezing rain never once let up.

Without further argument Spencer nodded. This time pushing the motor to its limit, the two made their way to the Paypeeshek cabin where the Beaver awaited them. Spencer had other plans when Ashley began unpacking their gear from the vessel.

She gripped onto the brunette's hand, which was now ice cold to the touch and began dragging her towards the small cabin. "Hey, what're y-you doing?" Ashley hissed impatiently, yanking her arm away from the blonde's grasp. This time, she had no control over the sound of her teeth clashing together.

"We're going to start a fire and get you warmed up before we go back." Spencer stood her ground, attempting to grab onto Ashley once again.

"I'm fine alright. D-don't worry, let's go."

"Stop! Okay Ashley, just stop being macho for one second and look at yourself." Spencer's voice carried well across the lake into the surrounding area.

"Macho?" Ashley scoffed.

"Yes macho! Can you even feel your fingers anymore?" She glanced down at the brunette's hands.

Ashley didn't reply but instead gave her a weak response by shaking her head. "I didn't think so. C'mon." Spencer spoke much softer this time, wrapping her gloved hand around Ashley's and guiding her into the unlocked cabin.

The brunette remained silent as Spencer took charge quickly lighting up a fire in the fireplace. She slipped into one of the bedrooms and re-emerged seconds later with a large blanket that was stowed away in a wooden chest. Noticing Ashley's shivers become more frequent a tad more violent, she quickly ushered the brunette to sit on the couch near the flames.

"Take off your hoodie." Ashley remained motionless. "I won't tell you again, take it off and I'll dry it for you." Spencer shook her head, utterly annoyed with the brunette.

Ashley did as she was told, completely embarrassed by the fact that she let it go this far. She mentally kicked herself for not wearing warmer clothing, not wearing gloves while she took the traps out, and most importantly for letting Spencer see her in such a pathetic state.

The young Carlin woman placed the soggy piece of clothing near the fire in hopes that it would dry quickly. Ashley was now wearing a pair of wet baggy jeans and a damp t-shirt.

Spencer promptly removed her jacket leaving her in a large sweatshirt of her own and draped it over Ashley's shoulders. "I can't take this S-spencer, keep it." Ashley shrugged it off before the blonde slipped it back on.

"You need it more than I do. Now scoot a bit." Ashley moved aside, letting the blonde slip in next to her and wrap the blanket around the two of them. "Wear these. You'll feel better soon enough." Spencer handed her the gloves she had been wearing.

Ashley felt foolish to say the least. Instead of arguing, she put them on and let her eyes fall to the floor before them. The warmth that Spencer had previously created within the gloves immediately made the brunette's fingers tingle to life.

"I'm sorry." Ashley was the first to speak, which was really only above a whisper.

"Don't worry about it." Spencer responded. The two were seated next to one another beneath the blanket, sharing whatever body heat they were creating.

"No…I really am sorry, for everything. I've been such a-a bitch to you." She still hadn't stopped shivering just yet. "You didn't deserve i-it. I just figured you were like Glen, an a-ass. Guess I was wrong." She whispered shyly.

"You were pretty cold towards me." Spencer gently nudged the girl's shoulder causing both of them to smile in regards to her comment.

"That was lame."

"Yea but you finally cracked a smile. So it was worth it. I have to say though, the whole bloodsucker bit was entirely unnecessary." Spencer took a deep breath before releasing it quietly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Ashley grinned, remembering the sight of Spencer panicking all because of a tiny bloodsucker. Spencer kept quiet, letting the sounds of the crackling fire wash over them. "Looks like you were right though, those yellow running shoes of yours worked."

"I told you so..." Spencer replied with a cheeky grin. "So tell me a little about yourself."

"There really isn't much to say." Ashley shrugged modestly. "I doubt that." Spencer looked to her for answers and spoke up once again when none were given. "Alright, let's start with where you're from?"

Ashley seemed to contemplate her answer for a few seconds. "I'm from Sudbury, born and raised. What about you?"

"Wakagami Lake, born and raised."

"Really?" Ashley asked, impressed by this fact.

"Yup. Actually the Lodge is going to be celebrating its twenty fifth anniversary this year which coincidentally is a day before my birthday." Spencer smiled fondly.

"Wow." Ashley replied breathlessly. She could only imagine what it was like growing up on Wakagami Lake.

"What about family? Do they still live in Sudbury?" The young Carlin fidgeted beneath the covers, their shoulders barely grazing one another as they spoke.

"My sister still lives there, yea." Spencer immediately noticed Ashley's mood lighten, a shy smile gracing her lips. "She's graduating from high school this year." Ashley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Sure she loved talking about Kyla but it made her miss her that much more.

"That's great, what's her name?"

"Kyla." Short and sweet. Spencer could tell the brunette was still caught up in her own thoughts. She decided against pressing for anymore information. The two were communicating; she didn't want to jeopardize that by asking something that may cause her to shut down.

"Enough about me. Tell me what it's like being Miss Spencer Carlin, Princess of Wakagami." Ashley teased and yet still remained fixated on the embers.

"Princess of Wakagami huh?" Spencer quirked an eyebrow in amusement as her companion nodded. "I really can't complain. I'm in my last year of study, Wakagami is still running as strong as it was twenty five years ago, and all-in-all I must say being a Princess has its perks."

Ashley rolled her eyes in jest. "I'm sure it does."

"Look, I don't mean to pry but…" Spencer let her eyes settle upon Ashley who in turn faced the blonde. "What did you mean when you said you thought I was an ass like Glen?"

The brunette sighed; she knew this question was coming. "Let's just say he hasn't been very welcoming."

"You can't say that I didn't try though Ashley. I wanted to introduce myself but-"

"I know, I know." Ashley interrupted feeling foolish once again. "I was wrong. I assumed you were like every other snobby rich kid who vacationed at Wakagami." She closed her eyes. Her shivering had ceased, all feeling of numbness had faded away from her body.

"They're not all snobby rich kids!" Spencer scoffed playfully.

"No offense but I saw what your friends were driving when they arrived."

"Wait, you saw that?" The blonde questioned her.

"I was on break and happened to catch them pulling in." Ashley answered defensively. "Anyway, I just assumed-"

"There you go assuming again. You can't judge a book by its cover…" Spencer jumped in.

"You're something else, you know that?" The brunette smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Whatever. Just promise me you won't assume anymore." Spencer leaned further into the sofa, her face now warm to the touch thanks to her fire. Ashley simply nodded. "That's not good enough for me. Say it." She urged her to do so.

"I promise."

"Promise what?" Spencer kept her eyes trained on the flames, knowing she was getting on the brunette's nerves. However, to her surprise she noticed a small smile playing on the girl's lips.

"There's no pleasing you is there Carlin?" Ashley rolled her eyes. "Fine. I, Ashley Davies, promise not to assume anything about you, Spencer Carlin, again." She fought the urge to smile. "Better?"

"_Much_. Now let's head home, you seem to be feeling better."


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided to post three Chapters tonight. Figured I'd get them out a little quicker. Hope you guys enjoy 'em. Again, thanks for the great comments. I honestly never know what to expect when posting my stories. I'm glad you're all enjoying a little piece of heaven, the forests of Nothern Ontario are a beautiful thing. Btw, Flashbacks are in italic.. :)

Oh and being the dink that I am, I only now just realized that there were no breaks in story where there should have been. I guess they were edited out. All Chapters have been fixed, Breaks have been added where they need to be haha The story should make much more sense now..I'm sorry for any confusion this may have created.

* * *

"Kiddo!" Ashley's body reacted to the shout causing her to hop up in surprise and smack her forehead against the plane's pontoon. "Dangit Ashley, are you alright?" Norm scurried to her side, trying to conceal a grin beneath his thick grey mustache.

_A ten year-old Ashley stood by the garage door, watching her grandfather adjust the spinner on an aircraft. The stool he had been standing on wobbled uneasily as he leaned precariously to the right. Within seconds, the man had lost his balance and plunged five feet to the concrete below. The moment his feet touched the floor his head instinctively snapped forward and lightly smacked against the aircraft's door._

_"Pa! Pa, are you okay!" Ashley ran to his side._

_The old man brought a warm palm to his forehead and to the child's bewilderment, began laughing uncontrollably. "Pa?" She repeated herself, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt. She gripped his free hand and squeezed it gently._

_"I'm fine. I just needed a little sense knocked into me that's all." Her grandfather or Pa as she preferred to call him, wrapped her up in his arms embracing the baffled child affectionately. The two shared a laugh, Ashley unsure of what he meant but was happy to know he wasn't injured in any way._

The brunette briefly rubbed her sore spot before bursting out in laughter to which Norm happily joined in a split second later. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to scare the bageegees outta you like that!" He shook his head, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm fine. I just needed a little sense knocked into me that's all." Ashley waved off the apology knowing a small welt was beginning to form above her left eye. "What're you doing here anyway? Didn't Mr C have you working on the riding mower over at the Barracks?"

"Yea but it's noon…" Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "It's lunchtime Ashley!" Norm swatted her on the back. "Now go grab some grub and be back in an hour or so eh."

"Sure you can handle the shop without me?" She teased slipping away before he had a chance to retaliate.

* * *

"Aiden!" The man nearly chocked on a radish as the brunette snuck into the kitchen. "Sorry." She grimaced.

"S'fine." He waved it off, giving himself a few heavy pounds to the chest for good measure. "What brings you by-yikes, what the hell is that on your face? Runaway zit?"

"Shut it Dennison, I had a small mishap in the shop." She explained. "I figured now that I have 'connections' in the kitchen you could hook me up with something that isn't from a microwave."

The Lodge on its own was colossal and was home to as many as forty people when it was booked to its max. There were twenty two rooms in total and a large restaurant within, garnering the attention of those who didn't like to 'rough it' in tents and campers. The basement held an arcade which was frequently used by the younger employees and campers alike.

"Hook you up huh? Yea I could do that." Aiden grinned. "Carm!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"What?" Came an irritated reply from the storage room. Ashley stood by the counter that Aiden was occupying, watching the other frantic cooks and servers buzz around the kitchen. "C'mere!" The boy answered back with equal annoyance.

"You are such a pain in the ass." A young woman rushed into the room, her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail and tucked away in a hairnet. "What's up?" She asked, hands resting on her hips.

"Ashley this is Carmen. Carm this is Ashley. She's a pilot for the Carlins." A quick introduction was all that was needed. "Make her one of your famous grilled cheeses won't you?" He cocked his head to the side. "Pleeeease." He smiled broadly, showing off his pearly whites.

"Ashley, it's nice to meet you…and trust me, I'm not doing this because Colgate here asked politely. I'm doing it cuz you saved his ass a few nights ago." Carmen chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Oh yea, I heard the story. Thank God she was there huh Aid?"

Ashley couldn't help but join in on the teasing and laughed along. Carmen seemed harmless. "Whatever. We'll wait outside, I'm on break anyway." Aiden frowned, ushering Ashley to the exit.

"Hey, wait!" The two froze. "Do you need some ice for that bump of yours?" Carmen asked lightheartedly.

"No no, I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Ashley and Aiden slipped through the exit and out into the sunlight. "She seems alright." The brunette perched herself atop one of the many picnic tables next to the Lodge.

"Carmen? She's crazy, tons of fun. You'll see." Aiden snorted.

"Did you meet her here?" Ashley didn't mean to pry but she was naturally curious.

"Nah. We're majoring the same thing at the University. We applied and were hired together fortunately."

"What exactly is your major?"

"Human Kinetics at Laurentian…I'm in my second year, she's in her third." He paused. "…whoooa." His eyes went wide and nearly bugged out of his eyes.

Ashley frowned. She faced the direction he was staring in and held back a chuckle. "Whoa what?"

"That…she's just- whoa." He smiled, leaning back on the picnic table as he eyed up one of the female campers.

"Aiden! How very unprofessional of you." The boy hung his head in shame. "Good eye though." The young brunette whispered and only realized she had said that out loud when Aiden's eyes grew three times their size and zeroed in on her seconds later.

"You mean you're a le-" Ashley nodded, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks like wildfire before he could finish his question.

"Great. I get to spend the summer with two female-obsessed pervs." Carmen rolled her eyes in amusement, obviously having overheard their exchange. She placed a grilled cheese in front of the brunette alongside a tiny bottle of ketchup.

"Sweet!" Aiden waved his hand in the air before Ashley clued in and high-fived the boy. "Wait, does this mean I have competition now?" He asked.

"Competition? Please, when I'm involved there's no point in calling it a competition." Ashley responded between bites to which Aiden replied with a nudge to her shin.

"So there's no way you'll be helping me scope out some man candy then Ashley?" Carmen asked with a grin. "I never said I wouldn't help you." Ashley gave them a genuine smile before dipping her grilled cheese into the ketchup and taking a bite out of it.

"Traitor." Aiden mumbled, his attention now refocused on his surroundings.

"Yea yea…so he was telling me you guys attend Laurentian. My sister hopes to go there in September."

"Really? What'd she apply for?" Carmen took a seat next to the brunette as Aiden continued scanning the passersby.

"Radiation therapy." Ashley perked up at the chance of being able to talk about her sister.

"Wow, that's quite a complex subject for a kid right outta high school." Aiden noted, diverting his interest back to the two women seated next to him.

"Well ever si-" Ashley paused. "She's just always wanted to help people…who you know, suffer from cancer…" She trailed off.

Carmen and Aiden exchanged a strange look, knowing there was something she was leaving out. Without giving them a chance to ask any more, Ashley gobbled up the remainder of her lunch and hopped off the picnic table. "I should be getting back to the shop. Thanks for the sandwich Carmen, I appreciate it."

"You ate that in record time Ashley!" Carmen spoke, jaw slacked in regards to her one-minute meal.

"Your reputation precedes you. The grilled cheese was awesome, thanks again!" With that Ashley made her way back to the garage, her thoughts now focused on a subject she had hoped to avoid. Her mood was now considerably sullen as she entered her haven and looked forward to losing herself in her work.

* * *

Norm was as she had left him, by his workbench flipping through a manual. "Fifteen minute meal huh? Everything ok?" He asked, eyes never leaving the manual.

"Yea, of course."

"Then why does it look like someone just pissed in your cornflakes?" This time the man met her gaze.

"Look, I've got a ton of work to do Norm. I better get to it or-"

"You'll be here all day, I get it kiddo. I really do. There's some stuff we just don't wanna talk about but sooner or later we hafta or it'll eat us alive." With that said Norm quietly left the garage.

Ashley blinked from her spot, frozen with how calmly Norm had just spoken to her and then up and left without another word. Before she could contemplate his words, the small welt on her forehead thumped in pain causing the young brunette to wince. Bringing a hand to the bump, she rubbed it gently.

"You better put some ice on that." A familiar voice echoed from the entrance causing Ashley to jump in surprise. 'What is with people and sneaking up on me today?' She thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"How-"

"I'm a mother, I can spot a _booboo_ a mile away." Paula smiled brightly.

"I'm fine Mrs Carlin. It's just a little bruise, that's all." Ashley tried to play it off. She knew that as soon as the coast was clear she would rush to her loft and gobble down an aspirin or two.

"Uh huh. Follow me, I'll get you an icepack." Paula rolled her eyes comically. Ashley did as she was told; she was in no position to argue with her employer.

The two walked in silence, allowing the bustling of campers around them haze out their thoughts. Ashley immediately regretted agreeing to follow Paula as they were now entering the woman's home.

"Paula? Paula, where are you?" Arthur's voice filtered in through the open window by their large deck.

"Make yourself comfortable Ashley, I'll be right back." Paula motioned towards their living room/kitchen as she stepped out onto the deck and closed the patio door behind her.

Ashley sighed, slipping out of her steel-toed boots and neatly placing them by the entrance. Eyeing the photos carefully hung up in the foyer, the brunette couldn't help but linger a few seconds longer on Spencer's youthful face.

"Mom, what did dad wan-" The object of Ashley's fascination had just made an appearance. "Ashley, what're you doing here?"

The brunette stood near the entrance, weight shifting nervously from one foot to the other as she responded. "Your mo- uh Mrs Carlin wanted to get some ice for…look, tell her thanks but I'm fine." If Ashley could have slapped herself she would have.

"Wait!" Spencer reached out from across the room, stopping Ashley once again as she began gathering her shoes. "Ice for what?" Before she could utter her explanation, Spencer was already standing a few feet away.

The brunette cursed under her breath before turning to face the blonde. "I…well I kinda hit the plane…with my face." Ashley cringed. 'What the hell! You hit the plane with your face?' She thought.

Ashley desperately tried to conceal her embarrassment as she locked eyes with the woman before her. The corners of Spencer's lips were twitching, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a smile. "Go ahead, laugh it up." The brunette grinned lopsidedly.

Spencer relaxed, soft laughter filled the house when the revelation was made. "I'm sorry, that was just priceless. You hit the plane with your face? Care to explain?"

"Norm yelled and I got scared." She shrugged. "I was under the plane so when I jumped up I smacked my forehead against the pontoon. Happy now?"

"Much." Spencer's grin grew into a full blown smile at this point. "C'mere, that looks quite painful actually." She noted, tentatively taking a step forward and softly cupping Ashley's cheeks in her warm palms. "Does it hurt?" This time her smile disappeared and was now replaced by a look of concern. Sympathetic blue eyes scanned the wound; her breath tickled the sensitive area as she made her prognosis.

"Honest, I'm fine Spencer. I've had worse injuries, trust me." Ashley mumbled; their close proximity causing her nerves to get the best of her once again.

Spencer smiled. "You're a terrible liar. Come with me, I'll get you that ice." The hands that had been caressing Ashley's smooth skin were now missing. The brunette wouldn't admit it but the sensation left behind couldn't be ignored.

The young blonde made her way around the kitchen isle and began rummaging through the cabinets. Ashley took this opportunity to quietly pad across the room and join her side.

"Aha!" Spencer victoriously held up the icepack. Ringing it between her hands, the solution within activated and voilà! "Did you want an aspirin too?"

Ashley shook her head, gently placing the pack above her left eye. "I should get back to the garage; Norm'll start to wonder where I am. Thanks again for the uh, icepack." She squeezed the object in her palm.

"Spencer! What're you doing in there girl?" A familiar voice rang out through the cottage.

Ashley froze, eyes staring pointedly in the direction of the voice.

"Hold on Maddy, I'll be there in a second!" Spencer yelled back before the Latina huffed into the room.

"Oh." Ashley and Madison kept their gazes focused on one another. "I didn't know we had company." The young woman smiled warmly, making her way towards the befuddled brunette. "I'm Madison." She extended her hand.

Ashley looked to Spencer only to find her standing there with a hopeful look on her face. 'Alright, be nice Davies…if not for Aiden then for Spencer's sake.' She thought to herself before returning the friendly gesture and shook hands with the woman. "Ashley Davies, nice to meet you."

"Ouch, that looks painful." She cringed, noting the exposed bump. Ashley shook her head with a lopsidedly smile. "I'm fine."

"Excellent…so, are you sticking around?" Madison asked hopefully, eyebrows arched up in anticipation.

"Uhh…'fraid not, I have work to do. Sorry." Once again her eyes were on Spencer. "I'm gonna go. Thanks again and uhm...have yourselves a great day ladies." She smirked, earning herself a genuine smile from both of the women present.

"Hey babe, who are you talking to?" Lexi joined the trio, appearing from the same room that Madison had arrived from minutes ago.

"Grrreat." Madison drawled out in a whisper, focusing her attention back on Ashley. The Latina's mood was now shot to hell.

"Oh, this is Ashley. She's one of our pilots." Spencer answered, watching her girlfriend's reaction carefully.

"Pilot?" Lexi's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She, like some, still hadn't clued in to the fact that women worked among the men in 'their' world. "As in flies planes, pilot?"

Madison rolled her eyes. She fought back the urge to laugh as Ashley grimaced. She turned to the Latina and the expression said it all. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' Madison could do nothing but shrug her shoulders in response.

"Yes Lex." Spencer replied between gritted teeth. Ashley remained silent, her eyes darting back and forth between the three of them.

"I should get going." Madison jumped in, saving the day. "Wait up Ashley, I'll walk with you. I'm heading that way anyway." She quickly hugged the blonde. "We're still on for a BBQ at our place tonight, right?" Spencer nodded, bidding the two farewell.

Lexi craned her neck and caught a glimpse of the brunette walking down the driveway next to the Latina. She contorted her face in regards to the girl's wardrobe; loose baggy jeans and a grey Toronto Argonauts t-shirt covered in oils.

"You're friends with a grease monkey?" She asked in disgust. Spencer remained silent. Lexi was at it again.

"Seriously though, she's a pilot?" She asked, really not believing either of them.

"I don't appreciate you insulting my friends like that Lex."

"I didn't insult Madison!" She countered.

"I wasn't talking about Madison! I was talking about Ashley!"

"So it has a name." She replied in amusement, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what, forget it. You just don't get i-"

"Babe, relax. I was joking okay? You should know that by now." Lexi purred, stalking towards the blonde.

"That's your excuse for everything Lex. 'I'm just joking', 'I was kidding'. It's really starting to get old."

* * *

"I'm sorry about her. She's a few french fries short of a Happy Meal if you know what I mean." Madison fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"No need to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong." Ashley replied quietly, kicking a stray pebble as they continued on their path towards the boathouse.

"God, sometimes I just wanna smack the nasty outta that bitch once and for all." Madison growled surprising Ashley as she did so. The brunette froze, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Smack the nasty outta that bitch?" Ashley repeated the Latina's previous words.

"You're right, sounds weird when someone else says it." She nudged the girl's shoulder as they continued walking along the dirt road towards the garage. The two laughed softly, enjoying each other's company.

"You know if you aren't doing anything tonight, you could always join us at the BBQ. You should bring Aiden too." The Latina suggested throwing Ashley a hopeful look.

Ashley remained silent for a moment, weighing her options. "I don't think I can make it. We're pretty busy in the shop-" Madison interjected. "Nope, nu uh. No excuses. You're coming and to make sure of it I'm going to ask Aiden myself."

The brunette was stunned by her revelation. Aside from the other pilots and Lexi, Ashley thought perhaps she could meet some decent people at this get-together. And if not, she could slip away unnoticed and return to her work…or you know, maybe get some fishing time in.

"Alright, fine." Madison rejoiced in her victory and clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Good, great! We're having it at the cottage next to the boathouse near the main Lodge. Drop by around…five-ish? Good?" Ashley nodded, leaving the Latina's side and making her way to her loft.

* * *

"Ashley!"

"Kyla!" Ashley laughed. "Someone sounds happy today."

"You'll never believe what I received in the mail today!" Kyla replied, her excitement contagious as Ashley smiled brightly.

"The telephone bill?" The eldest of the two siblings teased.

"Well that too…Wait, you're distracting me! I got a letter from Laurentian!" She squealed causing Ashley to pull the telephone away from her ear.

"Really? Well what'd it say, stop stalling woman!" This time the sisters were equally enthusiastic about the prospect of Kyla going there to study. Ashley couldn't wait to hear the good news.

"I, well I don't know yet." Kyla replied softly, a gentle laugh following her admission.

"You don't know yet? What're you waiting for, Christmas?"

"I'm afraid to open it alone…what if-"

"No Ky, there's no way it's bad news. You're in and once you open that letter, you'll see that I'm right and you're panicking for nothing." Ashley encouraged the young girl. "Go on, open it."

"Mm…Not yet, I want to wait for you."

Ashley felt as though she had stopped breathing. "I mean you'll be here for my Graduation right? We'll open it then." The brunette knew for certain Kyla was smiling as she spoke those words.

"Don't torture yourself Ky, open it now." Ashley shook her head in disbelief.

"Look Ash, this letter's important yes. But I want to share this with you, you've helped make this happen…There's no one else I'd want to share this with, I want you here when I open it."

Ashley felt her chest constrict as her eyes clouded with unshed tears. Kyla's words resonated deep within her. Sure she was eighteen but Kyla's maturity level was beyond her age at this point.

"And don't even try to change my mind, it won't happen." She laughed.

"Uhh," Ashley wiped away her tears and groaned in amusement. "Ky, you are one goofy kid." She teased, touched by her sister's words.

"Goofy or not, we're pretty much one and the same big sis."

"That we are…"

"So what're your plans for tonight?" Kyla prayed her sister would stay away from the garage for one night.

"I'm actually attending a BBQ with Aiden. A few of the campers are holding it just down the beach." Ashley answered. The brunette was sprawled out across her bed, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt as she spoke.

"Aiden?"

"Yea, he's a cook here at the Lodge. Nice guy."

"Cute?"

'Typical' Ashley thought. "Judge for yourself, you'll meet him when you get here."

"I can't wait Ash, I really can't. This is going to be such a great summer!"

"You know it kid…" Ashley glanced down at her watch and sighed. "I should start getting ready, Aiden'll be here any second."

"Have fun Ash…and stay away from the garage tonight!" Kyla giggled, bidding her sibling a goodnight as the two hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sure there are some of you out there who can relate to Ashley in this Chapter. Being sprayed by a skunk is absolutely disgusting. I've been there and I definitely never want to go there again. Your stomach churns, your eyes and nostrils burn..haha It's shitty man...just plain shitty.

* * *

"Where's Lex?" Madison stood next to Spencer who was preoccupied with the grill. The Latina's eyes wandered through the crowd of close friends that had managed to stop by.

"She's…somewhere. You know Lexi, ever the social butterfly." Spencer mumbled half-heartedly as she concentrated on the task-at-hand and fired up the BBQ.

"Mmmhmm…" Madison drawled out. She took a quiet sip of her Pepsi and almost immediately recognized Lexi's form standing near the beach next to Tylor. The two were close, laughing and joking.

"Would you give me a quick hand with the burgers? There are too many for me to carry on my own." The young blonde adjusted the heat on the grill and closed the lid.

"Sure thing Spence, lead the way."

"I'm not so sure this was such a good idea." Ashley whispered, noticing Glen and Sean standing near the entrance.

"Not a good idea? Free food and plenty of chicks, what's the problem?" Aiden patted his stomach.

"You are such guy…"

"And you are such a sour puss." He pinched her cheek causing the brunette to slap it away. "Suck it up Davies. If the food sucks and the girls are snooty we'll just leave and hang at the Lodge. Deal?"

Before Ashley had a chance to reply, Glen's irritated voice rose above all others. "What're you doing here?" He spat, crossing his arms over his chest and eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"We-" Aiden pointed towards himself and the brunette. "Are here for the BBQ." The boy drawled out every word making sure it got through to the blonde.

"Yea I get that man but I wasn't exactly talking to you." Glen narrowed his eyes. "Who invited you? Sure as hell wasn't me."

"Relax Glen, I invited them." Chelsea's tiny figure popped out of nowhere, glancing down at them from on top of the cottage's deck. "You invited them?" Glen asked apprehensively.

"Mhm, I just said that didn't I?" The petite woman rolled her eyes in amusement. Glen shrugged his shoulders, accepting the explanation as is. He ambled away with Sean at his side.

"I'm sorry about him, he can be a tad aggressive at times." The young woman descended the stairs and stood before the pair. "I'm Chelsea Lewis, you must be Ashley."

Ashley's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Glancing over at Aiden and then back down at the friendly hand that was extended in her direction, she chose to play nice. "Uhm, yea. Ashley Davies." She responded somewhat hesitantly.

Aiden and Chelsea also shook hands and quickly introduced themselves to one another. Ashley had recognized the woman as one of Spencer's friends but was still unsure of the fact that Chelsea knew her by name.

"Where are you going?" Ashley whispered as Aiden began marching up the stairs. "To mingle." He answered plainly with a grin, leaving the two girls behind.

"So Ashley…" The brunette turned to face Chelsea as she continued. "You're a pi-"

"Ah ha! Glad you could make it!" Madison's voice ripped through the air. The Latina bounced down the steps and next to the two women. "Ashley this is-" Chelsea interrupted. "We've already met Maddy."

"Oh." Madison shrugged. "Excellent. Come on, the party's up top." She looped her arms through Ashley's and Chelsea's accordingly, ushering the young women up the steps and onto the large wrap-around deck.

"Nice place." Ashley was actually amazed by the sheer size of the cottage. From her loft this cabin seemed like a tiny speck in the distance.

"Why thank you. The Carlins were nice enough to let us have it for the summer." The Latina smile brightly, quietly greeting the friendly faces around them. "Speaking of Carlins, let's go find my favorite one."

Ashley was still in the midst of admiring the cabin, unaware that she was now in Spencer's presence. From top to bottom, windows covered the face of the cottage which overlooked Wakagami.

"Glad you could make it Ashley." Spencer smiled however it was completely lost on the brunette who was still gawking at her surroundings. "Ashley?"

Chelsea nudged the brunette. "Huh?" Ashley replied, eyes wide with intrigue. The three girls couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped their lips. "Sorry, it's just…this cabin is- well it's amazing." A small impish grin tugged at her lips as a soft blush crept over her cheeks.

"You haven't seen the best part. Wait'll you see the inside!" Madison added with enthusiasm. "Spencer will give you a tour."

"But what about the bu-" The young blonde was shushed by Chelsea. "Go on Spence, we can handle the food." With that said Ashley and Spencer were playfully pushed towards the entrance of the cottage.

"Well uhm, I guess I'll give you a tour then." Spencer laughed, opening the door and motioning for Ashley to enter first.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The two shared a smile, Ashley's nose crinkling at the bridge which only caused Spencer to smile even wider. "Soo…There really isn't much to this place actually. The kitchen and living room…" She trailed off as Ashley took in the area.

A large fireplace was stuck on the western wall next to a 52" plasma screen. Below it were half a dozen gaming consoles, a DVD player and an impressive DVD collection. A large navy sofa sat directly in front of that and on either side of it were two large La-Z-Boys.

On the opposite side of the room were the standard appliances; fridge, stove, dishwasher and such. A large dining room table was surrounded by six chairs. Magazines and books were scattered about sitting next to a few empty coffee mugs.

"Impressive." Ashley spoke, thoroughly astonished. She followed the blonde into a large hallway.

"This is Maddie's room," Ashley smiled as Spencer motioned towards each room as they passed them. "Chelsea's room, and Lexi's room…This is the bathroom." They came to a halt at the end of the corridor where one final room awaited them. "This one's unoccupied at the moment."

Spencer opened the door as the two of them slipped into the room. Ashley had to admit, this was cozy. It was nearly the entire size of her loft and this was only a bedroom. "I might stay in here once the May Run rush is over. My parents like having us close by, hence the fact that I'm staying with them right now." She shrugged her shoulders playfully.

"I think it's nice that they want the three of you close to them. Your parents are very special people." With a few more minutes spent admiring the room, the two made their way down to the first floor.

"Whooooa." Ashley drawled out. This was probably her favorite part of the home. There was a small bar, 58" plasma TV, pool table, poker table, and a dart board.

"Uh huh. It's my favorite room too." Spencer laughed, bumping shoulders with the girl playfully. She couldn't help but think that Ashley was entirely too cute at the moment. Her big brown eyes wandered around the room shining with excitement and marvel.

"Definitely. It's…God, imagine watching hockey on this thing!" Ashley carefully ran her digits down the side of the television.

"Easy Ash, you might want to wipe that drool off your lip before we go back up." Spencer teased causing Ashley to blush profusely.

"Whatever Princess." She rolled her eyes with equal playfulness.

"Princess? Come on, you can come up with better than th-"

"Spencer!" Madison's voice could be heard from upstairs ending their friendly banter. "Spencer get your ass up here! Hurry!" Her frantic tone caused the both of them to split and rush upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Spencer followed the frazzled Latina out onto the deck where Chelsea was equally distraught.

Without another word, Spencer noticed the dark heavy smoke emitting from the BBQ. "Shit! Guys you were supposed to watch the burgers!" The young blonde yelped, rushing forward and lifting the cover off of the grill. A puff of black smoke immediately surrounded them causing most of their guests to cough uncontrollably and yet laugh at their current situation.

Chelsea and Madison stood by idly as Spencer ran back into the cottage and reemerged seconds later with a small bucketful of water. She quickly doused the meat that had gone up in flames only seconds ago.

"Now I know why you don't cook." Spencer teased, finally being able to relax. She noticed Ashley from the corner of her eye, fighting back a giggle as the two women who had caused the scene were nearly in tears. "No big deal guys, really."

"We're sooo sorry Spence." Madison was the first to speak. "Yea, we completely forgot." Chelsea jumped in seconds later.

"Like I said, no biggie. It's not the end of the world girls, shit happens. In fact, I'm pretty sure the Lodge has some extra patties for us." Spencer patted each of their backs in reassurance.

Ashley looked to Aiden as the boy stepped forward. "You're right, we've just restocked the freezers. I'd be glad to go and get some if you want."

"Sounds good, I'll come with." Spencer and Aiden set off in search of more burgers.

* * *

The two had arrived fifteen minutes later with all of the food necessary. Spencer remained diligently by the BBQ's side, preparing the burgers herself this time. It wasn't long before dinner was served and the large group of people were fed.

Ashley was currently by Madison's side, half listening to the Latina's conversation with another and half watching Spencer who was now struggling with the sliding door. Her hands were full and no one seemed to notice the blonde's attempts to push the door open.

The brunette quietly excused herself and made her way towards the entrance of the cabin. "Here, let me." She reached across and slid the door open for her. Spencer smiled in thanks and as she was about to enter was stopped by Ashley who reached for a large stack of plates that she carrying in one hand.

"Wouldn't want you to drop these." The brunette winked, letting the blonde enter first.

Spencer crept inside, trying to hide the blush that had suddenly appeared on her cheeks. The heat emanating from her face was proof enough that Ashley's actions had undeniably flustered the blonde. "Thanks." She muttered, placing the other stack of dishes she had carried.

"I can give you a hand with these if you'd like." Ashley motioned towards the pile they had brought in.

"No no, thanks for the offer but we'll get those later. C'mon, we should get back." Spencer waved it off, still grateful that she offered.

The two quietly made their way back onto the deck. Now that diner was over the alcohol began flowing. Six coolers packed with ice and drinks were scattered around the deck for anyone who wished to have one.

"Ash!" Aiden's voice caught the attention of the brunette. "Ash c'mere for a sec!" She followed the sound of his voice to the edge of the banister as Spencer joined her side. The two glanced downward.

"Aha! Perfect, two of you! Wanna play some horseshoes?" He asked with Madison perched at his side.

Spencer and Ashley exchanged glances, both shrugging their shoulders in response. "Great, I'll take that as a yes!" Aiden smiled. "Now get down here already, we're burning daylight!" He teased earning himself a playful shove courtesy of Madison.

Spencer and Ashley quickly made their way towards the pair next to the cottage who were playfully bickering about who would be on their team. "I call Ashley!" Aiden hopped forward causing the brunette to chuckle.

"Nu uh, you're stuck with me pretty boy." Madison gripped onto his forearm and led him towards the horseshoe pit.

"What do you say partner?" Spencer smiled.

"I say we put them to shame." Ashley replied with a confident grin of her own.

"Alright, Spencer call it." Aiden tossed a quarter into the air. "Tails!" She yelled as it dropped back to the sand and landed head side up.

"Ooooh, that's an omen!" Maddie hopped around energetically. "It means we're gonna whoop some tail!" Spencer simply rolled her eyes joining Aiden's side near one of the pegs.

Madison and Ashley stood by the other one forty feet away. "Okay Aiden, let's show them how it's done! First to twenty one wins!" The Latina yelled as he replied with a large thumb's up.

Aiden held up one of his two horseshoes and took aim. With one clean stroke the object went spiraling forward landing a few inches away from the peg. "That's how it's done baby!" He teased and tossed his other shoe which landed only inches away as well.

"Alright Spence, you can do this." Ashley encouraged her partner earning herself a nod in agreement from the blonde herself.

Spencer took her spot with confidence. Ashley could tell she was focused. Her tongue had slipped out of her mouth and was resting in the corner of her lips. 'Adorable.' Ashley thought.

Spencer adjusted the horseshoe accordingly and without further hesitation threw the object. Clink! "Ringer!" Ashley smiled brightly. "One more Spence!"

Spencer readjusted her stance and tossed her final horseshoe. It quickly skid off of Aiden's and landed an inch closer to the peg than either of his. "Nice start Carlin." Ashley gathered the horseshoes as Madison did the same.

"Uh huh, it's just beginner's luck." The Latina hip checked Ashley playfully. "Score's four to nothing, c'mon Aid!"

"Alright Ash, show 'em what you've got!" Spencer clapped her hands in anticipation.

The brunette lined herself up, eyes narrowed in on the peg standing out in front of her. She pulled her arm back and flung the horseshoe. Ashley closed her eyes in hopes that it would land remotely close to the peg.

"Yes!" Spencer's voice rang out causing her to open her eyes in a flash. It was close enough for a point! Ashley then pulled her arm back for a second time, her eyes once again focused on the task at hand. Spencer noted the tiny wrinkles that appeared on her forehead as she threw the final horseshoe. 'Adorable.' Spencer thought.

This time, it was a miss. Ashley simply shrugged it off as Aiden taunted her from afar.

"Let the pro show you how it's done." Madison whispered, sticking her tongue out in a playful manner.

The Latina stood a few feet away from her own peg before taking aim. She took a step forward and flung the horseshoe without any hesitation. "Ringer! Hell yea Maddy!" Aiden cheered as music blared in the background.

A group of people leaned over the banister watching their game. Others formed a semi circle around them intrigued by their performance.

Madison smiled, setting herself up for the next one. She followed through with the same technique and landed another ringer. Ashley stood aside, mouth agape from the Latina's impressive skill. "So that makes it six to four, am I right?" She winked, backing away.

A small crowd had gathered as their simple game of horseshoe had quickly turned into an all out competition. Both team's had won their respective game. "Rubber match!" Aiden shook his head in frustration as Spencer rushed forward engulfing Ashley in a hug.

Lexi pushed through the crowd stopping midway as she caught sight of her girlfriend draped across the brunette. She clenched her teeth, watching the scene unfold. She had only come this way to find out what all of the fuss was about. She had noticed people drifting to this end of the cottage and decided to investigate herself.

Ashley, too preoccupied with the feeling of having won, returned the hug only to quickly pull apart and high five her partner.

"Let's bet on this one. Winner takes all." Madison suggested, enjoying their game thoroughly. The fact that Ashley and Spencer seemed to be getting along so well also made this much more pleasant for her.

"Sounds good. What're you thinking?" Ashley wiped her brow.

The crowd that had gathered was now further interested once the idea of betting came into play. Lexi began pushing her way through the mass of people towards Spencer but was quickly frozen in her spot as a hand tugged on her shoulder. Glen frowned from behind her. "Let her finish the game."

Lexi shrugged off his grip, flipped her hair, and quickly returned from where she came. The brunette would deal with her girlfriend later.

"How 'bout the loser has to tend to the winners for an entire day which includes cooking their meals." Aiden suggested.

"Aw c'mon Dennison, make it a little more original." Ashley shoved him playfully which Aiden reciprocated. The two were quickly caught up in a short shoving match which was abruptly ended by Madison pulling them apart. "God, what are you two, five?" She smiled in amusement.

"How about this…Losers have to tend to the winning pair all day _and _be forced to dress in any way they want. That also includes hair and makeup!" Spencer added her own two cents to which Madison quickly agreed. Aiden's eyes widened in fear as the words _hair and makeup_ were mentioned.

"Yea! Okay, is everyone satisfied with this?" The foursome shook hands, agreeing that whoever lost would have to live up to their end of the bargain.

Everyone took their positions; Ashley was the first to throw. It wasn't long before the game escalated, more people began watching and cheering their own pairs on.

Fifteen minutes into the game and it was tied up at thirteen a piece. Madison was now tossing. As usual, her technique was almost perfect; one ringer and one leaner…five points if Ashley couldn't cancel them out.

The brunette took her spot next to the peg and aimed for the other. She tossed her first horseshoe. It knocked Madison's off and voilà, a ringer!

As she swung her arm back a second time, Aiden jumped behind the peg and yanked down his pants mooning her. Ashley's eyes widened as she flung the horseshoe and clamped her eyelids shut. "Aiden you are such a cheater!" She yelled. His pale white arse bounced around as the horseshoe completely missed the peg and landed somewhere near Spencer.

Madison laughed uncontrollably, clutching her sides as the crowd roared along with her. She dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face as her partner slipped his pants back on. "Well done Aid!" She managed to squeak out in between giggles.

"I'm scarred for life." Ashley whined as Spencer pried the brunette's hands away from her face. "Don't worry, this game isn't over." She whispered earning herself a smile. "Okay you two, let's get to it!" She rounded up the energetic pair.

The game continued without any further interruptions. Madison and Aiden were now up by three. Aiden had already tossed his two horseshoes; Spencer was now tossing her second.

Ashley crossed her fingers hoping that the blonde could put them ahead with another ringer. Spencer pulled back, took aim, and tossed the iron object. It went spiraling out of control, over Madison's head and next to the cottage near the garbage cans.

"Wow…Spence, that was…well that was kinda awful." Ashley laughed as Madison retrieved her own horseshoes. Aiden and Maddy were now up by five and only two away from the win.

"Whatever Davies, in case you haven't noticed I'm the only one keeping us alive." Spencer teased.

Ashley ignored her, jogged towards the cottage, and began her search. She approached the garbage cans, letting her eyes rake over the ground before her in hopes of finding the stray shoe.

What she hadn't quite noticed yet was the black and white critter crouched near her. Frightened by her presence it froze in its place. Ashley pushed the can aside only to come face to face with the animal.

With no time to react the skunk flipped around and its tail sprang up. Ashley opened her mouth to gasp as the critter sprayed her with all its might. "Fuuuck!" The brunette yelled and dropped to the ground. She spat furiously trying to rid herself of the smell and ultimately the taste.

Aiden, Madison, and Spencer sped off towards the brunette and found her sprawled out on the sand. She was pawing at her eyes, spitting, and cursing with splendor.

"Ashley what's wro-Oooh my god!" Spencer had approached the brunette but rushed back as the smell hit her. Aiden and Madison pinched their noses, backing away as well.

"Fucking skunk…he…he sprayed me." She turned to her side, crawled towards the bush next to her and emptied out the contents of her stomach.

The group that had been watching their game followed the commotion. They quickly retreated as the stench reached them. The party was over.

"Oh God." Madison gagged, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Aiden! Go see if we have any tomato juice in the Lodge. Bring as much as you can!" Spencer ordered him; he did as he was told.

"Ash?" She approached the brunette when no response came. "Ashley?"

"This has been such a pleasant day." Ashley replied, her voice was hoarse and low. First she smacked her head against the plane, next she was prayed by a skunk. "Yes, very very pleasant indeed." She reemerged from the bushes with one hand on her forehead, the other on resting on her stomach.

Spencer stifled a chuckle but inadvertently giggled as she did so. "I'm so sorry Ash but this is…well you have to admit it is kinda funny."

"In a sick twisted way Carlin, you're right." Ashley managed a small smile as the stench got to her again. She turned to her side and hacked up the remainder of her dinner into the bush.

Aiden returned minutes later with five large cans of tomato juice. He was then instructed to take them to the boathouse. Spencer held Ashley up even as her stomach churned in regards to the smell coming off of the pilot.

"You guys can go; I'll help Ashley." Spencer informed Aiden and Madison as she and Ashley made their way to the boathouse.

"You really don't have to Spence, I can bathe myself." Ashley laughed, still pawing at her eyes.

Unfortunately, in her search for the horseshoe Ashley was bent over. Upon the discovery of the skunk she had no time to stand from her crouched position. The critter had time to spray her face and chest.

"I know that. I just want to make sure you're okay." She replied as they made their way into the brunette's loft.

Ashley quickly rushed into her shower as Spencer opened the cans of tomato juice and placed them in her bathroom. As the blonde closed the door behind her and took a seat on the brunette's couch, Ashley immediately stripped naked.

She jumped into the shower and began dumping the tomato juice on her. She rubbed her face, her arms, and legs…everything. Her nostrils and eyes stung no thanks to the rodent's potent juices.

Spencer glanced around the loft, her eyes watering from the smell that was ever present. She fought the urge to gag and busied herself with studying the room. She noticed two framed photos sitting on the brunette's bedside table. Intrigued, Spencer stood to inspect them.

One of them contained a photo of Ashley and another young girl both smiling at the camera. Ashley had her arm wrapped around her shoulder and the girl had her arm around Ashley's waist. Spencer smiled thinking perhaps that this was Kyla, Ashley's sister.

The other photo was of an older gentleman standing next to a small plane bearing a large grin. Hugging both of his legs were two small brunettes, Spencer thought perhaps these were again Ashley and her sister.

After memorizing each photo per say, Spencer moved on and noticed a guitar case in the corner. This certainly peeked her curiosity. Letting her finger trace over the hard-shelled casing, she smiled when the sound of the shower ceased. She knew Ashley was done.

Within minutes the brunette emerged into the room wearing a fresh set of clothing. Her damp curls clung to her face as her eyes were reduced to mere slits. They were red and irritated no thanks to the skunk.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer met her on the sofa.

"Not bad considering I was just pissed on by a skunk." She blinked furiously.

"Well the good news is you don't stink so much anymore." She teased to which Ashley only groaned. "The bad news it you look kinda beat up. You should get some rest. It's almost nine and I should head off too." She patted the brunette's leg and before she could stop herself, kissed the brunette's forehead. Realizing what she had done, Spencer blushed and began making her way to the exit.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks a lot…for everything." Ashley smiled, opening her eyes as best she could.

Spencer beamed, glad to have helped. Her smile widened at the sight of warm brown eyes peeking at her from beneath those heavy eyelids. "You're welcome _Pepé le Pew_." She winked, leaving Ashley to rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Evenin' guys. I really have no idea how to react to your reviews haha I'll try to respond to all of your feedback next time around, you all deserve it for such amazing comments. I'm ecstatic that you enjoy the story so far. I think it's every writer's goal to put something out there that you'll love to read and that you keep coming back for more. I'm honored to know that I've attained that goal so far and I hope I continue to uphold it. Enough sappyness from me, here are the next two Chapters. Enjoy...

* * *

"You _what_?" Madison screeched.

"For God sakes Maddy, keep it down!" Spencer ducked, her eyes darting around the area frantically hoping no one overheard the Latina's outburst.

"You kissed her?" She asked a little quieter this time. The two were on the Lodge's front lawn overlooking Wakagami near the beach.

"No! Wait I mean yes- well technically yes, but it was only like a friendly peck on the forehead." Spencer rushed out, wanting nothing more than for her friend to understand it was meant in a very platonic way. "She was so helpless and her eyes were red and irritated and like _this_ big." She brought her index and thumb up into view, leaving a quarter of an inch between the two.

"So you felt bad?"

"Well yea I felt bad. It was my fault I threw the horseshoe too hard. Plus like I said she looked almost weak and in pain and kinda cute with those puffy red eyes and…" She rambled on quietly not quite catching on to what she was saying.

"Aww my little Spencer's got a crush on the pilot." Madison teased which abruptly ended the blonde's straying mind. "What! No I don't!" Spencer suddenly became very defensive as she noticed the brunette in question standing by the docks conversing with Aiden.

"Yes you do. I can't believe you're trying to deny it, especially now." Madison quipped. She placed her weight on the right leg, popped both of her hands on her hips, and quirked an eyebrow challengingly.

"Quit arguing with me, I don't like her in that way…and what do you mean especially now?" Spencer was only half registering what the Latina was saying.

"Don't even try it! I know you're looking right past me and at the little hottie by the beach." Spencer's eyes practically bugged out of her head, _busted_! "Didn't think I knew she was there huh?" A smug smile graced her lips.

"I'm just curious that's all. I didn't think she was working today."

"You could at least come up with a believable excuse girlie. Can I give you a little piece of advice?" Maddy looped her arm through the blonde's as they faced Ashley.

"Don't lie to a Duarte, you'll never put one past us." She winked.

"Where's Carmen?"

"She's probably putting some make-up on or something." Aiden rolled his eyes as he tossed his fishing rod into the boat. "You know women…" He trailed off while Ashley glared in his direction.

"Fuck you Aid. I was just getting the bait seeing as how _pretty boy_ here is petrified of minnows." Carmen appeared. She held the clear bag in Aiden's face causing him to squeal and take a jump back towards Ashley.

"Wow. A grown man scared of tiny fish, that's a first for me." The brunette teased.

Carmen and Aiden continued bickering as Ashley finished packing the last of their gear into the eighteen foot fiberglass Bayliner.

"Day off?" Ashley glanced up towards Madison. Spencer joined her side seconds later.

"Yea. Mister Carlin figured I needed one after yesterday's events…" She laughed lightly, running a fingertip over her bump. "So we're gonna go try our luck out by the river."

"Thankfully she doesn't stink to high hell anymore." Aiden jumped in, earning himself a nudge to the ribs for his comment. "Ow, sorry." He whispered towards Carmen. "By the way this is Carmen, she works in the kitchen with me. This is Madison and Spencer."

The three of them exchanged pleasantries, leaving Ashley to double check everything that was packed. The threesome had decided to leave early and hopefully return with their limits later that evening. Now nearing nine o'clock in the morning, Ashley was definitely revving to go.

"You know, if you two aren't busy you could always come with. Mister Carlin let us take one of the rentals out." The boy suggested. This in turn caught Ashley's attention. She wouldn't admit it but she was hoping the pair would accept the offer.

Madison and Spencer exchanged a brief glance. The young blonde was reluctant to say the least. Lexi had given her a speech about the events that took place the night before, including the fact that she was spotted 'draped all over the grease money' during their game of horseshoes. She demanded that the blonde stay away from the pilot.

"C'mon Spence, there's no harm in going fishing for a little while." Madison pulled the blonde aside. "Plus it'll give us a chance to hang out with people who aren't totally psycho and clingy."

"I shouldn't…Lexi wou-"

"Fuck Lexi." Madison interrupted. Her voice was kept to a hush. "She's not your handler Spence. This is your vacation, this is your family; you're aloud to have fun at home."

Spencer thought it over for a moment before letting a smile wash over her features. Madison squealed quietly knowing she had won. "Ok, we're in. Do you have extra gear or..?" Spencer spoke for the both of them.

"We have everything you need." Ashley extended her hand. Spencer's slim fingers appeared from within the sleeve of her sweatshirt as she slipped her hand into the brunette's.

The vessel rocked slightly as the blonde's weight was shifted from the docks and onto the boat. Madison wasted no time flinging herself onto the bow which only prompted Aiden and Carmen to do the same.

The sudden shift of weight caused Spencer to lose her footing and tumble forward into Ashley. With a sickening thud the two fell to the floor in a heavy heap between the seats.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Spencer rushed out, a dark blush rising quickly over her cheeks. The other passengers stopped what they were doing and turned to the pair.

Ashley swallowed thickly but began laughing uncontrollably which only encouraged the others to join in. Within seconds everyone was clutching their sides trying to calm themselves down after such an embarrassing turn of events. Ashley's laughter died down when she realized just how close Spencer actually was.

"Don't worry about it, no injuries this time." She teased making the blonde blush even further.

Spencer placed a hand on either side of the brunette and pushed herself upward into a standing position. "We do make a dangerous pair." Spencer added, in turn helping Ashley to her feet.

"That we do."

* * *

The small group had found a quiet spot near the mouth of the river next to a large patch of weeds. Spencer assured them that this area was famous for its pickerel.

"Aiden can you bait my line pleeeease?" Carmen asked knowingly, drawing out her question and batting her eyelashes for good measure.

The boy gritted his teeth. Was he willing to set aside his fears or lose face in front of the girls? The moment Carmen placed the minnow pail in his face, the decision was made for him. He cringed and gagged, shoving the offending object away. "God no. Bait your own damn line woman!"

"Let me." Spencer took hold of the hook and baited the girl's line. Ashley watched on in awe, glad that Spencer was disproving every prejudgment she had made thus far.

Minutes dwindled by which quickly turned to hours. So far the day had been void of any remarkable catches. Carmen and Madison had bagged a pickerel each of satisfactory size, Aiden and Ashley were robbing the cradle so-to-speak, and Spencer was left to reel in nothing but strands of weeds.

"Fishy fishy in the lakey, come and bite my little hooky." Aiden chanted for the hundredth time that hour.

"You say that one more time Dennison and I swear to God you'll be swimming with them fishies." Carmen narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Take it easy _Chicken Little_." Aiden knew which buttons to push. Carmen was extremely sensitive about her height. As the two bickered amongst themselves, Madison noticed how quiet her best friend had gotten over the last hour or so.

"I know you want to go talk to her, just go sit up front." Madison whispered quietly, only loud enough for Spencer to hear. The 'her' she was referring to was the only fisherman currently seated on the bow of the boat.

Spencer weighed her choices before reluctantly standing and making her way to the front of the vessel. She took her seat on the opposite side of Ashley who looked completely comfortable in her position. The brunette's feet were propped up on the front edge of the boat, her hands were resting lightly on her stomach encircling her fishing rod, and her baseball cap was draped over her eyes.

The blonde remained quiet, taking in the sight of the peaceful brunette. Upon further inspection she could hear the sound of gentle snoring coming from the woman. Ashley was asleep.

"Guys….Hey guys, looks like we've tuckered Davies out." Spencer quietly informed the rest of the crew.

Aiden's once tamed smile soon turned mischievous. "Really?" He asked. Spencer immediately regretted bringing it up.

The boy dug around their cooler grabbing a fistful of ice cubes. He crept to the front next to Spencer who was now feeling guiltier then ever. "Aiden I don't think you should." She pleaded, trying in vain to take the ice away from him.

"Bah, she can take it." He dismissed her, looking more and more like a mischievous child by the second. With a shaky hand he reached forward and gently pinched the fabric of her t-shirt's collar between his index and thumb. Spencer held her breath as Aiden pulled the material forward and dumped the ice down the brunette's shirt.

"What the- holy mother of-!" Ashley scurried to her feet dropping her fishing pole and baseball cap. The ice slid down her chest and onto her abs. Hopping around and flailing her t-shirt back-and-forth in a swift fashion, she finally heard the ice drop onto the deck of the boat as she then glared indignantly at the boy. "What hell was that for!"

"Oh my God! You should've seen your face Ash!" Aiden fell to side, crippled by his laughter. A violent shiver shook Ashley as the warm flesh on her stomach protested against such an invasion.

"I've never seen someone get up so fast in my life!" Madison joined in, toppled over on Carmen.

The three seated at the rear of the boat were lost in their own hysterics, ignoring the brunette's glare. Ashley turned to Spencer who in turn, was desperately trying to conceal a smile of her own.

At this, Ashley softened up considerably. "Go ahead and laugh it up. I'll get him back for it, I guarantee." She smirked, still trying to dry the area that was wet. "Damn that was cold." She shivered again, goose bumps rising up on her tanned skin.

"I tried to talk him out of it, I swear."

"Uh huh." Ashley replied unconvinced. "You're next in line right after him Carlin."

"What'd I do?" Spencer's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open.

"You didn't try hard enough." The brunette got comfortable once again, casting her line out and then returning her attention back on the blonde.

"Whatever _Pepé_. How're you feeling today?"

"_Pepé_? Wow, you're really asking for it aren't you?" Ashley chuckled, eyes squinting in Spencer's direction.

"I can handle whatever you've got Davies. Bring it on." Spencer mimicked the brunette's current seating position. "We'll see about that." Came her quiet response.

They remained hushed for a moment, letting everything seep in. The sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze that barely made the water ripple but was enough to cool their warm bodies. The young blonde slowly peeled off her sweatshirt leaving her in a baby blue polo. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Spencer turned to Ashley.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but uhm…I kinda noticed two photos on your bedside table last night and well…" Spencer trailed off, feeling somewhat nosey at the moment.

"Yea?"

"Can I take a wild guess and say that the girl in that photo with you is your sister?" Spencer chanced a look in the brunette's direction.

"You would be guessing right. That was Kyla and I two years ago when I graduated from Canadore."

"Canadore? What'd you graduate with?" Spencer reeled in her line a little wanting to look slightly interested in fishing when it fact her full attention was on the brunette next to her. Unbeknownst to her, Ashley was currently doing the exact same thing.

"Nothing fancy, just aviation maintenance. Or as your girlfriend likes to refer to me, I'm just a glorified _grease monkey_." Ashley forced a smile.

"Lex doesn't know what she's talking about. I think it's amazing actually. Glen took the same thing and nearly failed, twice." Spencer tried to her best to lighten the situation. "What about the other photo?"

"Kyla, my grandfather, and I." This time her smile reached her eyes and the bridge of her nose crinkled. Spencer knew this one was genuine which only in turn caused her to smile. "He's actually the one who taught me everything I know today; from flying to repairing and everything in between."

"He sounds like an amazing man." Spencer concluded. "Does he still fly?"

_A sixteen year-old Ashley was sitting out by the garage taking a breather. With a small cane at his side supporting some of his weight, Pa carefully made his way over. As the leftovers of today's work were being wiped away thanks to a white rag held in his hand, the elderly man took a seat next to his granddaughter._

"_We've made progress today." He mentioned quietly._

"_Sure have Pa." Came her equally hushed response. The two loved sharing moments of silence with one another. Their presence alone was comforting._

"_You've made some even greater progress lately." This time his eyes met those of his grandchild. "I'm proud of you." He blinked slowly as his lips twitched upward into a warm smile, the creases around them proof enough that he was a man who enjoyed laughing._

"_You know I could never do any of it without you." She answered truthfully. There was so much to learn._

"_That's not true sweetie. There'll come a day when you'll have to step up and take over." This was definitely turning into one of their serious conversations. Ashley knew this topic would have to be covered someday but she liked to avoid it like the plague._

"_I know you don't like talking about it baby girl." He continued before she had a chance to make up an excuse and leave. "This may sound cliché but…I just want you to know that when I do get my wings, I'll still be by your side; up in the skies or out in the garage, __**always**__." He stressed the final word._

"_You've already got your wings Pa." She feigned ignorance. He had been a pilot with the Canadian Air Force for thirty years before retiring and opening his own garage which serviced aircrafts._

_The old man didn't have to answer. He knew Ashley understood but if she was half as stubborn as her father, she would play dumb until the subject was dropped._

_And it was, the conversation had quickly shifted, neither of them wanting to face the realities of life. Sooner or later, Ashley knew that they would be separated and until then, she would cherish every moment with him._

"He passed away a little over a year ago actually. But I'm certain if he were still around, there's no way I'd be able to keep him away from the skies."

Spencer reached over and placed a warm palm over Ashley's. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You really need to stop apologizing." The brunette winked with a lopsided grin. "I think you'll like Kyla though, she's almost as crazy as your friend Madison over there."

"Hey I heard that Ashley! Be nice!" Madison whined from her spot between Aiden and Carmen.

Spencer rolled her eyes before focusing on Ashley once again. "Will she be visiting this summer?"

"Your father's letting her stay with me actually, once she graduates in a month of course. She's looking forward to it, being able to get away from the school work and all."

"And spend time with her sister I'm sure. I can't wait to meet her and you know, let her in on all that's been going on. What with all the messes you keep getting yourself into there's gonna be a lot to talk about."

"Play fair Spence or I'll guarantee you'll regret it." Ashley quirked an eyebrow challengingly.

"Really Ash, you are so full of hallow threats today it's not even funny." Spencer teased.

"Uh huh." The brunette responded quietly. "Tell me something Carlin; you made it kinda obvious that you dislike heights or even flying in general, so why do you insist on flying all the time? I've seen you go up with Glen and your dad plenty of times since you've been here."

The question caught the blonde off guard. No one knew of her fear of heights, she masked it quite well. "I'm not afraid of heights. What gave you that idea?" She feigned offense.

"Nice try. I lost sight of those baby blues a couple of times when we went to Paypeeshek."

"Baby blues?"

"Your eyes Spence, you shut them when we took off and when we started landing. Don't even try to deny it." Ashley reeled her line in only to cast it out again seconds later.

Spencer took a deep breath and released it calmly. "Fine." She rolled her eyes as Ashley smirked. "I don't tell anyone because spending that time with them up in the sky is…well it's special. Dad and Glen love it up there so I figured if I shared one of their interests then we could hang out more. Don't get me wrong, I love planes and I actually did help them out in the garage every now and then but in the end the flying gets to me."

"Understandable."

"Yea I guess. Now that I think about it, it sounds kind of..lame." Spencer shook her head, slightly amused with herself.

"It's far from lame Spence. Actually, I commend you for setting aside your fears like that. You're braver than I give you credit for. What's even greater is that you do it because you love spending time with your family."

Spencer wasn't quite sure how to react to that answer. Instead of replying she remained silent giving the brunette a shy smile in return for her compliment.

That's where the conversation had ended. It was now nearing eight in the evening and the group had managed to bag a total catch of thirteen pickerel. It was decided that once they arrived at the Lodge, Carmen and Ashley would fry up the catch of the day over a lakeside fire.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, put your fingers here and hold him like this." Ashley held a large walleye against the cutting board in front of her. Carmen was perched at her side, mimicking every single movement the brunette made like a dedicated apprentice.

"Take the knife and slice along his fin right there," Ashley pointed towards the area on Carmen's fish and continued. "Then follow the spine down to the tail."

Madison, Spencer, and Aiden cringed not wanting to overhear the explanation on how to gut and clean a fish. The three were seated around a campfire near their cabin awaiting their meal.

"Could you like, keep your description down to a whisper please." Madison gagged from her spot.

"Yea, really. I want to enjoy this meal, not hack it up when I - ahh!" Aiden yelped as Carmen flung an eyeball at the boy. He stood to his feet and glared angrily. "Bitch! That was SO unnecessary!"

"Oh quit being such a pansy Tinker Bell." Carmen teased before diverting her attention back to Ashley. "Suck it up Aiden, at least you aren't cleaning the damn things." Ashley jumped in for good measure receiving a gooey-hand high-five from Carmen in return.

"Now, don't slice right to the end though, about half an inch from the tail. Okay now flip it over and follow the skin all the way down. But don't saw through it, let your blade do all the work or you'll slice through the skin." Ashley continued much to everyone's chagrin and a tad louder this time just to annoy them.

Carmen did as she was told but kept a close watch on Aiden. She knew her actions would have repercussions sooner or later.

Spencer covered her ears with the sleeves of her sweatshirt not wanting to overhear anymore details. Sure she put on a brave face when baiting her line but she was thoroughly disgusted by fish. Ashley glanced up and caught sight of the blonde sitting not far over. She was quiet and her face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Feel for the bones and just cut those out." She dropped her volume considerably; it was barely audible to Carmen who was only a foot away. "Voilà, your filet is ready."

"Feel for the what now? I can barely hear you." Carmen spoke up, frowning.

"They do seem rather uncomfortable, I figured I'd cut them some slack." Ashley countered quickly.

"Bullshit! Only two seconds ago you were shouting and now-" Aiden was nudged in the ribs. "What?" He turned to Madison who was now glaring in his direction. "Okay, sorry."

It didn't take a genius to realize what Ashley had done. It seemed that only Madison had caught on though, which was definitely a good thing in Ashley's eyes. The brunette threw the Latina a grateful smile as she continued cleaning the remainder of the fish.

Spencer wrapped her slender arms around her legs, pulling them up against her chest as she watched the brunette work. Ashley worked well with her hands and it was noticeable in almost everything she did.

"C'mon Aiden, gimme a hand with the batter." Madison helped the boy to his feet. "We'll be back in a little while." She waved to them as them they sprinted for the cottage leaving Spencer behind.

"You're a quick learner Carmen, good job." Ashley ran her fingers along the meat not feeling a single bone in the filet.

"Thanks _Pepé_."

"Oh God, don't start calling me that." Ashley frowned.

"But it's so catchy." Carmen chuckled, tossing the remainder of the fish guts into the flames.

"Do you see what you've started?" Spencer was merely smiling, her eyes twinkling mischievously. The blonde shrugged her shoulders, looking rather adorable curled up in a ball next to the campfire. "You know what, Chicken Little has a certain to ring to it as well, don't you think?" This earned her a playful shove from Carmen, her gooey hands dangerously close to Ashley's face.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go wash these. You kids stay outta trouble, you hear?" Carmen took off with the patties and scurried towards the cottage. Ashley on the other hand, quietly slipped into the darkness towards the lake. She reached down and began washing her hands, trying to scrub them clean of any fish slime and scales.

"I never did thank you for letting us come with you. Madison's wanted to go fishing since she's arrived. I'm sure this won't be last time either, she really had fun." Spencer finally spoke up as Ashley stood across from her.

"No need to thank me. You guys are welcome any time." The brunette replied with a smile. Spencer patted the spot next to her, motioning for Ashley to sit. Without hesitation, the pilot did as she was told.

"So when's the big day?" Spencer asked, making herself comfortable next to the brunette. Their arms barely grazed as they forced their attention to the flames dancing ahead in front of them.

"Big day?"

"Uh huh. When's Kyla coming?" Conversation flowed easily between the two.

"June twenty-fifth." Ashley replied smoothly with a wide smile. "Thirty six days..but who's counting?" This provoked a calming laugh from Spencer who sighed contently afterwards.

"So…Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yup. Are you?" Ashley stretched her legs out and dug her palms into the sand beneath her.

"It depends."

"On what?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"On whether I find something interesting to do or not." Spencer's eyes twinkled with mischief yet again causing her partner to laugh quietly.

"Well if-"

Ashley was abruptly interrupted by Madison as she rushed to the campfire. "Oh my God Spence, your girl is having some sorta spaz attack in the cottage." She huffed out, bending over and resting her hands on her knees.

"Spaz attack? Why?" Spencer frowned, not moving an inch from her position just yet.

"She overheard us talking to Chels about the fishing trip." Madison locked eyes with the blonde. Spencer sighed and dropped her head.

"Arrgh…." She trailed off in frustration. "Alright, I better get going then." She stood much to Ashley's chagrin. "Have a goodnight Ashley and thanks again." She called out as her feet carried her to the cottage. She met Aiden and Carmen halfway as they were only now returning to the campfire.

"Will she be ok?" Ashley asked once Madison was seated next to her.

"I would think so. Lexi's pretty harmless."

"Lex?" Spencer called out upon entering the cabin. "Lex where a-"

"Spencer where the hell have you been all day? I looked everywhere for you. No one knew where you were; your parents, your brothers…no one!" Lexi threw her hands up into the air in frustration.

"Calm down Lex. I went fishing with Maddy and a few friends." Spencer crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Let me guess, that _grease monkey_ of yours was there wasn't she?" Lexi snarled having had enough of the brunette. The feral look in her eyes made Spencer take a small step back.

"Stop calling her that! Her name is Ashley okay, Ash-ley!"

"Tell me Spencer, is something going on between the two you? Huh!" Lexi took a few steps towards the blonde closing in on the space that Spencer had created between them.

"Nothing's going on Lex, you're paranoid." Spencer countered calmly and yet feeling thoroughly annoyed with this conversation.

"I'm not being paranoid. Every time I see her you're somewhere nearby and vice versa. Should I be worried?"

"Oh my God Lexi, do you hear yourself? If anybody should be worried it's me!" Spencer was practically shouting this time. "You, you are the one who cheated on me remember!" The young blonde's eyes were now clouded with tears.

Lexi froze. All signs of anger had now dissipated from her body. There was no way she could comment on that statement. She was right, she had cheated on Spencer and unbeknownst to the blonde, was still doing it to this day.

"You're right." Lexi shook her head. "You're right. I-I'm sorry Spencer, I didn't think- I …" She trailed off, shoulders sagging in defeat. The woman's eyes watered, spilling with fake emotion.

Spencer squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, wishing that the image of Lexi's tear stained cheeks wouldn't have such an affect on her. However, it did. The young blonde closed the gap between them, engulfing the brunette in a hug. "I'm so sorry." Lexi choked out as she nuzzled into the blonde's shoulder.

"It's ok Lex…it's ok." Spencer rubbed the brunette's back in a soothing manner until both women were calm. "You need to start trusting me or this is never going to work."

"I know, you're right…and I'm sorry. I just- I don't want to lose you." Lexi pouted which effectively gained her another hug. "Can we just forget this ever happened? Can we just go to bed?"

Spencer remained silent and instead responded with a quiet nod. Hand-in-hand, the two slipped into Lexi's bedroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Whewe's Spencew?" Aiden asked with a mouthful of fish. Bits and pieces of his meal were being propelled from his lips as he spoke.

Ashley's cheeks puffed out in disgust. "For God sakes Aiden, finish chewing. You're spitting it everywhere." She dusted herself off before moving a few feet down next to Madison.

"Yea, shouldn't she be back by now?" Carmen jumped in, picking at her shares of today's catch. "You think that crazy broad locked her in the cottage?" Her eyes went wide.

Madison chuckled from her spot, loving how relaxed and open this small group of friends was. "I highly doubt that Carm. They're probably just talking it over."

Ashley remained silent for the most part, feeling somewhat concerned for the blonde. Sure Spencer hadn't given them a reason to believe she would be back but Ashley had hoped she would.

"Someone should go check on her, you know, just in case." Aiden suggested.

"I'd go but my lazy ass doesn't feel like moving." The smallest of them shrugged.

"Ditto. I'm comfy." Madison snuggled up in her spot against a large log usually used as a bench near the campfire. "Aiden you go, you brought it up."

"I would but uhm…yea, that chick kinda scares me." This prompted everyone to giggle except for the only brunette who knew she was going to be appointed the task. Ashley slumped down in her spot hoping to vanish.

"That leaves you _Pepé_! Go Get 'er!" Carmen teased with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

"Why me?" Ashley questioned with a grumble, crossing her arms over her chest. "Spencer's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Fine…" Ashley visibly relaxed until Aiden began speaking again. "_But_ what if she isn't, do you really want that on your conscience? What if that crazy bitch handcuffed her to the kitchen sink and is getting ready to shave her head as punishment? Or what if she's bound Spencer's wrists and ankles together and is planning on-"

"Ok! Shut up, I'll go! Geez…" Ashley trailed off. Feeling a headache coming on, the brunette thought it would be best to get away for a few minutes and appease them at the same time.

Madison, Aiden, and Carmen remained near their campfire as Ashley's tiny figure disappeared into the darkness. She began the short march towards their large cabin in hopes that Spencer was indeed alright. The closer she got the more she noticed how dimly lit the inside actually was.

There was no yelling…it was dead silent. Creeping around to the side of the building Ashley noticed one of the room's was illuminated a tad more than the others. Careful not to be seen, she gripped onto the window's ledge and began pulling herself up.


	12. Chapter 12

You guys and your comments are unreal haha As promised..

**greenwave**: I promise there aren't too many cliffhangers in this story! :)

**SF4life**: haha I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

**sparklyleathers08**: I wanted Madison to be fun in this story, she's usually so mean and deceitful. Gotta love a spicy Latina! And don't worry about Ashley, she can handle her own (the boys will get what's coming to them) :) Thanks for the lengthy feedback, they always me smile.

**jono14**: I'm not usually a fan of cliffhangers either, no worries, not many of them in this story :)

**Irishgrl33**: I'm not sure any of us would want to see what's behind curtain number 1 :s Thanks for the comment :)

**Elly1212**: Sorry I made you wake up your parents! haha Good to know I have some of you entralled though.

**LostInTheSoundOfHerVoice**: I'm happy to know that you're enjoying the characters! I thought it would be nice to have them all play someone different than how they really are on SoN. I'll try and get these suckers out a little quicker! haha

**xwpblue**: Cliffhangers will be far and few between! haha I promise! Thanks for the comment :)

**naughtydog17**: Glad you're enjoying it :)

**goshNyikes**: Wow! Thank you for the compliment! The scenic settings for this story are based on some actual places I've been to. I've flown alot in Beavers and Cessnas, I been to the lakes mentioned in these stories and they're unreal. I grew up going camping every weekend and I have to say, what I miss the most about it is definitely the forest itself...waking up early and working on my quads or my boat, like Ashley does when the fawn is just starting to wake up. *sigh* haha You're making me miss it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!

**Thanks to all of you for your comments and to the lurkers for reading this! I appreciate it and am glad to know you're enjoying the little slice of heaven we call our backyard :)**

* * *

The closer Ashley got to the ledge of the window the more nervous she became. Her fingers ached as she gripped the edge and her biceps burned from the unexpected weight it hoisted upward. 'So..close..' Ashley thought.

"Ahem." A sudden noise to her right caused the brunette to slip from her current position and plunge to the dirt below. "Oomph!" Ashley was sprawled out on her back looking up at Chelsea's smiling face.

"Fancy seeing you here at this hour Ashley." The young woman's fingertips tapped the railing in amusement.

Ashley made no effort to stand or sit up for that matter. The fall had ultimately knocked the wind out of her and being caught only intensified the embarrassment she now felt. "Sorry for…well for just…" She trailed off.

"What _were_ you doing exactly?" Chelsea remained still. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with delight.

"Madison, she asked me to check up on Spencer." Ashley replied with a limp shrug of her shoulders. She was indebt to the shadows in which she had fallen in; it kept Chelsea from seeing the dark blush that had risen up on her cheeks. "They said she had a fight with Lexi."

"Oh." This time around, Chelsea's gleeful expression was replaced with one of anger or perhaps disappointment. She had hoped that Spencer would have pulled away from Lexi, that she would have seen right through the act the brunette put on every time she did something wrong. "I was hoping she rejoined you after their little spat. I guess not."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Ashley sighed contently as both hands came to rest on her abdomen. After a moment of silence the brunette's curiosity got the best of her. "She is alright isn't she?"

"Of course. You, on the other hand, should really get up. I heard fire ants hate it when you disturb their nest." That's all it took. Ashley was up in a split second, brushing away the invisible ants of which Chelsea spoke.

The young woman giggled softly and shook her head. "I'm just kidding Ashley. Come on in, I could use the company."

Ashley narrowed her eyes playfully. Chelsea and Madison were definitely quite the pair. Spencer was lucky to have such friends, that, Ashley was sure of.

Without further hesitation, the petite pilot easily fell in stride behind Chelsea and followed her into the living room. "Hot chocolate?"

"Uhm.." Ashley smiled gratefully. "Yes please."

An hour later and two still found themselves on the large sofa conversing quietly. Unbeknownst to either of them, Spencer was standing quietly in the hallway listening to every word. Lexi was sound asleep in her bed leaving the blonde wide awake and in deep thought.

"I should get going. Aiden and Carmen are probably at each other's throats by now." Ashley stood and walked to the kitchen. She placed her mug in the sink and turned to face the young brunette on the sofa.

"They're quite the pair aren't they?" Chelsea's soft laughter filled the room. "Seems to me like Carmen loves to razz your boyfriend every chance she gets."

Ashley grimaced. "My boyfriend?"

"Aiden, I thought-"

"Ew. No. He's a nice guy and all but no…definitely not my type." Ashley waved it off, her face still scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh, sorry." Chelsea laughed yet again. Spencer on the hand was now listening intently. She too had thought perhaps Ashley and Aiden were an item or would eventually end up together. This little tidbit of information definitely made her smile.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, thanks for the hot chocolate. It was definitely the best I've ever had."

"Well then, we'll have to get together and enjoy another cup sometime." Chelsea offered.

"I'll hold you to that. Have a goodnight."

Ashley soon found her way back to the campfire where Aiden, Carmen, and Madison were still happily chatting away. They patted their bulging bellies in delight, having only left a tiny bit for Ashley upon her return.

Chelsea sighed contently knowing full well she had saved Ashley from witnessing what was going on in Lexi's room. The blonde and her girlfriend weren't exactly 'making up' with words but rather doing it with their bodies.

She shuddered at the thought before making her way to the kitchen sink and dumping the remainder of her hot coca down the drain.

* * *

"Fuck Davies, pick up the speed. Some of us have to be gone before noon!" Tylor spat as the brunette struggled with three cases of beer.

She held her balance and forced her legs to straighten up. Her back immediately swelled with pain as she carried on. Ignoring the sharp aches Ashley trudged on towards her plane.

Tylor, Glen, and Sean were not far behind carrying their own loads of material. Today consisted of follow-up duty. The patrons staying on different lakes requested certain items be brought to them when supplies ran low.

Unfortunately for Ashley, her campers were without alcohol at the moment. An order of thirteen cases of Molson was placed. Arthur insisted that Glen bring them the order but Ashley respectfully declined. She felt she had to prove she was just as good if not better then the other pilots.

Women fought to earn respect in this sort of business. They had to keep up with their male counterparts. Ashley was definitely keeping up and if not surpassing them in skill and quite possibly strength.

"_I'm gonna be big and strong Pa! Just like you!" A tiny brunette was quickly scooped up into her grandfather's arms._

"_Oh yea? You know what I think?" The small child shook her head, fragile brown curls swayed from side to side as she did so. "I think you're gonna be bigger and stronger than me baby girl." He teased, tickling her with his free hand._

"_No! No! Pa, no fair!" Her tiny feet kicked the air as her hands tried to desperately swat his away. After a few seconds of tickling her, he set the young girl down._

"_Remember little one, you want to be strong here." He pinched her little biceps. "But most importantly, you want to be strong here and here." This time he placed a warm palm over her heart and feathered a light kiss on her forehead._

"_Just like you Pa?" She asked. Her big brown eyes went wide in awe._

"_Just like me Ashley."_

"Just like you Pa." Ashley whispered quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips as she continued loading her cargo.

"Aww, giving up already wuss?" Glen snickered as they continued loading their own shipment. "C'mon boys, let's let the Princess work at her own pace."

"A snail's pace!" Tylor joined in. Sean remained quiet, slowly loading his Cessna with his needed provisions. "Let's hope you make it back home before sunset Rookie!"

Ashley ignored the comments and occasional shoulder-to-shoulder bump as she continued her trips from the Lodge to the Beaver. The boys were exceptionally picky today.

"Hey!" A cheery voice made the brunette jump slightly. She had been half-expecting a snarl after said greeting.

"Good morning." Ashley's sullen mood brightened considerably. Spencer was now following her to the Lodge. "What're you doing up this early?"

"What? Can't a girl be out enjoying the wilderness at six?" Spencer asked with sneaky smile.

"No, not really." Ashley teased with a chuckle. "I didn't take you for an early bird."

"I figured I'd, you know, keep you company during your flights today. Dad mentioned he had you on follow-ups today."

"He mentioned that, huh?" Davies quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"Fine you caught me. I asked." Spencer rolled her eyes. "So what do you say? You want a co-pilot for the day?"

"Of course but won't Lexi be kind of…angry if you're not around?" Ashley began lifting another three cases of beer. Spencer eyed the brunette warily before giving her a hand and picking up a case of her own.

The last thing Ashley wanted was another enemy; especially one as crazy and perhaps uncontrollable as Lexi.

"Don't worry about her; what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, we're only working…and Maddy's gonna cover for me, she'll tell Lex I'm gone to town with my mom."

"Seems like you've got it all worked out." The two slowly made their way onto the docks and towards the Beaver.

"I do." Spencer handed the brunette her case of beer as it was stored into the aircraft. "Is that the last of it?"

"Sure is. Ready to head out Madam Co-pilot?" Ashley's smile reached her eyes, wrinkling the bridge of her nose adorably. Spencer knew without a doubt she made the right decision; Lexi had no right to keep her away from her friends.

"Of course." The blonde tilted her head to the left and threw the brunette a cheeky smile of her own.

Ashley extended her hand, helping Spencer into the aircraft. The pontoons bobbed slightly as weight was added, throwing it off balance. "Off we go then." She added with a smirk.

* * *

"I can never get used to the landings." Spencer clenched her eyelids shut as they hovered above Bromley Lake. There was no use trying to hide her fear from Ashley.

"It doesn't get any better with time? I mean you have been flying for years." Ashley questioned, intrigued by the blonde.

"No it doesn't. It gets worse actually." Her face was pale. Ashley was somewhat surprised that no one had ever noticed how frightened the blonde actually was in the air. It was more than obvious at this point. "So just uhm, please make it as smooth as possible." Spencer nearly begged, her fingers digging into the armrests of her seat.

"Relax…Here, give me your hand." Spencer shook her head. "Spence, trust me. Give me your hand."

The young Carlin's eyes remained sealed shut as a shaky palm was extended towards Ashley. The pilot met her halfway, cupping and then intertwining their fingers. She rested their conjoined hands on top of the flapper controls and continued flying the aircraft.

"Now open yours eyes."

"Noooo way." Spencer shook her head once again. "Nu uh."

"I have complete control of the plane right now, see?" The pilot glanced down at their conjoined hands. "C'mon trust me. Open them Spence, show me those baby blues."

Spencer slowly turned to face the brunette who was now all smiles. She couldn't help but return the smirk. With a cautious gaze, Spencer began dragging her eyes towards the small window next to her. The nose of the airplane was large and it made her nervous to think the pilot couldn't see over it and what was ahead of them.

However, with Ashley's hand firmly wrapped around hers, a new sense of security soon enveloped her. She found the sight to be breathtaking. Bromley was brightly lit, the sun reflecting off of the calm waters below. A light fog still covered the untouched mass as a few stray ducks swam along calmly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ashley questioned as she began a back and forth motion with their clasped hands. "Bromley's one of my favorites." The engine hummed.

Spencer simply nodded. She let her arm move with Ashley's as the plane circled Bromley one last time before making its descent. Instincts soon kicked in and Spencer's eyes were clamped shut.

Ashley noticed this immediately. "Spence, you're hiding them again." This caused the blonde to smile and blink her eyes open. "Trust me." Ashley reassured her with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Spencer did. For once she didn't have to hide her face as they landed. She could enjoy the feeling of descent onto the calm waters of such an exiled lake. The pontoons grazed the surface of Bromley never once making the aircraft bob or jerk from side to side. Ashley had complete control. She had complete control of everything at that moment, a control Spencer gladly handed over.

The Beaver's engine settled into a comfortable hum as they finally made contact and began gliding towards the docks near the Bromley cabins. "You were right, it really isn't that bad." Spencer hadn't noticed her grip on Ashley's hand was firmer than it had been at the beginning.

She still wasn't completely comfortable with landing but she was sure this was a step in the right direction. Ashley would surely make this day a memorable one, that she was sure of.

"It only gets better with time now." The brunette winked.

Spencer smiled and quickly avoided eye contact as they came to a halt in front of the dock. Reluctantly, Ashley let go of Spencer's hand and opened her door.

"Just in time!" A burly man called out, racing down from the cabins towards the Beaver.

"Glad to hear it." Ashley laughed, helping Spencer out of the aircraft. "Where do you want these?" She asked, motioning towards the thirteen cases of beer.

"Oh you can just leave those on the dock there. The boys'll be glad you made it! And in record time, you're quite the pilot aren't ya young lady! We weren't expectin' ya this early!" He patted the brunette on the back.

"Thank you Mister Parta." She smiled shyly, recognizing him immediately. She had flown him and his crew out to Bromley last week.

"The name's Big Al. Out here we're a bunch of bushmen, not businessmen." He chuckled shaking Ashley's hand.

"This is Spencer Carlin, Mister Carlin's daughter." Brawny Al greeted the young blonde as Ashley busied herself with unloading the alcohol. "Anything else we can for you while we're here? I don't mind making another trip." Ashley continued.

"Are you kidding me! The beer's all we need kid! You two run off and have a good one! Be sure to tell you're dad we appreciate the service." Big Al winked, bidding the girls farewell.

Spencer turned to face the brunette, a smirk firmly in place after their encounter. "Are they all this happy when you bring them stuff?"

"They are if you're bringing them alcohol." Ashley received a nudge for her lame attempt at a joke. "Ok Carlin, back to Wakagami for more material then we're off to Oswald."

* * *

It was a busy day to say the least; the two had visited a total of five lakes. And with every landing, Spencer found herself clutching Ashley's hand out of pure instincts.

She would never admit it but the sensation of having her palm wrapped up in Ashley's protective grasp was comforting. The landing was not much of a bother anymore but to keep their fingers interlaced she continuously used the excuse.

It was their final journey back to Wakagami; the day was coming to an end. Dinner time had come and gone, eight o'clock was just around the corner. Ashley glanced over towards the young blonde who was seconds away from extending her hand in hopes that Ashley's would join her halfway.

Much to Spencer's surprise, a cold, hard rod was shoved in her palms. She glanced down. Ashley had handed her the controls! "What're you doing?" Spencer squeaked.

"It's our last flight Spence, you have to fly this thing a little." She fully placed the controls in Spencer's lap. "Grip the steering with both hands."

"I can't! Take it back Ash!" Spencer's shaky fingertips slowly began pushing the controls in the brunette's direction. The aircraft bobbed a little.

"Relax. We're not landing, I just want you to circle the lake a little. Get a feel for it." Ashley reassured the girl. "Now grip the steering."

The plane dropped a few feet, Spencer's stomach nearly ejected her lunch. "O-ok." She stuttered. Neither Glen nor Arthur had ever taught her to fly; they never really imagined she was interested.

"Now move it a little to the right." Spencer did as she was told. The Beaver slowly began hovering into said direction. The blonde's eyes widened in realization that she was in total control of the aircraft.

In a bold move she tilted the controls the other way. As expected the Beaver maneuvered itself to the left. "See, piece of cake." Ashley sat back, impressed by the blonde.

"It's…well it's actually kinda fun." Spencer smiled broadly, thoroughly enjoying herself. "I can see why you love it."

That was it. Spencer had caught the bug. She flew for nearly fifteen minutes before handing the controls over to Ashley. As if on cue however, Spencer blindly reached for Ashley's hand and intertwined their fingers, letting them rest on the controls between them. Ashley quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of the situation. It was more then obvious that Spencer was over her fears of landing.

The aircraft came to a stop near the docks. Ashley took note of the three Cessnas already tied off to the wooden planks. Glen, Tylor, and Sean were already back.

Shrugging her shoulders, she began helping Spencer off of the plane. She managed the first two steps until the heel of her shoe slid off the third and sent her spiraling into Ashley.

The brunette quickly caught Spencer in mid-air and held her tight as her entire weight came crashing down. "Oomph!" The two collided. Spencer was wrapped up in Ashley's arms and held firmly in place against the smaller woman's body.

The pair froze, faces merely inches away from one another. Ashley's breath hitched, Spencer's pulse quickened.

"I'm gonna go check the restaurant!" Lexi's shrill voice caused both of their attention to snap in her direction.

Lexi was stalking towards the Lodge with Madison following closely behind. The Latina felt as though she was being watched and within moments caught a glimpse of Ashley and Spencer in a somewhat compromising position.

Her eyes went wide. Lexi had stopped dead in her tracks, waiting for the Latina to catch up. Spencer almost immediately panicked. She looked from left to right and found no place to hide. Snapping her eyes shut, she prayed Ashley wouldn't be mad.

"Madison, what the hell?" Lexi questioned, now following the Latina's gaze towards the beach.

Spencer immediately flung herself with Ashley still attached into the frigid lake waters. Thankfully Lexi hadn't recognized the two and continued her journey towards the Lodge. Madison snapped out of it and scurried along.

Ashley stood to face the blonde, the waters were only a few feet deep. Drenched from head to toe, they sputtered and coughed. "I'm soooo sorry! There was nowhere else to go." Spencer whispered. "Lexi was about to catch me- us and we were kinda…you know…" She rambled on. Ashley's heart sunk.

"It's okay Spence, I get it." She replied with a small forced smile. "No need to explain. Nothing happened, it's no big deal." She blinked, wiping the water from her eyes. "I should go, Kyla's waiting on my call."

"But-"

"Spence, nothing happened."

With that said, the two parted ways. Spencer was almost positive that the two were going to kiss if it hadn't of been for Lexi. A small part of her was hoping she would have gotten the chance to taste those lips…a hope that lingered even though the two had gone their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

Here are the next two Chapters. Hope you guys like 'em. I'm kind of in a rush to get these up, have to graveyard this week so I'm running kinda late. haha Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to leave some criticism...I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. Btw, thanks for all the feedback you've been leaving :) Much appreciated.

* * *

"We won't get caught, stop being so paranoid." Lexi slipped her palm into his and guided him towards the Cessna. "Now let's get up there so we can get this party started." She purred flirtatiously.

"You are definitely one of a kind." He quirked an eyebrow as the planks creaked below their feet. "I can't wait to…" He trailed off, whispering the remainder of his wishes into her ear causing the brunette to giggle and shove him playfully in the chest.

"My my, aren't we a kinky pilot." She teased.

* * *

"Arthur, have you seen the requisition form for-" Paula ended abruptly as the scene unfolded before her eyes.

"The requisition for what, honey?" Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife lovingly. The two were spending the evening home, going through whatever little paperwork was left over from the day. "Sweetheart?" He squeezed her gently when no response came.

"I can't believe her." Paula stated with a prompt shake of her head. "I can't believe she's doing this to Spencer." He felt his wife tense up in his arms. The pair was standing in their living room, overlooking Wakagami from their large windows.

That's when Arthur's eyes locked on to what Paula was referring to. Lexi's unmistakable figure was pictured in the distance, only her silhouette visible as the sun began setting on the horizon. She was wrapped up in a man's arms, embracing him fervently.

Arthur's blood boiled. The aircraft they were now boarding was a Cessna. There was no way this man was his son, he didn't want to believe it. "It can't be it…it- it's not Glen is it?" He squinted, trying to make out the details of the male.

Paula slipped from his grip before running to the window and plucking a pair of binoculars from the floor. 'Thank God for early morning bird-watching.' She thought.

Bringing the object to her eyes she could now focus in on the pair. Lexi was already seated in the aircraft as the lone male figure began ascending the pontoon. He turned in their direction to untie the aircraft from the docks and unknowingly gave away his identity as he did so.

"I can't believe it." Paula breathed out.

* * *

"Two weeks Ash! Can you believe it!" Kyla squealed into the telephone forcing Ashley to pull the device away from her ear.

"I know, it's crazy. I really can't wait for you to meet these people Ky. You'll love them." Ashley sighed contently. She was currently snuggled up in her bed glancing up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"If they're anything like the way you describe them, especially Spencer, then I'm sure you're right." Kyla giggled quietly. "Spencer's so funny, Spencer's so smart…" She teased, mimicking the many things Ashley had to say about the blonde.

Since their near-kiss a few days ago, Ashley and Spencer have been spending a little more time apart. There is no awkwardness or nervousness amongst them but something had changed; they both know it. Neither of them had been confronted by Madison which only leads Spencer to believe the Latina has something planned.

"Okay okay, I get it…moving on." Ashley blushed furiously. She was glad no one was around to witness it.

"You're still coming down on the twenty-third right?" Kyla inquired anxiously.

"Yes Ky, we've gone over the details a million times already. I'll come down on Thursday then we come back together on Sunday morning." Ashley rolled her eyes in amusement.

"No need to get snippy sissy. I'm just anxious." Kyla retorted with just the right amount of laughter to let Ashley know she was joking. "I should really go though. Exams start this Monday and like it or not, I have to study."

Ashley held back a chuckle. She could picture her sibling pouting only like Kyla could with her big puppy dog eyes and quivering lip. "Sounds like fun." She teased. "I'll call you in a few days. Bye Ky and goodluck, not that you'll need it."

* * *

"Should we tell her?" Paula asked, taking a seat in one of her large la-z-boys. Arthur placed a quilt over her legs as the blonde wrapped it around her body. "I have no idea honey. Maybe we should just stay out of it."

"But our baby girl is being cheated on by that- that woman and she has no idea that it's happening!" Paula tossed the quilt from her lap as she stood and paced the living room. "I can't let her do this. Spencer's going to be devastated."

"Paula, I don't think it's right if we interfere. This'll only cause trouble." He tried to reason with his wife. "Please sweetheart, calm down."

"I'm going for a walk." She brushed past him and left their home.

Arthur knew there was no way he could stop his wife. When she had her mind set on something, there was no way to change it.

Paula stormed down the dirt road towards the cottage that was left to Madison, Chelsea, and Lexi for the summer. She knew Spencer would be there. The only problem was she didn't quite know what she was going to say when she arrived.

* * *

Stopping only feet away from their entrance, she began breathing deeply. "Okay, calm down Paula. Make this as natural as possible." She repeated over and over again. "You can do this. Just be-"

"Missus Carlin?" She was startled by Madison who was hovering above her on the second storey patio.

"Oh! Hello dear! I was just coming in to see you, is Spencer here?" She asked, face flushed with anger.

"Uhm no…She went for a walk about thirty minutes ago." Madison's forehead crinkled in worry. "Is everything alright?"

"Actually Madison, did Lexi tell you where she was going?" Paula crossed both arms over her chest.

"She told Spencer she was going to town and would be staying the night. She left about an hour ago…Not like any of us are gonna miss her." The Latina tried to slide the last part by Paula but the older blonde heard it loud and clear.

Paula couldn't help but crack a smirk until her thoughts caught up with her. "To town? And you're saying she left an hour ago?" This time her features hardened as Madison nodded in affirmation. "That lying little-"

"I know mom." Spencer's soft voice broke her through her mother's angry words. "I know." Came another quiet response.

Both Paula and Madison immediately noted the tears streaking down the young blonde's cheeks. Spencer's eyes were clouded with moisture just waiting to break free. "She did it again."

_Spencer twirled her silver keychain around her index finger, happily skipping up the remaining steps onto her floor. A little added pep was ever present in her steps as the duffle bag she had strewn over her shoulder bobbed along with her._

"_Hiya Spencer." One of the neighbors happily greeted the returning blonde. "Hey Bev. How was your March Break?" The two made idle chitchat until Spencer found Lexi's apartment._

_They were now four months into the relationship; Lexi was as amazing as ever. She was beautiful, giving, and passionate. Sometimes Spencer thoughts perhaps things were too perfect but simply decided that they were indeed meant for one another._

_Slipping the key that Lexi had given to her into the door, she smiled thinking about her girlfriend's reaction. She was, in fact, only supposed to arrive the next day._

_The door opened smoothly letting the blonde slip into the room without a sound. There was however, some distant noise coming from one of the rooms down the small corridor. Spencer frowned deeply, still clutching onto her keys as she crept forward._

_With every step she took the sounds only caused an unshed amount of tears to well up in her eyes. She knew what was happening. Her breath hitched when her worst fears were confirmed. Lexi was being straddled by another woman. Flesh on flesh there was nothing to hide._

"_Spence?"  
_

That was the last thing Spencer remembered hearing before storming out of the apartment complex and to her dorm room across town. Somehow she managed to forgive Lexi and moved on in hopes that it was all behind them. Evidently, it wasn't.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Paula returned the embrace as her daughter was the first to initiate the hug. She didn't have to ask, she knew by the devastating look in Spencer's eyes that she had witnessed Lexi's betrayal a second time.

"I just- I can't believe she did this again." Spencer uttered tiredly. By now, Madison had found her way down to their level and was now joining in on the comforting.

Spencer had gone for a walk and ended up by the boathouse. She was there for one reason only and that was to visit Ashley. On her way however, she noticed a familiar figure crossing the docks and walk towards the Cessnas.

Curiosity got the best of her and fortunately brought Lexi's true character to light. She witnessed the sloppy wet kiss to their continuous flirting until both were nestled in the plane. Only Lexi could be so careless and arrogant in her attempts to cheat.

Sick to her stomach, she jogged home to find her mother and Madison mid-conversation about what she herself, had witnessed.

Madison pieced it together…'She did it again?' She thought. 'Lexi! That bitch!' "That bitch!" She voiced her thoughts out loud, startling both mother and daughter.

"Sorry…I just…argh! I can't believe her." Madison rubbed Spencer's back soothingly. "You deserve so much better than that Spence, I hope you see that now."


	14. Chapter 14

"I'll catch you later babe." Tylor leaned in for one final kiss which Lexi happily returned. "Call me tomorrow, maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Definitely." She purred. The two split, Tylor heading towards his camper and Lexi towards the road. She had parked her car near the rental cottages, hoping Spencer would buy the excuse that she was gone for the night.

As the brunette marched down the dirt road she noticed the lights were on in the garage. She shook her head knowing it was probably her least favorite grease monkey oiling it up beneath some tractor. Deciding to have a little fun before venturing to town for the evening, Lexi sauntered towards the bay doors.

The air was particularly heavy tonight. The starless sky held nothing but dark storm clouds just waiting to pelt Wakagami with rain. Lexi wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she stepped into the shop.

"Well well, if it isn't- Glen?" She was surprised to find the eldest Carlin sibling perched on a stool reading through a manual. "What're you doing here this late?" She asked, noting it was nearly eleven o'clock.

"Why do you care?" He snarled. "I have nothing to say to you so I suggest you keep walking."

"Oooh, someone's PMSing." She teased as she entered the garage and joined his side. Glen threw the woman a cautious look before giving the manual his attention once again. "I kid, I kid." She raised her hands in defense.

"What the hell do you want Lexi?" Glen dropped the book in annoyance.

"I have a proposition for you actually." She scooted a little closer to him. "You and I have something in common." She nodded as the blonde sent her a confused look. "I know, I know…hard to believe. We both hate a certain grease monkey. I was told she goes by the name of Ashley." Lexi cringed as the final word rolled off of her tongue. "She's been hanging around with Spencer waaay too much. I think it's time we take things into our own hands and get rid of her."

"No offence _Lexi_ but I'd rather see Spencer hanging with Davies then with you any day. Now that that's been cleared up, I'd appreciate it if you dragged your _scummy ass_ back to where it came from…and do us all a favor, never come back."

"No can do Champ." Lexi replied bitterly. With that said, she disappeared into the night. "I'll see you tomorrow." She called out one final time.

Glen tightened his fists, knuckles white from the pressure he held them in. With one swift movement he crashed one down on the workbench sending a few wrenches to the floor. "Fucking bitch." He spat.

* * *

"So what're you gonna do about her?" Chelsea asked from her spot next to Spencer.

Paula had called it a night and head home a few hours earlier leaving Madison and Chelsea to tend to her daughter. A broken heart, regardless of the person or reasons behind it, were never easy to mend.

"We should send her ass packin'!" Madison jumped in enthusiastically. The not-so-random outburst caused an array of giggles to fill the cottage. "I'm serious! That crazy bitch needs to go." She flipped her hair. "She needs to bounce!"

"I don't even want to face her tomorrow." Spencer admitted quietly. "I'm sick and tired of her excuses."

"We understand, trust me." Chelsea rubbed the woman's back soothingly.

"Thanks so much for being here guys." The young blonde shook her head, fighting back another flood of tears. She had cried enough over the past few hours. "I mean it. I don't know what I would've done without you two."

"Aww Spence…" The three were quickly caught up in group hug. "That's what best friends are for girlie." Came another quiet response from Madison.

"I knew this was coming…and truthfully, I've wanted to call it off for some time now." Spencer sniffled, a few stray tears finding their way onto her cheek. "She's just been so suffocating lately." This caused her friends to nod their heads in accordance. "God, look at me." Spencer furiously wiped away her tears. "I should really call it a night girls."

"You can stay here if you want." "Yea we have a spare bedroom." Both Madison and Chelsea jumped in at the chance of keeping Spencer overnight.

"No no, I'm ok. I'll walk to my parents. They'll be happy to have me home." She smiled beneath her tears. "Goodnight guys." With one final hug Spencer slipped into the night.

It had begun drizzling, coating everything in a slick sheet of moisture. Spencer's aching muscles strained as she sprinted towards her parents home. The droplets of rain soothed her irritated cheeks as the breeze served as a reminder that a fresh breath of air was to come in the morning.

Everyone was asleep in the Carlin household as Spencer slipped into her own bed. Sleep came an hour later but was abruptly ended when the thunderous clap of lighting outside awakened her.

From one side of her bed to the other, Spencer could not for the life of her fall back to sleep. She tossed and turned, counted sheep…and still nothing. Rain rapped at the window violently, giving Spencer nothing to do but mull over the evening's events.

Her bright blue eyes were clouded once again, forcing the blonde to stand to her feet. She was determined to find an alternative to thinking about Lexi. She knew her family was sound asleep and her best friends had taken care of her the entire night. The only other person who sprang to mind was a certain brunette merely a hundred yards away.

* * *

A loud knocking roused Ashley from her dreams. The brunette sat up anxiously, eyes darting around the empty loft. She glanced at the bedside clock and groaned as the time shined brightly before her; 2:47AM.

She hauled herself out of bed and began her quiet walk to the door. She blindly stumbled into one of her chairs knocking her to the ground with a heavy thud. The brunette cursed, kicked the offending object indignantly, and rubbed her knee as she stood and continued towards the door.

Still groggy, Ashley instinctively reached for a 2x4 stashed near her entrance. Half-asleep and only mildly aware of what was happening, the brunette gripped the piece of wood in her hands. With one swift motion, she flung the door open and held the 2x4 in a typical baseball manner. The force caused her to waver slightly from side-to-side and to nearly lose her balance in the process.

"Hey! Whoa!" Spencer jumped back, slightly perplexed by the sight.

Ashley was wearing a pair of boxers and an oversized Maple Leafs t-shirt. Her hair was wild as her curls poked out at every angle. The sleepy look in her deep brown eyes quickly faded when she realized who was standing at her entrance.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked, lowering the plank of wood.

"Yea..uh…What's with the two-by-four?" Spencer asked, pointing towards the object still firmly intact in the brunette's hands.

"I thought you were a bear…or…some-" Ashley yawned before continuing. "-thing." Ashley tried to explain, obviously still half-asleep.

"You thought I was a bear?" Ashley nodded groggily. "So you opened the door?" Again Ashley nodded as Spencer giggled before realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come. It's late and…I really am sorry Ashley-"

"Hey wait." The brunette reached out. "Come in, please." She placed the chunk of wood away, ushering the blonde in. "I shouldn't. I've already disrupted your sleep, I can't keep you up any longer."

It was then that Ashley realized Spencer was soaked and crying. "Don't worry about it…honestly." With that said, the brunette softly gripped onto the windbreaker that Spencer had worn, pulling her into the loft.

"Have a seat…and uhm.." Ashley literally walked in circles trying to gather her fuzzy thoughts. Spencer smiled loving how cute Ashley looked at this moment. "Ok uhm..You want something to drink. I'll make coffee or tea or…tea good?"

Spencer simply nodded. Ashley set off to boil the water as the young blonde stripped off the wet jacket. Her palms ran across her cheeks then to her hair where she slicked it back in one swift motion. It was really pouring out there.

"Anything specific you want in it?" Ashley asked, perched next to her small stove.

"A little milk…thanks." Spencer replied quietly. She felt guilty having woken the brunette. "I really am sorry I woke you up."

"You apologize too much." Ashley smiled, placing a large mug full of tea in front of her. "So…what brings you by so late?" The brunette asked before taking a sip of her own beverage.

"I couldn't sleep and I- well I didn't really feel like waking Maddie and Chels up." Spencer shrugged.

"So you decided to knock on my door and pretend you were a bear." Ashley smiled cutely.

"A bear huh? I don't think I've ever met a bear who knows how to knock Ash or let alone anyone who opens the door for them with nothing but a two-by-four for protection." The blonde chuckled in amusement. She burrowed into the sofa, glad to have found someone who didn't remind her of Lexi.

"Yea well, you can't blame me. My mind's a little hazy first thing in the morning." Ashley decided against asking about the blonde's tears. She figured Spencer would open up on her own.

A flash of lightning lit up the tiny loft. Within seconds the deafening sound of thunder followed, causing their chests to rumble in sync with the noise. It was then that everything went dark. Not an inch of the loft was visible.

"Grrrrreaat." Spencer drawled out, not daring to move. She was unfamiliar with her surroundings at that point.

Ashley however, quickly stood and placed her mug on the coffee table. Spencer's ears picked up on the tiniest noises as the brunette walked across the loft and returned seconds later.

Ashley placed a couple of small candles on the coffee table that separated the sofa and the chair that she was currently using. Spencer smiled as they were lit up one-by-one and placed strategically to light up most of the loft.

"You really know your way around this place don't you?" Spencer questioned as Ashley rubbed her hands together in satisfaction.

"Mm...I guess. There really isn't much to maneuver around. A small kitchen table, a few chairs and a sofa. It's a cake walk.." Ashley's nose crinkled.

The pilot returned to the small closet where she had dug up the candles and dug up a large comfy blanket. She unfolded it and carefully placed it in the blonde's lap. "You look a little cold is all, I just thought you might to warm up a bit." Ashley shrugged. The blonde swallowed thickly, her eyes now rimmed with more tears but for an entirely different reason.

She was constantly amazed by their interaction and how natural it was. Ashley was nurturing and protective, Spencer was comfortable and would have to admit she was most definitely crushing on the bashful brunette. "So tell me Miss Carlin, what would you like to do at three in the morning?"

'Is that a trick question?' Spencer thought before replying. "Do you have a deck of cards?" Ashley nodded. She reached beneath the coffee table and revealed a pack. "Great. Wanna play 'Go Fish'?"

Ashley quirked an eye brow. "Go Fish?"

"Yeah. C'mmoon.." She whined. "It's a great game, plus I need the distraction."

"Distraction?" This was Ashley's opening. Perhaps Spencer would explain her sudden appearance and the reason for her tear stained cheeks.

"Yes. Now are you in or are you out?"

Ashley shrugged quietly. "Alright Carlin, bring it on."

* * *

Spencer sighed contently as the game of 'Go Fish' wore on. She was getting tired and was certain the brunette felt the same. As Ashley thought out her next move, Spencer let her eyes travel the length of the darkened loft only to land on the brunette's guitar in the corner by her bed.

"I take it you play?" She asked.

Ashley's eyes met those across from her before Spencer nodded towards the instrument. "A little. It used to be my dad's." Ashley smiled warmly.

"Oh." The blonde fidgeted with her cards. "You never really talk about your parents. Do they still live in Sudbury?" As soon as those words left her mouth, the saddened look on Ashley's face explained it all.

"They passed away when I was seven." Spencer's heart ached for the brunette. "They had an accident on the way home one night. There was a blizzard and…and they just didn't make it."

"I'm sorry Ashley, I had no idea." Spencer reached across the small coffee table, gripping the brunette's forearm and squeezing it reassuringly.

Ashley smiled in thanks, returning to the game at hand as her mind wandered to that night where her entire world came crashing down.

_Ashley had been curled up in her bed, trying to sleep as the wind pelted her window with snow and ice. The blizzard had only gotten worse as the evening wore on. Wrapping the blankets tightly around her body, she kept her gaze fixated on the small pool of light that spilled into her room from the hallway._

_Julie, her seventeen year-old babysitter, was sitting quietly in the living room watching television. Raife had gone to pick Christine up from work and were both on their way home._

_As sleep slowly began taking over, Ashley was snapped back to the world of the living when the telephone rang. She heard the shuffle of footsteps scurry to the device._

"_Oh my God." The brunette sat up in her bed. "Are- are you sure?" Julie was frantic. Ashley could hear it in her voice._

_Fearing that perhaps her parents were informing her that they wouldn't be making it home until later that night, Ashley crawled out of bed and snuck into the corridor. She followed the dimly lit hallway into the kitchen where Julie was leaning against the table._

_The blonde babysitter felt a presence behind her and turned to face the intruder. That's when Ashley's heart sunk. Julie's cheeks were streamed with tears. Her eyes were red and puffy, swelled with moisture as she hung up the receiver._

'_How? How am I supposed to tell her that her parents are…are never coming home?' Julie thought, only causing her to cry even harder._

"_Ashley?" She asked as the tiny brunette now stepped into the kitchen. "Come here sweetheart." Julie reached out._

_Ashley took a few tentative steps towards the babysitter. "I really don't know how to tell you this…" Julie took a deep breath. She knew the Davies' had no close family outside of their small clique. The only other Davies she knew of was James Davies, Raife's father who lived in Sudbury. He was hours away._

"_What's wrong Julz?" Ashley asked, staying at least an arms length away from the woman. "Where's mom and dad?"_

_This statement caused Julie to whimper in sadness, her heart constricting with every second that passed. "That's what I need to t-talk to you about." She stuttered between quiet sobs._

_Ashley sensed it. Something was horribly wrong. "No Julz, we don't have to talk. Just tell them to come home soon." Ashley shook her head, taking a few shaky steps back. She didn't want to hear it._

"_I'm so sorry Ashley. You're parents…they're…they won't be coming home tonight. They had an accident-"_

_That's all it took. Ashley was off like a rocket. Around the corner and into the hallway she ignored Julie's pleas to return to the kitchen. Her heartbeat increased violently, crashing against her chest as the news began sinking in. She was only seven but Ashley understood…her parents wouldn't be coming home, __**ever**__._

_Unsure if she should follow the young child, Julie was frozen in her seat around the kitchen table. Salty tears flowed freely down her cheeks and onto the laminate flooring that Christine had chosen and cherished._

_Ashley ran past her room and continued past a sleeping Kyla into her parents' bedroom. She opened the door and shook her head furiously. Her eyes were clouded with tears but she fought them off feverishly, never letting one break free._

_Dragging her feet, she inhaled the scent that her parents had left behind and slipped into their large king-sized bed. The warm bodies that had once been on either side of her during the times she had nightmares were now gone. She was left with nothing but their belongings and a scent; a scent she now fought to memorize._

_Gripping the heavy comforter, she pulled it around her body and desperately held on for dear life. She was shaken from her thoughts as the door to the bedroom was opened once again. Kyla's tiny four year-old figure stood in the doorway._

_She was gripping a teddy bear her father had won for her at the carnival. She had named him Tobie. "'shley?" Kyla rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Yulz yell for you." She stated quietly, still standing at the door. Her speech slurred not thanks to her sleepy state._

_Apparently Kyla had heard Julie beckoning for Ashley to return to the kitchen minutes ago. "Uh huh…It's okay Ky." Ashley had to work to keep her voice as neutral as possible, masking her sobs as Kyla entered the room._

"_Sleep wiss you 'shley? Am tired." The small brunette asked from the foot of the bed._

"_Sure baby sis. C'mon, there's lotsa room." Ashley held the comforter open as Kyla slid into her spot next to her big sister. The tiny brunette curled up against Ashley, clutching on to Tobie as she did so._

_Ashley lovingly wrapped the blanket around her sibling's body, bringing the edge up to her chin where she usually had it. Kyla sighed contently as sleep almost immediately took over._

_Ashley had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from sobbing out loud. She could taste the steely taste of blood as her teeth dug into the soft flesh. Her blurry vision wandered around the room making a mental image of how things were left when her parents were home this morning._

_Her mother's dark red robe was draped over her chair in the corner, facing her large oak vanity. A vast array of perfumes and makeup were aligned perfectly across the small surface in front of the mirror. Ashley knew those fragrances would never smell the same. Her mother's signature scent would soon vanish._

_Leaning against a large armoire next to the window she spotted her father's beloved guitar case which contained his Taylor. It had been a tradition to play his children a song before bed when he was home. Ashley was almost sick to her stomach knowing that tune she and Kyla loved so much would never be played again._

_Ashley was losing all sense of reality. Kyla's quiet sigh next to her reminded the brunette that the news still had to be broken to the most fragile member of her family. Then it suddenly dawned on her…Kyla was all that was left. Kyla was her family; her only family.  
_

The remainder of the morning wore on with a lazy game of 'Go Fish'. The two indulged in easy conversation, never once delving into the events that had taken place hours earlier. Spencer never pushed Ashley for information on her parents; she figured that would be shared when she was ready.

She fell asleep on the brunette's couch as the sun began rising in the distance. Ashley found herself helping the blonde into a more comfortable position. She placed a pillow beneath a messy head of blonde hair and gently laid the blanket across her body.

The brunette glanced down at her watch and sighed. It was five in the morning; time for work. She quietly slipped into the shower, got dressed, and ate a quick breakfast of cereal before leaving the loft and a sleeping beauty behind.

Her feet were heavy and her limbs were sore as she marched on towards the garage. She knew coffee was a must this morning especially after pulling an all-nighter.

As she approached the shop, an unfamiliar tune caught her attention. She knew Norm sang but never hummed like she did. However, the person in the garage was humming to the radio.

She snuck up to the side of the shop and gaped at the sight. Glen was sitting on the stool, flipping through a manual. He looked dead tired.

"Mornin'" She tried to be polite as she stepped into the shop causing the boy to snap his head up in her direction. Glen was too tired to argue with her. "Mornin'. What time is it?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Five-thirty. Have you been here all night?" Ashley asked, slightly perplexed by his presence.

"Yea." Came his raspy response. "Look, we need to talk Davies."

"Hold on to that thought…I'm gonna go get us some coffee first." She left the garage almost as quickly as had arrived.

Glen smiled appreciatively even though the brunette was already gone. They would have to set aside their differences, even if just for one day, to help Spencer.


	15. Chapter 15

I've been slacking! I know...I know! With good reason but that'll stay confidential..haha I'm waiting on a new laptop too, once I get it I'll start writing on the go (which is what I'm hoping for). Anyway, I'm posting four Chapters tonight. Thanks for the comments and feedback so far ont hsi story guys! I was shocked to find out there are still people following on the other site as well. I'll be updating that one too once this one catches up. Remember, these two only have a summer together, Spencer has to go back to school in September...I'm taking my time with the two of them..

* * *

"God that taste good." Glen smacked his lips together appreciatively. Nothing beat the Lodge's coffee except perhaps Tim Horton's. Sure the girl sitting next to him was piloting the plane he believed was rightfully his but at the moment he was too tired to care. Aside from being a damn good pilot, yes Glen admitted it to himself, Ashley had never really given him a reason to hate her like Lexi had. And that was exactly why he needed to pool together all of his resources to make sure the snake was watched very carefully.

"Yep." Ashley added quietly, nursing her own mug a few stools away. The two were still seated in the garage looking tired and sluggish. "How long have you been here Glen?" She asked cautiously, noting the dark bags under his eyes.

"Since last night…" He wasn't about to disclose his reasons. Instead, Glen quickly changed the subject. "I need to talk to you about Lexi." Ashley's eyes snapped up towards him. Perhaps he knew why Spencer was so down last night.

"Did she hurt your sister?" She rushed out.

"Uh..no." He shook his head, not quite understanding the urgency in Ashley's voice. "She approached me last night, she wants to cause trouble between the two of you."

"Between Lexi and I?" Ashley grimaced, slightly perplexed by the blonde's accusation.

Glen rolled his eyes. "Between you and Spencer. As far as I'm concerned, Spence can hang out with whomever she wants…Lexi on the other hand, thinks she has the right to pick and choose her friends."

"She's crazy." Ashley stated quietly, propping her elbows up on the workbench and cupping her cheeks in her palms. "Thanks for the warning though.." The young pilot thought it odd that he was being so open with her, it kind of freaked her out.

"Let's get one thing straight Davies. I'm doing this for Spencer, not for you. I know you care for her." Glen narrowed his eyes. '_Bingo!_' She thought, there's the reason he's being so _nice_.

"I'm not blind Davies, I've noticed the two of you hanging out together. You're friends and honestly, I could care less. But until Lexi's outta the picture, _we're_ going to keep on eye on my sister."

"What exactly are we watching for?"

"Anything. Lexi's a perpetual liar, she has no problem throwing people under the bus to get what she wants." Glen shook his head at the possibility of Lexi hurting his sister a second time.

"Consider it done." Ashley stepped off her stool. To Glen's surprise, the brunette extended her hand and as the man did the same, the two sealed the deal. "This doesn't change anything Carlin."

"Of course no-"

"Wow. You two make quite the pair." Arthur chuckled, startling the twosome who were caught mid-conversation. "Looks like neither of you have slept a wink last night."

"Good morning Mr C." Ashley was the first to reply, dragging her feet back to her seat and plopping down against the workbench.

"Yea well, you're looking kinda scruffy yourself pops." Glen teased, running his hand over his own cheeks mockingly. "Maybe you should try shaving some time."

Arthur's soft laughter echoed throughout the garage as he ruffled his son's hair. "He's right Grizzly Adams, you are looking a little rough around the edges." Norm had now entered the shop carrying his own cup of coffee.

"Yea yea, enough about me and my facial hair. Has anyone seen Spencer? She isn't in her room." Arthur smiled in Norm's direction. The bulky little man shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of his beverage.

"She's probably staying with Chelsea and Maddie. You know girls and their slumber parties." The boy rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Actually…" Ashley spoke up causing all three men to peer in her direction. "She came by last night and well uhm, fell asleep on my couch." She paused trying to gauge their reactions. "She looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake her and send her home."

Norm smiled as Glen simply looked on with a frown. "That's great Ashley, thank you. She was a little down after everything yesterday, I'm glad she got a little sleep." Arthur threw her an appreciative grin.

"What're you talking about dad?" Glen quickly asked. "What happened yesterday?" This time both the brunette and blonde were focusing on Arthur as Norm busied himself with one of the four-wheelers in the garage.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you about it. Ask Spencer." Arthur turned on his heels and began walking towards the exit. Glen hopped up from his seat in an instant and caught his father by the elbow.

"Dad, tell us. What happened?" The concern in his voice only helped him receive an honest answer.

"Lexi did it again…and Spencer was unfortunate enough to witness it a second time." Was all he said before leaving the garage.

Glen tightened his jaw. Ashley could see his muscles working as his face and ears were now burning bright red. "What did she do Glen?" The determination in her voice caused the blonde to face her.

"She cheated on Spencer…again." He growled. Ashley took a deep breath and released it smoothly. She would stay calm for herself, for Glen, and most importantly for Spencer. If only the boy could do the same.

"That fucking bitch!" Glen stormed out of the shop and began marching towards the cottage that was lent to Maddie, Chelsea, and Lexi. Ashley was somewhat dazed until it dawned on her that in Glen's state, he would only mess things up even further.

"Hey! Whoa, calm down Glen!" Ashley raced to catch up with the furious man. She clasped her hand around his bicep only have him shrug it off and sprint.

Ashley grunted in dissatisfaction as she picked up speed, her legs pumping feverishly beneath her. Within seconds the brunette was only a few feet behind him. Ashley stopped him the only way she knew how, she tackled him.

"What the fuck Ashley!" Glen yelped as he was sent spiraling into the soft sand below. She was sprawled out horizontally above him. "Get off of me!" He demanded.

"Would you calm down Carlin! You're no good to Spencer if you're angry." This caused the boy to stop his struggles. "If I get off, do you promise to stay still?" She asked and received a nod in acknowledgement. "Good."

Glen sat up next to the brunette, taking deep breaths and releasing them as calmly as possible. "So what now?" He questioned, having regained most of his composure.

"We talk to your sister and see what she wants to do."

* * *

Glen and Ashley soon found themselves ascending the stairs to her loft. Sounds from within caused them both to quirk an eyebrow in interest. The brunette quietly opened the door only to find Spencer by the kitchen table pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"What the-" Ashley was caught mid-sentence as Spencer peered in her direction. An immediate smile graced her lips when she gazed upon the brunette and to her surprise, her brother directly behind her.

"Good morning." A nervous laugh escaped the young blonde's lips. "Didn't think I'd be seeing the two of you together."

"We're here to see you Spencer." Glen pushed his way past Ashley who was still frozen in the doorway. What Glen had failed to realize was that Spencer was now wearing a pair of Ashley's PJ bottoms and t-shirt…and she looked damn good in them too.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Spencer approached her and whispered in her ear. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to spend the morning in my clothes from yesterday." She gripped the brunette's forearm, pulled her into the loft, and closed the door behind them. Ashley could do nothing but nod.

"What's this all about?" The blonde finally asked, taking a seat next to her brother and across from Ashley.

"Dad told us…" Glen was the first to speak. "About yesterday, about Lexi." He clarified.

Spencer's disgruntled look spoke volumes. The tiny creases in her forehead darkened and her eyes narrowed in anger. "He told you? About…about everything?" She needed some sort of clarification.

"He only told us that Lexi did it again and that you witnessed it a second time." Ashley shrugged her shoulders as she whispered the final part.

"What're you gonna do?" Glen interjected causing Spencer to pull her attention back to him.

"It's over. I'm going to break up with her and send her home when she gets here." The determination in Spencer's voice told Glen she was truthful in her statement. "I just…I don't even want to hear her excuses when I see her. I'm so sick of her games."

"We'll help then. You know, make it easier for you." Her brother stood and patted the brunette's shoulder causing her to stumble forward under the unexpected force.

"You two?" Spencer narrowed her eyes in amusement. Ashley and Glen never got along, it was odd that now after all this time, they were acting like friends.

"Yea. What time did she say she was going to be back?" He asked.

"Three o'clock."

"We better start getting ready then." Ashley smiled deviously. "What do you say Glen?" The boy matched her grin and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"No! I refuse to do it!" Ashley shook her head furiously. Glen grunted in annoyance, pushing the brunette closer to the object. "No fucking way Glen! We don't know where that's been!" Ashley dug her heels into the carpet as he continued pushing her.

"Oh for God sakes! It's just a pair of panties!" Madison cried out from her spot in the doorway.

"But it's _her_ panties!" Ashley gagged before flipping positions with Glen. The boy fought to free himself from the tiny brunette. "No! Stop it Davies!" He pleaded. 'Damn this chick is strong.' He thought as Ashley shoved him closer to the pair of underwear that was left on a lamp shade next to Lexi's bed.

Spencer was seated in the living room with Chelsea awaiting Lexi's arrival. Glen and Ashley thought it would be best to pack her things and have them ready for her 'eviction' when she got there.

Madison quietly scurried into the kitchen where Spencer and Chelsea threw her an amused look. "You should see them. Hold on, I'll take a vid of it." And she did. Grasping her tiny camcorder she sped off into bedroom and took a few shots of the two fighting over who would be grabbing the thong.

"Wait!" Glen shouted, causing Ashley to freeze. "I have an idea!"

"This should be rich." Madison mumbled with the camera still firmly placed in her hands. The two were still oblivious to the fact that the Latina was taping them this entire time.

"Gimme a sec!" The boy left the room and returned seconds later with a hockey stick in his hands. "Here we go." He stated, picking up the panties with the end of the stick. "Open the bag Davies."

Ashley did as she was told as the undergarments were thrown into one of Lexi's many suitcases. "Uuuugh, thank God that's over." Ashley shivered.

"I know…I'm gonna have to burn this stick now. It's like, a sacrificial lamb or something."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb but there's still a dresser full of those lovely thongs right here." Madison nudged the bureau with her foot.

"Awww Maddie!" Glen jutted out his bottom lip, sulking.

"Are they done?" Spencer asked quietly, nervous to face her girlfriend. Lexi should be arriving any minute.

Madison nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips as she did so. "I'll show you the video I took later. Seriously, those two would make quite the pair if they weren't always at each other's throats." Chelsea agreed.

A loud rustling at the entrance caused all three women to peer in that distinct direction. Spencer held her breath in hopes that it was Lexi so she could finally get this over with. "Well, that's the last of it." Glen wiped his hands together in satisfaction as Ashley stopped in front of the large window overlooking the cottage's small driveway.

"Uhm, Spence? Looks like she's here." The brunette spoke quietly, her eyes never once leaving Lexi's lithe form exiting her Mercedes.

"Showtime." Glen stood to his feet and followed Ashley outside and onto the deck where they could keep an eye on the situation. Madison and Chelsea followed their lead, all four of them spread out on the patio.

"Girls, I'm ho- What the hell?" Lexi's tone went from pleasant to confused in seconds flat. Glen chuckled, knowing she only now just noticed her suitcases packed and sitting roadside.

"Spencer?" She yelled from the entrance. "What's going on?"

"We're over and you are just about to leave." Spencer appeared before her. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Baby, what're you talking about?" Lexi approached the blonde cautiously only causing her to take a few steps back. Ashley fought to remain calm and not barge in on the couple, only to slap Lexi senseless.

"We're over. I saw you with Tylor last night." At this Glen's jaw tightened in anxiety. He hoped Spencer had not just named his best friend.

"I still don't know what you're talking about babe." Lexi feigned ignorance, placing her sunglasses on top of her well-coiffed hair. She reached out and cupped Spencer's elbow.

The young blonde ripped away from Lexi's grasp. "Don't lie to me Lex! The two of you were all over each other! You kissed him, you flirted and you-" She paused, trying to keep her composure. "You even took off with him for a couple of hours! You lied and said you were going to town when in fact you were out fucking our pilot!" Spencer yelled, on the verge of breaking down.

"I did no such thing Spence. That couldn't have been me! I was gone to town, I left early last night." Lexi pleaded.

Glen had heard enough. His baby sister was now in tears, practically shaking on the spot. "That's bullshit and we all know it!" He stormed into the kitchen and stood next to Spencer. "You stopped by the shop last night at midnight trying to cause some shit. I can't believe you were so naïve to think no one would see you…or that you wouldn't get caught."

Spencer blinked, tears now trailing down her reddened cheeks. "You saw her last night?" She questioned, her eyes now focused on her brother.

"Yea. I was in the garage studying for my AME's when this bitch showed up proposing we start trouble between you and Ashley."

"You're full of fucking shit Glen! I can't believe you're making this up!" Lexi spat.

"Why would I make this up!"

"Because you hate me… and obviously would do anything to break Spencer and I up!" She continued, eyes narrowed in on Glen.

Ashley growled from her spot next to Maddie, now fed up with having to witness the feud. Spencer was silent, glancing back and forth between her brother and Lexi. She knew Glen was telling the truth.

"I think you should leave." Ashley stepped into the living room with Madison and Chelsea in tow.

"Oh this fucking rich. This has nothing to do with you grease monkey." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Spencer was snapped from her silence. She stepped forward menacingly, enough to make Glen grip her shoulder and pull her back gently.

"Enough is enough Lexi! You're suitcases are outside, now I suggest you pick them up and leave!" Spencer swallowed thickly.

"Are you serious Spence? You're gonna throw it all away for-"

"I didn't do anything! You see! You're trying to turn it all around on me! You did this Lexi!" Spencer clenched her fists, looking ready to pounce on the brunette. "And you know what," She laughed. "I'm glad you did! I'm glad that this is finally over. I've wanted this to end for a long time!" The sincerity in her voice was present. "Now go."

With that said Spencer turned on her heels and headed for Madison's room with the Latina only seconds behind. Chelsea glared for a moment before following her best friends and closing the door shut behind them.

Glen and Ashley were now left to 'evict' Lexi. "You heard the woman, get lost." The young man stomped forward, forcing Lexi to backtrack through the entrance and outside. Ashley followed the boy until all three were in the driveway.

"Fuck off Glen. I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Spencer _alone_." Lexi growled, throwing her sunglasses into her car.

"You've heard everything she has to say. I think it's pretty obvious your time is up." Ashley stood next to her partner-in-crime for the time being. "We're not going to tell you again Lexi, get in your car and drive off." She threatened.

Lexi arched an eyebrow challengingly. She took a moment to think things over…and either way, Spencer wouldn't be speaking with her in her current state. Lexi decided to back down, for the time being.

"You're lucky I don't want to get any blood on these shoes grease monkey or I would've thrown down right here, right now." Lexi snarled.

Unbeknownst to the trio, they had an audience. Madison, Spencer, and Chelsea had returned and were now watching the scene unfold from a small window overlooking the lot.

"You don't deserve someone like Spencer.." Ashley trailed off, having had enough of the crazed brunette.

"Word of caution _Lexi_, stay away. Don't even think about coming back or you will regret it." Glen gritted his teeth as she turned on her heels and began loading her suitcases into the car.

Ashley and Glen remained by the entrance, making sure Lexi really did go. The two went as far as hopping onto a quad and following her Mercedes out to the highway. "Good riddance!" Glen yelled as Lexi flipped them the bird and sped off in direction of Ottawa.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley and Glen walked side-by-side en route to the garage. Lexi was long gone and Spencer was safe. The young man's mind was reeling, being pulled in several different directions no thanks to today's events. His sister's admission to what she had seen the night before tore him up inside.

Ashley on the other hand was preoccupied with how the blonde was reacting to the breakup. She was sure Madison and Chelsea had things under control but was still fighting the urge to comfort Spencer herself.

The silence that surrounded the two was neither heavy nor uncomfortable. Uniting for Spencer's sake had created a bond of sorts between them; something neither of them would admit to.

Ashley noticed Tylor standing on the docks next to Sean, both of them animatedly chatting with one another. Glen almost immediately sensed the brunette's anger, her body quickly tensing at the sight. He furrowed his eyebrows and prepared to confront his longtime friend.

"Let it go. It's over, Lexi's gone." She spoke calmly before extending her hand in his direction. Glen's eyes travelled down the length of her arm to the openly offered palm.

He snorted in disbelief before gently gripping the brunette's hand and shaking it in return. "If you think I'm letting him off the hook this easily, you're crazier than I thought Davies…" He laughed under his breath. Now that their 'Spencer duty' was over, there was nothing binding them together. It was time to go their separate ways.

"I can't stop you but I hope you make the right decision about this." Ashley backpedaled before noting the fact that Sean and Tylor were now looking in their direction.

Glen now set his sights on Tylor who stood by his Cessna with a smug look on his face. With every step taken the young blonde's anger boiled to the point where his fists were shaking at his sides.

"Don't tell me you're playing nice with the bitch Glen." Tylor teased as the blonde approached him. Sean stood back unsure of what to make of the situation. It was obvious there was some tension between the two.

Glen narrowed his eyes as Tylor continued taunting him. Tired of his constant mouthing off, Glen lunged forward grabbing a handful of the man's t-shirt in his hands and pressed him up against Sean's Cessna.

"What the fuck Carlin?" Tylor laughed from his position as the aircraft bobbed in the water no thanks to the added weight on its pontoon.

"If you ever pull another stunt like you did last night you can consider yourself fired." Glen spoke in between gritted teeth and added a little more pressure to his chest. Tylor's once amused expression soon turned sour.

"What're you talking about? I didn't-"

"Don't you dare _fucking_ lie to me." Glen snapped pulling his left arm back. His entire body was tense, quivering with anxiety in hopes of making Tylor pay for the pain he caused his little sister.

Sean sensed it was his moment to intervene. Lunging forward he wrapped his arms around Glen and fought to pry him off of Tylor. "Get off of me Sean!" Glen battled back nearly causing the three of them to plunge into the frigid waters of Wakagami Lake. Glen however, had time to pull his arm back again and crack Tylor in the face immediately causing the man to wince in pain. He would be waking up with a painful shiner tomorrow.

"Calm down and I'll let you go!" Sean tightened his grip. He practically picked the man up and hauled him off of the aircraft and onto the planks of the pier. "Jesus Christ Glen, relax!"

Glen broke free from the grab. His face was flushed with anger and his body was still buzzing from the adrenaline rush. Tylor straightened himself out, still leaning back against the body of the Cessna. His right eye was throbbing in pain.

"I know what you did with Lexi last night…No more warnings Stevens. You fuck up again and you'll have to deal with me." Glen growled before stalking off towards the Lodge leaving behind a couple of stunned pilots.

Sean took a deep breath and released it smoothly. He had no idea why his best friends were feuding. He knew however that Glen must have had a valid reason; his outbursts were rare when it came to Tylor.

Tylor rubbed the sore spot beneath his eye along with his chest where Glen had shoved him back against the plane. His thoughts immediately turned to the fact that had been caught and blamed the one person he despised the most. Ashley had ratted him out or at least that's what he wanted to believe. Not only had Ashley gained the respect of the Carlins and was in charge of the most important aircraft at Wakagami but somehow she managed to turn his best friend against him.

Without uttering a single word to his bewildered partner, Tylor stomped off in search of a place to think. He needed to plan some sort of retribution and a way to make it up to Glen.

Sean shook his head before glancing down at his watch. Realizing that he was also in a world of trouble he sprinted towards the garage. He soon found Ashley and Norm hovering above a quad trying to figure out where it was leaking oil.

"Norm!" He called out startling the old man. "There's a problem with the Cessna." Sean approached the twosome.

"What's wrong with it?" Norm faced the young pilot as Ashley listened intently from her spot next to the four-wheeler.

"It won't start." Sean smiled sheepishly.

"It won't start?" Norm repeated slightly perplexed by the fact that Sean was only now bringing this up.

"Yea…I mean, I docked it about thirty minutes ago. It was running fine then." The man continued. "I have a scenic flight in ten minutes with the Larson Family."

"I'll go have a look at it." The aged mechanic sighed heavily. He was definitely not in the mood for this kind of bullshit today. There was no way he could get the Cessna up and running in ten minutes but the least he could do is give it a shot.

As Sean followed Norm out, he was called back into the shop by Ashley. "I've got an idea. Stay here, I'll be right back." Sean nodded as the brunette jogged out of the garage and sprinted towards the Lodge.

Within minutes she returned with a sly smile on her face. Sean quirked an eyebrow as Ashley tossed him a set of keys. "Take the Beaver."

"Really?" He asked, not quite believing her. 'There must be a catch.' Sean thought. He hadn't exactly been nice to the girl since her arrival and wondered why she was coming to his aid.

"Yea, Mr C's okay with it." Ashley didn't wait for a response before turning on her heels and setting her sights back on the quad. Although Sean was part of the crew that bullied her, Ashley felt the need to help a fellow pilot.

"Hey Ashley!" Sean called out as the brunette faced him. "Thanks a lot." He smiled broadly, holding the keys up appreciatively.

"You're welcome Sean. Just make sure you bring it back with a full tank of gas." She winked. She felt better knowing Lexi was gone, perhaps her good mood was the reason for her attitude towards the other pilots…either way, she felt she made the right decision.

* * *

Spencer awoke early the next morning to a noise she had missed dearly. Growing up at Wakagami in its early stages of development always meant the sounds of construction were in the air.

Over time, the sounds of hammers, drills, and saws faded away. Wakagami was complete and ready for business once again. This morning however, the familiar sounds reappeared much to Spencer's delight.

Ready to start fresh and glad to know Lexi was now out of the picture; Spencer stretched out her tired limbs and began her morning routine. She wasn't used to waking this early but today felt different.

Within half an hour she was out the door in an oversized sweatshirt and jeans and walking towards the sound of a compound miter saw in the distance. Five thirty in the morning was mighty early for construction but she knew of one person who loved it…her father.

As expected, Arthur was standing next to a large pad of cement with a pencil tucked behind his ear and notepad in his hands. "Mornin' dad." She greeted him.

"Good morning sweetheart." Arthur wrapped an arm around the girl before caringly pecking her forehead. "You're up early." He noted with a cheeky smile.

"I wanted to find out what all of the commotion was. I haven't seen construction around here in a long time." Spencer's eyes raked over the large stack of lumber and tools scattered about the area. "What're you building?" She finally asked out of curiosity.

"Well," Her father started off, anticipation clearly evident in his tone. "Your mother and I decided to have something built for the anniversary of the Lodge." He reached into his pocket and dug out the plans to his latest project. "An ice-cream stand."

Spencer chuckled quietly as her father smiled like a small child. The excitement in his eyes was ever present as he explained every minor detail about the small building. It would house a large freezer for the frozen treats and the outside would contain half a dozen picnic tables for its patrons. The ice-cream stand would be manned by two employees during the day.

"That's great dad. But of all things though, an ice-cream stand?"

"Of course. You know how many kids we have here during the summer." Her father clarified.

Spencer had to agree. Kids of every age often frequented Wakagami with their parents, this stall may make their stay that much more special when the temperatures soared. Watching as her father returned to work, Spencer followed suit and picked up the spare tool belt that was lying near the stack of two by fours.

"Alright dad, let's get started." The young blonde always loved construction and at a young age found herself to be quite proficient with wood work. Arthur's eyes lit up at the prospect of finishing this project with his daughter's help. Without questioning her, he began explaining their game plan.

* * *

After finding the problem with the quad Ashley returned to her loft and called Kyla. She was glad to get the day's events off of her chest. The youngest sibling remained quiet as Ashley ranted and vented until she was satisfied. Kyla listened intently, adding in her two cents when she thought it was necessary.

The two ended their call hours later, both excited to know they would be reunited in less than two weeks. Ashley fell asleep soon after only to awake early the next morning to work on Sean's plane.

"Figure out what's wrong with it?" Norm appeared next to the brunette who was deeply engrossed in her work. She was bent over the engine, only her jean clad derriere and legs were visible from her current position.

"I've checked the amp absorption on the starter and its fine. It must be hot start." She jumped off of the aircraft and onto the dock. Working on the planes while they were still on the lake was always a preference to being cooped inside the garage; especially in the early hours of the morning.

She could work to the sounds of nature waking up around her. Ducks often found themselves curiously attracted to the brunette who always had a slice of bread or two on hand for the animals. The fog blanketing the waters of Wakagami was definitely memorable as it slowly faded and gave way to a beautiful sight; an army of people emerging from their tents and trailers to begin their morning routines. Ashley simply loved it.

"It's an old battery without enough strength to turn the motor when it's hot. I'll change it and clean the cables. That should fix the problem."

Norm nodded. "Well done kiddo. Looks like you'll have no problem with your testing this summer." He proudly patted her on the back. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks Norm. You want some breakfast?" He nodded. "I'll be back in a little while. Make sure Sean doesn't take her out until I've finished with it."

With that, Ashley set off to find breakfast…on Aiden of course. She did have connections in the kitchen now.

* * *

"Awww, well if it isn't my two little construction workers!" Paula scurried over to the cement pad before briefly embracing her husband.

Spencer cringed and looked away. "Please keep the PDA to a minimum mom." She chuckled as her mother now purposely kissed her father's cheek with an over exaggerated 'Mouwah!'

"I'm just happy to see him honey." She approached her daughter. "I imagine he told you about our plans then, huh? What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea actually. This is so much better than the outhouse we built a few years ago out by the boat launch at the end of the road." Spencer cringed remembering how hot that day was. They spent an entire weekend building an outhouse that was later torn down and replaced with a working restroom.

"Building it was the easy part…Taking it down and burying the hole was torture." Arthur grimaced.

"True, the lovely smell lingered for days." The two shared a look of disgust before she continued. "Either way, ice cream is definitely the way to go." Spencer smiled as she took down a few more measurements.

"You two are crazy, I hope you know that. Any sane human being would have had contractors building and demolishing." Paula teased as a familiar form caught her attention from within the corner of her eye.

"It isn't the same mo-"

"Ashley! Come here for a second!" Paula interrupted Spencer's rant. She had noticed Ashley seconds before the brunette entered the kitchen.

The young pilot smiled broadly at the sight of her favorite Carlins all found in the same place. Without hesitation she made her way over and grinned. Spencer was decked out in a large tool belt, covered in saw dust and sweat.

"Mornin'" She greeted them as a whole which was enthusiastically returned just as quickly. "I'm impressed Spencer, I never pictured you as a carpenter."

Ashley teased causing a rush of blood to creep over Spencer's cheeks and tint them in a dark blush. "I uh, I love it actu-oof!" Spencer had begun nervously fidgeting with a plank of wood before taking a few steps back. What she didn't count on was a circular saw at her feet causing her tumble backwards and land flat on her back.

"Sweetheart, are you alright!" Arthur rushed forward helping his now thoroughly mortified daughter to her feet. He couldn't conceal the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

Paula remained quiet, watching the interaction. Ashley never once peeled her eyes away from Spencer who seemed to be a complete klutz around the brunette. "Wow, okay. I so didn't see that coming. I mean, who would leave that there, right where we're working…" Spencer rambled on cutely.

Paula cleared her throat ultimately ending her daughter's incessant chatter. "Arthur, will you come with me? I need your help with something."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders before unhooking his tool belt and handing it to Ashley. "Will it take long?" He questioned his wife, hoping to return to work as soon as possible.

Paula fought to conceal a small smile that was tugging at her lips. "About an hour or so dear."

"Ashley, will you stick around and help Spencer finish this wall?" The grown man asked in hopes that she would agree. He didn't want to fall behind on his plans. The structure needed to be up before sundown.

"Well actually I'm supposed to be getting breakfast for Norm. He's waiting for me in the shop." She tilted her thumbs towards the garage. Paula noted Spencer's deflated look before replying.

"It's fine Ashley, I'll bring him something and let him know you'll be busy for a few hours." With that said, Paula and Arthur left the girls to their own devices.

'A few hours?' Ashley thought. 'Didn't she just say a second ago that they would only be gone an hour?'

"Paula, what're you up to?" Arthur asked as they reached the Lodge. "Nothing. I just thought it would be nice to let them spend a little time together, that's all. They're getting along great and Spencer needs all of the friends she can get right now after what Lexi pulled." Paula smiled innocently. Arthur shook his head in amusement.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"So…uh, I guess we should start putting this wall together huh?" Spencer motioned towards the stack of wood not far over.

"Sure…but I'm warning you now, working with wood isn't exactly a strong suit of mine." Ashley smiled sheepishly as she tightened Arthur's tool belt around her waist.

Spencer chuckled absentmindedly. "I doubt that, you seem to be very good with your hands." As soon as those words left her mouth, she felt another wave of heat rush over cheeks. "You know what I mean…You work with tools and uh-"

"I get it." Ashley jumped to her rescue and ended her nervous rambling once again. "So where do we start?"

That was all it took. Spencer took control of the site, guiding Ashley through the process of erecting a solid wall. She taught her the ways of precise measuring, cutting, and ultimately building.

Ashley wasn't lying when she also said she was inept with woodworking. The fact that she nearly cut her arm off on the saw and crushed her thumb with the hammer while she was nailing was proof enough. So Spencer diligently remained at her side, helping her through the entire process.

"You're really good at this." Ashley commented as they secured the final two by four to the wall's structure. "You've obviously done this before."

Spencer threw her a sideways glance and smiled. "Thanks…and I have. I used to help the construction workers when they were building the Barracks and the bait shop over there." She nodded in direction of the live bait store not far over.

"Really?" Ashley questioned, completely enthralled by this new piece of information. "You must've been pretty young."

"_Have you seen Spencer?" Paula found her husband and two young sons in the garage chatting with Norm._

"_Last time I saw her she was by the road watching the boys from Stevens' Construction." Arthur replied absentmindedly._

_Paula left the shop in hopes of finding her eleven year old daughter. Spencer often ran off without telling anyone where she was. As of lately, this was becoming more frequent. As she approached the worksite of the future employee housing quarters, she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair amongst the mass of construction workers._

"_Spencer honey, what're you doing here? C'mon, let the men work peacefully." She slipped her hand into Spencer's even against the young blonde's incessant demand to stay with the crew._

"_It's no problem Missus Carlin. She's actually been a big help." One of the men approached her causing Spencer to smile broadly from beneath her large hardhat and safety glasses. The men had also given her a fluorescent vest to wear for her safety. "She's been getting the boys their tools when they need them."_

_Paula tilted her head to the side as a few of the other men nodded in agreement, each giving the young girl a thumbs up for her hard work. "See mom! I'm helping!" Spencer let go of her mother's hand. "Can I stay?"_

_Paula couldn't think of a reason not to. She nodded gaining a bone crushing hug from her daughter in return. The woman soon found her way onto the Lodge's wrap around deck and spent the rest of her day watching her daughter work feverishly with the other workers._

_She had to admit, Spencer had truly taken a shine to the men and most importantly, to her work. She had never seen her daughter so excited about anything in her young life._

"Mhm, I was ten maybe eleven. I loved it though and the guys were great. They taught me everything. As I got older, my dad started letting me help with projects around the house." Spencer's crooked grin and dreamy look in her eye told Ashley she was speaking of something she truly did love.

"How come you stopped then?" Ashley cringed, regretting her choice of words. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that sound so nosey."

Her comment simply caused Spencer to laugh in response. "Don't worry about it." She nudged the girl as they began measuring the next piece of lumber that would be used for the next wall. "I stopped because there really wasn't anything left to build. Wakagami is pretty much complete."

"I guess…" Ashley paused, watching how meticulous the blonde's work was. Nothing was crooked or warped, every measurement was precise and even. "What was your favorite project?"

The question was an easy one to answer but Spencer was surprised. No one had ever really taken an interest or really noticed how much she actually loved carpentry. "Well…" She thought back to a time soon after the Barracks were built.

"When I was thirteen I built this amazing tree house out in the trail system we have here. It's right behind the Barracks. It wasn't anything fancy but I built it on my own. I spent a month total putting it together. Every piece of lumber was cut with a hand saw and every nail was pounded in by my hands. I had even made furniture for it."

Ashley stood in awe. This was definitely a side of Spencer she had never seen before. She knew the blonde had other interests rather than just hanging out with her friends but she never imagined it would be carpentry. "You should show me it sometime."

Spencer snapped out of her daydream and faced the brunette with a saddened expression. "I would if it still existed. Someone tore it down a few years ago for no reason. Vandalism was prevalent that summer and unfortunately, my tree house was a victim."

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Things happen right? No big deal." Spencer's surly attitude was quickly replaced with one of happiness. "Looks like we have one more wall and then we'll be done. I'm impressed Davies."

"If anyone should be impressed it should be me. I mean geez Spence, I knew you must have had some talent hidden somewhere in that girly little body of yours." The comment earned herself a playful shove from the young blonde causing Ashley to take a step back and chuckle. "I just never imagined you were this good with carpentry." She motioned towards the building.

Unbeknownst to the two, Paula and Arthur were perched on the Lodge's wrap around deck observing them from afar. "It's been three hours Paula, don't you think they know something's up?" Arthur questioned.

"Of course not. Look at them."

"They are getting along great aren't they?" Arthur smiled into his steaming cup of coffee.

"They are." Paula nodded in agreement sensing there was much more behind their friendly banter and playful interaction.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well that wasn't so hard was it?" Spencer stood back, surprisingly impressed with their work.

"Aside from all the saw dust I've eaten today, no…It wasn't that bad." Ashley brushed the offending chips of wood from her shoulders.

"Now you know what it's like to be a beaver." Spencer smiled broadly, showing off her pearly whites. A witty response sat at the tip of Ashley's tongue but instead she decided to inquire about the Carlins whereabouts.

"Your folks were gone a long time; do you think everything's alright?" She continued plucking stray bits of wood from her messy ponytail.

"Yea." The young blonde caught a quick glimpse of her father still sitting up on the deck. "Everything's fine." She would definitely have to thank them later. "We should-"

"Spencer!" Her mother's voice rang out causing both of the girls to face the woman's tiny form in the distance. "You have a phone call at the front desk." Paula tilted her thumb towards the Lodge.

"Oh." Spencer whispered quietly. "I should go…"

"Of course. Norm is probably expecting me by now." Ashley smiled impishly. They had spent most of their day completing the structural part of the building which the brunette found to be interesting. Who knew Spencer was so handy? "I'll see you later."

Spencer quickly nodded before nudging her with her shoulder. "You did good today Davies, I'm impressed..." Her teasing comment trailed off along with her as the blonde jogged in direction of the Lodge.

Within seconds Spencer was graciously accepting the receiver from one of the employees at the front desk. "Hello, this is Spencer Carlin." She spoke softly.

"Hi Spencer. Uhm, you don't know me but you do know my sister." Spencer waited patiently as the timid voice continued. "My name's Kyla, Kyla Davies."

"Woo, you look like hell kiddo." Norm's hearty laugh filled the garage. The brunette walked in looking exhausted and listless. It took every ounce of strength in her not to just find her hammock and sleep the remainder of the day away. However by the grace of God, she did a great job of keeping her fatigue a secret from Spencer.

"Gee, thanks Norm." Ashley rolled her eyes briefly before finding the nearest stool and plopping down it. "Construction sucks." She commented dryly. "I mean it's fun but holy hell it's a lot of work."

"Paula explained everything kiddo. It's not the work that's hard; it's keeping up with the boss that'll kill ya." Ashley fought to raise her head, having just let it fall back against the toolbox behind her. She then quickly threw him a questioning glance. "Spencer's a hard worker."

Ashley had to agree. They had taken a couple of breaks here and there but not enough to appease her straining muscles. What she didn't know was that Spencer was only trying to impress the brunette with how well she could work. The pace she set was much quicker than usual and in the process she had also burned herself out.

"Are you implying that I'm lazy Norm? That I can't keep up with a city slicker like Spencer when it comes to hard labor?" Ashley teased. The old man's booming laughter echoed throughout the shop once again causing Ashley to join in. She stood to her feet and found her coveralls nearby.

"By the sounds and looks of it, I'd say no." He taunted in return, glad to have someone like Ashley by his side to keep him entertained.

* * *

Ashley simply couldn't believe how quickly eight days had gone by. She awoke extra early knowing Kyla would be a nervous wreck until she arrived. Today, she would be joining her sister in Sudbury for a few days and bringing her sibling back to Wakagami with her for the summer.

Slipping out her bed, Ashley was far from sleepy this morning. She felt rejuvenated and extremely excited to see her sister. She took this opportunity to turn on her small radio and begin her morning routine.

After a rousing round of Queen's Fat Bottomed Girls, Ashley quickly finished up and found her packed duffel bag in the corner. Mister Carlin had graciously given her four days off to attend her sister's graduation.

She rummaged through her loft for a good thirty minutes before finally deciding she had packed everything. Whistling her favorite Johnny Cash song, Ashley locked the loft's door behind her and soon found herself face-to-face with Spencer in the parking lot.

"Uh…Good morning?" Ashley questioned, slightly perplexed by the fact that the blonde was already up. The key ring that she had once been spinning around her index was now dangling motionless in front of her.

"Good morning." Spencer replied happily. The blonde was leaning casually against her metallic blue Lexus RX.

"You're up kind of early aren't you?" Ashley noted the time…6am.

"Of course I am, we are going to Sudbury aren't we?" The slender blonde threw her a cheeky grin.

Ashley remained stunned for a moment, her duffel bag resting snugly at her side as she contemplated her answer. "_We_ are going to Sudbury?" Spencer simply nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you're gonna miss me Spence but really, I think I can handle myself. I'll be back in a few days." Ashley couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips.

"I would let you go on your own but your sister's invited me to her Graduation…I couldn't refuse. She also said something about needing a wrangler." Spencer teased, now making her way to the brunette with a cell phone in hand.

"A wrangler? Look, Kyla can get a little crazy but trust me on this one. I'll keep her on a tight leash. Now what do you mean she invited you? When have you talked to-"

"Not for her Ashley, for you. And we've been talking a lot, almost every night for the past week and a half actually…here, hang on a sec." Spencer punched several digits into her cell and placed it on speaker. It rang twice before a very tired voice answered.

"'llo?" Ashley would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Good morning Kyla." Ashley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she listened to them exchange greetings. "Mornin' Spencer."

"Kyla, you have some explaining to do." Ashley spoke loudly causing a frantic grunt and snort to echo through the receiver. "Ashley?" Kyla questioned, obviously awake now by the sounds of it.

"Uh huh. You invited Spencer?" Ashley caught the look of disappointment in the blonde's eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, I mean I don't mind..it's just…Why didn't you tell me you two were talking." She did her best to rectify the situation.

At this, Spencer relaxed considerably. She was glad to know Ashley wasn't angry, confused but definitely not angry.

"I figured she could, you know, give you a few pointers about some stuff…" Her sister trailed off, obviously not wanting to explain herself.

"What stuff Ky?" Ashley sighed.

"Stuff like what to wear when we attend her Grad. Sorry Ashley but I am not letting you go wearing jeans and a t-shirt." Spencer finally spoke up gaining herself an agreement from Kyla.

"I didn't say I was gonna wear-" Ashley was abruptly interrupted by Kyla. "Yes you did! You SO did Ash! _I'll wear what I always wear. We both know I don't do fancy Ky._" She mocked her sister word-for-word. "It'll be two against one, so you'll have no choice but to dress up…Plus, no offence big sis but we both know Gaston won't make the trip."

Ashley grunted in dissatisfaction. There was no way she could deny it, she hated dressing up. She was planning on wearing jeans and a t-shirt hoping Kyla would be too preoccupied with the affair to worry about her attire.

"Who's Gaston?" Spencer questioned, oblivious to the fact that Gaston was found less than thirty feet away.

"My truck.." Ashley's shy response caused Kyla to giggle. "Shut up Ky! And he can make the trip alright, he's in great shape!"

Spencer listened to the two bicker for a few minutes, enjoying how animated they were with one another even over the telephone. "Okay, so it's settled then. We'll see you in three hours Kyla." Spencer flipped her phone closed as the youngest Davies bid them a safe trip.

"So you two have been conspiring behind my back this whole time huh? I should've known." Ashley smiled, shaking her head in the process.

"Aww don't feel bad." Spencer rubbed her back in mock sympathy. "Just think, you get to spend the whoooole weekend with me and Kyla."

Ashley had to admit that sounded pretty darn good.


	18. Chapter 18

The ride to Sudbury had been fairly quiet and uneventful. Spencer was content listening to mainstream pop on the radio as Ashley found herself dozing off against the window. On occasion, the blonde found herself completely mesmerized by the brunette who was sound asleep in the passenger seat.

Spencer veered off into one of the many Tim Horton's parking lots as they entered the bustling city of Sudbury. She knew she'd have to wake the brunette in order to get directions to Kyla's apartment. Reaching across the console, she placed a warm palm against Ashley's shoulder and nudged her carefully. "Ash."

The brunette groaned before shifting even further into her seat and pressed her cheek flat against the window. A small patch of fog appeared as the brunette inhaled and exhaled deeply against the cool glass. "Ashley." This time Spencer roused the girl from her slumber.

"Huh?" Ashley's voice was hoarse. Spencer laughed quietly, loving the way it sounded just then. "I can't believe I fell asleep." She croaked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry Spence, you should have woke me up earlier."

The brunette wasn't one for naps but when she did take one, it was heavenly. "Don't worry about it, you looked cute all curled up in the chair and drooling on my window." The blonde giggled, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel.

Ashley grimaced before turning towards the car's door and inspected it for any drool. Not finding any, she faced the blonde and stuck her tongue out playfully. "You're such a liar." She teased, starting to regain control after such a revitalizing sleep.

"Am not." Spencer answered with a playful swat to the brunette's arm. "Anyway, now that we're here…How do we get to Kyla's?"

Ashley glanced around recognizing the area immediately. "Take a right just past the lights here and I'll keep guiding you." And she did. They drove for twenty minutes before coming a slow stop in front of a small triplex.

"Home sweet home." Ashley smiled, unbuckling her seatbelt. Spencer followed suit before exiting the vehicle and moving towards the trunk. "Wait, I'll get that after. C'mon, Ky's waiting." The brunette motioned for Spencer to follow as she approached the apartment found furthest on the left.

As the pair padded up to the door another car pulled into the spot behind them. A young male exited the black Mustang and cautiously made his way towards a very suspicious looking Ashley.

"Uh...uhm.." He cleared his throat nervously noting the now very protective look in the brunette's eyes. "Hi, I'm here to see Kyla." He shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

"And you are?" Ashley turned to face the teenager who towered above her a good four inches at the very least.

"Uh Jamie…Jamie Hall." Spencer smiled, extending her right hand in his direction as he introduced himself. Jamie visibly relaxed, shaking the offered palm. He then faced Ashley whose stone cold look hadn't faltered since his unexpected arrival.

"Alright Jamie Hall, what's your reason for being here?" Ashley was nudged by Spencer who then forced a polite smile in the boy's direction. "What?" The brunette whispered, keeping her eyes trained on the stranger who stood awkwardly before them.

Spencer watched the two square off so-to-speak. Ashley was tiny compared to Jamie. He was tall and broad-shouldered. His cheeks were well-defined and his forearms were nearly twice the size of the brunette's. His looks however, certainly hadn't deterred Ashley.

"I'm here to uhm, well just to uhm let her know that I'll be picking her u-" Just as he was about to explain his reasons for being on Kyla's doorstep, the Davies sibling in question swung the door open having heard the commotion from within. Jamie exhaled sharply glad to have his Prom date save the day.

"Hey babe." As Jamie began stepping forward a cold palm was placed against his chest and stopped him from advancing. Ashley stood protectively between Jamie and Kyla.

"Babe? Look _kid_, take a few steps back before I cut you down to my size." She narrowed her eyes causing the taller boy to do as he was told. Ashley may have been small but the fire burning in her eyes was enough to discourage him.

"Ashley!" Kyla rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. It felt good to have her sister back. "You should go Jay, I'll call you later." She winked causing Ashley face Jamie once again and square her jaw.

"Okay, yea. Sounds good." He jogged towards his vehicle leaving the three women on the doorstep.

"I can't believe you Ashley!" Kyla slapped her arm playfully before lunging at the older brunette and hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "God, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby sis and I can't help it, you know that..." Ashley smiled into the hug. Spencer stood by idly, smirking at the term of endearment. Glen had gotten into the habit of calling her the same…'Baby sis.' She thought letting her brother's smiling face fade from her mind as the sisters were now facing her.

"Oh, and this is-" Ashley was interrupted by an enthusiastic Kyla. "Spencer!" The brunette engulfed the blonde in a similar embrace. "Yea." The pilot replied with a small laugh, amused by her sister's overzealous greeting.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the voice." Kyla smirked, her arm now loosely wrapped around Ashley's waist. "Come on in guys, I'm sure it was a long ride…Especially with the snorner." Ashley glared as Spencer merely laughed along quietly.

"She wasn't too bad. She did drool on the window though." The young Carlin teased as the three of them made their way into a small living area which coincidently was also the kitchen.

"Wow. That's way worse than being a snorer Ash." Kyla began plucking a few stray pieces of clothing from the futon.

Ashley contorted her face. "We both know how loud you are when you sleep Ky, so I wouldn't rub it in too much." She took her usual spot on one end of the futon and Spencer took the other.

Kyla's apartment was small to say the least. Living room and kitchen were one and the same. A short corridor led them to the brunette's bedroom and a tiny bathroom furnished with a simple sink, toilet, and shower. Spencer thought is was charming and cozy. She also enjoyed the fact that the living room was adorned by dozens of photos either strung up on the walls or scattered about on a couple of end tables.

"You too sure are alike aren't you?" Spencer interjected as both sisters ceased their bickering and faced her. As if on cue, their cheeks were tinted in a light shade of red.

"Sorry." They voiced in unison causing them all to laugh.

"So what's on the agenda today Ky?" Ashley asked, leaning back against the futon and nestling into her favorite spot. Her sister noticed the gesture quite quickly and grinned.

"I've always wondered why there was such a large ass-print in my couch…Now I know why." She teased earning herself a small giggle from the blonde. "And as far as our day goes, we'll have breakfast and then go shopping!" She squealed, fists clenched and quivering in anticipation.

"My favorite hobby…" Spencer smiled as Kyla nodded in agreement. "Are we going out or staying in for breakfast? Actually, let's go out. I'll bu-"

"Nu uh! I'll cook us breakfast Spencer. You're my guest and I will have it no other way." Kyla turned to face her sister who was now sulking in her corner. "And Ashley, don't even try to get out of shopping today. We need to find you something _pretty_ to wear for tomorrow." She pinched her cheek before having her hand slapped away in annoyance.

"You don't like shopping?" Spencer asked bewildered by the older brunette's pouting.

"Heck no. I'd rather watch grass grow or paint dry for that matter." Ashley gagged as Kyla rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen across the room.

"It isn't that bad. You'll enjoy yourself, trust me." The blonde winked causing Ashley to grin crookedly. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

"So what'll it be folks?" The youngest Davies sibling began rummaging through her fridge. Ashley raised her hand and shouted. "Cou-" She was interrupted by Kyla. "Don't you dare say Count Chocula Ash! Please tell me you aren't still eating that garbage every morning."

Spencer chuckled from her spot as Kyla placed both hands on her hips and shook her head in disappointment. "No." Ashley answered meekly. Spencer knew immediately who the cook was in the family and it definitely wasn't the pilot at her side.

"You're a terrible liar." The youngest sibling rolled her eyes before gazing in Spencer's direction. "I swear she'd live on Kraft Diner and hot dogs if she could. She couldn't cook if her life depended on it."

"Uh huh…Less yappin' and more cookin' Aunt Jemima." Ashley bit back sarcastically.

* * *

"My God Kyla, you're a genius in the kitchen." Spencer rubbed her stomach in satisfaction. The youngest of the Davies sister was very talented. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes were laid out across the small table.

"Thanks." Kyla winked. Ashley simply groaned, patting her stomach down as well. "Oohhh how I've missed your cooking baby sis." Another content groan escaped her lips.

"And I've missed my personal dishwasher." The tiny brunette patted Ashley's knee, all the while grinning broadly. "I'm gonna go get ready while you finish up in here."

"Will do…And Ky, thanks again." Ashley's crooked smile appeared as her sibling disappeared into the bedroom.

"So you wash dishes huh?" Spencer began clearing her plate. Ashley quirked an eyebrow in question. "Of course. Ky cooks, I clean." She chuckled before taking Spencer's utensils and motioning for her to sit.

"Don't be silly Ash, I'm gonna help. You wash, I'll dry." The brunette thought it over before deciding she wouldn't win the argument.

Ashley ran the water and added the soap as Spencer stood by ready to dry with a cloth in hand. "Thanks for coming Spence." The brunette dipped her hands into the warm water and began scrubbing a plate.

"You really don't have to thank me…I have a feeling this is going to be a great weekend."

Ashley kept her eyes trained on the task at hand, smirking every now and then as Spencer described her high school graduation. The brunette was content at the moment, glad to be home with two of her favorite women.

"…and that was it. It was definitely a crazy night." Spencer concluded, noting the faraway gaze in Ashley's eyes. "Are you even listening to me?" She frowned, nudging the girl who was suddenly very attentive.

"Of course." Ashley answered defensively. She had been lost in what Spencer was saying, only really paying attention to her velvety smooth voice rather than the story it had been telling.

"You're lying to me aren't you? Okay then, tell me what I did after I kissed Jake at the door when he dropped me off." Spencer crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

Ashley pursed her lips and fought to recollect what had happened. Her brain stalled, literally froze. "You said goodnight and went to bed…?" She trailed off, nearly ending the statement as a question.

"Wrrrooong! It was a trick question; I didn't go to the prom with a guy." Spencer dipped her hand into the soapy water. Ashley backed away slightly only now noticing the mischievous grin that the blonde was sporting.

Without giving the brunette time to escape, Spencer flicked a handful of suds onto her face. Ashley froze as the liquid seeped down from her forehead, onto her nose, and dribble to the floor. Spencer snorted in response as Ashley's eyes met hers in a silent challenge. "You did not just do that…" The petite brunette ran a thumb along the bridge of her nose collecting the bubbles that had been thrown.

"Maybe-" Spencer once again slipped her hand into the dishwater and flicked another palm-full at the brunette before continuing. "I did." She teased.

"Oh it's on." Ashley grin lopsidedly. The two were soon engaged in a full on bubble war. Soapy water was flung from one end to the other, covering most of the counter and cabinets in bubbles.

Hearty laughs filled the small apartment as Spencer now held the drying towel in her hands. She twirled it and prepared to snap it in Ashley's direction. The brunette froze, now sopping wet from her head down to her chest. "Don't you da-"

"Oh my God." Kyla emerged from the bathroom. Spencer ceased all movements as she was also drenched from head to chest. She hid the towel behind her back and smiled innocently at the youngest Davies sibling.

"She started it." Ashley immediately blamed the blonde, pointing her finger in her direction. Spencer's jaw dropped open at the surprise admission. "Tattle!" She yelped, twirling the towel and catching Ashley square on the right ass cheek.

The brunette hopped around clutching her bum as the other two burst out in giggles. Ashley's wet curls clung to her soapy cheeks as she glared in their direction. "Laugh it up ladies." She rubbed her sore spot causing them to laugh even harder.

Kyla shook her head in amusement as the giggling eventually died down. "Okay okay. You two should go get changed. I want to hit the mall before noon."


	19. Chapter 19

"Can we pleeease take a break?" Ashley whined impatiently.

"We've only been here two hours you big baby." Kyla rolled her eyes. Her sister hated the mall and everything associated with it. From pimple-faced teenagers to high-fashioned clothing, Ashley despised it all.

"Why don't you go browse through the next store Ky, we'll go get the milkshakes. Just meet us in the food court in about half an hour or so." Spencer spoke up sensing the pilot's growing annoyance with their shopping trip. Kyla reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks for the break. I'm just not a shopper." Ashley found them a booth. "What kind of shake would you like Miss Carlin?" She asked with a nose crinkling smile.

Spencer slipped into her seat and grinned up at the brunette. "Strawberry please."

With that, she quickly set off to find the milkshakes. She knew Kyla wouldn't wander much on her own. This led her to buy an extra beverage for when her sister would join them shortly.

"God this looks heavenly." Spencer wiggled her fingers anxiously as a large strawberry milkshake covered in whipped cream and strawberry syrup was placed in front of her. She immediately took a sip and moaned in satisfaction.

Ashley's eyes bulged out as the sound reached her ears. She nearly choked on her own chocolate milkshake, sputtering and coughing as Spencer eyed her cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ashley cleared her throat, pawing at it as if she was choking. "Oh yea, I'm fine." She whispered while softly poundingher chest a few times. The orgasmic moaning was simply too much to handle.

"So I take it the milkshake's good." Ashley smiled impishly after finally regaining some of her composure.

"Mmhmm." Spencer dipped the tip of her index into the whipped cream and licked it off in one swift sensual motion. She hadn't quite realized the effects her actions were having on Ashley. The pilot blushed furiously before diverting her attention to the many shoppers around them.

"You're very protective of her aren't you?" Spencer suddenly asked. The question was rather random but Ashley was glad to have a distraction of sorts now.

"Kyla?" The blonde nodded as she continued enjoying her milkshake. "Of course. She's my sister…Just like your brothers are protective of you." She noted to which Spencer nodded once again.

"But today…I mean, I've never seen that look in your eyes. You were really serious when it came to Jamie." Spencer chuckled before dipping her finger into the cream and repeating her previous actions.

Ashley quickly looked away, the blush that had once disappeared was now back. "Like I said, she's my baby sister. The way Glen protected you against Lexi is the way I'm going to protect Kyla from…well anyone." She grinned lazily.

"Uh huh." Spencer answered knowingly. "What about Saturday when he picks her up for their Prom? What're you going to do then?"

"I'm going to-"

"Do nothing. Right Ash." Kyla had arrived and overheard their brief and yet amusing exchange over Jamie. She narrowed her eyes in her sister's direction as she slipped into the spot next to her.

"Uh huh…Nothing." Ashley rolled her eyes. She knew there was no way she was going to follow through with it. Jamie was going to be dissected and interrogated until every intention he has with Kyla is revealed.

The three of them quickly finished up their milkshakes and set off to finally find the perfect dress for Kyla. Much to Ashley's dislike, they spent another four hours running from one end of the mall to the other.

Ashley remained mostly quiet the entire outing, simply relishing in the fact that Kyla and Spencer were undeniably getting along. Their girlish giggles and awing at certain items of clothing made the brunette chuckle.

It was nearing dinner time when Kyla finally spotted a simple black dress in one of the shop's windows. "Ash! That's _so_ you!" Her index was stretched out towards the item in question.

Ashley cringed at the sight. "No way Ky. Can't I just wear like a pant suit or…" Spencer had looped her arm through the brunette's and forced her to follow Kyla's lead. Ashley slumped forward as she carried seven shopping bags in her hands; she was their _pack mule_ as Kyla had playfully put it. The young pilot didn't mind.

"Here. Go try this on." Kyla placed the dress in Ashley's palm. "Go on." She gave her sister a gentle shove into one of the many changing rooms. Spencer had also found a dress, one that Kyla was adamant she wear for her Graduation and was trying it on in the next stall over.

Ashley eyed the piece of fabric that was now lying on the chair in front of her. She despised dressing up, the mechanic was nowhere near comfortable wearing clothing like that. She was most comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans or even a pair of coveralls for that matter. "Hurry up Ash!" Kyla knocked on the door in irritation.

"Hang on…" Ashley whispered, finally stripping down to her underwear. "Alright…so…" She held the dress up and tried to figure out how this went on exactly.

The brunette finally slipped the silky fabric over her head causing a few stray curls to end up in her mouth. She coughed, spitting them out in disgust as Kyla knocked on the door once again. Ashley quickly smoothed out the fabric and flung the door open. She kept her hands wrapped around her body desperately trying to cover up as much as possible.

The brunette was uncomfortable with her body. Baggy clothes and wife beaters were pretty much the only things she wore. Bathing suits, especially bikinis were definitely out of the question when it came to the beach. She was shy and preferred to hide underneath layers of clothing. Revealing herself in front of Spencer wearing this dress was killing her inside.

"Oh my God Ash, you look _hot_!" Kyla smiled broadly as she circled the taller brunette. Ashley slumped forward in the spaghetti-strapped dress. She hated showing off so much skin.

The door to the next stall over opened up revealing Spencer in a snug baby blue dress. Ashley's eyes widened as the blonde stepped into view. She was starring into a mirror and highly unaware of the Davies sisters appreciating her, for different reasons of course, from behind.

"Turn around for me Spence." Kyla chuckled from her spot next to Ashley.

Spencer did as she was told and spun on her heels to finally catch a glimpse of Ashley in her own revealing attire. The brunette averted her eyes shyly, not wanting to linger on the blonde's curvaceous form any longer that she should.

Spencer on the other hand had no qualms about letting her eyes travel the length of Ashley's body. Kyla was too busy gawking at the outfits she had found for them to even notice the quiet exchange the two were now having.

"You have to get it Spencer. You look absolutely amazing." Kyla gushed, circling the blonde as she nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks Ky." A very faint blush crept over her cheeks. "Ashley, you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Oh uh, thanks. You- uhm also look good." The brunette avoided those baby blue eyes across from her at all cost. An old nervous habit kicked in as she scratched the back of her neck and nudged her sister. "Can I go take this off now Ky?...Please?" She whispered pleadingly. The smaller brunette nodded, simply ecstatic that they all found their dresses for tomorrow's event.

As Ashley retreated, Spencer couldn't help but laugh. She only now just noticed the brunette was still wearing her sneakers. The sight was exponentially adorable.

* * *

"Thank God that's over." Ashley placed the last of their shopping bags onto the living room floor and dropped onto the futon with a thud. "Let's order some pizza, my treat." She rubbed her belly out of habit.

"Sounds good. What do you like on yours Spence?" Kyla reached for the telephone and dialed out to the nearest pizza joint.

"Anything but anchovies." Spencer replied with a grimace. "Those things are nasty."

"Alright." The smaller brunette chuckled before disappearing into her room to make the call. "The usual Ash?" She yelled out as Ashley replied with an equally loud 'yes'.

Spencer stood next to Ashley before patting the brunette's ankle. Taking the hint, she moved her legs and sat up giving the blonde a spot to sit. "You really made her happy today."

"You made it bearable and dare I say, fun at times." Ashley winked. "That dress you bought today…" Ashley nervous habit appeared once again. Spencer immediately took note of it as she continued. "It really is something else Spence."

"Really?"

"Really really. I mean it- it's perfect I guess." Ashley nodded nervously, now regretting the fact that she brought it up. "You look great in it, I mean it-"

Kyla reemerged from her bedroom ultimately ending Ashley's rambling in the process. The older Davies sister sighed in thanks as the brunette plopped down across from them. Spencer smirked in adoration. Ashley was simply an endearing dork at times and it made her that much more attractive.

"So what'll it be tonight girls?" Spencer spoke up first, noting how tired the Davies women looked at the moment. "How about a night in with a few good movies?"

"Sounds great." Kyla nodded gratefully. After such a long day of shopping she was happy to spend a night home with her sister.

* * *

"Don't go that way.." Kyla whispered quietly from her spot next to Spencer on the now unfolded futon. Their movie marathon had begun with Jeepers Creepers and now the trio was presently watching the remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Ashley couldn't understand why Kyla chose to watch these movies when clearly they frightened her beyond belief. Her sister was now completely hidden beneath the blankets, only her dark brown eyes peering out at the television sitting in front of them.

Spencer, who was equally disturbed, was nearly quivering at the sight. Ashley smirked as the scene unfolded and Mike Vogel's character Andy was chased through the yard garnered with dozens of white sheets billowing in the wind.

Spencer grimaced in pain and Kyla yelped in fear when Andy's leg was sawn off. Ashley was unaffected by the gruesome sight, having watched this movie dozens of times before.

As the film neared its climax Ashley decided to have a little fun with the girls. Next to Spencer was a sliding patio door that led to a small porch on the side of the building. The curtains were open which only helped in this case leaving the darkness outside to be seen.

Ashley's eyes widened in mock fear as she gazed towards the sliding door. Spencer, who immediately took notice to the brunette, ceased all movements. She nudged Kyla who in turn faced her sister. Ashley swallowed thickly before opening her mouth and pointing towards the patio. Kyla whole-heartededly believed the fear that shone through her sister's eyes at that moment.

Spencer and Kyla both froze not wanting to face what Ashley was pointing to. The blonde knew the curtains were drawn and having them open only a few feet away from her sent chills down her spine. After watching horror movies she was always on edge.

The pair gripped onto one another as they finally began turning their heads to face the patio door. Once Ashley knew she was out of their line of sight she hopped up and yelled to high hell.

The sudden high-pitched sound caused Kyla and Spencer to scream in return and roll off of the futon. Kyla went spiraling to the floor and hid beneath the makeshift bed as Spencer hid behind the kitchen table. Both women were quivering and shaken, both pale and alert.

"Oh- oh my God." Ashley gripped her sides as she laughed hysterically. She knew they'd be angry but it was definitely worth it. The looks on their pasty faces were priceless.

"You bitch!" Kyla was the first to yell finally emerging from beneath the futon. Her face was flushed with anger. "I can't believe you just did that!" She smacked her sister hard on the arm causing a red mark to appear.

"Ow, Ky." Ashley continued laughing and rubbing her sore spot. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"That was _not_ funny." Spencer growled from her spot behind the kitchen table. Her knuckles were white from the tight grip she held on one of the chairs. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"I'm sorry guys!" Kyla once again smacked her sister as she tried to apologize between giggles.

"Whatever. Just go close the curtains please." Spencer motioned towards the patio door.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told. She made sure the door was locked and drew the curtains shut. "Better?" She asked as Kyla stood in the hallway.

"Now that you've sufficiently scared the shit outta me, I'm gonna try to get a few hours of sleep. And I swear to God Ashley, if you try to pull something on me tonight I will kill you. I don't want to look like shit tomorrow night." She retorted pointedly before disappearing into her bedroom.

"I really am sorry…I couldn't help myself." Ashley shrugged innocently as Spencer approached.

"Don't worry about it. My brothers, or rather Glen, pulled stunts like that all the time." The blonde stood shakily on her feet, still affected by the events as the movie continued playing in the background. "Would you mind…" She motioned towards the television.

"Oh yea, sorry." Ashley turned it off, leaving them in complete silence. "I guess we should get some sleep too huh?" Spencer nodded, slipping into her spot on one end of the futon. She made sure it was the spot furthest away from the sliding door.

She noticed the brunette making her way into the closet and returning seconds later with two large blankets and a pillow in hand. "What're you doing?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Uhm, going to sleep?" Ashley, slightly perplexed by the question, placed the items on the floor next to the patio door. She knew, or at least hoped, that Spencer would feel better knowing she wasn't sleeping closest to the door.

"Why don't you just sleep on here?" She patted the large empty space next to her.

Ashley shook her head and grinned lopsidedly. "It's all yours Miss Carlin. I'll sleep down here."

"Are you sure? I mean, this if your home…I can't let you sleep on the floor." Spencer tried her best to convince the brunette.

"Honestly Spence, don't stress. I don't mind." That was that. Ashley curled up on the floor, completely oblivious to the fact that Spencer had wiggled her way to the edge of the bed closest to her. The blonde felt secure knowing the brunette was only a foot away and truth-be-told was disappointed the warm body below wasn't next to her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ash…" The brunette felt a finger poke her in an effort to rouse her from her sleep. Burying her face deeper into the warmth of the pillow, Ashley grumbled in response. "Five more minutes…"

"Ashley please wake up. I wanna open the letter." Kyla sat cross-legged next to her sister with the envelop resting in her lap.

"What letter?" Ashley forced herself to face the sunlit room. She groaned noticing the curtains that had once been shadowing the room were now drawn soaking the area in bright light. Her tired eyes took their time adjusting to the change as she rubbed her cheeks in an effort to wake herself up.

"The letter from Laurentian." This simple statement caused the tallest of the brunettes to cease all movements. Ashley suddenly remembered the importance of the note.

"Oh right. I completely forgot…" She whispered followed by a quiet yawn. Her eyes had now adjusted to the light streaming in and upon further inspection she noticed the blonde still sleeping above her on the unfolded futon. "Well…go ahead."

Kyla hesitated for a moment, big brown eyes scanned the face of the white envelop before shoving it towards Ashley. "Here."

"What? No way. Open it Ky, we both know it's going to be good news." Ashley felt the need to reassure her sister. Kyla shook her head furiously as the inanimate object was now placed in Ashley's lap.

The brunette sighed before finally opening the letter. Ashley's eyes danced across the opening statement and with a broad smile confirmed what she had known all along. "Congratulations." She stated proudly, handing the letter over to Kyla who was now squealing in delight.

"No way! Are you serious?" She yelped, reading through it herself. Spencer who was sound asleep moments ago was now blinking in confusion as the sisters were hugging below.

Moments into their own celebration, Kyla had once again flung herself at Ashley and embraced her sister as tightly as her little body would allow her to. The proud pilot chuckled in response to catching Spencer's gaze minutes after waking her.

"I can't believe I'm going to Laurentian." Kyla's acceptance letter was now being held so tightly in her hands that it had crumpled under the constant pressure.

"Wow, congratulations Ky." Spencer clued in and offered the petite brunette an encouraging smile. "C'mere." She parted her arms and hugged Kyla gently.

"I told you…You had nothing to worry about." Ashley slipped her hands behind her head as she lay back down on her makeshift bed. "Mom and dad would be so proud."

"This is crazy." Kyla whispered now sitting next to Spencer on the futon, completely lost in her own thoughts. "This is absolutely crazy." Her eyes were rimmed with unshed tears.

* * *

"Hi mom." As soon as Heart's Barracuda rang out from her cellphone she knew that it was her mother was calling.

"Sweetheart! How're you?"

"Great mom. We're getting ready for Kyla's graduation as we speak." She looked in the mirror and applied a little more blush.

"Ooooh that's great, I'm glad to hear it!" She paused as there was a little commotion in the background. "What's that Arthur?" Paula held a palm over the telephone as she answered her husband. "Your dad wants to know if you're taking care of our pilot." She chuckled.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Spencer glanced across the hall into Kyla's room. There, directly in view, the two Davies siblings were also applying the final touches to their makeup. "Tell dad she's more than anxious to get back to work though. City life is starting to get to her."

"That's a given honey." Paula smiled into the receiver. "Well I just wanted to make sure you made your trip safely. Please congratulate Ashley's sister for us. We can't wait to meet her."

"Will do mom. See you in a couple of days…" Their conversation soon ended, leaving Spencer to finish up in the bathroom.

Across the hall, Ashley pursed her lips in frustration. "I can't believe you talked me into wearing this." With both moist palms outstretched she motioned towards the tight black dress feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. "And stop caking the make-up on! You know I've never worn make-up before and just because I'm doing it tonight doesn't mean you have to make me look like Mimi Bobeck!"

"Oh hush Ash. It's only one night." Kyla circled her sister, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles as she did so. "Geez, you're acting like I've asked you to give up Count Chocula or something."

"Don't even joke about something like that." Ashley stuck her tongue out childishly.

"So are we all ready to go?" Spencer intervened before the two could bicker anymore. Kyla and Ashley both nodded in response. "Great, let's get going then."

* * *

Spencer leaned over her armrest as Ashley met her halfway. "Are you okay?" She whispered, noting the unshed tears weighing heavily in the brunette's eyes.

Ashley's nose-crinkling smile caused a short stream of moisture to find its way down her cheek. "Yea." The brunette shook her head bashfully as she wiped the tear away. "I just wasn't expecting this." Her voice was laced with love and compassion as her gaze travelled the lengths of the auditorium to the podium where her baby sister was now standing.

Spencer felt her heart being squeezed by the look on Ashley's face. Her expression was calm and relaxed and yet proud and content. Kyla had not only graduated but she graduated at the top of her class.

Slipping her free hand into Ashley's, Spencer began letting her thumb do the talking. Gently drawing circles across the soft flesh of her hand, Spencer redirected her attention to the young girl on stage.

Ashley responded to the subtle gesture by mimicking the movements until her hand was placed in the young blonde's lap. Her eyes, still clouded with tears, were then refocused on her baby sister. Kyla had been announced as this year's Valedictorian. Her speech had gained her a standing ovation and a loud cheer from her fellow graduates.

Spencer hollered along with the rest of them as her hand remained fixed to Ashley's. The brunette's silence caused Spencer to face her amongst the loud celebrating that was taking place around them. "Are you okay?" She asked once again as the graduates made their way through the crowd and to the entrance of the school where their caps would be tossed into the air.

The brunette let her eyes dance across the blonde's stunning features; from her golden locks to her pouty red lips then back up to her baby blues. "Don't worry about me. Tonight's been perfect." Ashley winked. Kyla waltzed by, capturing her sister's attention almost immediately. Spencer was thankful, for her cheeks were now tinted red in regards to Ashley's subtle gesture.

Kyla's heart beat against her chest wildly as the adrenaline rushed through her. She had kept her status as this year's Valedictorian a secret from Ashley in hopes of surprising her. And from the looks on her sister's face, it had worked.

What the tiny brunette hadn't noticed until now was how close the two were standing and oddly enough, holding hands. Deciding to analyze the situation later, Kyla followed her classmates past the rowdy crowd to the entrance of the school.

Spencer and Ashley remained next to one another as they joined the mass of people outside. The brunette spotted her sister immediately as she ripped her cap off and hurled it high into the air. Hundreds of burgundy caps covered the lawn as parents rushed forward to find and congratulate their child.

Ashley didn't have to go far. Before she knew it, Kyla was in her arms and crying in her shoulder. "I can't believe it's already over." Ashley buried her own tear-streaked face into her sister's hair and mumbled a few words of encouragement. "I'm so proud of you Ky…God, I just- I can't believe it…"

Spencer stood by idly, watching the two quietly embrace as a flood of people surrounded them. It wasn't long before Kyla was ushered away by her fellow students for group photos leaving them alone once again.

Ashley shyly took her spot by Spencer's side before blindly reaching for her hand. Gently taking it into her own, she faced the blonde. "Thanks for coming this weekend. I really owe you one." She squeezed her palm softly in appreciation.

Spencer ran her free hand through her golden locks, nervously trying to avoid Ashley's caring gaze. She tried to fight it but the warmth on her cheeks was enough to hint at the fact that she had failed miserably. "You don't have to thank me Ash, this weekend's been great so far. I don't see how it could get any better actually." She finally faced the brunette who smiled in response.

"What do you say we find the kid and go out to a late dinner?" She tugged gently on the blonde's hand causing them to disappear into the crowd.

Spencer's stomach churned in anticipation. Ashley's palm within her own sent waves of warmth coursing through her. She was glad to know that the brunette had initiated the contact meaning perhaps she missed the feeling as much as she did.

* * *

"I'm soooo tired…" Kyla practically dragged her feet as they entered the small apartment.

After the brunette's graduation, the three went out to Bella Vita Cucina for an Italian dinner. "I'm sooo full…" Ashley replied and patted her stomach for added affect.

Spencer was the last to enter the home, admiring the way Ashley's body fit into the snug dress. Since their departure from the school, she had found herself unable to look away from the woman.

"Well you did eat two plates of spaghetti." Spencer laughed as the sisters plopped down on opposite ends of the futon. "So worth it." Ashley smiled contently. "So _very_ worth it."

Kyla glanced up at the clock and yawned openly. Eleven thirty. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to bed. Prom's tomorrow night and I'd rather not look like shit for Ja-" Ashley narrowed her eyes. "For my Prom?" Kyla tried to recover but rolled her eyes when her sister's glare never faltered. "Whatever, goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Kyla." Spencer took the brunette's spot on the futon next to Ashley. "You know, you can sleep on here if you want tonight."

"It's ok Spence, I'm good on the floor." The older Davies sibling made the motion to stand but was abruptly pulled back down onto the open sofa.

"C'mon Ash, I know you're uncomfortable down there. There's no harm in sharing a bed." Spencer had both hands wrapped around the brunette's forearm, holding her down next to her.

Ashley nervously scratched the back of her neck. "We'll see. Let me go get changed…maybe you should do the same." She noted.

The brunette swallowed dryly, only now realizing that the baby blue dress had risen up the blonde's thighs. Spencer's hair was semi-tousled and in disarray no thanks to tonight's extra-long celebration.

The creamy flesh now visible caused Ashley to slip out of Spencer's grasp and backpedal towards the bathroom at breakneck speeds.

'She's cute when she's nervous.' The blonde thought, now rummaging through her own belongings to find some suitable pajamas.

'You're such a _dink_ when you're nervous…' Ashley paced the bathroom shortly after changing into her pjs. 'Just go in there and sleep on the futon. For God sakes…stop being such a wuss.'

Ashley slipped into the dark living room, only a small lamp was lit up next to Spencer who was now sitting patiently on the mattress. The brunette immediately noticed that her pillow and blanket were placed on the futon next to the smiling blonde.

"Guess I don't have much choice huh?" Ashley laughed quietly before taking her spot next to Spencer. She crawled to the edge and lay down as far away as she could without making it seem too obvious.

"I'm not gonna bite Ash." Spencer flicked the lights off, obviously amused by the brunette. Ashley squinted in the darkness, hands clutching nervously at her blankets in hopes that she hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

It wasn't until two in the morning that Ashley finally heard it. A very quiet sound coming from Spencer's side of the bed caused the brunette to flip over and face her. Unable to sleep, no thanks to their close proximity, Ashley had spent most of the night entertaining herself with mindless daydreams.

The room was silent for a brief moment until the noise flared up but this time slightly louder. Ashley's eyes peered through the darkness, noting the fact that Spencer was sprawled out on her back.

Careful not to wake the blonde, Ashley sat up and crawled towards the slumbering figure. Upon further inspection, the brunette suppressed a giggle when the noise turned out to be a light snore escaping Spencer's lips.

"And you think I'm a snorer?" She whispered to no one, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she could use this against the blonde sometime in the near future. All that she needed to do was find Kyla's camera.

Double-backing towards the empty side of the bed, Ashley missed the edge and went spiraling face first to the ground in a heap. She groaned in discontent, rubbing her sore cheek. "How very subtle of me." She shook her head and continued on her quest to find the camera.

'Damnit Ky.' She thought, noticing the tiny device on her sister's dresser. Knowing Kyla, there was no way Ashley could sneak by her undetected.

"Might as well have a little fun with it…" She knelt next to Spencer who never missed a beat. Her snoring had not only continued but was now getting louder with every intake of air.

Holding her own breath, Ashley crept forward. With her index and thumb outstretched, she gently placed them over Spencer's face. Snorting back a fit of giggles, she pinched the blonde's nose. Within seconds, Spencer began snoring uncontrollably from her mouth. Her lips flapped with every expulsion of air causing Ashley's tiny body to rumble in laughter.

Spencer's eyes flew open as she yelped and began flailing her arms around in self-defense. Ashley caught a single fist to her forehead and she was sent falling backwards to the floor below. "Oooww." She groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

Spencer rushed forward and flicked on the lights. "What the hell are you doing Ashley!" Blue eyes were narrowed in her direction.

"You- you were snoring and I-…I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time." She tried to reason with the blonde. Her excuse hadn't seemed to work until Spencer noticed the plump bruise forming directly above the brunette's right eye.

"Oh my God, did I do that?" She asked, helping Ashley onto the futon. "Yes, you did." The brunette pouted. Spencer immediately began sizing up the bruise and rushed to the freezer in hopes that Kyla had icepacks. Not finding any, she settled for a bag of frozen baby carrots.

"Here." She placed the towel wrapped item against Ashley's forehead.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Spence. I was kinda bored and…" An irritated sigh escaped her lips. "I do really weird things when I'm bored." Ashley nervously picked at the comforter, now fully aware of what she had done and completely ashamed by her actions. She had no intentions of waking Spencer up.

"It's ok. Here, lay down. Maybe having some sense knocked into you will help you sleep better." She giggled as Ashley complied. Spencer took this opportunity to slip in next to her and hold the wrap against her head as she got comfortable.

"You really are a goof. Oh and by the way, I do _not_ snore." She smiled, flicking the lights off. Ashley grinned in response as she felt the blonde try to discreetly move closer. The brunette rested her arm next to Spencer's, who in turn slept on her side facing Ashley.

Ashley knew she wouldn't sleep a wink considering the night's events but decided that she had had enough fun for the evening. "You do snore…and you flap your lips too." A rush of laughter bubbled through Ashley as Spencer rolled her eyes in response.

"I flapped my lips because you were trying to suffocate me…And don't even try to deny it Ash, you were pinching my nose."

"You were still flapping.." Ashley teased.

"Uh huh, unless you have something better to do with _your_ lips then I suggest you keep them shut." Spencer smirked under the cover of darkness. 'Yup, I went there.' She thought.

Ashley blinked. She definitely wasn't going to sleep after that comment.


	21. Chapter 21

"I still don't know how you could walk into my cabinet Ash, it's like, three inches higher than your forehead." Kyla questioned from her spot in the bathroom next to Spencer. The blonde smirked in the pilot's direction who was sitting comfortably in the living room, enjoying a Pepsi.

"Yea well, what can I say Ky. Shit happens." She proceeded to narrow her eyes making the blonde chuckle. Ashley decided to keep the night's beating a secret from her sister. The last thing she needed was to give her more ammo for future teasing.

"Uh huh." Kyla finally emerged seconds later wearing the dress she had picked out days before on their shopping trip. "So? How do I look?" She asked. Twirling for added effect, Kyla loved the look of surprise on Ashley's face.

"Kyla, wow…I mean uhh, you look good." The brunette smiled before standing to meet her sister near the kitchen table. "Spence, great job with the makeup." She gripped onto Kyla's hand and twirled her a second time.

"Thanks Ash." Spencer winked as Kyla finished the last of her primping in the mirror hung up in her hallway. "With a beautiful complexion like that, it didn't take much." Kyla blushed at the compliment.

Ashley grinned lopsidedly before remembering the most important part of the evening. "So what time is the dou-" With a simple glare from Spencer, Ashley paused then continued. "Whatever, what time is _Jamie_ coming to pick you up?"

Kyla pointedly narrowed her eyes in Ashley's direction. "He'll be here any minute. I know what you're thinking Ash and no." She shook her head feverishly. "Do you know what she did last time?" She directed her question to Spencer who simply shook her head in amusement.

"Last year, she was in town during my winter formal. She insisted on sitting outside to greet Derek, my date at the time." Spencer listened quietly as Kyla continued. "When he got here, she was outside, alright…fine, no big deal right?" The blonde nodded. "Wrong. She was widdling wood."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest, glad that Kyla had left out the most important part. "That doesn't sound so bad." Spencer stepped in.

"First of all, Ashley doesn't widdle wood." Kyla immediately began digging through her drawers until she found the item she had been looking for. In her hands she held an eight and half inch survival knife. It wasn't exactly the type of tool you would use to widdle wood.

"Second, this is what she was using." Spencer's eyes widened as they darted back and forth between the blade and brunette. "You see why I don't want her around Jamie now?"

"Oh please…_Derek_ was a wimp-"

"Ash, you threatened to render him _willy-less_ if he even looked at me wrong!" Kyla waved the knife around carelessly.

"He was trying to get fresh with y-"

"No he wasn't. He tried to greet me with a kiss on the cheek and you, well you practically chased him back to his truck." It seemed that Kyla wasn't going to let Ashley win this one. So instead of arguing, Ashley shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly and disappeared into Kyla's bedroom bearing a content grin the entire way.

"Please keep her away from us until we leave Spence. Jamie and I are only friends but you have no idea how over-protective she is." Kyla finally put the knife away.

"Oh, I have an idea." Spencer placed a caring palm on the girl's shoulder. She could remember her first date and how Glen and Clay spent their entire night stalking them. Mini-golf seemed like a great idea at the time until their final hole. Her date had suffered a concussion after he tried to help Spencer with her putting. Glen thought he was 'getting fresh' with her and ended up flinging a golf ball at him. Needless to say, it was a short evening.

A subtle knock at the door roused Spencer from her daydream. Kyla squealed in delight as Jamie stepped through the threshold dressed in his black tux. The man smiled broadly before surveying the room. With no Ashley in sight, Jamie finally greeted his date with a warm hug.

Spencer immediately heard the brunette shuffling around in the bedroom, preparing to make her entrance. The blonde rushed into the bathroom across the hall and waited a few seconds. Ashley's blurry form passed the door and was heading directly for Jamie and Kyla. Instead though, Spencer pounced out of the bathroom and without slowing down shoved them both into Kyla's bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

"Spence what the hell?" Ashley asked, now clutching her chest. She hadn't expected the sudden change of direction.

"Kyla asked me to watch you." She smiled sheepishly as Ashley reached for the door. "Nu uh! Wait until they leave." She slapped away the brunette's hands.

"That's not fair Spence! I just have a few questions for him."

"Is that so?" Ashley nodded. "Like what?"

"Like what are his intentions with my baby sister-"

"That's your problem right there Ash, she isn't your _baby_ sister. She's a young lady, a woman…look at her. She graduated high school and will be off to University in a few months." A look of sadness flashed across the brunette's face. Spencer hoped she had gotten through to her. "Look, there must be a few things we can do while we're in here." The blonde was preoccupied by the sounds of the two teens just outside the door.

"Uhm…I don't know if you've noticed Spencer but you kinda locked us in my sister's bedroom." Ashley outstretched her arms and motioned around the area.

Spencer's baby blues were immediately drawn to the largest item in the room. The bed. Her face was immediately flushed with embarrassment as Ashley had followed her line of sight. The brunette in turn blushed furiously before taking a few steps back and plopping down near the window in defeat.

"Right." Spencer managed to let it slip out while trying to mask her awkwardness. "Stay here. Behave." She extended her index. "I'll be right back." And with that, the woman slipped into the hallway and greeted Jamie.

Ashley fiddled with her fingertips in frustration. Sitting in this bedroom, waiting for Kyla to leave with her Prom date was driving her crazy. She stood up in a flash and began pacing the room in a relentless fashion. She wasn't going to let Jamie off the hook so easily.

Spencer stood by Kyla as the three of them conversed quietly in the kitchen near the entrance. Jamie had visibly relaxed since his arrival; Ashley's presence certainly affected him.

"Alright well, that covers everything-" Spencer's eyes widened. There, carefully trying to sneak by without getting caught, Ashley was outside ducking past the sliding patio door. The brunette hadn't noticed the blonde and thought she had outsmarted them all.

"Be good and be back by curfew!" Spencer rushed out as she brushed past them.

Just as Ashley rounded the corner she collided with a soft body. Kyla and Jamie made their way to the limo unaware of what had just taken place. Spencer had managed to tackle Ashley to the ground seconds before the duo made their appearance. Now laying flat on her back next to a small row of rose bushes, Ashley rubbed the plump bruise on her forehead.

"What the-"

"Sh!" Spencer shushed her. The blonde was sprawled out across the brunette, pinning the woman down with her body weight.

Ashley groaned in compliance and remained motionless as Jamie and Kyla entered the limo. Spencer's hot breath tickled her cheek, a few stray strands of blonde brushed against her bruise. It was only then that Ashley realized their predicament.

"Uh Spen-"

"Sh!" Again, Ashley groaned.

The seconds that ticked by seemed more like an eternity to Spencer who was clearly focused on the couple and not on the warm body beneath her. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the brunette stretching towards the bushes and snatching a single rose from the bunch while narrowly avoiding the thorns.

"Okay they're gone. What were you thin-" Spencer stopped mid-sentence. Ashley was now grinning like a fool as a small red rose was pinched between her fingers. She slowly brought the flower between them.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to look out for Ky."

Spencer paused for a moment, enjoying their moment. Now taking the petite rose in her hand, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against the brunette's cheek. Ashley froze. Spencer then kissed the soft flesh. "That's very sweet of you." She whispered. The dumb grin Ashley was sporting moments ago returned as she peered up at the blonde still hovering above her.

Neither of them heard the sounds of a car door being wrenched opened and closed in haste. The echo of high heels clicking against the asphalt remained a distant and distorted sound until a gasp finally caused them to turn and face the intruder.

"I should've known." Kyla smiled smugly. She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed down at the two waiting for some sort of explanation.

Spencer was the first to scramble to her feet and face the petite brunette. "W-what're you doing back Kyla?" She nervously kept her eyes focused on the grass while tucking a few stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I forgot my purse." Ashley quietly stood to her feet as Kyla continued. "And when I got closer I heard voices. So I checked it out and voilà! I'm impressed that neither of you are denying what I saw."

"No no! I was- I mean it was nothing! I fell and she tried to catch m-" Kyla rolled her eyes and waved off the excuse.

"Save it Ash, that's a lame excuse." The small brunette continued grinning smugly. "You ladies have a goodnight." She winked before retreating into the apartment to fetch her purse.

"I'm sorry Spence, I should've thought of something better." Ashley shook her head in frustration.

Spencer twirled the rose between her fingers and smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it Ash, it's no big deal…and thank you." She mimicked Kyla's previous actions by winking and skipping into the Davies home leaving a very confused Ashley behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys...just a quick note on Featherland Park, it exist but in Sudbury Massachusetts not Sudbury Ontario...we're gonna pretend it's in Ontario instead XD Beautiful park, I've seen it and figured it'd fit here.

* * *

"What do you feel like doing tonight?" Spencer watched the brunette rummage through the many cabinets in the kitchen.

"Anything you want Spence." Ashley remained fixated on her search. Moving aside every object in view, she grunted in frustration when it finally dawned on her. "I can't believe Ky hid my Count."

"Anything huh?" The blonde laughed as Ashley closed the cupboard in exasperation. "What's there to do around here?"

Ashley paused, index pressed to her chin as she thought carefully. Turning to the calendar scotch taped to the refrigerator, she smiled brightly. "I have an idea. Have you ever been to a baseball game?"

Spencer instinctively quirked an eyebrow. "Like a professional game?" Ashley shook her head as her feet carried her to a small table next to the futon. She plucked a framed photo from its wooden surface and handed it to Spencer.

"_Go baby girl! Go!" Pa stood on at the top of the bleachers watching a very focused eight-year-old run past second base. Ashley's tongue peeked out carefully as tiny wrinkles creased her forehead._

"_Go Ashley!" Her coach and fellow teammates urged her on from the dugout. "Last one kid! Run!"_

"_You can do it!" Pa gripped the brim of his trucker hat and placed his free palm across his moistened forehead. His eyes followed the young girl as her legs propelled her towards the final plate._

_Ashley grunted as the third baseman was tossed the ball. The young boy quickly turned to the catcher and grimaced in exasperation. Ashley was nearly there. Without further hesitation he threw the ball with all of his might. The brunette remained focused on her objective never once giving that ball an ounce of her attention._

_The brunette lunged forward not caring that she was going to skin her flesh and dove towards the base. Pa held his breath as a cloud of smoke engulfed the players surrounding home. As the dust finally settled, Ashley's team cried out in victory. The catcher had missed the throw and the brunette was sprawled out across the plate._

_Cheeks beet red and limbs burning from the effort, Ashley stood to her feet and dusted off her navy blue uniform. Her teammates plowed their way through the crowd that had now gathered on the field and celebrated their win._

_Amidst the celebration, Pa snapped a photo of Ashley being hoisted into the air atop Coach Francis' shoulders. They had finally beat their rivalry team to make it to the finals in their little league division._

"Is this you?" Spencer immediately recognized the nose-crinkling smile that the small child was bearing in the photo. Her cheeks were red and covered in dirt. Tiny fragile curls poked out from beneath her navy blue batting helmet.

Ashley nodded with a shy grin. "I played for four years with that team; the Belmont Bulldogs. We won the championship that year." The brunette remembered it well.

"My God, you were so cute." Spencer gushed at the photo causing Ashley to blush. Taking the frame from the blonde, the brunette motioned for her to follow. "C'mon, I know exactly what we'll do tonight. Only you have to let me drive."

Spencer placed the keys in Ashley's outstretched palm. She had an inkling of where their next destination would but she was still anxious. Seeing this playful side of Ashley made her heart swell.

* * *

"Welcome to Featherland Park." Ashley smiled brightly as she pulled into a parking space overlooking the area.

Spencer had been to Sudbury many times but she had never even heard of Featherland Park. She gawked at the sight before her. Upon entrance and to their immediate right were four well-kept tennis courts now dimly lit by large lampposts placed strategically around the perimeter.

"Check it out." The blonde hadn't even noticed the brunette exit the car and now holding the door open with a palm extended to help her out. "There are four little league diamonds and one softball field. I used to play here all the time."

"I can't believe I've never heard of this place, it's enormous." Spencer shook her head in amusement. The Carlin family loved to travel during the summer and Sudbury had always been one of Paula's favorites.

"I hope their schedule hasn't change." The brunette began walking towards the first baseball field. Spencer followed silently as they edged the grassy field where two little league teams were battling.

Ashley motioned for her to follow as she marched towards the slightly crowded bleachers and found a spot near the dugout. Spencer immediately recognized the uniforms. "Is this your old team? How did you know they were playing?"

"They usually play every Saturday night; I was hoping that hadn't changed." Ashley leaned back against the bleachers above her and focused on the game that was now in its second inning.

Spencer remained silent as she watched the kids run to their bases and swing with all their might as they stood proudly in front of the catcher. The Belmont Bulldogs were down by one in the sixth and final inning. Ashley held her breath as a petite blonde was up at bat.

A tiny ponytail peeked out behind her batting hat as she focused on the pitcher. After what seemed like an eternity, the small boy tossed the ball towards her. "Strike!" The Ump called out causing the small girl to lightly smack the wooden bat against the plate below her in frustration.

The pitcher pulled back a second time and threw the ball. "Strrrrrike!" He drawled out. The girl shook her head briefly before regaining her form and concentrating. She narrowed her eyes and silently pleaded with the Lord to let her hit this ball.

Without notification the ball whizzed by as she swung the bat a split second too late. The Bulldogs dragged their feet across the field, patting the young girl on the shoulder for a game well-played despite the loss. The crowd cheered and clapped as the teams lined up and shook hands.

"They played well." Spencer commented with a content smile. Ashley nodded her head, her eyes still focused on the players and coaches on the field. A flash of familiar grey hair caught her attention. "Do you mind if I just..." She motioned towards the small group. "I'll be right back."

The young blonde took her seat and watched from afar as Ashley timidly made her way towards a tall gentleman obviously trying to encourage his solemn looking players.

"Coach Francis." Ashley spoke softly causing the man to look her way. He cocked his head to the side and immediately recognized the brunette. "Davies! Kid, I haven't seen you in ages! What's it been, two years!"

Raymond Francis wrapped his arms around the girl and squeezed her gently before letting her go. "Where've you been hiding?" He chuckled, his hand lightly patting the brunette's shoulder in greeting.

"Here and there Coach. I hope you don't mind me taking up some of your time, I know the team probably needs a little pep talk after their loss." She motioned towards the group of disappointed ten and eleven year olds.

"Ah, they'll be fine. We're taking 'em out for pizza a little later. So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He shook hands with one of the parents from the opposing team and offered them a polite smile before refocusing on the brunette.

"I'm in town for the weekend so I figured I'd stop by. I'm glad you've stuck to the same schedule all these years." She smiled fondly.

"When it comes to baseball, nothing changes…" He noticed the petite blonde who had struck out moments ago sitting quietly on the bleachers, eyes downcast and rimmed with tears. "Especially the sting of a loss." Coach Francis nodded towards the sullen looking girl.

Ashley felt for the child. She herself had known many times over what it had felt to lose a game and it wasn't very pleasant. "Would you mind if I went and, well you know, offered a little advice?" Coach Francis beamed and nodded as Ashley quietly made her way towards the blonde.

Spender remained fixated on the interaction from afar, now fully confused on the fact that Ashley was making her way towards the small child.

"Good job out there today." Ashley startled the young girl. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The petite blonde waved it off and continued sulking. "You really did play a good game."

"No I didn't, you saw me strike out…" She wiped a stray tear from her cheek hastily.

"You know, I used to play for Coach Francis when I was your age." The blonde looked up at her unbelievingly. "Honest. My first year, I never hit the ball once. I struck out _every single time_. The year after that, I helped the Bulldogs win the championship."

"Really?"

Ashley bobbed her head up and down in confirmation. "She was the best hitter on the team at the time Michelle." Coach Francis joined the pair, smiling down at them. "Ashley why don't you give her some pointers. I'm sure you remember how to handle a bat." He winked.

"Uh, sure." She replied reluctantly. "Find us a bat and a few baseballs, I'll be right back."

Making her way towards Spencer, Ashley couldn't help but smile. The soft shine of the large lights now illuminating the darkened park created a glow around the blonde. Her straightened strands of golden hair billowed gently in the breeze as she approached.

"Hey." Spencer tilted her head slightly to the right and grinned as the brunette came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey." Ashley extended her hand for the second time tonight towards the accepting blonde. "Coach wants me to give her a few quick pointers before we head home. Would you mind?" She asked sincerely.

"Not at all." She linked their arms. "You really were a tomboy when you were a kid huh?" Spencer teased, earning herself a playful nudge of the shoulder.

"Still am." Ashley laughed quietly as they approached Coach Francis. "Coach this is Spencer Carlin, a friend of mine from out of town. Spence this is Coach Raymond Francis."

The two shook hands as Ashley joined Michelle near the dugout. "Make sure you look directly at the pitcher, don't turn your head…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Carlin. Ashley was never one to bring friends 'round here before. You must be somethin' special." He winked causing a very light blush to creep over her cheeks.

"Please call me Spencer. And she's never mentioned baseball before…I'm kind of surprised she brought me here."

"Ah don't feel bad, aside from spending time with her grandpa and sister, Ashley spent most of her time here helping me with drills and stuff; like an assistant coach. One she hit twelve though she couldn't play in the league so she opted to stick around anyway, even if just as a spectator." Coach Francis looked towards the brunette and chuckled noticing how engrossed the two of them were in the instructions Ashley was giving.

"Have you ever played a sport Miss Ca- Spencer?" He corrected himself with a broad smile before motioning towards the bleachers. The two were now seated next to one another.

"I played basketball during my four years at King High. That was pretty much it aside from the occasional ice hockey game with my brothers on our own rink at home." Spencer kept her eyes fixated on the brunette hunched over next to the small girl.

Coach Francis nodded his head quietly as he watched the blonde observe Ashley from afar. A small smile tugged at Spencer's lips as the child hopped up enthusiastically and fixed her form as per the brunette's instructions. Raymond noticed it immediately and shook his head in amusement.

"If you don't mind me askin', how long have you known Ashley?"

"Two months. Seems like a lot longer though."

Ashley tossed the ball into the air and smiled as Michelle narrowed her eyes and waited for the pitch. The brunette could feel Spencer's eyes on her the entire time. She didn't mind and at the moment, enjoyed being at the center of the blonde's attention.

"Remember, head towards me and stay on the balls of your feet…" Ashley cautiously tossed the ball towards the small girl and was forced to drop to the floor in a flash. Michelle smacked the ball with great force nearly decapitating the brunette in the process.

"Wow! Thanks Ashley!" She jumped up and squealed in excitement.

"No problem kiddo."

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer let her gaze drift from the window to the brunette who was now driving back towards the apartment. Ashley simply smiled and bobbed her head in acceptance. "Your Coach said you had never brought any friends to the park with you…I mean, why is that? Why bring me tonight?"

"He said that huh?" Ashley laughed quietly, knowing Coach Francis was very observant in his ways. When Spencer didn't respond, the brunette knew she wanted an honest answer.

"I always liked to engross myself in something which really didn't involve making a lot of friends. I liked being along I guess. And truth is, I feel comfortable around you Spence. It's weird seeing as how we've only know each other a little while but.." She trailed off.

"But what?" Spencer urged her on as they pulled up in front of the apartment.

"There's something about you…something special." Ashley parked the vehicle and slipped out before the blonde had a chance to answer.

'Something special…I guess Coach Francis was right.' The thought alone made Spencer giddy.

* * *

"Kraft Diner and The Godfather…You are definitely my kind of girl." Ashley patted her stomach contently. The two had decided to call it an early night and eat in. After the baseball game the brunette made KD and Spencer insisted on watching The Godfather.

"Well good…Now get your ass on this bed, I wanna start the movie." Ashley nodded before flicking all of the lights in the apartment off and joined the blonde.

Ashley was the first to doze off midway through the film, nestled comfortably beneath the heavy comforter. Spencer turned the television off and slowly crept towards the slumbering brunette.

Not wanting to wake her, Spencer subtly snuggled up against Ashley. The brunette responded, much to the blonde's delight, by letting her chin rest comfortably atop Spencer's head of golden hair.

Now nestled in the crook of Ashley's neck, Spencer could smell the faint scent of her shampoo. Their current positioning caused a few strands of hair to tickle her forehead with every breath of air the brunette expelled.

The sound of the door opening and closing caused Spencer to wake. Blinking furiously in the darkness, the blonde narrowed her eyes and quickly caught sight of Kyla's petite form slip into the room.

Spencer tried to pull away from the brunette who made it impossible to do so. Somehow during the evening, Ashley had draped her arm across the blonde's waist. Spencer was unsure if she should take a chance and perhaps wake the brunette or remain in her current and yet very comfortable position in the brunette's arms.

The decision was made for her when Kyla made her way towards them. "Looks like I'm not the only one who had a goodnight." The youngest of the sister's wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"What're you talking about?" Spencer whispered quietly, knowing the large comforter was keeping them both well-hidden from prying eyes.

"You're snuggling."

"Are not."

"Are to…Quit arguing, I'm not blind." Kyla rolled her eyes tiredly before yawning loudly. "You like her huh?"

Spencer took a deep breath and released it calmly. She confirmed the brunette's question by nodding her head, as best as she could from her position, and smiled.

"Well the feeling's mutual, I can tell." The petite woman, still dressed in her gown, winked. Kyla began retreating to her bedroom before catching the faintest of smiles making its way across Ashley's lips.

"You sly dog, you." Kyla laughed quietly, knowing full well that Ashley was awake the entire time.

"Huh?" Spencer whispered, confused by the brunette's calm giggling and mumbling from across the room.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Goodnight Spence."


	23. Chapter 22 And a Half

The metallic blue Lexus was brought to a halt in the parking lot near the Lodge where Spencer's mother was set to greet them. Kyla stepped out of the vehicle and eyed the large building in awe. "Home sweet home." Spencer smiled proudly as she made her way around to the trunk.

"I can't believe you live here." Kyla slowly began walking in a small circle taking everything in. Her eyes twinkled brightly at the thought of spending her entire summer in such a scenic area. "This is absolutely beautiful Spencer."

"It is." Ashley agreed as she wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. The petite brunette leaned into her sibling. "Wait'll you get a view from up there." She motioned towards the blue skies where a few bubbly white clouds lingered.

"Which one's yours?" The smaller of the brunette's smiled in direction of the aircrafts bobbing gently with the waves on Wakagami lake.

"The Beaver…" Kyla wasn't particularly interested in planes but she knew the DeHavilland Beaver was a favorite of Ashley's and the fact that she piloted one made her want to smile. "You'll love it out here baby sis, nothing compares to this place."

"Girls!" Paula's voice carried across the small parking lot causing Kyla's tiny body to irk in surprise. Spencer set their luggage down and hugged her mother as she approached. "You must be Kyla." She smiled, embracing the young Davies woman in a soft hug. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine Mrs. Carlin and thank you for letting me stay here with Ashley this summer. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know." Kyla stepped back next to her sister.

"It's nothing! We love having people here at the lake. So I take it you'll be staying with Spencer in their cottage this summer? You'll absolutely love it there!" Paula clapped her hands together excitedly.

Kyla froze momentarily; what had once been a bright smile had now faded as she faced her sister. "With Spencer? Ash we-"

Ashley squeezed her forearm gently. Spencer and Paula stood aside, watching them in confusion. "Do you mind if I uhm, just speak with her for a moment." The two women nodded in unison as the brunettes took a short walk towards the Lodge.

"Ash I thought-"

"I know, I know. But my loft is tiny Ky, I want you to enjoy your summer. Spence's cottage is huge and there are two other girls there that I think you'll really like and-"

"And they're not you Ash. I don't care how small or- or how funky your loft is, okay? I don't. I want to spend it with you. Do you honestly think I came down here for anything else?" Kyla shrugged her shoulders in hopes that she would understand.

Ashley's lips curled up into a crooked smile. "You're something else kid." She quickly wrapped an arm around the young girl's shoulders and gently ruffled her hair. Kyla squealed before breaking free and shoving her sister away playfully.

"Whatever, you're stuck with me now. You better get used to it." Kyla stuck her tongue out as they approached the amused blondes.

Spencer had watched their interaction from afar and knew what their conclusion on the matter would be.

"If it's not too much trouble Mrs Carlin, we'd actually like to share the loft for the summer." Ashley asked timidly, the tip of her shoe gently kicking at the sand as she did so.

"Of course not Ashley." Paula laughed softly.

* * *

"So this is where we're staying?" Kyla kicked off her shoes and made her way to the large picture window. "This is awesome Ash." The view from the loft was incredible; Wakagami in all its glory.

"I'm glad you like it." Ashley unloaded the last of her luggage and plopped it down on the bed. "If you're hungry I can cook us up some K-"

"I swear to God you better not say KD! Ash, I've had enough of your _cooking_ if that's what you want to call it. We'll make a deal right now, same rules as if we were at home. You clean and I'll cook." The petite brunette's face scrunched up in disgust. She loved her sister dearly but she possessed absolutely no cooking skills.

"There's nothing wrong with Kraft Dinner Ky! It's tasty and easy to make…it's practically the perfect meal." Ashley shot back, sparing a brief moment to glare at her sister before she stuck her head back into the closet.

"Is not. Now do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine, deal." Ashley rolled her eyes. The brunette crossed the room and dropped a large comforter and pillows down onto the couch.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting my stuff ready for tonight."

"Tonight? Ash you are not sleeping on the couch. I will…you have to work in the morning remember." Kyla placed both hands on her hips and glared.

"Easy you two." Spencer opened the door carefully and smiled at the pair. "I've come just in time I see." The blonde entered the loft carrying a comforter and a couple of pillows of her own.

Aiden and Clay soon followed carrying a box-spring and mattress. The two of them grunted in frustration as the items were dragged into the room. "Woo! That thing may not look heavy but damn!" Droplets of sweat ran down Aiden's cheeks.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ashley asked bewildered by their sudden appearance.

"I figured you'd need another bed seeing as how you're both staying here for the summer." The blonde cocked her head to the side and smiled. Ashley was speechless, Spencer was really going above and beyond and that alone caused the brunette's stomach to fill with anxious butterflies.

Unaware of the silence in the room, Spencer and Ashley remained oblivious to their staring. Aiden and Clay approached Kyla and both extended their hands in greeting.

"So much for introductions huh Ash?" Aiden nudged the brunette who muttered profanities under her breath. "I'm Aiden and this Clay, he's Spencer's brother."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kyla." She shook each of theirs hands. "Thanks for bringing this up Aiden, Clay." Kyla offered them each a polite smile before turning towards the unmade bed.

"No problem." Aiden winked to Ashley as he and Clay exited the loft. "By the way you two," He popped his head into the room and eyed Spencer and Ashley catching both of their attention. "I hope you don't think we forgot about the bet. You still owe us." With that said Aiden raced down the stairs, eluding Ashley's questioning for now.

"Bet?" Kyla asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"But we never lost that game! I was sprayed by a sk- I mean we didn't technically lose." Ashley's shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"We lost _Pepé_, we never finished the game. Unfortunately, we have to live up to our word…" Spencer shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Wait wait." Kyla held her hands up and smiled. "I'm missing something. What bet and why are you calling her _Pepé_?"

Spencer rubbed her hands together and grinned mischievously. Ashley, wanting to stop her from talking about her little mishap, lunged at the girl. Kyla jumped back and onto the bed in surprise as Spencer yelped and giggled.

"Don't you dare tell her about that!" Ashley laughed as she finally pinned the woman below her. Spencer's arms were held an either side of her head.

"Ashley was sp-"

"No you don't!" The brunette sacrificed her grip on the blonde's arm and placed her palm over her lips.

What Ashley hadn't counted on was Kyla's tiny body flying at her at breakneck speed. "What the-" The brunettes collided with one another, rolling and tumbling against the coffee table.

Before she knew it, Spencer had joined in and tackled her to the ground one final time as she fought to stand. The blonde was now straddling her abdomen. Spencer, surprisingly strong for her size, pinned both arms down at her side. "Thank you Kyla, I think I can handle her from here on out."

Kyla stuck her tongue out at Ashley and smiled in victory. "Great, now you can tell me about it."

Spencer began to recall the events of that day; from the bet to the loss. Kyla erupted in a fit of giggles as the blonde finally revealed the meaning behind the nickname _Pepé_. Ashley however, relaxed under Spencer's weight and decided that being made fun of was definitely worth the ten minutes she'd just spent being straddled by the beautiful blonde.

"Laugh it up." Ashley shook her head. "I'm glad you find my suffering amusing." She pouted unconvincingly.

"Knock knock." Madison opened the door carefully and peeked into the room. "Your mom told us you'd be here…Guess she was right." Chelsea followed the Latina into the loft.

"Oh uh…" Spencer quickly fumbled off of Ashley and to her feet.

'Déjà vu.' Kyla thought with a grin as the blonde continued.

"Guys this is Kyla, Ashley's sister. This is Madison and that's Chelsea." She motioned towards each girl. "They'll be staying here this summer too."

"Hi." "Nice to meet you." They exchanged quiet pleasantries as Spencer tended to Ashley.

"Are you okay?" She helped the girl to her feet. Madison watched them subtly from across the room as Chelsea gushed on about the lake to Kyla who seemed genuinely excited to be here for the summer.

"Yea, no complaints." Ashley smiled impishly. "You should really consider playing football Spence. Your tackling skills are impeccable, not to mention your strength."

"Maybe you're just a wimp Davies, ever thought of that?" Spencer shoved the girl playfully. "Maybe I'm tougher than you."

Again, the blonde nudged her causing Ashley to roll her eyes. "You're feisty today, I like that." The brunette teased.

Ashley had gone to bed that night with a smile on her face. Kyla was less that ten feet away and it felt like old times again. She awoke early the next morning in hopes of finishing her work and spending the afternoon with Kyla showing her her favorite spots around the lake.

* * *

"Kiddo! Glad to see you back!" Norm entered the shop in his coveralls bearing a smile and two large cups of coffee.

"Thanks Norm, I'm glad to be back." Ashley graciously accepted the beverage from the man. "So what's on the agenda today boss?"

"Planes are good for another couple of days, the boys haven't complained about anything since you left. I guess we can focus on quads and get them ready for next weekend. God knows this place'll be crawling with people." He shivered at the thought.

Canada Day was fast approaching and Ashley knew the Carlins would be celebrating as they did every year. Spencer often spoke about how extravagant her family was when it came to holidays. Canada Day was no exception. Ashley could only imagine what the Anniversary celebration would look like in August.

"Sounds good to me. Go on Yoda, teach me." She bowed teasingly causing Norm to lightly smack her on the head with the clipboard.

"Okay smart ass, let's get to it."

It was already past noon and the temperatures were soaring. Ashley had ditched her coveralls and was now working on the quad on her own. Norm had left her side for lunch and promised to be back before one o'clock.

Feeling light and content Ashley began whistling to her favorite country songs on the radio. Wrenches and screwdrivers were flung in the air and caught with ease as she worked on the four-wheeler. She felt good today.

"Someone's in a good mood." Ashley turned towards the garage doors and smiled as Spencer strolled in carrying a glass. "I thought you might want something cold to drink." She offered the brunette the beverage.

"Thanks Spence." The young pilot accepted the yellow liquid and took a long satisfying sip. The beverage was sweet and did wonders to quench her thirst. "Lemonade, my favorite." She winked.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Spencer smiled as Ashley took another refreshing gulp. The blonde simply had to admire the brunette's physique while drinking up the last of the lemonade.

Her baggy jeans and black t-shirt were patchy with spots of oil and her once lively curls clung to her damp reddened cheeks and neck. Droplets of sweat lingered on her upper lip before she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I look like a mess. I can't remember the last time it was this hot."

Ashley smiled lopsidedly much to Spencer's delight. "I'm not complaining."

"Most girls do- I mean most people do. You know, we grease monkeys aren't exactly clean when we work." The brunette shrugged her shoulders causing the fabric of her t-shirt to ride up a tad giving Spencer a quick glimpse of her abdomen.

"You're not a grease monkey." She took the empty glass from Ashley. "And sometimes getting dirty is a good thing…" She trailed off and paused for a moment. "Okay, I'm so getting sidetracked." She shook her head and grinned. " I actually came by to ask if you- uh you and Kyla would wanted to spend Canada Day with me- us." Spencer's rambled on nervously.

"I'll have a few scenic flights but I think I can manage. How does four o'clock sound?"

"Sounds great."


	24. Chapter 23

You guys kinda have me whipped cuz I couldn't hold out on this Chapter for very long. Finally the chapter you've been waiting for, I hope it lives up to its purpose! Lemme know what you guys think, what you'd like to see, ect. Your comments are what keep me posting, I'm always joyed to know you like the story so far...So thanks for the feedback guys! I appreciate it!

* * *

Ashley remained focused as the Beaver slowly crept towards the large docks resting easily on Wakagami Lake. The brunette ceased the engine and opened her door. The passengers, still high from their scenic flight, watched in awe as she hopped from the pontoon and onto the dock in one swift motion.

Slowly, Ashley guided the Beaver into its usual spot and tied it off before opening the rear door. Two adults and three young children came pouring out, laughing and joking about something that was said earlier.

The parents approached her and each took a moment to shake the brunette's hand in appreciation. "Do you mind if we take a picture?" The tall, lanky father asked with a broad smile.

"Go right ahead." Ashley took one step away but was quickly stopped and pulled into the photo. The three young children piled around her as the parents stood at either side in front of the aircraft. Offering the camera a polite smile, Ashley refused to acknowledge the warmth rising up over her cheeks.

"That was amazing! You're a very talented pilot, we didn't even feel the landing…Thanks again! Oh and take care!" He added with a smile before venturing off with his family.

"Did you catch some sun or is my little _Pepé_ just not used to the attention?" Spencer slowly made her way up the wooden planks and stood by the brunette.

"I can never get used to that...Taking pictures with them, I mean." Ashley shook her head and laughed. "They won't remember my name by next week. Kinda pointless don't you think?" She forced one eye shut and squinted the other as the sun beamed down on them relentlessly.

"They may not remember your name but they'll remember the flight." The blonde looped her arm through Ashley's and began guiding her towards the crowd of campers flocking to the lake. "And how smooth of a pilot you are." She teased lightheartedly.

"Uh huh." Ashley answered sounding less than convinced and more amused than anything.

"So was that your last flight?"

"Not quite. Mr C gave me permission to take the gang up once I was finished." Spencer nodded as the brunette continued. "Are you up for it?"

"Sure. I have an idea of where they are. I'm anxious to go up, it's been a while."

* * *

"Wow Ky, that looks really good! Chels you never cease to amaze me girly!" Madison looked on as Chelsea painted a very intricate red maple leaf on both of Kyla's cheeks.

Canada Day had been a success thus far and exactly what Spencer had described. Campers were treated to face painting, canoe races, live music, and a BBQ. Others played horseshoe and badminton, some went for a dip or laid out in the sun catching some rays.

Knowing that Ashley had to work, Kyla spent her day with Madison and Chelsea enjoying the festivities. The three of them soon found out that Aiden and Carmen had finished their shifts and were now free to do as they please. Now nearing four o'clock, the petite brunette was anxious to see her sister.

"Hey guys." Ashley immediately made her way towards Kyla who was now just finishing up. Chelsea put the final touches on and smiled at the sight, priding herself on a job well down. "Very nice." Ashley admired the paint and nodded her approval.

"What? What is it Spencer?" Carmen's voice rose above the others. Madison, Chelsea, Kyla, and Ashley immediately faced the three seated next to them. Carmen narrowed her eyes on Aiden, desperately wanting answers. The boy snorted in amusement, his pallet of paints jiggling with delight as he snickered uncontrollably.

Spencer quickly covered her lips with her palm and suppressed a giggle. Carmen swiveled her head to the side and instantly regretted letting Aiden use face paint. The mirror that had been set up near the face-painting booth reflected what the boy had drawn on her tanned skin.

"You drew a pair of _titties_ on my forehead!" The raven-haired woman stood to her feet and glared angrily. Aiden once again snickered in victory and it wasn't long before everyone else joined in. He had taken his time and intricately drew a pair of very impressive boobs on the girl's forehead.

"Now us guys can get the best of both worlds! You'll think we're listening but instead we'll be ogling those beauties! Imagine Ash, never getting caught looking down at their che-" Aiden was interrupted by a very frustrated Carmen.

"Assho-" Spencer quickly rushed forward and clamped her hand over Carmen's mouth. "Hey! There are plenty of kids around here, you might want to watch the language and uhm, wash the twins off your forehead." Carmen rolled her eyes and nodded an apology.

"I see you've all had a good day." Ashley pulled the attention away from Carmen who was grateful for the distraction. The girl took this opportunity to wipe away the offensive image from her skin. "Are you guys ready for the flight? We have to do it before five, they'll be prepping for the canoe racing finals after that."

* * *

"Ready?" Hands still loosely gripping onto the steering controls, Ashley shifted in her seat and faced her six passengers. "Aiden?"

The boy, nearly as white as the cotton t-shirt he was wearing, stared blankly ahead. His bright orange lifejacket rose and fell erratically with every frantic breath of air he inhaled and exhaled.

"Aiden." Spencer, who was seated next to him, nudged the man pointedly in the arm. Aiden carefully shifted his gaze from the back of Ashley's chair to meet the warm brown eyes staring back at him curiously. "Huh?" He huffed out quietly, upper lip moist in anxiety.

"Are you sure you wanna go up?" Ashley had dealt with many different types of passengers and Aiden was definitely one who wasn't going to take the flight well. The second they set foot in the plane he found himself a life preserver and buckled in. The brunette figured once in the air he may calm down or the boy would be in need of the air sickness bag.

"Uh huh." He replied meekly.

"You sure? You're looking kinda pale Casper." Carmen leaned over the seat in front of her and nudged his shoulder teasingly, the subtle swaying motion caused him to gag. Spencer gasped and suppressed a giggle before lightly shoving the girl back into her seat. "Leave him alone guys, he'll be fine."

"Remember, it'll get a little loud in here. So just sit back and enjoy the flight." Ashley smiled and winked at Kyla who was now acting as her co-pilot for the final scenic flight of her day.

Spencer and Kyla had seen the brunette in action before. However the other four passengers stared in awe as Ashley quickly brought the engine to life and slowly crept out onto the middle of the lake. Her concentration was solely focused on the flight and her hands seemed to move without even thinking.

"Very impressive Ash." Carmen yelled from her spot in the rear, giving her a thumbs up in the process.

"Check it out Ky." Ashley spoke into her headset as Kyla nodded having been wearing her own pair. She watched in amazement as a moose cow and two baby calves scurried through the clearing that they were hovering above. The young pilot turned to her passengers and motioned towards the area that she was covering. She began circling around a certain region of the river that leaked into Wakagami.

A collective 'awwww' could be heard resonating throughout the plane as Ashley continued the flight. She pointed out the many beaver damns and small creeks, great fishing areas and hidden hunting cabins.

Spencer was shaken from her daydream as Aiden began gagging next to her. The boy searched frantically for a bag but came up empty. Quickly, Kyla reached behind Ashley's seat and handed him the object he had been desperately searching for.

Spencer closed her eyes and prayed for a swift landing. Aiden gagged one final time before sticking his face into the air sickness bag and emptying out his stomach's contents. Ashley calmly circled around and began her descent.

The pilot ceased the engine and opened her door as the airplane drifted towards the docks. From behind, Ashley could hear the many boats circling the lake. Cursing the fact that they were so near, she sagged in defeat as the Beaver began straying from the wooden planks no thanks to the waves the boats were creating.

Knowing she couldn't start the engine and guide herself in Ashley bit the bullet and hopped into the water. The passengers watched wide-eyed as the pilot waded through the lake in chest high waters. With both hands firmly gripping the pontoon, Ashley pulled the plane to the docks.

Now sopping wet, the brunette pulled herself onto the planks and tied it off. "Alright guys, c'mon out." Aiden was the first to descend from the plane looking rather pale and ashamed.

"That must've sucked." Carmen bit back a smile. Ashley was soaking wet from the shoulders down.

"Happens all the time actually. At least the water's warm this time of year." Ashley threw Spencer a cheeky smile and began helping the remainder of her passengers out of the aircraft.

"I have some dry clothes I can lend you at our cottage, that's where we're all headed anyway." Spencer jumped from the pontoon and onto the dock next to Kyla. "The fireworks will be starting in a few hours."

"Thanks for the offer Spence but I'll just take a quick run to the loft, it's on the way to your cottage anyway. I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes behind you." Ashley offered her a grateful smile before straying from the others.

Kyla arrived with the small group of friends and noticed that a mass of people had already gathered at the cottage. The three pilots that she had met earlier, Glen, Tylor, and Sean were already there. As were Clay and Mister and Missus Carlin. Half a dozen other people roamed the beach playing an energetic game of horseshoe.

The petite brunette ventured off and found herself seated next to Tylor and Sean. She had met the pilots earlier and thought it would be nice to get to know them a little better. What she hadn't counted on was the bottle of beer that Tylor handed her seconds later.

Staring down at the object in her hands, Kyla looked up and noticed that the pilot eyed her expectantly. She brought the bottle to her lips and forced herself not to grimace at the taste of the beer she had just ingested.

Ashley, who had managed to find her way back much more quickly than assumed, immediately joined Spencer's side.

"That was fast." The blonde commented happily. She took a moment to enjoy what the brunette was now sporting; a pair of reef sandals, red board shorts, and a black wifebeater. When no response came from Ashley, Spencer frowned and followed her line of sight.

Without warning Ashley stalked towards Kyla completely ignoring Aiden's story. Spencer hurriedly stuck her arm out and caught the brunette before she could get any closer. "Ash calm down. I'll get her."

Kyla noticed the two of them immediately and froze as she met Ashley's intense gaze from across the patio. Spencer, who was still by her side with an arm wrapped around the brunette mouthed for the youngest sibling to come over. Kyla did as she was instructed.

"Who gave you that?" Ashley asked calmly now that they were standing next to Spencer's cottage alone.

"It's no big de-"

"Don't." Kyla bowed her head. The silence that had once overtaken the deck was broken and everyone began chatting away. "Tylor gave it to me." She confessed.

"How old are you Ky?" Ashley fought back her anger and asked as calmly as she could.

"Seventeen." She answered. Her head remained bowed knowing she had infuriated her sister.

"Exactly. Seventeen... We've talked about this…" The anger that had once been bubbling just below the surface had now dissipated. "Look at me Ky." The brunette looked up. "You know how I feel about underage drinking but you don't know how I feel about the guy who gave you this beer."

Ashley took the bottle from Kyla and dumped the contents onto the sand. "That was Tylor Stevens, the guy who cheated with Spencer's ex-girlfriend. He's an ass and I'd appreciate it if you'd just stay away from him." Ashley pleaded.

Kyla took a deep breath and released it smoothly. The heels of her shoes dug into the sand as she met her sister's gaze. "I'm sorry Ash, I had no idea…I saw everyone else drinking and- and I thought he was a nice guy…but honest, I had no idea he had done that to Spence."

"Then we're good…if he bothers you again, even one bit come and get me I'll-"

"I know, I know.." Kyla giggled softly before wrapping an arm around her sister's waist. "We should go back, I'm sure Spencer's missing you." She teased earning herself a playful shove for her comment. "She likes you."

"I know."

"Why didn't you say anything that night, I know you were awake."

"Spencer hasn't been single for very long, I don't want to complicate things right now. If something ever happens between us it'll be because we both want it…not because her heart is on the mend." Kyla simply nodded, understanding her sister's reasoning.

The two made their way back, smiling and joking about what had happened earlier in their day. Spencer was the first to approach the pair. "Everything okay?" Ashley nodded and watched as Kyla made her way to Aiden. She took a seat next to the boy who offered her a bright smile in return.

"Of course." Ashley answered truthfully. "Can you hold on a sec?" Spencer eyed her suspiciously and nodded. "Great."

The brunette jogged over to Aiden and leaned down to whisper in his ear. He bobbed his head very slightly in agreement and returned the warm smile that Ashley sent his way. Bumping knuckles, they split and Ashley returned to Spencer's side.

"What was that all about?" The blonde questioned, slightly amused by how chummy Aiden and Ashley had become over the course of two months.

"Oh nothing, I asked him for a small favor."

"A favor huh?"

"Yea…he's gonna watch Ky for me, you know, make sure Tylor steers clear."

"I should've known." Spencer rolled her eyes. "So if he's watching her what're you going to be doing?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before ushering Spencer towards their small group of friends.

"I'll be spending my time with a certain blonde of course." The young pilot winked as they approached Madison and Chelsea.

* * *

"Okay guys! Find a comfortable spot, fireworks are starting in ten minutes!" Arthur had cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out to the large group of people now surrounding Spencer's cottage.

"My parents always go all out with these." Glen rolled his eyes. Madison laughed quietly as people began finding spots on the beach and on the deck.

"Where's Ashley?" The Latina asked Kyla who was still by Aiden's side. "Wasn't she supposed to be back by now?" She inquired.

"She went to get a couple of extra lawn chairs from the boathouse…that was an hour ago." Aiden answered for the petite brunette. "I'll go look for her." He went to stand but was stopped abruptly by Spencer.

"No it's okay!" The blonde cleared her throat, noting the fact that she sounded a little too eager. "Uhm, I mean it's okay. I'll go look for her." Madison rolled her eyes comically, watching Spencer's form disappear into the darkness.

Spencer carefully found her way to the loft and up the stairs to the brunette's room. Knocking on the door, she frowned when no one answered. She crept back down into the boathouse and noticed that the lawn chairs were left untouched.

Finding her way back outside, a distinguishing sound resonated through the air. Spencer squinted in the darkness and marched twenty feet away between two large maples next to the loft. There, comfortably nestled in her hammock, Ashley was snoring away.

"You have got to be kidding me." Spencer rolled her eyes, amused by the sight. "Ash." She called out. The brunette's body jerked in anxiety as she sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes.

"Wha?" Ashley mumbled quietly.

"I can't believe you fell asleep out here. You must really love that thing." She approached the disoriented brunette and knelt next to her.

Ashley's eyes never left the lithe body now found only inches away. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight before her. Spencer was wearing a pair of fitted blue jeans that bore a few rips at the knees and thighs. Her hair was held up in a messy blonde ponytail and her tanned upper body was hidden within a large well-worn University of Ottawa sweatshirt.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes…" Ashley answered plainly before offering Spencer a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, I just needed a little nap. What time is it anyway?"

"Twenty after ten."

"Shit! I didn't think I'd sleep that long." The brunette closed her eyes and lightly smacked her forehead. "Is everyone pretty much settled in for the fireworks?" Ashley asked, still a little drowsy from her nap. Spencer simply nodded.

"Good. Then that means we can watch 'em from here. C'mon." The young pilot moved over and made some space for the blonde. Spencer knitted her eyebrows and laughed. "We'll never fit."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Ashley joked, feigning hurt. Spencer giggled quietly as she offered the pilot a slight shake of her head. "Yes we'll fit Spence. You can't say we won't until you try." Ashley laid down further to the right and held the hammock steady for the blonde.

Spencer eyed the piece of fabric warily. Taking a deep breath and shrugging off the nerves she began to crawl in. Now inches apart and nearly laying next to one another, Spencer lost her footing and rocked the hammock violently.

She quickly lost her balance and caused the hammock to spill towards her. Ashley yelped as she felt herself being pulled with the fabric and sent spiraling to the sand below. Spencer landed with an 'oof' and Ashley caught herself before she fell directly on top the blonde.

Now hovering inches above Spencer, Ashley immediately felt nervous. "It's about time I fall on you and not the other way around." The brunette reverted back to teasing in hopes of pulling the attention away form their current position.

Not a single sound came from the body below as Ashley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. With her arms on either side of the blonde's head and her left knee between Spencer's, Ashley tried to pull away.

Spencer had other ideas and swiftly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist gently holding her in place. The pilot's heart skipped a beat. Her fingers dug into the sand nervously.

It wasn't until Ashley met the blonde's baby blue eyes that she relaxed completely. Her shoulders dropped considerably and her elbows bent slightly. This was their moment; the moment they had been daydreaming about since their newfound friendship on Paypeeshek Lake.

Spencer knew exactly what she was doing but wanted the brunette to make the first move. She was willing and more than eager for this moment to arrive but was afraid that Ashley may not feel the same. And as she felt the brunette relax under her touch, she thought perhaps there was hope.

Ashley blinked away the intensity and with it her inhibitions. Giving in to what she had been yearning for since their first meeting, she lowered herself closer and closer to the blonde until there was only a whisper of air between them. Spencer responded by gently squeezing her sides and holding her closer than before.

Spencer's hot breath tickled the brunette's lips in a tantalizing fashion making her crave for some sort of contact. The blonde on the other hand, gently and patiently stroked the exposed flesh on the brunette's sides causing an array of shivers to run through Ashley's body.

The young pilot finally bent her elbows and gently pressed her lips against a plump pair below. All eye-contact now lost, the sensitive and soft flesh of their lips slid against one another in synchronicity. The kiss wasn't sloppy or rushed, it was slow and deliberate. The embrace was warm and full of want as Spencer squeezed the brunette's body towards her own causing them to rest fully against one another.

Taking the initiative once again, Ashley's tiny pink tongue peeked out and was immediately welcomed by Spencer. Now dancing softly within the oral orifice they had created, their tongues softly stroked one another and curiously explored what they had been craving.

After seconds but what really seemed like minutes of the sound of their lips smacking together gently in the darkness surrounding them, Ashley began to pull away for some much needed air. Spencer groaned at the loss of contact and carefully bit down on the brunette's lip. Longing for another taste, the blonde leaned up and recaptured what was once rightfully hers seconds ago.

Completely caught up in each other, neither of them noticed the single firework being launched into the air. It wasn't until the deafening sound of it exploding that the two girls broke away in haste.

Ashley clutched at her chest in shock and out of breath to begin with. Now sprawled out next to an equally heavy breathing Spencer, she was the first to speak. "That scared the hell outta me." She whispered causing the young blonde to laugh uncontrollably.

"That's funny to you?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow curiously. Spencer shook her head in amusement. She fought to calm the giggles but failed miserably.

"Here." The pilot stood and held her hand out for the amused blonde. Spencer slowly regained her composure and let Ashley pull her to her feet. Stepping forward, she crashed their bodies and lips together once again.

Ashley let a guttural moan escape her lips as Spencer guided them onto the hammock. Surprisingly, the two found their way safely onto the piece of fabric. Breaking apart for air, the pair of them soon found a comfortable position. Spencer wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist and rested her head on the pilot's chest.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." Ashley whispered contently as she watched the sky light up once again. The brunette's favorite type of firework was sent up next, exploding and creating a shower of sparks over the lake. Spencer smiled at the sight of the _willow_ and snuggled into the brunette's side.

"Me too." She replied honestly. Ashley draped her arm across the one that was wrapped around her waist and returned the heart-warming smile. Spencer took this opportunity to feather a few stray kisses against the flesh of Ashley's forearm causing a series of goose bumps to rise.

"Your parents really do go all out." A frivolous Ashley was thankful for the warmth of the body curled into her side. She suddenly felt the blonde shift in her arms and raise her head.

"Sorry but.." Spencer trailed off as she found her way to Ashley's lips once again. "Now that I can do this…" Another peck. "I don't want to stop…" The pair shared a smile and ignored the loud crackling of the commotion above them.

All that mattered in this moment was the comforting rhythm of the body that was pressed against their own. Breaking apart for air and the occasional bashful smile, Spencer and Ashley remained fixated at the lips until sleep beckoned a few hours later.


	25. Chapter 24

Hey guys...First of all, Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canucks out there, wherever you are. :) Secondly, thank you for all of your amazing comments and feedback. I love that you're still enjoying this story. haha Stil kinda blows my mind everything I log on to see the hit count jump up. You guys are amazing.

I've also done something tonight I never thought I'd do. I actually thought I'd take it to the grave with me but...I finally came out to my parents and my sister. They were having a conversation tonight about what was going on in California with Prop 8 and the multiple suicides of gay teens. I gauged their reactions and figured it was time I faced my fears. They all knew I was gay but had been waiting for me to finally come out and say it... I had no idea how relieved I would feel afterwards (not that there's still a little fear left in me which I don't doubt will disappear as I get comfortable with the fact that they know). I guess, the reason I'm writing this now is to encourage anyone who's in the same position as me to accept the fact that you're not alone and you never will be even if you feel like you are. Places like this and people like you have helped me understand that there's nothing wrong with me and that there's plenty of support out there if you need it. So if anyone ever needs to talk or vent about how they feel and you don't feel like talking directly to someone close to you, then don't be shy to drop me a line. My door is always open because I understand where you're coming from. It took me 24 years to grow a pair and finally accept who I am. I'm simply _me_ :)

Enough talk..here's the next couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Hiking? Seriously?" Ashley slumped forward in defeat as she stood by the Barracks waiting for the rest of their crew to arrive. She was dead tired having only had four hours of sleep under her belt.

"Yes. We all agreed to it last night while you two went MIA." Madison placed both palms on her hips and glared pointedly in Spencer's direction. "Which brings me to my next question, where did you disappear to last night anyway?"

"We watched the fireworks from to the garage."

"We went to the loft."

Ashley spoke as Spencer joined in, both of them giving separate locations to their whereabouts. The young blonde shot the brunette a look before facing her best friend. "I went by the loft and found Ash. She still had some work to do on a uh, lawnmower so we went to the garage."

Ashley nodded her head in agreement and added her own two cents into the explanation. "Yea, you know me, always working. So we watched the uh you know, fireworks and Spence helped with the tractor- lawnmower!" She quickly corrected herself as Spencer nudged her in the ribs causing her wince slightly.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly as she recalled the moment she woke up this morning in her mind. Spencer was wrapped up in her arms, peering up at her with such tenderness and adoration. Even if her eyes were droopy with sleep and her movements languid, the simple touches she shared with the stunning blonde the night before was entirely worth it.

What had stumped her however was the unexpected warmth radiating not from Spencer but from the heavy blanket that had been draped over the two of them sometime during their evening on the hammock. Thankful that they were shielded from the wind and yet nervous that someone had witnessed their intimate position, they decided it was best to let the situation rest for now.

Reluctantly, the duo parted ways but not before sharing another moment of fragile embraces and promises of a near-future reunion. Spencer returned to her cottage as Ashley snuck into her loft and changed into some fresh clothing.

"Mornin' losers!" Carmen came bouncing up the dirt road with Aiden in tow. "Well? I'm ready to go!"

"Relax Chicken Little." Aiden ooffed as Carmen playfully punched him in the gut. "That was so unnecessary." He rubbed his sore spot before joining Ashley's side. "I swear that chick is really a dude, I mean she doesn't punch like a girl."

"Ever think maybe you're just a wimp and can't take a hit?" Ashley teased. "By the way, I never had a chance to thank you for watching K-" The brunette noticed her sister listening intently to their conversation. "For watching my back last night." Aiden nodded in understanding.

"My pleasure." He winked.

Kyla quirked an eyebrow in suspicion as she watched the two interact. Bored with their buddy-like playfulness she turned her attention to Spencer. "So where to?"

"Once Chels gets here we'll take the trail that leads to the small hanging bridge about three miles in-"

Madison jumped in cutting the blonde off. "Sorry girlie but I forgot to mention Chelsea's busy with your brother. She mentioned something about hanging out with him today."

"Oh okay, great. So from the bridge we'll hike up to a small creek and a little further up we'll check out some small chutes. Maddie packed us a picnic that we'll have there, it's awesome. You'll see."

Ashley noticed the heavy pack that Spencer was carrying and frowned. She knew the contents weren't heavy at the moment but would be soon enough as they began their hike.

With a map and compass in hand, the six of them set out to find their way to the chutes. Everyone walked in pairs with Carmen and Aiden lagging behind. Ashley took this opportunity to jog up to Spencer and motioned towards the large pack. "Let me carry it for a while."

"No no, it's ok. We haven't even started yet." The blonde waved it off and took the lead. "Spencer I insist." Ashley remained adamant. Madison listened attentively to their quiet exchange as she walked at Spencer's side. A small smile played at her lips as the blonde reluctantly handed her the heavy backpack. 'Cute.' The Latina thought.

"How very _chivalrous_ of you." Kyla remarked with a lopsided grin as her sister rejoined her side.

"What? It's nothing, I figured it'd be better if I carried it." Ashley shrugged her shoulders as she buckled the pack around her waist. Looping her thumbs through the padded shoulder straps she smiled in Kyla's direction. "By the way, I meant to thank you for the blanket."

Kyla shot her a confused look before replying. "What blanket?" The pilot's stomach churned in anxiety at the confession. Her nerves set in once again now that her sister confirmed she wasn't the owner of the blanket in question.

Ashley immediately knew the petite brunette was telling the truth. She had no idea what she was talking about. The blanket that had been draped over herself and Spencer last night was definitely not Kyla's doing. That alone scared the hell out of Ashley.

"Oh the uh, extra blanket on my bed last night…I noticed it and I uh, I guess I just forgot I'm the one that put it there." She laughed nervously trying to make her excuse sound as believable as possible.

"You're full of shit, you know that?" Kyla joined in on the quiet laughter but it quickly died down as Ashley suddenly looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain it to you later, I promise. Just not now…It's nothing bad though, so don't worry." The eldest Davies sibling managed to offer her sister a comforting smile while bumping into her shoulder playfully.

Up front, Madison and Spencer were having a similar discussion. When Madison also confessed to having no idea about _the blanket_ Spencer quickly changed the subject. The Latina was adamant about receiving a full report of her whereabouts the night before and of course, an explanation of the _blanket_ in question. The young blonde agreed but only in the safe confines of their cabin, the fiesty latina reluctantly accepted.

Fifteen minutes into their hike Spencer stopped abruptly and gazed up into the trees. Everyone followed suit and immediately took notice to the remnants of a treehouse still clinging precariously to a large maple.

"I built that a long time ago. I used to come out here every day, it was my own personal fort. Fort Carlin to be exact."

Ashley noted the area well, memorizing each trail they took to get here. Her eyes were then drawn to Spencer who looked almost sad as she gazed up at the Fort. "Someone vandalized it a few years ago and nearly broke every piece. You can't even get up there anymore." She shrugged and looked ahead to their next to stop.

"Sorry to hear that Spence." Madison rubbed her shoulders in comfort. "Maybe you could build another one?"

"Nah, takes too much time. It's no big deal really."

With that said, their small group began once again hiking through thick brush and delved deeper and deeper into the forest. Another hour into their hike and most of their group was ready for a break.

"I'm tired of carrying you Carmen, you're kinda heavy for such a tiny thing. Anyway what am I, your mule?" Aiden grumbled as Carmen pretended to whip him and laughed. "That's right, you're my bitch Dennison." She teased and in return was dropped from the boy's back and onto her derriere. "Ass." She looked up at him.

"My feet are killing me." Madison whined as she plopped down on a large boulder. "Aiden can you carry me next?" She batted her eyelashes in hopes that he'd cave.

"Hell no! From this point on Ash is my hiking buddy!" He looped his arm through the brunette's and smiled broadly.

"Sorry champ, she'll be taking point. You're stuck with Maddie." Spencer interrupted his celebration causing the boy to drop both of his arms at his sides and pout.

Ashley in turn carefully placed the backpack on the ground in the small clearing that they had found and smiled graciously in Spencer's direction. "It wasn't Kyla." She whispered once everyone had dispersed and began exploring their new surroundings.

"Wasn't Madison either." Spencer added worriedly. The possibilities of who had given them the blanket were slowly dwindling. "Let's not worry and just enjoy the day. We'll figure it out when we get back."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Miss Carlin." Ashley offered her a genuine smile. Spencer glanced around the area quickly and took note that everyone had found their way around the edges of the clearing.

She took this opportunity to close the distance between them and gently pressed her lips against the brunette's. Ashley, caught completely off-guard by the kiss, bit back a moan as Spencer fought not to deepen their embrace.

Breaking apart, their eyes immediately raked over the many bodies who were still preoccupied. Ashley took initiative, now craving another taste, reached forward and pressed her palm against the blonde's pink cheek. Spencer leaned into the touch and sound found herself captivated in another fragile lip lock. Their kiss this time however, wasn't rushed or frantic. It was chaste and full of want, almost as if neither was afraid to get caught…that is until a frantic yell caused them to break apart in a panic.

"I broke a fucking nail!" Madison's ear piercing shriek ripped through the calm air that had once surrounded them.

"Jesus Christ Madison, it's just a nail!" Carmen rushed forward, clamping a palm over the Latin's mouth. Madison began hyperventilating as she held up her index finger. Spencer held back her laughter as her best friend was nearly in tears over the event.

"It's not just a nail spaz! You know how important they are to me!" The Latina screeched while wiggling her manicured fingertips in the air. "I take care of these as if they were my babies." She ended with an over-dramatic pout.

"Oooookay, everyone ready to go? Moses?" The young blonde asked in amusement as Aiden held a large walking stick in his right hand. Anxious nods came from all around as Ashley struggled inwardly to fight the pains that shot through her back and once again shouldered the backpack. The damn thing was getting heavier and heavier with every mile.

"C'mon, we don't have very far to go. The bridge is about fifteen minutes from here." Spencer looped her arm through the brunette's and winked. "By the way.." She leaned in close and whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "You're a great kisser." This simple comment caused a dark blush to creep over Ashley's cheeks. The brunette was extremely glad that they were the lead at this point.

* * *

As promised, the large hanging bridge which was only situated thirty feet above ground soon came into view. Everyone gripped their water bottles in anticipation as they neared their destination.

"We cross one at a time right?" Aiden asked already looking as white as a ghost. The water bottles that everyone had now been gripping were being held between their hands like there was no tomorrow. The only ones who weren't panicking at this point were the Davies sisters and Carmen.

"No, we can all cross together. I guess I'll go first." Spencer swallowed dryly as she approached the bridge.

Ashley rolled her eyes in amusement as she decided to take the lead. "I'll go first. Ky you take the rear."

The bridge swayed from side to side but only because Carmen and Ashley caused it to. The two carefully added a little swagger to their step making the entire thing swing a little. Spencer gripped onto the backpack adding a ton of the weight to what Ashley was already carrying.

Carmen cackled as the flimsy bridge carelessly rocked from side-to-side. The small creek below them bubbled quietly as those marching above it groaned in frustration.

"Oh God Aiden! Please don't puke on me!" Madison shrieked as she hiked ahead of him. With one look over the side of the bridge down at the small creek below, the boy was starting to turn green.

The ,echanic slowly made her way across, smiling as she heard the disapproving grunts coming from the blonde, Aiden, and Madison. Carmen now whooped in excitement as they all finally made it across.

As soon as Carmen set foot on the opposite side Madison rushed to her side and smacked her arm indignantly. "That was so cruel!" She glared, her face flushed in fright.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't the only one doing it!" Carmen rubbed her arm. "You have Davies to thank as well." Madison stalked off towards Kyla and was about to give her heck before Carmen stopped her. "Whoa! Wrong Davies!"

Ashley's laugh echoed through the air causing Madison to narrow her eyes and give chase to the pilot. Not having enough time to drop the pack, Ashley ran as fast as she could but was unable to avoid the spray of water coming from Madison's bottle. "You guys are such troublemakers!" The Latina stalked off to find Kyla, the only person she deemed sane at the moment.

"I can't believe you did that." Spencer shook her head in amusement. "You scared poor Aiden to death."

"Uh huh…Aiden wasn't the one who was practically clinging to my back like a little tree monkey on the way across. You're like my very own _Bubbles_ the Chimp." Ashley earned herself another faceful of water from Spencer no thanks to her smart comment. "That's kinda refreshing! And it seems like I've found your nickname." She blinked away the water that had collected in the corner of her eyes. Spencer rolled her own in amusement before facing the other hikers. "You're lucky you're so cute Davies." She murmured to the pilot, a grin playing on her lips.

"Alright guys, another hour and we'll have lunch." The blonde checked her map and began planning out their next route.

Spencer and Ashley walked side-by-side the entire way, wanting nothing more then to find some privacy and finish what they had started. Glancing back at the four following them closely from behind, Ashley knew that was impossible.

What she hadn't planned was Spencer's slender arm looped through hers causing all sorts of new butterflies to emerge. Her stomach was in knots the entire way.

* * *

"Well, we're here guys." The sound of a babbling brook caused everyone to look ahead and stand in complete awe. A wide chute of water, almost like mini rapids, rushed down the length of a hill and into a medium sized brook below. From there, the waters seeped into a small river merely yards away.

"This is great." Aiden was the first to rush forward with Carmen, Madison and Spencer in tow.

Kyla lingered behind for a moment, now standing beside her sister as they watched their friends test the waters. "It's about Spence isn't it?" She asked knowingly.

"Huh?" Ashley responded in confusion. Her eyes remained focused on the sight before her.

"The whole thing with the blanket and everything. It's about Spence. You two finally-"

"Ky, I told you I'd explain it later." Ashley cut her off with a wink and a shy smile. "C'mon, I'm starving."

That was that. Madison unpacked their lunch and laid it out on a large blanket. Their small group immediately dug in enjoying the many fruits, vegetables, and sandwiches the girls had prepared earlier. Easy conversation soon followed until Ashley decided she wanted to go for a dip.

"Where're you going?" Kyla asked first as the pilot began peeling off her shoes and socks soon followed by her baseball cap. She was left in her khaki shorts and a camouflage colored wifebeater.

"I don't know about you but _I_ am going to enjoy the water." She smiled as she made her way up the small hill to the top of the chute. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, she carefully sat in the center of the chute and cringed as the cold water touched her warm flesh.

Everyone watched in amusement as Ashley was being swept down the dulled stones below her and carried her towards them. Water splashed up into her face causing the brunette to laugh all the way down. Coming to a slow halt near the group she motioned for them to join in. And they did so without hesitation.

The stoney surface beneath the chute was worn and smooth which served as a slide of sorts for everyone who tried it out. After an hour or so of taking turns on the make-shift waterslide, most of them found their way to the river below for a decent swim.

Spencer lingered behind in the brook with Ashley at her side. The two let the bubbling waters contour their fatigued limbs as they glanced up at the skies towards the branches that peeked out above them.

"This place is amazing Spence." Ashley spoke quietly, thoroughly enjoying her afternoon. "How did you find it?"

"My dad. When he bought the Lodge he decided to explore the surroundings. He found this on his third trip out and on his fourth trip he brought Glen, Clay, and I with him." Spencer placed her forearm over her eyes as she smiled at the recollection.

"Well in that case, thank you for taking us out here."

Spencer titled her head towards the brunette and bit down on her bottom lip. She carefully watched the girl at her side and noticed how eternally calm and content she looked at that exact moment.

Ashley took immediate notice to her silence and turned to face her as well. Sharing a smile the two knew getting caught kissing wasn't such a good idea. Instead a smoldering look of want would have to suffice. Ashley immediately chastised her inner butterflies as Spencer reached into the brook and held her hand below the water's surface.

"We should probably talk when we get back." The blonde carefully rubbed circles against the pilot's palm. Ashley, unable to speak at the moment, simply nodded in acknowledgement and resumed gazing at the trees hovering above them.


	26. Chapter 25

If you don 't know what a longhorned beetle is, check it out. You'll know why they freak me/Ashley out...ugly little bastards that love nothing more than to crawl around your neck until they're satisfied then bite a chunk of it when you least expect it. They freak me out, even the thought of having one on the back of my neck gives me the willies.

* * *

"Jesus Madison, you're starting to weigh a ton." Aiden strained to speak, his back ached and his limbs felt like gelatin. Their small group had decided to call it quits near three o'clock and were now minutes away from re-emerging onto the dirt road next to the Barracks.

"With everything she ate back there Aid, you have to remember she's carrying a little extra junk in her trunk." Spencer immediately regretted her choice of words. She stopped dead in her tracks sandwiched between Kyla and Ashley. Raising her eyes she immediately swallowed dryly as Madison glared pointedly in her direction.

The Latina jumped off of Aiden and stalked back towards Spencer. "Woo! Thanks Spence!" Aiden hopped around trying to bring life back to his arms and legs completely oblivious to her current situation. He had carried the girl for nearly a mile and a half.

"I can't believe you just said that Carlin." Madison knew the girl didn't mean it but decided to have a little fun with it anyway.

"I- I was kidding Maddie! You know me, I'm always joking around!" Spencer brought her hands up in front of herself protectively before jumping behind a very shocked Ashley. "Help." She squeaked, gripping onto the brunette's shirt in response.

Madison's beady little eyes were now focused on Ashley who stood agape and somewhat confused. Unsure of what to do she began backing away with Spencer still behind her. Kyla, Carmen, and Aiden stood aside and watched in amusement as Ashley was now nearly sandwiched between Spencer and Madison.

"She was just kidding Madison." The brunette did her best to defend the blonde still clutching at the fabric. "I mean, look at the other day…she called Aiden a pansy and he never said anything."

"She what?" Aiden yelled from his spot causing Kyla to jump in surprise. "You called me a pansy! When?"

"Way to go Ash." Spencer jabbed her gently in the lower back causing the brunette to shrug her shoulders and grin impishly. "It was a joke. We were fishing off the dock and you freaked when I tried to give you a minnow." Aiden nodded as he then remembered the event in question.

"You know what, I'll let you off the hook." Spencer smiled victoriously over the brunette's shoulder as Madison continued. "The color we chose for your hair will be punishment enough. We decided to go easy seeing as how we didn't get to finish the game, so we're going to take the outfits out of the picture and you only have to serve on us for the rest of the day.."

The smile that had once been gracing her lips had been swiftly swiped off of her face. It was then replaced by a look of fear and nervousness which only mimicked the one Ashley was now sporting.

"You may as well carry me now, I'm too depressed to walk." Spencer loosened her grip and carefully jumped onto the brunette's back. Ashley instinctively caught her legs as they wrapped themselves around her waist squeezing gently in response. Thankfully Carmen was now carrying the pack.

"Great, I have my own little tree monkey." The pilot rolled her eyes playfully. Spencer wrapped her arms around her neck and gently placed her chin atop her shoulder. Lagging behind the others, the young blonde placed a small kiss below Ashley's ear causing her to shiver. "Thanks for carrying me _Pepé_."

"Anytime _Bubbles_."

* * *

"Okay Spence, the color we chose for you iiiis…." Madison fidgeted with the tube behind her back before holding it up high in front of her. "Manic Panic's Electric Flamingo!" She squealed in delight as Spencer groaned in defeat.

"Oh stop you're whining! We're only making you wear this for one night okay, it's not like we'd actually make you wear it for a whole day. See, we can be nice." Madison shifted her weight onto her right foot and smiled.

"Pink…thank God I'm not stuck with such a sissy color." Ashley whispered from her spot next to Spencer. The blonde rolled her eyes playfully and kicked the chair the brunette was straddling.

"No but the reason you lost certainly helped us make our next choice for you Ash. Drum roll please!" Aiden offered her his signature shit eating grin and as requested, Chelsea began drumming on the coffee table in front of her. Once the sound ended, Aiden quickly held up two small squeeze tubes of his own.

"Oh hell no!" Ashley jumped up from her seat but was tugged back down by Spencer. "No way! There's no way!" She turned and pleaded with the blonde. "Please Spence, don't make me do this."

"It's not up to her. You lost the bet, now you have to pay up." Chelsea and Kyla laughed from their position on the sofa as Madison taunted them with their gel.

Spencer nodded her approval as Chelsea put the final touches of pink in her hair. At first she had swirled it like a bun on top of her head. Unhappy with the outcome, Chelsea then swirled it like they would the ice-cream on top of a cone. They had gone easy on the blonde and from the sounds of things in the kitchen the pilot had received the worst of it. She yelped and groaned as if she were in agony.

Spencer hadn't seen Ashley yet and was immensely curious to find out if her gelling had succeeded. Her efforts to peek around the corner and into the living room fell short as Madison caught sight of her almost immediately.

"Get back in there Carlin! We're almost done with her, just give us a few more minutes." The Latina snickered as Ashley's voice carried throughout their cottage. She yelped again in frustration.

"Ash- Ashley! Stay put!" Aiden's voice was soon followed by a loud crash and footsteps padding along quickly down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Oh my God." Spencer brought her hands up to her lips and swallowed back a fit of giggles as her companion raced into the room. Her beautiful brown curls were nowhere to be find but instead replaced by a monstrosity.

Ashley stood wide-eyed in the mirror, pale and embarrassed. Madison, with the help of the gel, had created a fauxhawk. 'Virgin Snow' white hair gel was applied to the hawk in large amounts and 'Raven' jet black gel was applied on either side. "I can't believe I agreed to this…" She whispered, still eyeing the monstrosity that was once her hair.

"It- it uhm…brings out the color in your eyes Ash. It actually looks kinda go-" Spencer was quickly shushed by a wave of Ashley's hand.

"Don't Spence, don't even try to make me feel better… At least you could use the excuse that you're a mascot for your dad's new ice-cream stall but me…man I look like a skunk…literally. I have no excuse for this!" She shook her head causing the fauxhawk to move with her. "This means war." Still looking in the mirror, Ashley narrowed her eyes dramatically which only caused the blonde to burst out in laughter.

"Ok c'mon you two! We want dinner!" Madison called out trying to contain her laughter. She clapped her hands together beckoning the girls to quickly tag along for a night of torture.

Chelsea, who was still in the bathroom watching their exchange, remained quiet until she joined the rest of them howling like maniacs in the living room. "I can't believe you did that to her hair!" She snorted in laughter.

"Keep giggling guys. What goes around, comes around." Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Spencer patted the woman's back in comfort as they made their way to the Lodge which was now in its busiest time of day.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." Kyla kept her eyes trained on the tiny pebble she had been kicking since leaving the Lodge. Ashley remained quiet, letting a small smile and a gentle shake of her head do all of the talking.

Spencer and Ashley were true to their word. They spent a few hours serving the crew dinner and entertaining them with stories and jokes. They were lucky that Madison and Aiden went easy on them, especially with the hair gel. There would be other bets somewhere down the road, Ashley was sure of if, only this time she would win and make the torture worse.

Before leaving however, Spencer had asked that they meet at the garage at eleven in hopes of talking. Ashley had no idea where the talk was going to take them but was anxious to find out.

"So tell me big sis," The brunette was snapped out of her daydream as Kyla spoke once again. "The whole thing with the blanket this morning, that was about Spencer wasn't it?"

"Yea it was. I actually fell asleep in the hammock when I said I was going to find the extra lawn chairs. Spencer found me and…well one thing led to another.." Ashley blushed profusely.

Kyla nudged her sister playfully and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "That good huh?" She teased.

"Ky!" Ashley gasped. "No! God no! Well I mean- What? No! We watched the fireworks from my hammock..and then we- well we kinda kissed."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? That's enough. It's all very unexpected Ky…" The pilot rubbed her forehead in concentration. "Spencer's special…I don't want to rush into anything with her."

Kyla nodded as she listened to her sibling ramble on about the blonde and their evening together. Soon the boathouse came into view and signaled an end to a very long and yet pleasant day.

"I'm gonna wash this out and go for a walk… Goodnight Ky." Ashley immediately kicked off her shoes and headed for their bathroom.

"Ash, you don't have to lie to me." Kyla laughed quietly. "Just tell me you're going to meet her." She winked before searching through her clothing for PJs.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi." Spencer replied in an equally shy voice. The young blonde was leaning against the garage, enveloped by the shadows, eagerly awaiting Ashley's arrival.

She tentatively reached for the pilot's hand and began gently tugging her along. "Follow me, we'll find someplace private." Spencer took a few steps backwards as Ashley nodded and followed her down the beach.

The pair walked in silence, their hands clasped together between them. Spencer simply enjoyed the feel of Ashley's hand in her own and the warmth that emanated from her palm.

Nightfall brought about the sounds of many creatures, predominantly those of crickets and amphibians. They were sounds that Spencer had missed dearly since moving to Ottawa for school. Now, in Ashley's company, she wished they were silent and only the sound of the brunette breathing next to her would be all she could hear.

The pilot followed aimlessly down the beach and near the Lodge which was now nearly void of any campers. Most people were sleeping or planted around their campfires drinking and laughing.

"I wanted to go somewhere private but I couldn't think of anything…" Spencer blushed as she spoke. "I hope this is okay." They stood in front of a very small wood shack which was rarely used by Arthur to feed his own fire in his home.

"This is fine." Ashley offered her a smile before following her into the shack.

Spencer reached into her pocket and revealed a tiny flashlight. She was the first to take a seat next to a pile of wood inside of the small ten foot by ten foot shack. Ashley calmly followed suit, resting both arms on her knees which were now drawn up in front of her.

The two sat in an awkward silence, Spencer playing with the flashlight and Ashley glancing around the room nervously. "So-" They both spoke eliciting a laugh to bubble up between them.

"I didn't mean for this to be awkward."

"It doesn't have to be Spence." Ashley whispered, letting her fingers scratch at a forming hole in her jeans just above her knee.

"I know it doesn't..but I really like you Ashley.." Spencer snuggled into the brunette when she felt the pilot slip her arm around her shoulder. "We should take things slow but not too slow..." The blonde couldn't help but laugh at herself.

She knew what she wanted and she wanted Ashley. But with her breakup from Lexi being so recent she didn't want the brunette to think this was a simply a rebound.

"Whatever you want Spence. Just being here with you is enou- uh…there's- there's something on my neck." A wave of panic flooded through the brunette as she froze. She closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't the one single insect that made her shudder in disgust.

"Move forward, I'll check." Spencer craned her neck and was seconds away from flashing her light on it but was too late.

Ashley hopped up in a hurry and began yelling and screeching. She clawed at her neck in hopes of snatching the bug and when she finally did it caused her to panic even more. The hard-shelled insect was thrown to the floor as Ashley danced around and continued shaking her clothes for more.

A large longhorned beetle flopped around on its back until Spencer jumped forward and stomped it to death. Ashley hopped out of the shack and began shivering uncontrollably. Of all insects, the longhorned beetle not only grossed her out but freaked her out beyond belief.

"Ash- Ash it's ok. I killed it." Spencer wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly. She felt the brunette continue to shudder even in her embrace.

"Oh God those things are so fucking ugly. Are you sure you killed it? I mean there could be more on me." She shivered violently just at the thought of it crawling along her neck again. Spencer shook her head in response. The blonde wasn't surprised that there were longhorned beetles in the shack, they loved to hide in the wood and often only emerged when it was unbearably hot outside. She used her palm to soothe the tingling skin of the pilot's neck.

"That was some talk wasn't it." Ashley managed a small smile before burrowing her cheek into the soft material of the blonde's sweatshirt. "So we take it slow?" She finally asked as they made their way back to their separate cottages.

Spencer slowly nodded before leaning in and gently pecking her lips. "Slow. I'll see you tomorrow Ash." 'We'll see how long that'll last.' She thought, watching Ashley's retreating form slowly disappear into the night.


	27. Chapter 26

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Btw, I wanted to thank you for your support and kind words in regards to both my story and my personal life. I'm endlessly grateful for each and every one of you, you continuously amaze me.

On a side note, I've begun writting a SoN/Glee crossover fic out of pure boredom. I would like to know which pairings (aside from Ashley and Spencer of course) you would like to see in this fic. Yes yes, I will admit that I am a Gleek at heart and have been for quite some time. I'm sure there are also many of you out there. So please don't be shy, let me know what you guys think and I'll get the first chapter out as soon as I can.

* * *

Ashley walked through the shadows, her path only occasionally lit by a small lamppost standing erect roadside. The faint glow from within her loft could be seen in the distance causing the young pilot to smile. Kyla was still up, probably waiting for the juicy details of her very brief meeting with a certain blonde.

Listening to the crickets and the sound of her shoes crunching the sand beneath her, Ashley thought back to a time when the world seemed to be against her. Kyla was hours away struggling with the changes, her grandfather was gone, and her employer was nasty in every sense of the word.

Shivering at the thought, the pilot focused her attention on the shadowy figure walking past an open window in her loft. Within seconds, the door to her small abode opened up revealing a very tired Kyla sitting on her bed munching on a bowl of chocolate chip ice-cream.

"I thought you'd be in bed by now." Ashley spoke softly as she removed her shoes and made her way into the small kitchen.

"I am." Kyla remarked with a mischievous grin causing her sister roll her eyes and continue rummaging through the refrigerator. "I'm just not sleepy."

The exhausted pilot cracked open a bottle of water and plopped down in her own bed a few feet away from her sibling. "You wanted to hear how my night went." She commented dryly, keeping her tired eyes focused on the ceiling. "And it went well."

Kyla scooped another small amount of ice-cream into her mouth and munched on it thoughtfully. Silence soon encompassed the room, something the petite brunette could never get used to. "You weren't very long." She stated matter-of-factly.

"There really wasn't much to talk about…we've just- we've just decided to take things slow, that's all." Ashley set her bottle of water aside and flipped over to face her sister. Kyla simply nodded, letting another moment of silence surround them.

Using her elbow to prop herself up and gently placing her cheek into the palm of her hand, Ashley observed her sister with amusement. Kyla was pressed up against her headboard and her knees were drawn up halfway as she gobbled up the remainder of her ice-cream. Bits and pieces of chocolate were ever present on her lips as she licked those away and 'yummed' in response.

Placing the empty bowl on the bedside table, Kyla faced her sister and noticed her father's guitar sitting in its case next to the brunette. "Can I ask you something Ash?"

Her sibling nodded in response. "Could you- could you play it?" Kyla's hesitancy caused Ashley's forehead wrinkled in confusion before flopping over and catching a glimpse of what she had been staring at. Suddenly the pilot's chest tightened and her heart was heavy with grief.

"I don't really remember it Ky."

"Of course you do Ash. It took your years to learn it…it's not something you would forget over night." The petite brunette fiddled with her fingertips before meeting her sister's eyes. "Please."

Ashley took a deep breath and released it smoothly. She knew the pleading tone and look of hope that had been conveyed to her through Kyla's eyes had cracked her resolve. Swinging her legs over the bed, Ashley gathered her father's case and gently opened it to reveal a Taylor Dreadnaught.

The pilot's fingertips danced across the Sitka Spruce top, up onto the ebony fretboard, and gently over the six strings which hung above very intricate Cindy inlays. Her sibling's attention remained on her delicate actions, striking each string carefully and tightening them as needed.

"_What're you doing Ashley?" Raife had walked past his daughter's bedroom only to stop and backtrack into her doorway._

_Ashley's tiny fingertips strained to press down on the strings of her child-sized guitar. "I can't tune it daddy. It's too hard." The frustrated brunette flicked her electronic tuning device onto the floor and jutted her bottom lip out, letting it quiver in a very cute pout._

_Her father chuckled from his spot before uncrossing his arms and rummaging through her small guitar bag to find a tuning fork. Raife then knelt next to the six year old and flicked the tip of the fork letting a certain note ring causing Ashley to perk up at the sound and watch in amazement as he tuned the E string to match the sound emanating from the fork._

"_Now you put your finger here." He carefully guided her fingertip onto the fifth fret of the sixth string and continued. "Press down and play it." Ashley did as she was told and looked on in disbelief as her father tuned the A string._

_Raife explained the tuning range of the remainder of the strings until the small child's guitar was in proper tune. "You should learn to train your ear as you get older sweetheart. With time, you'll never need this again." He smiled, placing the electronic tuner aside._

_Ashley used her thumb to gently sweep across the strings and smiled brightly as they rang true. "And I'll be as good as you daddy?"_

_Raife wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "You'll be even better Ashley."_

_At this, the brunette shook her head disbelievingly. There was no way she could ever be better than the man who knew all, or so she believed. Ashley had only taken an interest in the guitar because of her father who prided himself on playing whenever he could._

_He never once had struggled to tune his guitar or fix a broken string. Ashley even gawked at the thought of him simply listening to a song a couple of times and playing it within minutes as if he had known it all along._

Ashley smiled in Kyla's direction once all strings were in tune. With her father's words still ringing true in her mind, the brunette had over time taught herself to play using nothing but her ears. The occasional tablature would be used but she enjoyed the fact that she could simply listen to a song and most times play it without much trouble.

* * *

Taking things slow was harder than expected. The week was filled with secretive meetings, stolen kisses, and wayward glances. All but Madison and Kyla were oblivious to their mutual affection for one another causing them to work extra hard to keep their feelings unknown for the time being. Someone else knew of their current affair however, an identity the girls still hadn't discovered; the mystery blanket's owner.

Now the weekend fast approached and with it only brought on an insurmountable amount of work; Ashley was swamped.

"This is insane Norm." The pilot shook her head in frustration while holding a flood light next to the ATV. "We're never gonna have all of this done in time for next weekend."

A light drizzle lapped at the garage doors which were kept shut due to the incessant amount of mosquitoes and black flies that entered through the large openings. Norm wiped his brow and narrowed his eyes on the leaking gas line.

"Stop stressing kiddo, we just need to prioritize." The aged mechanic frowned. "Sweet Jesus." He muttered under his breath, completely fed up with the abuse of the ATVs some of the campers were putting them through. Norm felt the pressure as well, only he did his best to keep it hidden from his young apprentice. "Hand me the light and get the clipboard Ashley, we'll need to order some new lines."

The skilled pilot dragged her feet across the cement floor, her work boots scuffing the rough surface as she did so. The weather was unbearably hot and humid making it difficult to breath, let alone work. The pair was on a tight schedule however and knew they had no other choice but to work through the grueling temperatures even against the protesting of their exhausted bodies.

"Here's th-" Ashley raised a hand to her neck and slapped it harshly causing the sound to reverberate through the shop. Norm glanced up from his crouching position and chuckled hoarsely. "I can handle the rain just fine and even the heat…but these-"

The brunette growled before bringing her outstretched palm across her forearm squishing another bug in the process. "These skeeters and black flies are a pain in the ass."

Norm bobbed his head in agreement while shooing away his own pests. Standing on shaky legs, the mechanic wiped his hands on his jeans. "I think it's about time we take a break. Whatcha say we meet back here in an hour or so?"

"I guess we should eat something." Ashley trailed her gaze along the length of the garage up to the clock hung up above her toolbox. "Six o'clock! It's no wonder I heard your stomach growling at me earlier. I told you we shouldn't skip lunch…and supper."

"Actually, you said you wanted to skip the meals." Norm deadpanned before nearly jumping out of his skin. The shop's main entrance was flung open with added force leaving a very drenched Aiden standing in the doorway.

"Ash!" The cook, clad in his white apron, waved his hand frantically. "Follow me! Hurry up!" He jumped from foot to foot, impatiently waiting for the brunette to follow.

"Boy, you best calm down before you give yourself an aneurism." The mechanic watched in amusement as Ashley shrugged her shoulders and fell in step behind him.

The rain continued to fall relentlessly. There wasn't an inch of sunlight to be found only the dreary shadows of the heavy rainclouds lingering above them. The current temperatures however didn't deter the mosquitoes from preying on any exposed flesh. Ashley began swatting away a dozen or so before finally speaking up.

"Care to tell me what the hell we're doing out here?" She jogged to catch up to Aiden who was making a beeline straight for the docks. "Seriously man! Slow down and tell me what's u-" Her eyes widened in realization of where he was taking her and the now empty spot next to the dock.

"Oh no no no no NO!" Ashley yelled, clearly frustrated. She ran a shaky hand through her soaked mane and growled incoherently.

"Carmen noticed it just a few minutes ago. I figured I should tell you before Mister Carlin saw it." Aiden blinked as the rain temporarily blinded him.

"Shit! I tied it up! I remember tying it up this morning! I- I mean I made sure it was tied to the docks!" She began pacing, trying to remember if she had in fact forgotten to anchor the plane to the dock. No! It was second nature to her, she would never forget.

Aiden turned his attention to the Beaver that was now settled across the lake in a secluded and very weedy area off the shoreline. Somehow the aircraft had gotten loose and drifted across the rough waters of Wakagami. "What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I have to go get it. Plain and simple, I have to tow it back…Thanks Aid, you can go now." The young pilot sighed in defeat. She knew there was only one thing she could do.

Aiden tried to argue and protest the fact that he could lend a hand in the recovery of the aircraft but Ashley was persistent. The boy returned to the kitchen and watched from a small window as the brunette found a six-foot aluminum boat nearby.

Ashley gathered some rope from the boathouse and dragged the vessel into the lake. With the wind pelting the rain ruthlessly against her contorted face and the humidity making it hard to breathe, she continued anyway.

The tiny 7.5 motor slowly carried her across the lake, her body jerking up and down with every rough wave she crossed. Ashley swore this would be the last time she would forget to anchor her plane.

* * *

"This weather's gross. I hope it's nice next weekend or my parents'll flip." Spencer plopped down on the sofa next to Kyla in her cottage. "They've been working so hard on this twenty fifth Anniversary bash, it'll break their hearts if they have to cancel it." She fiddled with one of the pillows next to her.

"They have nothing to worry about Spence, it'll be great either way. Rain or shine, we'll have a great time." Madison placed both hands on her stomach as she lay across from them on her own sofa. "And if it does rain, you'll just get to spend more time with your _boo_." She teased.

The young blonde quirked an eyebrow in amusement while Kyla smiled knowingly. "Please tell me you did not just say my '_boo'_…"

"Fine…" The Latina rolled her eyes. "Your girlfriend then…Geez, no one cares about technicalities Spence."

"Yea well 'technically' we're just friends." Spencer countered which only earned herself a double eye roll from both girls present. "What?" She feigned ignorance.

"Please. Remember who you're talking to, we all know you're completely taken by Miss Davies. I just don't know why you're keeping it quiet." Madison yawned after spending an entire day in her pjs doing nothing but lounging around.

"I agree. You're wasting time. Aren't you going back to Ottawa in September?" Kyla's inquiry only caused the blonde to face reality. It had only now dawned on her that she and Ashley would be apart in the fall.

"I never really thought of that…" The sadness present in the girl's voice prompted Madison to give the blonde her full attention. "Maybe we should make the most of the next month and half…I mean…" She slumped down in her seat and placed her head on Kyla's soft shoulder.

"Well seeing she's working, why don't we watch the video I have of her and Glen the day we kicked the bitch out." The Latina sat up sporting an enormous smile. Spencer grinned despite herself and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey Arthur, you might want to have a look at this." Tylor beamed almost proudly as he stood in front of the large windows in the Lodge. Sean was perched at his side, shaking his head in disgust.

"What is it Tylor, I'm a little busy right now." Arthur motioned for his wife to wait for him as both were racing towards their office in hopes of finalizing certain plans for next weekend.

"I know but this is something you don't want to miss." He nodded in direction of the lake prompting Arthur to take his reading glasses off and peer in the same vicinity.

There in the distance, the small aluminum boat could be seen smashing down violently against the waves as it sped off towards the Beaver- "The Beaver? What- why is it- What happened?" Arthur placed a palm against the glass and leaned in nice and close. "Is that Ashley?"

Tylor snickered from his position, bobbing his head in response. "Seems she forgot to tie the plane to the dock after her run this morning Arthur."

Sean opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by a challenging look sent his way. Tylor narrowed his eyes threateningly, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Arthur shook his head in disbelief before handing the papers he had been carrying to his wife.

"I'm sorry honey but I have to find out what happened. I'll meet you in the office as soon as I can." His voice was even and calm prompting the woman to amble off quietly without a response.

Arthur turned on his heels and headed for the door where he would await the brunette's return to discuss the event. Tylor eventually focused his attention back on Ashley, another bout of snickering escaped his lips as Sean sighed heavily.

"I don't get why you're doing this to her." The boy spoke up, having witnessed Tylor loosen the ropes and set the place adrift.

"Because she's a bitch…she doesn't deserve to fly the Beaver, actually she doesn't deserve to be a pilot period. I'm gonna get rid of her somehow…slowly but surely, she'll be out of our hair soon…" Tylor smiled crookedly. 'This is only the beginning.' He thought.

* * *

Spencer held an open palm over her lips, desperately trying to hold back her laughter. The three of them were halfway through the video, watching as Glen held the hockey stick in his hands and placed the panties in the suitcase Ashley held open.

"Wait, this is the best part!" Madison quickly flipped over and sat up, her eyes trained on the two figures on television.

"_Uuuugh, thank God that's over." Ashley shivered._

"_I know…I'm gonna have to burn this stick now. It's like, a sacrificial lamb or something."_

"_Sorry to burst your bubble Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb but there's still a dresser full of those lovely thongs right here." Madison nudged the bureau with her foot._

"_Awww Maddie!" Glen jutted out his bottom lip, sulking._

"_Fuck that! Fuuuuck that! I'm not touching that chick's skuzzy underwear anymore!" Madison stood wide-eyed and startled by the brunette's sudden outburst which only then prompted her to giggle violently, the camera shaking as she did so._

"_Just use the stick like I did." The fair haired boy handed her the object in question. Ashley shook her head in annoyance, tossing the hockey stick aside. "Stop being a baby! It's just a couple of th- Oh my God!" He screeched as Madison slipped the drawer open revealing an array of thongs, panties and worst of all…a hot pink vibrator._

_Ashley grimaced and gagged, completely put off by this newly discovered object. Glen's cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment, wishing all disgusting thoughts to leave him at once._

"_You want her out of here don't you?" Madison unstable voice carried across the room causing the pair to glare in her direction. "C'mon guys, Spencer's counting on you."_

_That seemed to do the trick. Glen slumped forward as Ashley held her index up and winced. "I'll be right back." She whispered, clearly frustrated by their situation._

_Madison had kept the camera on Glen who looked everywhere but at her or the still open drawer. The Latina focused in on the toy then back on Glen who was now sending her a menacing look. "How long have you been filming?"_

"_Long enough." She giggled, dodging his attempts to steal the camera from her as Ashley re-entered the room._

_She held her hands up which were inside a set of heavy oven mitts. Her t-shirt was pulled over her lips and nose and her eyes were half-closed. She hesitantly took a step forward and wriggled her fingers within the gloves. "Okay…for Spencer…" She relented before approaching the dresser._

"Aww, she's sooo cute." Spencer gushed causing both Kyla and Madison to nod their agreement. Ashley looked adorable standing next to an equally frightened Glen. The three of them turned their attention back to the scene unfolding before them.

_Ashley carefully clamped her mitts around the pile of underwear and walked unsteadily towards Glen. The vibrating toy was juggled from hand-to-hand as the pilot fought to keep it from falling to the floor. Glen shadowed her movements as best he could, Lexi's bag swaying from side in hopes that if the hot pink toy did fall it would land in the bag._

_The brunette stumbled over her feet, not quite paying attention to where she was going. The light jumble caused the vibrator to be sent spiraling towards a terrified Glen. The boy abandoned the suitcase and dropped to the floor next to the bed._

_The vibrator flew across the room and hit the wall next to the entrance, dropping to the carpet near Madison's feet. The Latina burst out in laughter as the large object began vibrating across the floor._

"_Glen you ass! You should've caught it in the bag or something!" Ashley shouted angrily. Glen turned to face the brunette and upon doing so, noticed something else under the bed next to him._

_He stood up in a flash and screeched in horror while pouncing into the pilot's arms. The hot pink dildo bounced around wildly, somehow having been turned on when it hit the wall. Ashley looked to the man in her arms with confusion as they backed away in unison. "The hell is wrong with you?" Glen shook his head, now pale a ghost as she dropped him to his feet. "What? What is it?"_

_Madison focused in on his blank face before he pointed to the bed. "There's another one under there." He whispered, seemingly completely scarred by the experience._

_Ashley stepped back some more, cringing at the thought of what Lexi and Spencer had done with…she shook her head before she could finish that thought. She had to do it; she had to get rid of them for the blonde's sake._

_Madison continued filming as Glen gripped onto the brunette's back as she picked the first hot pink toy and placed it, still vibrating, inside Lexi's suitcase. Next, she carefully knelt and hoisted the second navy blue vibrator between her mitts from beneath the bed. Glen covered his eyes and gagged._

_It was quickly dumped into the same suitcase causing the pair to sigh in relief. "Please tell us that was everything." Ashley asked, wiping the sweat from her upper lip._

"_Yea, that's all of it." Madison responded as the video ended._

"I can't believe they found those." Spencer closed her eyes from embarrassment. Not only had her brother seen Lexi's toys but Ashley had also.

Kyla's tiny body quivered furiously next to the blonde, shaking the sofa as her laughter hadn't subsided from the beginning. Madison had the same reaction from her couch, loving the interaction between the pair on TV.

* * *

"Ashley!" Arthur waved his hands, garnering the brunette's attention as she approached the dock.

The man knelt and eased the boat into its spot as the Beaver slowly followed. Ashley swallowed dryly, knowing Arthur would probably have some choice words for her when they would speak afterwards.

The two quietly anchored both vessels, making extra certain that they were secure. Ashley bowed her head in shame and followed the man to the garage. There, Norm continued working on the ATV as Tylor stood near his toolbox seemingly busy reading through a chart.

"How did that happen Ashley?" Arthur asked, handing the brunette a couple of clean rags.

The young pilot dried her face, her skin tingled from where the rain had viciously pounded against her exposed flesh. Red bumps began rising where she had been bitten several times by the many mosquitoes and black flies during her long trip to tow the Beaver back.

"I don't know Mr C. I clearly remember tying it off this morning." She exhaled softly. "There's no excuse though, a mistake was made and I take full responsibility."

At this, Norm turned his attention to the pair as did Tylor. He held back a smile, hoping Arthur would drill into her with his usual speech.

"We all make mistakes Ashley." He placed a caring hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "As long as you learn from them, then there's nothing to worry about." Ashley smiled shyly as he continued. "Take the rest of the day off. You need to get cleaned up, Norm here can finish with the ATV."

Tylor's mouth quite literally dropped open as he watched her get away with letting the Beaver drift off. The damage could have been major and yet she got off scotch free. His confused expression soon turned to a scowl and he silently vowed this was the last straw.

The brunette was about to decline but was quickly stopped when the aged mechanic smiled from across the room and nodded in acknowledgement. "Go. We'll get started bright and early tomorrow morning kiddo. I'm almost done for the day too."

"But we were just talking about being swa-"

"Go Ashley. And that's an order." Arthur winked, gently guiding her to the exit. He couldn't help but chuckle as she began to protest again. "We'll be fine Ashley, there's lots of time to get everything done. I'll even give you someone to help you tomorrow."

Ashley waved goodbye as she re-entered the rain and headed to her loft. She was in dire need of a shower.

Ashley had taken a quick shower and was now sitting cross-legged on her bed. She held her father's custom 910 Taylor guitar in her hands and began strumming a few chords; the sound was impeccable. She wasn't much a guitarist but she had vowed to learn a few songs and most of the basic chords.

She let her mind drift to a time when she struggled to learn a simple song to when her father had begun teaching her an intricate tune he had used as their lullaby. She began picking the intro to the melody before the door to her loft was swung open.

Three very distinct voices could be heard, blending with the sounds of the rain in the background. Kyla was the first to appear, somewhat bewildered by the sight of her sister. "Hey." She smiled, hanging her jacket up. "I thought you were going to be working late."

"I thought so too." Ashley replied, her fingers ceasing their movements as Spencer and Madison stepped into the room. "Hi guys." She grinned lopsidedly.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited them over for dinner thinking you'd be still at work." Kyla stepped into the kitchen.

"Not at all." The young pilot kept her eyes trained on the young blonde who waved shyly before making her way across the room.

Ashley remained on her bed, feeling the mattress dip as Spencer's weight nestled in next to her. "I didn't know you played." Madison spoke up as she plopped down on their futon, looking rather pleased that Spencer had opted to sit next to the pilot.

"Oh uh, just a little…" She trailed off upon hearing Kyla snort. "What?"

"She's great at it…Actually, why don't you play _it_ Ash. No one can play it like you." The youngest of the siblings leaned against the small kitchen table, her bright brown eyes pleading for her to accept.

Ashley inhaled calmly and released it smoothly. "I don't remember it Ky." She lied, hoping her sister would go along with it.

"You're lying." The pilot cursed under her breath. "You worked on it for years, literally. It's not something you could forget overnight." Kyla was now using a full-blown pout as Madison and Spencer looked back forth between the sisters.

Ashley wordlessly nodded and began playing the lulling melody Kyla had requested. The petite brunette smiled, her gaze never faltering as she watched her sister play the tune her father played to them each night before bed.

Most times Kyla couldn't make it through the song but Ashley was adamant to enjoy every second of it. "This song is beautiful." Spencer commented, placing her chin on Ashley's shoulder while listening to the girl's nearly flawless finger picking.

"It's called Questions by Tommy Emmanuel. My dad played it every night for us…Ashley swore she'd learn it, even after-" Kyla hesitated for a moment. "Even after he and mom died, she learned it and continued to play it for me as I got older."

Kyla and Ashley shared a soft smile, the love for one another clearly evident in that single moment. The pilot's fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, stroking each chord with ease and precise timing. It was more than obvious that Ashley had spent quite some time working on this tune; probably more than anyone would. The tune was complicated and required much effort to play.

The mellow sounds of the guitar reverberated throughout the small loft as each of them remained frozen in their current state of awe. The song was beautiful, lulling, entrancing… It was pure and simple, a perfect fit for this moment.

Kyla beamed with pride as the song ended and Ashley reluctantly placed the guitar back into its case. "You know Ash, when I have kids I want that to be their lullaby…like it was for us back then."

Ashley nodded silently, slipping into her spot next to Spencer. Madison, giving them space, joined Kyla in the kitchen and began chatting up a storm with the youngest Davies sibling.

"That song was amazing Ashley. Who knew you were so talented." She half teased and grinned, the two of them now lying side-by-side on the mattress.

"Thanks." She whispered appreciating their close proximity. Ashley was quite aware that Madison and Kyla knew of their mutual infatuation.

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you something." This caused the brunette to quirk an eyebrow in question. "I missed you today." Spencer grinned cheekily before propping herself up on an elbow and hovering above the pilot.

Madison and Kyla were too caught up in their conversation to notice the pair and their current position. Spencer simply didn't care at this point. Ashley reached up, running her fingertips along the blonde's cheek before she felt the familiar taste of Spencer's lips on her own. The embrace lasted only a moment; long enough to satisfy the girls for a few hours but short enough to keep hidden from the pair in the kitchen.

* * *

You guys should check out Tommy Emmanuel, he's a guitar God. His song 'Questions' is amazing and sounds awesome from his album 'Only'. The man is a frikkin legend!


	28. Chapter 27

Hm...This chapter isn't exactly my favorite but I do guarantee you'll enjoy the next one! It's full of Spashley fluffyness! haha Anyway, as always I want to thank you for your comments :) And also for the heads up on the SoN/Glee crossover pairings. I'll keep 'em in mind when I write it up. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story so far!

Wakagami Anniversary/Spencer's Birthday is just around the corner...I plan to have a lot of fun with the group in the chapters to come...As you can tell, I'm not really angsty or dramatic in this story and I don't really plan on that changing...unless something drastic changes between now and then haha :s

* * *

"No!" Aiden shook his head fervently. He stomped his right foot against the concrete and crossed his arms over his chest. "Absolutely not!" The cook narrowed his eyes hoping his look of utter determination would somehow deter the brunette.

"Stop being such a wuss Aid. Mr C told me to find someone to lend me a hand today and you're the only one that's available." Ashley continued filling her toolbox as the boy shook his head relentlessly.

"What about Kyla?" He huffed from his position near the entrance of the garage. Leaning against the steel doorframe, Aiden's fingertips tapped nervously against his biceps. "Or Spencer? Spencer's-"

"Out of town with her mother." The young pilot intervened with amusement. Aiden wasn't even near the plane yet and his face was as white as a ghost. "And Kyla's spending her day with Madison at the beach."

"What about Carmen? Or the other pilots!"

"All busy." She placed her toolbox next to his foot and patted him on the back roughly. "Quit being such a girl and make yourself useful." Ashley motioned towards the object she had just set down.

"Damnit Davies. If I die-"

"Yea yea, I've heard it all before." She offered him a teasing grin. "Let's get this stuff in the Beaver, I want to be in the air before six."

"That's another thing! I can't believe you woke me up so early!" Aiden screeched before relenting and finally picking up the heavy toolbox. Ashley ignored the cook's pitiful groaning from the doorway.

"You're right, he is a girl." Norm slid out from beneath a vehicle on a creeper. Aiden's frown soon turned to a pout as the aged mechanic laughed along with his young apprentice.

* * *

"So when do we pick up Nana from the airport mom?" Spencer took a small sip of her iced cappuccino. The two were parked in a Tim Horton's lot, taking a short break from their busy day of shopping.

"Mm.." Paula stole a quick glance at the dashboard clock. "In about three hours, we still have plenty of time to kill."

"So…Where to?" The mother-daughter duo was always a dangerous combination when it came to shopping. The men in the family knew better than to join them on their day-long escapades. Spencer offered her mother a knowing smile to which Paula gladly returned. "That's entirely up to you my dear." The older blonde took a mouthful of her tepid double-double coffee and sighed contently. "Heaven." She groaned, eyes closed and lips curled up into a warm smile.

Spencer giggled quietly to herself. The women had spent the day in Sudbury scouring the many malls and small shops for certain items that could be used for their long weekend of festivities. It was a last minute trip considering most guests would be arriving on Thursday, leaving them with only one more day to finalize their plans before they began pouring in in mass swarms.

Paula's bright blue eyes traveled the length of the busy street in front of them, enjoying the time she had spent with her daughter today. It had felt like old times. And like those days, she hoped Spencer would open up to her as easily as she had back then. Keeping her gaze fixated on the vehicles passing them by, Paula finally spoke. "Spence?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you see Ashley please tell her I'd like my blanket back." Paula smiled into her coffee cup, noticing her daughter cease all movements from within the corner of her eye.

"Blanket?" Spencer felt a rush of warmth cover her cheeks. They had been caught.

"Mhm…The one you two were wrapped in." Paula finally faced her daughter who had inadvertently choked on her iced cap as soon as those words escaped her mother's lips. "We're not naïve; we knew something was going on."

"We?" The young Carlin's eyes widened in panic. Her mother couldn't resist any longer, her lips curled up into a wide smile as she giggled loudly. "We weren't doing anything- we just, I mean why didn't you wake us up? We were jus-"

"Calm down, geez. I just wanted you to ask her to return the blanket when you have a chance." Paula shook her head in amusement. "And your father was with me when we found you two curled up on the hammock. It was the cutest thing!" She gushed much to Spencer's embarrassment. "We didn't have the heart to wake you up, you looked so comfy. So instead, your dad went and found you two a blanket."

"Dad?" She questioned, somewhat surprised by her admission. Arthur had accepted his daughter's sexuality from the moment he found out. The only problem her father had was the fact that most of her girlfriends were 'unfit' or 'undeserving' of his daughter. Spencer disagreed but Arthur was adamant.

"Mhm…"

* * *

"God, you're worse than Spence." Ashley chuckled as she guided the Beaver further down Wakagami Lake. Aiden shook like a leaf next to her, his rosy features now pale and somber.

"Spence?" He dug his fingertips into the armrests at either side of him. "She's not scared of heights." He stated quietly, eyes wide and attentive.

"Actually, she was." The brunette flicked a few switched causing the engine to roar to life. The boy next to her gulped in fear. "She's better now. She even flew the plane a few times."

Aiden trembled, his eyes now clamped shut. All thoughts were drowned out by the buzzing of the aircraft as the young pilot smoothly raised it above the waters and slowly ascended into the air. Minutes spilled by, the two remained quiet. Ashley knew the boy needed a moment to center himself.

"What'd you do to help her?" He whispered into his small microphone minutes after their takeoff.

A lopsided grin soon found its way onto Ashley's lips. "I told her to trust me."

"Well I don't, so you're shit out o' luck-uhhh no!" Aiden puffed out his cheeks and groaned. Ashley grimaced as she tossed him an air sickness bag. The sounds that soon followed filled the brunette with regret.

"I feel better…" Aiden croaked, having just thrown up over half his breakfast and stashed the air sickness bag behind them. "I hope this gets better with time Davies." His voice was hoarse and miserable.

Glancing over, Ashley noted the moisture forming on his forehead and upper lip. The temperatures were rising and it was only seven in the morning. The weatherman predicted a high of thirty five degrees Celsius this afternoon and that wasn't counting the humidity.

Aiden ran a shaky palm through his wild dark hair, his eyes now carefully roaming the land passing below. With over an hour in the air, he had adjusted to their current predicament. Ashley did her best to avoid any rough patches during their flight, keeping a smooth handle on things. This serene moment between the two of them was quickly interrupted by the pilot's wandering mind.

Her eyes glazed over with thoughts of Spencer at her side, hand reaching blindly for hers amidst the ascent and throughout the flight. She suddenly missed those bright blue eyes roaming the horizon then seconds later focusing on her with such tenderness and adoration.

Completely wrapped up in her daydreaming, Ashley hadn't noticed the questioning look that Aiden was sending her way. The boy watched in amusement as the pilot smiled goofily, obviously lost in her own little private world.

"Ash?" He spoke into his microphone. When no response came he reached over and flicked her cheek. "Ash!"

"What is it SpppAiiiiden…" She tried to recover, a red tint now covering her cheeks.

"Spencer? Were you just off in Lala Land thinking of little miss blue eyes Ash?" Aiden quirked an eyebrow and smirked victoriously. He crossed his arms over his chest; fear was now replaced with curiosity.

"Of course not."

"Bullshit. You have the hots for her don't you!" Clearly amused, Aiden shook his head now focusing on another wave of heat that flooded the brunette's visage.

Ashley's palms were sweaty and her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. She had been caught and knew Aiden wasn't planning on letting it go. Thinking of an excuse was much too late, the boy wouldn't buy it. "Am I that obvious?" She whispered, bowing her head bashfully.

"I've only really noticed these past couple of days actually. Either way, I think it's hot. Spencer's se-"

Ashley narrowed her eyes, lips drawn into a thin line almost challenging him to finish that sentence. "Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders. "How long have you two been an item?"

"Well actually…"

"You haven't hooked up yet!" He yelped, his arms now flailing about in excitement. "You can't be serious! What the hell Davies? You have no game, is that it?"

"Shut up man! I've got more game than you do with the ladies…" She challenged. "Besides, we're taking things slow. She's still the boss' daughter after all."

"Bah! Don't use excuses…You've got no game." He stated with conviction. Ashley couldn't help but let a soft chuckle escape her lips.

* * *

"Paula dear, you look younger every time I see you!" A tall, grey-haired woman approached Spencer at breakneck speeds. Her arms were open wide as she wrapped them around her granddaughter.

"Mother, I'm over here." Paula stated with a laugh, now waving her hand in her mom's direction.

"Oh dear!" The woman pulled back, glancing down at the woman in her arms. "Spencer?" She asked, squinting to try and decipher who was in front of her.

"Yes Nana, it's Spencer." The young blonde couldn't help but giggle. Her grandmother tightened her arms around the girl and practically lifted her up off the ground. Even at the age of seventy-eight, Nana was in amazing shape.

"Baby girl! I've missed you soooooo much!" She gushed finally setting the girl down. "Now if I could only find my glasses…" She trailed off. Her right hand patted her pant legs down hoping to find them in her pockets.

Paula made her way to her mother's side. "Lookin' for these?" She pinched the glasses that hung loosely around her mother's neck and held them up to her eyes. Nana blushed as bright as a tomato before slipping them on.

"Strong as an ox, dumb as one too." She grinned sheepishly. Nana had always been the laid back type, never one to push manners and clean language. It was always a wonder how Paula ended up being so well-spoken and well-mannered.

"Well you are getting kinda old mom." Paula teased as Nana winked at Spencer and hastily embraced her daughter in a warm hug. "I've missed you."

Nana nodded, towering a good six inches above her daughter. "I've missed you too darlin'." Paula had been blessed with her father's height. Nana stood tall at six feet and two inches while her husband had stood at five feet and five inches.

* * *

"Ashley! What're you doing here?" Big Al Parta, one of their regulars, came pounding down the hill towards the Beaver. The young pilot was bewildered by his sudden appearance as she anchored the plane.

"What do you mean? Mr C sent me to check up and replace your trolling motor, says it wasn't working." Ashley tilted her thumb towards the plane where Aiden was busy looking for the motor in question.

"Another pilot came by earlier, dropped a new one off." The brawny man rubbed his forehead in confusion. "That was a little over an hour ago."

"Do you remember the pilot's name?" Ashley clenched her jaw, trying to keep her cool until they were in the air. "Or maybe remember what he looked like?"

Big Al nodded in response. "Yea, he was a lil' shorter then me with dark brown hair…uh, last name was Steven or somethin' like that…I think…oh and his plane was a little smaller than yours come to think of it."

"That sounds about right." Ashley muttered. "Sorry for the confusion Big Al, it won't happen again."

The large man waved off the apology, clearly not blaming the young woman. "No worries. I'm just sorry you had to make the trip out for nothing."

"What's wrong?" Aiden squirmed in his seat, having had enough of the silence since they had left Bromley Lake thirty minutes ago. "Seriously Ash, you've had this perma-pissed look on your face since we left." He pushed when no answer came.

Ashley's grip on the controls tightened, her knuckles were now white under the pressure. "Tylor…he went by Bromley before we did. It's not part of his run…Why the hell would he be there."

Aiden remained quiet as they veered off the right and made their way to Oswald Lake which was only another fifteen minutes away. His partner looked angrier by the minute, stewing in frustration. She had too much time to think and it was starting to bother her.

The small oval mass of water named Oswald came into view as Ashley circled the lake. Aiden closed his eyes and held his breath as they descended onto the mirror like surface awaiting them below. Ashley kept a firm grasp on the controls, guiding the large aircraft next to the dock.

"This can't be happening…" She growled, noticing Greg Larsh standing on the planks looking confused.

Ashley hopped out onto the pontoon, not even bothering to anchor the aircraft. "Mornin' Miss Davies." The tall lanky man greeted her. "Another pilot dropped off our bait this morning."

"I see. Anything else you need while I'm out here Mister Larsh?" She asked. The anger was beginning to bubble within her again. The man shook his head and waved her off as the brunette slipped into the aircraft. This was enough.

Ignoring most of Aiden's prodding questions, Ashley found her way to her next destination. Like the other two lakes, the campers came to greet her with the same confused smile. Fed up, Ashley flew back to Wakagami. She anchored the aircraft and jogged to the garage to find Arthur, Tylor and Glen standing by the workbench.

It was almost noon and her entire day of flying was nearly over; she would have to spend the rest of it working with Norm. She stood by the planner and noticed that the destinations had been changed since her departure that morning.

"Mister Carlin.." Arthur turned to her mid-conversation and joined her side. "Did you happen to change my schedule this morning?" She asked clearly confused.

"Nope, haven't touched it…Why?"

"This morning when I left…I was sure it said Bromley and not Atekepi. And at eight, I was supposed to be in Oswald dropping off some live bait for Mister Larsh but…it says McConnell…." She shook her head in frustration.

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I've been rushing my work lately Ashley, I wish I could say I remember what I had planned for you…but I can't." Then it suddenly dawned on him. "You've been flying out to the wrong lakes all morning?"

Ashley could do nothing but nod her head and bow it in shame. Nearly six hours had been spent flying to separate lakes that had already been visited; it was a waste, even she could see that.

"Davies how the hell could you spend all morning going to the wrong lakes?" Glen jumped in much to Tylor's amusement. "Jesus Dad, I told you we shouldn't have given her the most important runs today!"

"What about the Beauvais! They were supposed to be flown in to Paypeeshek at nine!" Arthur huffed out; his eyes were wide and panicked. Tylor placed a palm on his shoulder and pulled him away from Ashley.

"I took care of it Mister Carlin. When _she_ was twenty minutes late I figured I should take them." He narrowed his eyes and threw the brunette a smug grin.

"Oh my Go- thank you Tylor. The Beauvais' are important to us, they come back every year. Ashley pay a little more attention to the schedule please. We can't afford to have the plane out and wasting fuel for no reason." He shook his head and walked away.

The weekend was approaching and Arthur was more than tired. Sure the Anniversary of Wakagami was worth it but he was beyond burned out. Any other time, Ashley's supposed mistake would have been brushed off and forgotten. But at this very moment, Arthur couldn't afford _any_ mistakes.

* * *

Spencer had arrived back at the Lodge with her mother and grandmother just after nine o'clock that evening. Helping Nana with her baggage, she led her to her parents' home with her mother in tow.

Nana would be staying in Paula's guest room for the weekend while other family members would be housed in the Lodge or in campers and tents. Spencer would be relocated to Madison and Chelsea's cottage for the remainder of the summer. When all was settled, the three of them quickly settled down for a late meal with Arthur, Glen and Clay.

It wasn't long before Glen spoke of Ashley's mishaps that morning. Arthur shook his head and shrugged his shoulders when asked for details. Lack of sleep was starting to take its toll.

Spencer listened intently as her brother bashed her brown eyed beauty. "Ashley? You've hired another pilot Art?" Nana spoke up, her mouth stuffed with mashed potatoes.

Arthur nodded and smiled faintly. Ashley might have made a few mistakes today but he still adored her. "Great! I want to meet her first thing tomorrow!" Glen rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me boy." Nana waved her fork at him.

Spencer smiled, however her thoughts were now preoccupied by a certain brunette. After dinner she excused herself and soon found her way to Ashley's loft. Kyla had answered the door clad in her Hello Kitty pajamas. The younger brunette had informed her that the pilot was still working and hadn't come home since lunch.

The lights were out in the garage leaving the blonde perplexed. Her feet carried her to the beach where she thought perhaps the brunette would be preparing to build a small campfire or lounging in her hammock. "Ashley?" She spoke out, hoping she was nearby. "Ashley!" A little louder this time.

Ashley who was sprawled out on top of Beaver, looking up at the skies heard her name being called. Rolling onto her side she glanced out across the beach and noticed Spencer staring out in the darkness. "Spence?" She called back startling the woman.

"Ashley!" Spencer called out once again. Her shoes scuffed the rocks below as she made her way to the docks. "What're you doing up there?" She titled her head to the side and smiled.

"Nothing…just trying to unwind."

"Is there room for one more?"

"For you Spence, _always_." Ashley winked extending her arm in Spencer's direction. The young blonde followed her instructions on how to climb the large aircraft. "What're you doing out here so late, it's almost eleven."

"I heard about what happened today…I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Ashley sighed taking her usual spot. Only this time a warm body snuggled into her side. "I'm okay…" She trailed off letting her left arm encircle the blonde. Spencer wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist before resting her head in the crook of her neck. "You really didn't have to check up on me though…it's no big deal."

She was lying. Everything seemed to be going wrong today and Tylor was always ready to take credit for righting it all. Ashley wanted to believe she wasn't to blame but she had no way of proving it.

"I love that you're so independent Ashley but believe it or not, I care if you've had a bad day…" Spencer nuzzled further into the brunette's neck causing a string of goosebumps to rise up on the exposed flesh. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really." Ashley whispered tightening her hold on the blonde. "But thanks for asking Spence.." She pressed her lips against the woman's temple, letting it linger there for a moment before pulling away.

"There's something else I- uh wanted to ask you actually." Spencer slowly sat up, hovering above the pilot who was still comfortably sprawled out across the top of the Beaver. "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

Ashley blinked and remained silent for a moment. Everything that had gone wrong today simply vanished after those eight simple words were uttered. Spencer bit her bottom lip nervously when no response came. Ashley carefully propped herself up on an elbow and caressed the blonde's suntanned cheek with her palm.

Giving into temptations, Ashley closed the gap and pressed her lips into Spencer's. This was becoming a natural habit for the pilot. A satisfied moan escaped the blonde's mouth when the brunette's tongue gently lapped at her plump flesh. Separating their lips, Spencer eagerly accepted the soft and supple muscle that encircled her own.

Guiding Ashley down onto the aluminum below Spencer slipped her knee between the brunette's and laid herself flush against her would-be-lover. The aircraft bobbed smoothly and subtly as their weight was shifted once again.

Spencer felt the woman's body suddenly relax under her. Pulling away for much needed air, they faced one another. Keeping herself merely centimeters away, she rubbed her nose against Ashley's. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Absolutely." Ashley gently stroked the exposed flesh of Spencer's sides with the pads of her thumbs. Her shirt had ridden up giving the brunette an opportunity to feel her warm skin. "Even after such a shitty day, you make it all seem worth while…"

Spencer smiled when a tingling blush covered her cheeks. Sure other girls had complimented her before but none had seemed as genuine as Ashley. "I'm serious Spence…your kisses are very powerful." She winked feeling the blonde smile into her neck.

"You really know how to make a girl blush Davies." Spencer's muffled response came as she collapsed next to brunette yet quickly snuggled into her pilot. "I forgot to tell you…I know who gave us the blanket."

Ashley ceased her movements and focused on the blonde in her arms. "My parents found us that night…and well, they didn't have the heart to wake us up. So my dad went and found us a blanket."

"Mr C?"

"Uh huh." Spencer yawned contently, letting her eyes slowly drift shut. Ashley knew she would have to wake the blonde soon yet she let the girl sleep while she absorbed this newly acquired piece of information.

This certainly had the pilot thinking. How would the Carlins react when they learned that it wasn't just a single night snuggle session but perhaps a blooming relationship. Ashley fought the urge to over-analyze the situation and instead focused on the beautiful woman wrapped up in her arms.


	29. Chapter 28

Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. I know everyone is anxious to see Tylor get what he deserves and I promise it's coming haha You'll have to trust me a little while longer but until then I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"You wanna hang tonight?" Aiden was sprawled out across the hoist, his left leg swinging gently by Ashley as she worked beneath the Quad. He tossed an apple into the air and caught it with ease. "We could go fishing and then maybe watch some movies with the girls."

Wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, Ashley's grease streaked visage popped out from underneath the four-wheeler. A few stray curls peeked out from beneath her ball cap which was flipped backwards as she spoke. "I can't. I already have plans with Spence."

The pilot groaned in frustration when a few drops of oil dripped to the concrete below forming a small pool of dark fluid. Grabbing a petite bucket full of Absorb-All, Ashley scattered the granular material over the tiny spill.

"What kinda plans?" The cook tossed the fruit into the air as he continued lounging atop the steel platform.

"I'm not exactly sure…" She replied absentmindedly. Ashley still had another three hours until Spencer would stop by her loft.

"What do you-"

"Ash! What're you doing! It's almost five o'clock!" Kyla came spiraling in, cutting Aiden off mid-sentence and frightening Ashley with her sudden frantic appearance. "Oh hi Aiden." She greeted him brightly before turning her attention to the dust and oil covered brunette beneath the Quad.

"Yea and?" Ashley grimaced.

"You have to get ready!" This certainly sparked Aiden's curiosity. The boy swung his legs over the edge of the hoist; his feet were now dangling in front of him. He kept his eyes trained on the pilot who was nervously wiping her fingertips with a rag.

"I still have three hours Ky. What's the rush?"

"Uh hello?" The youngest of the siblings rolled her eyes in frustration. "You don't get ready at the last minute for a date loser. You have to start now….No offense big sis but you really need to clean up." Ashley scoffed indignantly as her sister motioned towards the oily t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"I wouldn't be this dirty if _Princess_ here hadn't asked for my coveralls!" The young apprentice tilted her thumb toward Aiden who gasped in shock. "And thanks for blowing my cover Ky! No one knows it's a date or that we're going out for that matter! We don't want people to know!"

"Excuse me but I didn't want to lay down on something so dirty! And relax bud, I'm not _people_, I'm _family_." He batted his lashed teasingly causing Ashley to glare in his directions. Kyla quickly waved her hand ending their ongoing bickering.

"Whatever! What matters is that my sister's going on a date and I'm going to make her look presentable. Plus he's not as dumb as he looks," Aiden rolled his eyes as Kyla continued. "he knows the two of you were bound to go out." She wrapped her small hand around the brunette's forearm and began dragging her towards the exit.

Aiden snickered from his position only to have his smirk wiped off his face by Ashley's oily rag landing square against his lips. He spat violently as if the material had been poisonous or infected. Ashley flipped him the bird, laughed out loud, and vanished completely.

"That wasn't very nice." Kyla fought desperately to mask the amusement in her voice and the faintest of smiles that tugged at her lips. The pleased pilot simply shrugged her shoulders having thoroughly enjoyed the fact that she shut the boy up.

* * *

"Sooo…" Ashley slipped her hands into the depths of her pockets to keep from nervously fidgeting with her fingertips. Spencer had stopped by the loft at exactly eight o'clock and whisked her away much to Kyla's amusement. "Where are we going?"

Spencer took a step near the brunette as they strode along the small dirt path towards the Barracks. She looped her arm through Ashley's and pulled her close. "That's for me to know and for you," She placed her chin gently on the girl's shoulder as they kept a steady pace. "to find out."

Ashley smiled feeling the bridge of her nose wrinkle in amusement. With a sigh of contentment, the girls soon found themselves standing before two four-wheelers. Spencer held out one of the black open-faced helmets to the brunette.

"We're going for a little ride." She smiled brilliantly. Ashley nodded in response, no words coming to her at this moment. Instead she slipped the helmet over her hair and tied the chin strap so it fit snugly against her skin. Within seconds Spencer's quad roared to life. "Think you can keep up?" She teased already straddling her machine.

"I guess we'll find out now won't we?" Ashley sparked her engine and revved it like a child would. Spencer laughed at the sight of the brunette narrowing her eyes and playfully crawling ahead of her.

It wasn't until the blonde sped off in front of her did Ashley notice the large box tied down the rear of her own Quad. Knowing she'd find out what its contents were later on, the brunette dismissed her curiosity and gunned it.

The trails were wide and most debris was cleared from their path meaning the two of them could speed without having to worry about something ahead of them. Spencer glanced over her shoulder and smiled as Ashley held her own, never once letting up on her fuel.

Fifteen minutes into their riding the pilot noticed a considerable drop in the blonde's speed. Eventually Spencer's quad crawled to a complete stop a few feet into the brush off of the trail.

The large pool of mud that Spencer had maneuvered around went unseen by Ashley as she whizzed by. It wasn't until she glanced back did she notice she had splashed up a large amount of mud onto the blonde. Spencer spat and shook wiping away some of the dirt from her face and helmet.

Ashley muttered under her breath, quietly shunning herself for her stupidity. She kicked down on the clutch and set it in reverse. She stopped a few feet away from her partner who was luckily finding their situation amusing. "I'm so so sorry Spencer! I didn't see the mud puddle and I was kinda lost in the riding! I mean, these Quad are just so fast and smooth and I, I- I didn't mean to…" She rambled on nervously, her hands wringing together frantically trying to get her point across.

Spencer's gentle laughter filled the air causing the pilot to freeze. The young Carlin clutched her stomach as another wave of giggles hit her. She fell to her knees next to the puddle while tears rolled down her mud-stained cheeks.

Ashley removed her helmet and set it down on the quad. She couldn't help but join in when it was more than obvious the blonde wasn't angry. Their first date would certainly be one they would never forget.

"Ohhh my God Ash, that was soooo funny." Spencer wiped at her moist cheeks with the sleeves of her dark red sweatshirt drenched in mud. "I can't believe you just flew by like that and- and…" Another short burst of giggles shook her body.

Ashley kicked the dirt path with her shoes feeling somewhat foolish. She offered the woman a sheepish grin before shrugging her shoulders and slipping her hands into her pockets. She couldn't help herself. She was a speed demon at heart.

Spencer caught her breath long enough to rid herself of the large helmet. She tossed it aside and crawled next to the brunette who was idly standing by the large puddle. Ashley extended her right hand helping the young woman to her feet.

"So uhm…Why'd you stop in the first place?" The apprentice couldn't hide the red hot blush that burned her cheeks at that moment. Of all things to do on a first date, Ashley had to spray her with mud.

"I don't know. It just stalled on me." Spencer shrugged her shoulders as she kicked her Quad's large tire. The real reason was unknown to Ashley. Spencer had hit the 'kill' switch then set it to 'run' again before the pilot even had a chance to notice.

Ashley, too preoccupied with her own embarrassment, approached the four-wheeler. "What're you doing?" Spencer furrowed her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"I work with these all the time. Maybe I can figure out why it died." Ashley knelt next to the bike. Spencer grasped onto the hand that was reaching out for the choke and hauled the brunette to her feet. "Don't worry about it. We'll have the guys come and get it later."

"But I-"

"Babe, let it go." Spencer held on firmly guiding the woman back to her own quad. She offered the brunette a placating wink and almost immediately felt the woman give in the instant their palms had connected. Her plan had worked out perfectly.

A twinge of guilt flooded through the brunette as Spencer continued brushing off some of the dirt from her clothing. Lifting her own sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in a dark blue t-shirt, she handed the thick material to Spencer.

The young blonde quirked an eyebrow before shaking her head in response to the brunette's kind gesture. "I'll change later. No big deal Ash. I have some spare clothes in that box on your bike."

"I insist." She urged the girl. "C'mon, take your shirt off." Spencer happily obliged, slowly peeling off a layer of clothing. Her shirt had ridden up giving Ashley a perfect view of her slender waist and supple abdomen. Spencer cleared her throat causing bright brown eyes to snap up and stare into a set of mischievous baby blues. 'Busted.' Ashley thought with a lopsided grin. "Couldn't help myself, sorry."

"You could have helped yourself to anything Ash, I wouldn't have minded." The pilot's lips quickly formed an 'o' in shock as Spencer winked and pecked her cheek. Spencer was in the mood to tease and the cute faces Ashley was making in the process were very worth it.

The pilot crawled onto the bike first somewhat mystified by the sudden turn of events. Norm had checked these Quads only a few days ago, she couldn't understand how one of them would just stall like it did. Adding to the confusion Spencer playfully pushed her to the front of the bike and crawled in behind her.

"Don't you want to drive?" Ashley asked, her words were somewhat muffled by the jet black helmet. "I don't know where we're going."

"I'll guide you, don't worry about it." Spencer settled into a comfortable position behind the brunette. She squeezed her tightly with the inside of her thighs and wrapped her arms around the girl's slender frame. Nuzzling into Ashley's shirt, Spencer peeked over her shoulder and smiled.

The brunette remained silent as her bike roared to life once again. Feeling the blonde's fingers claps together against her abdomen, she was glad there was a breakdown. Their helmets clanked together causing both girls to laugh as Ashley took her time winding up and down and veering from side to side with Spencer guiding her every step of the way.

Another half-an-hour dwindled by and it seemed as if though the blonde had gotten closer with time if that was even possible. Ashley purposely slowed her pace not wanting to arrive just yet. She loved the feeling of having the girl pressed up against her and the sensation of her hot breath tickling her neck.

Spencer also appreciated the lack of speed as she hugged the brunette from behind. She inhaled deeply enjoying the intoxicating smell that was uniquely Ashley. She had longed for this moment, hoping to have alone time with the girl away from prying eyes. Now that it had arrived, she cherished it.

"Is this it?" Ashley asked as a small log cabin came into view. She pulled in near the entrance and killed the engine. A large wooden sign reading '713' hung above the door.

"Yup." Spencer made no effort to move which prompted Ashley to do the same. The brunette placed her warm palms over the blonde's hands and smiled contently. These were the moments the pilot wished would never end.

"I guess we should go in now." Spencer spoke softly, nuzzling into the brunette's shoulder blade. Ashley nodded in agreement as her thumbs rubbed small circles against the soft skin they were covering and keeping warm.

Spencer's cheek remained glued to Ashley's soft t-shirt while the pilot endlessly rubbed small patterns on the back of her hands in a soothing rhythm. The sounds of nature could now be heard without disruptions from the quad. The girls soaked it all in; from the birds to the calm breeze rustling the treetops surrounding the small clearing.

Reluctantly the pair broke apart and set their helmets down on the Quad's cushioned seat. Spencer slipped her hand into the brunette's and intertwined their fingers. Ashley offered the woman a sheepish smile as they made their way into the cabin.

The pilot immediately recognized it as one of the many hunting cabins Mister Carlin had gushed about during one their many talks. Standing alone at the entrance while Spencer went to fetch the large box from her four-wheeler, the brunette took everything in.

There was a small kitchen table and four chairs in the far corner of the room next to a wooden stove. On the opposite wall was a large wooden bench which contained two rolled up blankets wrapped in plastic bags. Directly in the center of the room were two small beds intricately made up and placed nearly two feet apart. Ashley smiled when it became obvious that Spencer had been here earlier planning their first date.

"So? What do you think?" The blonde set the box down on the table and twirled around gently. "Great isn't it. I figured it would be too late to drive back with the bikes afterwards, I hope you don't mind spending the night."

"Amazing." Too caught up in the blonde, Ashley forgot about their surroundings and approached quietly. She placed her palms on the blonde's hips and softly seized Spencer's lips with her own.

Lost in the moment and yet anxious to start the evening, Spencer grudgingly pulled away. Licking her lips with a satisfying grin, she led the brunette to the kitchen table. "There will be plenty of time for that later." With a wink of the eye the blonde began unpacking its contents.

Ashley chuckled silently as fruits and sandwiches were scattered on the table. A few soft drinks and bottles of water were soon added. "I know it's all kind of corny and maybe a little predictable for a first date but being out here there really isn't much to do and I-" The pilot's lopsided grin and raspy chuckle interrupted the blonde's rambling.

"Spence, it's perfect."

"Really?"

"Really really." Ashley calmly made her way around to the blonde and slid the chair back. A surprised giggle escaped Spencer's lips and a soft red tint covered her cheeks as she carefully took the seat that had graciously been pulled for her.

* * *

Ashley took one final bite of her sandwich before setting it down on her napkin. She exhaled contently and watched in awe as Spencer polished off her second bottle of water. Licking the excess moisture from her lips, the young blonde shrugged her shoulders upon catching the amused expression the pilot bore.

"I was thirsty."

"Apparently." A comfortable silence soon surrounded them. Ashley blinked lazily and patted her stomach; Spencer sure made a mean sandwich. The young blonde popped a grape into her mouth and smiled.

"Let's go start a small campfire…after that, I want to show you something." Spencer tossed her napkin aside and reached for Ashley's hand. Lacing their fingers together, she led the pilot to a small pit neatly dug out a few meters away from the cabin.

Ashley watched in awe as Spencer carefully created a miniature teepee with the kindling that was already chopped. She then raced to the edge of the small clearing and ripped a few shavings of bark from a birch tree. Digging a lighter from within the depths of pocket, Spencer placed the now smoldering shavings snugly in the center of the makeshift teepee.

"Impressive." Ashley smiled brightly. The tiny flame flickered to life slowly engulfing the small twigs that surrounded it. "A woman after my heart indeed."

"It doesn't take much to impress you does it." Spencer nudged the girl playfully.

"Mm… It's why I'm here isn't it?" Ashley teased in return.

Straight blonde hair shook from side to side in amusement as a pair of blue eyes traveled the length of Ashley's pleased expression. "Wait here…I'll be right back."

Ashley continued feeding the small fire, poking at it aimlessly in hopes that her companion would soon return. Bright red embers seared the fresh logs that she placed above them and puffed out small dark clouds of smoke. The apprentice remained in a kneeling position until Spencer re-emerged seconds later holding the two blankets and an aluminum case.

"Make yourself comfortable." Ashley caught the two blankets being flung her way. Spreading one out a foot away from the campfire, she kept a close eye on the blonde carefully opening the case.

Spencer fiddled with the foam inlay before finally assembling a tripod. The brunette settled in next to her while she diligently gathered the small pieces within the casing. Bit-by-bit Ashley saw a chubby little telescope being assembled. Her eyes drifted from Spencer's meticulous work to the tiny pink tongue that darted out between her lips as she concentrated.

Ashley could've sworn it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She loved the way the soft flesh of her full lips were moistened with every quick swipe of her tongue. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as the final pieces were set into place.

Spencer looked to the skies and almost immediately her eyes lit up. Millions of stars hung above them, igniting the small clearing in a dim glow. The blonde knelt next to her telescope and began skimming through the celestial lights.

"Living at Wakagami as a kid can be pretty boring when your brothers always leave you to play on your own…" She brought the subject up from out of nowhere and continued. "My parents, with their never-ending supply of money, fostered many of my odd hobbies like star gazing and even magic. They bought me this telescope not long after I started showing interest in the constellations." She kept herself glued to the eyepiece as she searched for a certain constellation.

Ashley leaned back on her hands watching in amazement as Spencer focused on the task at hand. It was more than obvious when she suddenly found what she was looking for. A bright smile accompanied by a soft blink of her eyes, the young blonde extended her palm in Ashley's direction and motioned for her to come closer.

"You see those three stars right there? The really bright ones hanging side-by-side in a straight line?" Spencer's index reached out to the skies and pointed out the stars she spoke of. "That's Orion's belt. Orion's probably the most well-known constellation today, it's easy to find."

"Yea, I've heard of Orion before. If you ask me, it looks like a headless guy wearing a skirt." Ashley received a playful slap on the arm for her comment.

"Nice Ash…but if you look a little closer you'll notice just below those three stars another light. That's actually Orion's nebula. Have a look."

Highly intrigued, the pilot crawled over and looked into the eyepiece. Careful not to disrupt its position, she squinted and noticed a cloud of what seemed like dust surrounding a star hanging in the distance.

"They say the nebula's like a stellar nursery where new stars are being born." Spencer stated matter-of-factly. She ran a slender fingertip up and down the exposed forearm of the brunette who was hovering over her legs to look into the telescope. An insurmountable amount of goosebumps were quickly called to attention under Spencer's soft touch. The blonde couldn't suppress the smile that graced her lips after noticing the effect she had on the pilot.

"If you look a little over to the right you'll see a tiny star. Scientists have just recently discovered it, actually they haven't even named it yet. If you ask me, I think it came from the Orion Stellar Nursery." Spencer added playfully. She continued dragging her fingertip along the length of Ashley's arm, loving their close proximity.

"Well in that case, I think we should name it. I have now officially adopted this star as our own..." Ashley managed to say it without cracking a smile even though Spencer could sense its presence lingering on the edges of her lips.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm.." Spencer shivered in response to the raspy agreement. "It's exactly like this relationship." Ashley took this opportunity to sit back but remained in close proximity to the blonde. "We're new, it's new." Her girlfriend laughed lightly as she continued. "We don't exactly have a name for what we are just yet. And…maybe what you and I have will grow and become so much more, it'll burn bright for ten billion years just like that little guy up there..."

"For an eternity…" Spencer swallowed the lump that had unconsciously formed in her throat as she listened to the apprentice. Their noses brushed together smoothly as blue met brown in an unwavering gaze. Ashley's words, as simple as they may be, were intense and unbearably sweet.

Ashley nodded with a gentle smile. "_Eternity_ it is."

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock and the sky was clear and cloudless. The pale moon and millions of bright stars hung above them carelessly. Ashley finally took the time to truly enjoy the moment after having shared her thoughts. She lay down on the blanket as Spencer followed suit however perpendicular to her partner.

Enjoying the soothing rise and fall of Ashley's breathing, Spencer rested her head on the girl's toned stomach. She blindly reached for the woman's left hand as the pilot's right unconsciously twirled a lock of golden hair.

"See that one right there with the four stars lined up in a square and the other three kinda dipping down?" Spencer pointed out another set of stars.

"Little dipper!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly causing the girl to laugh. She continued unconsciously twirling the lock of hair between her index and thumb.

"Hm close. It's the big dipper." Spencer's fragile fingertips danced across the skies once again where she mapped out another constellation not far over. "The one right next to it, the 'handle' of the dipper bends upwards…that's the little dipper. Do you see it?"

Ashley's eyes were now half-closed and contently staring up at the bright lights above them. "I see it." She replied quietly. She was completely and utterly relaxed at that moment. Every muscle in her body was rendered to a puddle of mush and she had to confess that she thoroughly enjoyed it.

The sound of the fire crackling not far over lulled her, the feel of Spencer's weight nestled in her side pleased her and the fact that they were alone was enough to make this night perfect.

"Aaand…" Spencer played with the girl's fingertips as she explained. "The last star in that little dipper's 'handle' is Polaris; the north star."

The feeling of Ashley's stomach shaking lightly caused the blonde to tilt her head and offer her a questioning glance. "Sorry…I just think it's adorable that you're into star gazing. You really seem to know a lot about them."

"Just the basics."

"Mhmm…What else did you take up as a kid?" Ashley crossed her legs at the ankles and tilted her chin forward, admiring the blonde's profile.

"Where do I start…" A bout of pleasant laughter soon followed as she continued. "I tried magic, hockey, skateboarding…" Spencer trailed off counting the hobbies she had once dabbled in. Ashley remained quiet throughout the tiny speech until something caught her attention. "…guitar, soccer,-"

"Whoa whoa, hang on. You played guitar?" Ashley sat up causing her date's head to sit at a slant as she looked down at the girl.

"Don't get too excited. I tried it for like a month but my fingertips were really sore…I'm not exactly good with pain." She cringed recalling the painful grooves the guitar strings had formed at the tips of her fingers.

"Wimp." The pilot teased offering her a lopsided grin for added effect.

Spencer scoffed before gently jabbing her index finger into the brunette's side. Ashley bit the inside of cheek to keep from laughing. She had two ticklish weaknesses; her ribs and the back of her neck.

The young Carlin immediately felt the brunette tense beneath her as she continuously poked at her side. Ashley's reddened face and look of utter concentration was enough to set her off. Letting go of the girl's hand she began prodding the pilot's ribs with all ten digits.

Ashley suppressed her laughter as long as she could until a series of snorts escaped. Spencer took this opportunity to flip over and attack both sides while the brunette wiggled in hysterics beneath her. Ashley fought to control her date's hands but every burst of laughter rippling through her body with every touch made it damn near impossible.

"O-ok! M-mercy!" Ashley shouted. "Mer-mercy Spence!"

"Who's the wimp now?" Spencer gently shoved the girl back now and resumed her previous position. Placing her head on the girl's abdomen, she sighed contently.

"You're amazing Spence…"

After spending another three hours gazing up at the stars and making small talk, the girls retired to their beds. Spencer was used to these sorts of outings. Herself, her father, and two brothers had spent countless nights in these cabins only to return to Wakagami early morning.

"Thank you for setting this up Spence…it's really amazing." Ashley tossed her shoes aside and smiled broadly as she stood next to her bed.

Spencer mimicked her movements before slipping beneath her own covers. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She winked.

Ashley fiddled with the fabric of her blanket and nibbled on her bottom lip. A single candle flickered next to Spencer's bed barely illuminating her lithe form. She was struggling to make her next move but was unsure if Spencer would believe it was too forward.

"Ash?" Spencer squinted in the darkness. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-" Ashley paused finally making a decision. "Do you mind if I just, well if I just push this a little?"

The next thing Spencer heard was the sound of the brunette's bed being slowly pushed her way. A gentle tap against her mattress caused the young Carlin to reach out and touch the brunette's bed. She couldn't help but smile brightly. Spencer had also thought perhaps Ashley would feel uncomfortable sleeping next to her which prompted her to place the beds two feet apart.

"Is this okay?" Ashley's voice carried to Spencer who felt the mattress next to her dip beneath the weight. The pilot rolled onto her side and immediately took notice to the beaming blonde.

"It's more than okay Ash." Her hand skillfully found the brunette's in the dark. "If I remember correctly, this would be the second time we sleep in the same bed."

"Right." Ashley grinned, slipping her free hand beneath the pillow. "But we were friends then."

"Yup…just friends." A soft yawn echoed throughout the room.

"And now..?" The question and timidity in Ashley's voice made the blonde smile in adoration.

"We're more than friends…" Spencer gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze knowing full well Ashley was also smiling from ear-to-ear.


	30. Chapter 29

Arthur's fingers flickered across the keyboard typing up his final memo before his hundreds of guests arrived. The tanned skin wrinkled across his forehead was rumpled in concentration. His memorandum was directed to his many workers thanking them for their hard work thus far this season.

Wakagami was blooming this year; its popularity and reputation were at an all-new high. The park was filled with campers and tents, the trails buzzed to life with joggers and motorists, and the waters of Wakagami were home to many.

The final clacks of the keys beneath his fingertips rang out before the man lay back in his chair and plopped his feet up on the messy desktop. Arthur took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and along with it released a string of stress that had taunted him since the moment they had decided to celebrate the lake's anniversary.

He began searching through his computer files for the event schedule wanting to get them out to the employees before the end of the day. Instead, Arthur curiously stumbled upon his flying schedule and clicked it open. The weekend was not overly busy for his pilots. They had an array of scenic flights and a few drop-offs; nothing too strenuous considering this was such a high-profile celebration amongst campers. They would surely be called upon for other events such as the kayak races and face painting booths.

Skimming through its contents his eyebrows immediately arched up in surprise. Ashley's flight schedule from earlier that week was clearly printed and indicated she was indeed set to visit Bromley first thing in the morning. "Bromley…Oswald…" Arthur's shoes hit the ground as he leaned forward and strained to remember his conversation with the young pilot earlier that week.

"Sweetie we ha- what's wrong?" Paula stopped abruptly in the doorway. She clutched a file in her hands and looked on in curiosity. Arthur was inches away from his screen, his eyes darting back and forth across the schedule.

"I think…" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm either going senile Paula or Ashley was right."

"I wouldn't argue the fact honey but you are getting kind of old." She teased lightheartedly before sitting on the corner of his desk and rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

"Do you remember earlier this week when Ashley spent the morning going to all of the wrong lakes?" Paula simply nodded. "The planner was clearly changed but I just…I don't remember changing it. I've done that before but I remember when I do…This time though…"

"It's been a stressful couple of weeks Arthur, for you, me, and everyone else who's involved. Maybe you did change it and you forgot. It happens." She hopped off of his desk and smiled brightly. "C'mon. How 'bout I make us some breakfast?"

Arthur squinted in direction of the monitor and looked over the schedule quickly. Maybe Paula was right, maybe stress caused him to forget he had made some last minute changes to the planner. He glanced up at his wife and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ashley was having a great morning. Scratch that; she was having an amazing morning. The only thing that topped the date she had with Spencer last night was the way she woke up at sunrise. The blonde was snuggled up in her arms with her own protectively wrapped around her waist. Spencer's nose was pressed into the crook of her neck, applying a soft pressure against her pulse point.

They had taken their time coming back to Wakagami which was now only starting to rise. Spencer spent the entire ride once again pressed up against the brunette using both hands to grasp onto the thin material of her t-shirt.

After saying goodbye and promising to meet up again for lunch, Ashley soon found herself by the docks humming her favorite Brad Paisley song and preparing for a flight. The calm waters of Wakagami were especially beautiful this morning. The sunlight bounced off its surface and reflected the wondrous sight surrounding its mass.

The serenity encompassing her caused Ashley to slow her pace and enjoy her morning rituals that much more. She was hunched over a pontoon slowly tying it off when a shadow suddenly hung above her.

Ashley's body jerked back causing her heel to catch the edge of the dock and send her tumbling onto the wooden planks below.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyla placed her weight on her left foot and both palms hung loosely on her hips. She frowned and tapped her foot impatiently awaiting an answer.

"Geez." Ashley groaned, standing and patting her sore bum no thanks to the fall. "Good morning to you too sunshine."

"Yea yea, whatever." She rushed out dismissively and continued. "You left for your date last night and never came back. Spill Ash! I want details!"

Ashley rolled her eyes in amusement while her sister's stance remained the same. Kyla quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Well?"

The young pilot glanced at her watch and smiled. "You're in luck baby sis, I still have half-an-hour before my flight. Let's get some breakfast and I'll explain everything then. Sound good?"

Kyla nodded her head softly and smiled brightly as an arm was gently tossed around her shoulder. The two slowly made their way to the Lodge, enjoying the silence that had now surrounded them.

* * *

"Rise and shine guys!" Spencer padded down the corridor banging on Chelsea's door first then on to Madison's.

The feisty Latina groaned in frustration before burying her features deeper into the soft material of her pillow. She could feel Spencer's eyes on her and yet remained burrowed beneath her covers. The sound of her door annoyingly creaking open caused the woman to growl.

"It better be after noon Carlin or you're in deep shit." Madison grumbled against the fabric as a tiny bit of her drool trickled onto the sheets.

"Maddie sweetie, you're drooling." Spencer gripped the hem of the Latina's blanket. She curled her fingers into the fabric and smiled cheerfully as Chelsea appeared in the doorway, sleepy yet stunning as always.

Rubbing her eyes as they tried to focus on the blonde, Chelsea shook her head in amusement and chuckled in response to Spencer's casual wink sent her way. The young woman swiftly snatched the comforter from Madison's snoozing form.

"Spenc_er_!" She shouted, accentuating the final syllable in her name. Madison wrapped her arms around herself and curled into a quivering ball. Her toes wiggled in an effort to warm herself up as a breeze from her opened window caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Chelsea giggled uncontrollably from the entrance next to Spencer who was now extremely pleased with herself.

"I can't believe you woke me up at-" The Latina peeked over at her clock and read the time. "-five thirty! You bitch!" Madison suddenly sat up and gripped her pillow tightly. Her hair was strewn out from one end to another, poking out wildly in every direction.

The young blonde shrugged her shoulders innocently. "The events start in two days. We need to get some practice in."

Chelsea pursed her lips as Madison grimaced in confusion. "What events? I never signed up for anything."

"You didn't but uhm…I might have." Spencer squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment before forcing them open slightly.

"What!" Madison screeched. Chelsea simply crossed her arms over her chest and gazed on in amusement as they continued their bickering.

"Yea well I kinda signed us all up for a couple of events…" Spencer smiled impishly.

"Which events are you talking about?" The young woman who had been silent during their interaction was now intrigued.

"Volleyball and the obstacle course. We need four people so I also kinda signed Kyla up…she doesn't know yet either." The blonde narrowly avoided being pelted by the two pillows sent crashing her way.

* * *

"Let's keep the fuck-ups to a minimum today Rookie." Tylor tossed a few supply bags into his Cessna. "You're walking a fine line as is; I wouldn't want you to do anything that would get you fired." He added with a sickening smile. Ashley had returned from her breakfast to find the man preparing for his own excursions. Sean and Glen were already long gone by the time she arrived.

Ashley gritted her teeth but refrained from commenting. "Oh and don't expect me to cover your ass anymore. Sooner or later you'll figure out your rightful place….perhaps it's in the Lodge with a dishrag in your hands." He stepped onto his pontoon and pushed off the dock letting the aircraft glide smoothly onto the lake. "Or maybe you'd prefer a mop?" The last thing Ashley heard before the roaring of his engine was the pilot's taunting laugh from the cockpit.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath.

"What's that kiddo?" The pilot jerked upright having been scared half-to-death a second time that morning. Norm stood by her side, smiling fondly as he handed her a cup of coffee. "Someone's jumpy this morning'."

"What is it with you people and creeping up on me this morning." Her brown eyes were wide in panic as she accepted the beverage and clutched her chest. "Christ, who knew I could have a heart attack at my age…"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." The aged mechanic took a sip from his coffee and sighed contently. "So two quick flights then you're free the rest of the day huh?"

Ashley nodded quietly, letting her heartbeat gain its normal pattern again. "Well in that case kiddo, I'll give you the honor of helping me set up some of the booths and whatnot for this weekend."

"Gee thanks Norm, what would I do without you." She replied sarcastically but the smile that accompanied her comment was proof enough that she was teasing. At this point, the man felt like family and Ashley would certainly do anything for him.

Norm offered her a wink and warm pat on the back before slowly ambling down the dock surely in search of something to fix.

* * *

Later that morning the youngest Davies sibling immediately spotted the Latina through her oversized aviator sunglasses as she marched toward the busy beach. Carrying a towel under her arm and a small cooler in her hand, the brunette stood by Madison. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hm?" Madison blinked, shielding her eyes with her hands as she peered up at the young woman. "Of course not." She smiled.

Kyla was soon laid out next to her on a towel of her own, spreading a handful of sunscreen over her bikini clad body. With Ashley working, the brunette was bored spending the majority of her morning in the loft. With noon fast approaching Kyla figured she'd work on her tan until her sibling arrived.

"Has Spencer told you yet?" Madison tilted her head toward the girl.

"Told me what?"

"She signed us all up as a team for this weekend's events." Kyla groaned. "Tell me about it. She dragged us out here at six this morning to play some volleyball, you know, to get us ready for this weekend." Madison rolled her eyes dramatically.

"When you say us do you mean…?" Kyla pointed to herself to which the Latina nodded and smiled smugly. "Sounds like fun. I played volleyball in high school, maybe it won't be so bad."

The unique buzzing of an engine in the distance immediately caused Kyla to perk up. Squinting in direction of the noise she beamed when recognition set it. It was Ashley's plane.

"I give her thirty seconds." Madison propped herself up using her elbows and scanned the beach.

"Who?"

"Spencer…"

It took her forty three seconds to be exact. The energetic blonde towered above the brunettes grinning like a child. "Hello ladies, mind if I enjoy the sun with you?"

"You're going to tan in that?" Madison quirked an eyebrow, motioning toward the blonde's casual work clothes. Her khaki shorts and light blue polo were definitely not beach wear.

"Of coure not, I've come prepared." Spencer rolled her eyes. Chancing a look in Ashley's direction, she noticed the pilot slowly descending from the cockpit and hopping onto the busy dock. The pilot laughed heartily while dodging a handful of kids who were playing tag around her.

She would never admit it but the blonde had memorized the pilot's flight schedule for the entire weekend. She wanted to spend as much time with the girl as possible, hoping to have a repeat of yesterday.

* * *

Ashley carefully tied the aircraft to the docks as she wiped the sweat from her upper brow. Today was particularly muggy and sticky; the temperature was unforgiving to those who were stuck working in it. However, the pilot remained focused on the task at hand until a very appetizing sight caught her attention.

Spencer stood in the distance chattering away with Kyla and Madison whom were both sprawled out on their respective towels. It brought a smile to the pilot's lips to know that her sister had made friends so quickly during her short stay at the Lodge.

Keeping her eyes completely focused on Spencer, the blonde she intently observed was slowly raising the hem of her baby blue polo up and over her head. Beneath the thin material of her shirt, which was now discarded on the sand below, was a simple white bikini top.

Ashley readjusted the collar of her own black polo and swallowed thickly. It was definitely getting hotter out here. She blinked away a bead of sweat while discretely watching the blonde from her position next to her aircraft. Ashley continued to unload a few small boxes of materials to at least try and make herself look busy.

Spencer's golden tresses seemed to shimmer as she sun beamed down on them relentlessly. The young woman rotated her head in a semi-circle, whipping her mane from one side to the other in a movement Ashley was sure the girl had mastered on purpose.

Next and just as painfully slow, Spencer unbuttoned her khaki shorts and shimmied out of them. This time Ashley froze, basking in what could only be described as the hottest sight she had ever seen. Spencer was wearing a matching white bikini bottom, accentuating her many flawless curves and deliciously tanned skin. Her breath caught in her throat as the girl sent Kyla a dazzling smile and threw her head back in laughter exposing a tantalizing amount of creamy flesh.

Too caught up in staring and practically drooling at the sight, the pilot didn't hear the footsteps fast approach. "Well now, what's got you so interested?"

"Uuh!" Ashley grunted in surprise as one of the heavier boxes slipped from her grasp and conveniently landed on top of her foot with a loud thud. "Shit!" She cursed but immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Pardon my language Missus Carlin." Ashley groaned inwardly, both because of her now throbbing toe and her use of language in front of her employer. Attempting to hide her discomfort, Ashley bit the inside of her cheek.

"Don't worry about it Ashley, I've heard worse." Paula chuckled quietly, somewhat mystified by how polite the brunette was. "And I'm sorry for scaring you, I just came by to ask a favor."

Ashley nervously wiped her sweaty palms on her khaki shorts, trying to pay attention to both female Carlins at the same time. Of course she was still discreetly watching Spencer from within the corner of her eye. The young pilot nodded, giving Paula the okay to continue.

"We usually have three teams of employees that participate in our events. This year though, we only have two. I would like you to lead a third team. Just choose your members and sign up by this evening." Ashley groaned inwardly. "Two events is all you need, you can choose to participate in more if you'd like."

The pilot's lips opened and closed quickly resembling that of a fish out of water. She couldn't refuse her boss. "Uh, sure. Why not…" She replied simply even though on the inside she was scowling her lack of back bone.

"Excellent! I'll see you in the Lodge later with your information!" Paula was practically squealing with excitement as she squeezed the brunette's shoulders in thanks and sped off toward the beach.

"That was so cruel Spence…" Madison and Kyla giggled as they watched Ashley drop the box on her foot. "Cut the woman some slack girlie, she's only human." The Latina couldn't contain her amusement.

"What?" The young blonde shrugged her shoulders innocently, batting her long lashes for added effect.

"Look at her, she's trying so hard to listen to your mom." Kyla watched in delight. Ashley was nervously shifting from foot-to-foot while Paula spoke. Her dark brown eyes would occasionally flicker to their area before jumping back to the blonde in front of her.

"Mom's gone…perfect, time to go check on her." Spencer winked at the brunettes as she sauntered off towards her pilot, adding a little extra sway to her hips for effect.

Ashley grumbled incoherently, muttering a few obscenities under her breath. Grasping two large boxes in her arms she began the grueling march toward the garage. Before she could mutter another word, Spencer was standing before her in all her glory.

"Need some help?" The blonde smiled sweetly.

"That was very clever Spence." Ashley commented, now enjoying the view up close. "Never knew you had it in you."

"What ever do you mean?" Spencer clasped her hands together loosely and once again batted her long lashes causing the brunette to laugh. "Honest, I have no idea what you're talking about." She added with a sly smile.

The young pilot quirked an eyebrow and shook her head. The butterflies in her stomach were having themselves a party. "Sure you don't."

"Mmhm…so, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"I'm helping Norm set up, I'm afraid lunch is gonna have to wait." Ashley walked alongside Spencer who was now keeping her eyes glued to the planks below. The brunette knew with that simple sentence she had let the blonde down. "But we could always get together tonight, maybe watch a movie in the loft?"

At this Spencer brightened up immediately. "Absolutely." She smiled warmly. Her bright blue eyes scanned the area quickly. They were surrounded by tourists, campers, and children which meant there was no harm in what she was about to do.

Ashley could've sworn it was the faintest of touches but she felt it. Spencer had sneakily leaned over and placed a feather light kiss upon her cheek and had slyly caught the corner of her lips as well. The soft touch caused both girls to blush almost shyly as they were both adjusting to their newfound relationship.

"I'll see you tonight then. Seven o'clock okay?" Spencer fiddled nervously with the hem of the pilot's black polo t-shirt. Ashley beamed, nodding in agreement. "Perfect."


	31. Chapter 30

Woo Nana! I love Nana...I'll be having some fun with her character :) Thanks again for all of the comments guys, you know they make my day...and definitely make me enjoy writing this story that much more. Any criticism though would be appreciated, I want to continue improving and hopefully evolve into a decent writer. I aspire to write as well as most of you, it's amazing the amount of talent this place holds.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"Where exactly do you expect me to go Ash?" Kyla dug her heels into the floorboards and pushed back against her sister. "We're in the middle of nowhere. It's not like I can go out to a movies and crash at a friend's."

Ashley, exhausted from trying to evict her sister for the better part of the evening, finally wrapped her arms around the girl's midsection. Kyla yelped in surprise as she was swept up into the air and carried to the door.

"Put me down you big gorilla!" She squealed, more out of amusement than anything. She knew Ashley would soon find a way to throw her out eventually.

Ashley's tiny form shook with laughter, unable to contain it any longer. Kyla wiggled and kicked her way free before dropping to her knees and scurrying back to her bed in the corner of the room.

"Seriously Ky…Big gorilla? I've been called many things but that, that's definitely a first." Ashley questioned between fits of laughter.

"Yes…I hate how strong you are. It's unnatural." The smaller of the two replied with a small pout. She plopped down on her mattress and observed her sister from afar. "You really like her huh?"

Ashley replied with a lazy grin of her own. She was never one to really talk about her feelings but Spencer was starting to bring out a different, perhaps softer side of herself. "Yea…" Kyla giggled quietly. "I do."

The pilot fell backwards onto her own bed, staring up at the ceiling without saying another word. The brunette not far over fiddled with the tip of her pillow before noting the time. 6:42pm. Spencer would be arriving any moment. She had enough fun for the night keeping her sister busy with the idea that she would not be leaving. She was, she simply loved getting Ashley rowdy and teasing her to no end about it.

She watched in amusement as Ashley remained silent on her mattress, obviously enjoying her private time in Spencer-Land. A devilish smile graced her lips as she gripped onto the pillow in her lap and stalked toward her unsuspecting sister.

Ashley, too caught up in the images of Spencer stripping down to her deliciously white bikini earlier that day, hadn't noticed the mischievous girl merely a few feet away. Kyla pulled back and with an insurmountable amount of force slapped the pillow across Ashley's stomach.

The pilot yelped and groaned as the fabric pinched her skin under the force causing Kyla burst out in laughter. Without giving her next course of action a second thought, the petite brunette sped off toward the exit with Ashley hot on her tail.

"You little shit! That actually hurt!"

Kyla giggled furiously as she flung the door open revealing a stunned blonde before her. Spencer held her fist to the door, merely seconds away from knocking. "Hi Spence! Bye Spence!" The brunette flew past her taking the steps two at time.

Ashley came to a complete stop, her body swaying forward nearly knocking into her date in the process. She rubbed her abdomen in annoyance, swearing to pay Kyla back when she returned.

"I see you two are at it again." Spencer smiled from her spot, inches away from the young pilot. The small creases on Ashley's forehead vanished and were replaced with a brilliant smile as she took the blonde's appearance in.

Spencer was wearing a simple pair of form-fitting jeans and a baggy University of Ottawa sweatshirt. Her flowing blonde hair was swept back into a messy ponytail, resting in the depths of her hoodie. Ashley would have to admit, she absolutely loved the natural and comfortable look on Spencer. It made her irresistible.

"What? No hello?"

The brunette shook her head, ending her reverie. "Sorry." She offered the woman a crooked smile. "Hello and might I add, you look…stunning." She replied breathlessly. She really did love the laid-back look.

"Thanks." Spencer nervously played with the sleeves of her hoodie. "If you're impressed by this," She motioned toward her clothes and continued. "then wait until you see me on Sunday."

Ashley finally stepped aside, letting the blonde walk past and to the couch. "First of all, you're breathtaking in anything you wear. Secondly, I find 'casual Spencer' extremely irresistible. Trust me on that one." Her comment immediately earned herself a bright blush from Spencer.

"And Sunday…what about Sunday?"

The young blonde plopped down on the sofa, crossing her legs as she watched the brunette hover next to her. She reached up, wrapped her small hand around Ashley's wrist and gently tugged her onto the couch in one swift motion. "You haven't looked at the schedule for this weekend have you?"

Ashley's cheeks flared up as she shook her head in the negative. She had been too preoccupied setting up the booths and getting everything ready for the actual events.

Spencer smiled brightly, cupping the reddened flesh in her palm. "Well…my parents are going to be throwing a huge party Sunday night to commemorate the Anniversary; it'll be the last event of the weekend. They're having it catered and DJ'd. But don't get me wrong, this is going to be far from formal." She laughed as Ashley remained focused on her lips.

The two were pressed next to one another, the pilot's cheek still embraced by a warm palm. Spencer closed the gap and gently brushed her lips against Ashley's. The brunette almost immediately deepened the kiss, she could never get enough of the blonde and whole-heartedly believed she never would.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Spencer's actions were fueled by a wanting whimper escaping a very nervous Ashley. The young pilot welcomingly accepted the soft appendage which was now gently encircling hers. Their mouths were fused together, only the smacking of lips and occasional moan could be heard throughout the silent loft.

Craving more contact, Spencer delicately pushed the brunette back onto the sofa and followed her down while never breaking their heated embrace. Ashley placed both palms on the blonde's thighs and squeezed gently eliciting another moan as a reward.

Her wandering hands encircled the woman's jeans and now rested dangerously close to her backside. Ashley slipped her fingers into the belt loops and carefully pulled Spencer away. Looking rather flushed and confused, the blonde remained in her straddling position and glanced down at the girl below.

Ashley smirked knowingly, enjoying the heavy rise and fall of Spencer's chest. Her cheeks were red and her deliciously soft lips were plump and bruised. "Breathtaking…I told you so." The pilot whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"Mmhm..I bet you say that to all the girls." Spencer got comfortable on the brunette's lap before searching out one of her hands. She reached for one still tenderly rubbing small patterns on her thigh and began her own series of gentle strokes.

"Corny I know but it's all your fault Spence."

"Is it now?"

"Absolutely." Ashley watched in amusement as Spencer continued playing with her fingertips while patiently waiting for her explanation. "Ashley Taylor Davies was never a sucker for clichés until you came along."

"Hang on. Your middle name is Taylor?" The pilot nodded with a lazy smile before letting her eyes wander to the guitar in the corner. "Very cute."

"Glad you think so." Ashley squeezed her thigh without even thinking twice about it. The action caused Spencer to gulp down her initial reaction of kissing her senseless and tried desperately to continue listening. "What's yours?"

"Ann-Marie."

"Mm french, I like it…"

"It's my grandmother's name." Spencer squeezed the woman's hand gently. "She's here for the weekend you know…I really want you to meet her."

"Sure."

"As the new pilot and my girlfriend."

Ashley blinked, gaze unwavering as she remained focused on the now nervous blonde in her lap. Spencer nibbled on her bottom lip anxious for some sort of response. "Absolutely." The young pilot whispered softly offering the girl a bright albeit somewhat nervous smile.

"Really?"

"Really." Her nose wrinkled up happily under the stress of the grin. Spencer lay flush against the girl, bringing their searing lips together once again.

"Great." She giggled in between gentle pecks to the pilot's lips. Their innocent touches and sensual liplock quickly began escalating into something much more heated. Spencer unknowingly slipped her hand beneath the brunette's shirt and began feverishly massaging her sides.

Ashley almost lost all senses when her palms rested softly against the blonde's firm rump. She squeezed the denim clad flesh before her eyes snapped open and reality quickly set in.

She knew where this was headed and frankly, that scared her. Instead of following through with her body's initial reaction which was to pull away at breakneck speeds, Ashley gently guided the blonde up and away from her tingling lips.

The pilot dropped her head back onto the sofa as Spencer hovered above bearing a mischievous grin. "Guess we got a little carried away h-" The entrance to the loft suddenly shot open as Kyla scurried in frantically.

"Hey guy- whoa, okay. Sorry to uhm, interrupt but uh.." The petite brunette covered her eyes and quickly spun to face the opposite direction. "Oh uh, Spence your family's looking for you. They're by the Lodge." She motioned toward the entrance.

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She carefully extracted herself from a very flustered Ashley but quickly took the pilot's hand in her own. "Will you come with me?" She asked, her voice steady and unwavering.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"What is it mom, what's wrong?" The young blonde asked as they reached the Lodge. Hand-in-hand the pair stood before the majority of the Carlins all of which were looking rather panicked.

"Nana went out for a walk after lunch today and she hasn't come back yet. No one knows where she is. It's probably nothing honey, we were just wondering if you've seen her, that's all." A little too frantic to notice their intertwined fingertips, Paula began scanning the beach.

"We'll help look mom, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably chatting someone up as we speak, you know how Nana is." Spencer smiled, trying her best to lighten the mood. Clay offered his sibling a grateful grin before jumping in.

"Spence is right. C'mon mom, we'll go check the lots further down the road." Paula nodded as she began walking down the dirt path. Clay turned his attention to Spencer once again only this time he noticed the pairs hands clasped between them but kept silent on the subject. "Dad and Glen went up into the trails about five minutes ago on the quads."

"We'll check by the Barracks." Spencer called out to her brother as he joined his mother's side.

"Has she ever done this before?" Ashley carefully held the woman's hand within her own hoping to provide her with some sort of sense of security. Her eyes however, remained focused on finding the elderly woman, sweeping from side-to-side until she realized something very important. "Wait, I don't even know what your grandmother looks like."

Spencer, despite herself, giggled quietly to the brunette's admission. "Don't worry, we'll find her." The two picked up speed, jogging to the garage in hopes that perhaps Nana had found her way there. "And she's never left for this long. Nana loves to socialize and whatnot but she always checks in. She knows mom worries."

Ashley nodded catching a glimpse of movement beneath the hoist. The Lodge's pick-up truck was being serviced. "Norm?" The pilot knelt, hand still being loosely held by the blonde at her side.

The elderly man came rushing out beneath the vehicle on a creeper, his cheeks drenched in oil and his mustache littered with slivers of rust. "Well hey kiddo. What're you doing here?" He asked, smiling up at the two.

"We're looking for Nana, have you seen her?" Spencer spoke up first, a touch panic ever present in her voice.

"Mm…not lately. She was here at about one o'clock this afternoon." His eyes narrowed as he replayed the encounter in his mind. "Headin' toward the trails I think." Norm pointed an oily fingertip toward the dirt road that led to the Barracks.

"Thanks Norm." Ashley replied, being swept away by the blonde.

* * *

"I can't believe she wandered off again…God I hope she's okay, I hope she didn't go in the bush. The trail system here is a disaster, it's a frikkin' maze. I mean you start by the boat launch on the other side of the lake and you end up by the Barracks. Or you can even end up…"

Ashley listened intently as Spencer rambled on nervously. Her partner's palms were sweaty and quivered almost uncontrollably in random spurs. The brunette however, remained silent.

The pair quickly approached the Barracks where a few of the student employees were hanging around on their day off. It was then that in the distance behind them, Ashley heard the distinct sound of a riding lawnmower approach them.

Spencer's rambling was never-ending as she asked each employee if they had seen an elderly woman wander by. Ashley listened to her description, trying to imagine what the runaway looked like.

"She's really tall with short grey hair. She wears glasses and…"

That was it. The pilot's attention was now on the figure sitting on the riding mower with a can of Molson Canadian clutched loosely in one of her hands. The woman was wearing a khaki bucket hat adorned by a few random fishing lures hanging limply onto the brim.

The small tractor went by, the woman continued mowing the lawn while casually sipping on her beer. Ashley gently tugged on Spencer's hand. The blonde ignored her and continued speaking with a few of the employees.

Ashley tugged once again. "What is it?" Spencer sighed in exasperation. "Is that her?" The pilot motioned toward the riding mower which was now making another turn and following its previous oval-shaped pattern.

"Oh my God!" Spencer's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Her mouth hung open in both shock and embarrassment.

There was Nana, mowing the lawn without a single care in the world. Her Hawaiian t-shirt billowed in the wind as she navigated through the lawn on her large piece of machinery. "C'mon." Spencer sprinted to the opposite end of the Barracks where she caught up with her grandmother.

"Nana!" She yelled gaining the attention of the older woman. Nana dropped the mower into first gear and came to halt in front of her granddaughter.

"Hi Spencer!" The woman smiled brightly now cutting the engine off completely. Ashley knew she was being watched from behind those tinted glasses of hers. She could feel the woman's eyes on her so she shifted nervously highly aware that they were still holding hands.

"What're you doing here? You've been gone since lunch Nana, we're all worried about you. We thought you got lost in the trails or something." Spencer huffed, frowning at her elder.

Nana's distinct laughter rang out as she stepped off the riding mower and approached the small blonde. Ashley's eyes widened in complete astonishment. Nana was tall as hell! She towered above the brunette by at least a foot making her nearly cower as she approached them.

"I'm sorry sweetie! I was walking down the road and noticed the grass here needed some trimming. Sooo…I went out to the shed by the garage and took this here riding mower. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun." She smiled broadly and engulfed her grandchild in a hug. Spencer patted her grandmother's back with her free hand as she smiled in Ashley's direction.

As they pulled away, Spencer sniffed the air that was expelled as Nana talked and grimaced in disgust. "Where'd you get the beer Nana?"

"From your father, had a whole two-four sitting in his fridge downstairs. I helped myself to a few." She gulped down the remainder of her current beverage and placed the can on the back of her mower next to three other empty ones.

"A little beer never killed no one." Nana chuckled loudly before completely facing the brunette. "Now now, who's this Spencer?"

"Oh uhm, this is Ashley Davies." The blonde looked to the woman in question and smiled. "She's our newest pilot and my uhm, my girlfriend."

"Well it's about time I meet the new pilot! Art's been ranting and raving about you!" Nana stepped forward and engulfed the petite brunette in a warm and yet firm hug. Ashley's tiny body immediately froze unsure of what to do.

The pilot glanced over at her girlfriend and noticed the fond smile gracing her lips. Ashley quickly patted the woman's back as Nana pulled away. "It's a pleasure to meet you Missus-"

"Nonsense! Everyone here calls me Nana." The tall lanky woman nudged the brunette nearly knocking her over; apparently a little booze makes her unaware of her strength. Nana leaned over toward her granddaughter and whispered. "She's a cutie Spencer, I'll give you that." Ashley blushed profusely once again unsure of what to say at the moment.


	32. Author's Note

Hey guys...I apologize for not posting a chapter at the moment. Two things have been keeping me from writing. I let my douchebag of a cousin borrow my laptop which he ended up breaking. I had to send it out for repairs and only got it back on Tuesday. I'm not sure who the bigger dumbass is, him or me for letting him use it. Secondly, while playing some ice hockey on Saturday I was knocked down in the front of the net by this chick playing D then took a slap shot to the hand before I could get up...resulting in a few (yea a few, hurt like a f*cking bitch too) broken bones in my right hand which means it takes me twice as long to type stuff out. lol The joys of co-ed leagues...Anyway, you'll get a chapter (or two depending on how quickly I can type with my left hand lol) this weekend. Sorry for the wait...

On a positive note tho, we ended up winning the game. Woo! Blocked shot for the win! XD


	33. Chapter 31

Oh my God you have no idea how hard it is to type with one hand...trying to fix mistakes and use capital letters, it's all very exhausting haha Not really but it bugs the shit outta me.. Sorry I didn't get this out on Sunday, it was a little harder than anticipated. This chapter is more of a filler, Spashley fluffiness will follow in the next Chapter. By the way, I wanted to thank you all for your patience and continuing support as I write this story. You have no idea how trully grateful I am for every single one of you (even the anonymous lurkers!). So from the bottom of my big ol' heart I say thank you! And yea, the game hockey game was awesome! haha Good times, good times!

Oh and yes, I know you all want to see Tylor burn! That's coming...I know, this story is bloody long but I'm having fun writing it. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve until I end it properly.

* * *

It wasn't much of a date the night before but Ashley was still awe stricken by her initial meeting with Nana. Not only had the woman been the complete opposite of what the brunette had pictured but Spencer also introduced her as more than just a friend or employee.

After finding the elderly woman and escorting her back to the Carlin cabin, Ashley and Spencer called it an early night. They knew they each had a busy day ahead and would need the extra rest to tend to the many campers and their vast array of needs.

Now, perched on her hammock by the garage between two large maples, Ashley peered across the lake early Friday morning. Most of the tourists were still nestled in their beds, slumbering away and enjoying one final night of restful peace before the weekend celebrations began.

The pilot watched in awe as the sun slowly began its rise in the distance. She had been awake since four thirty, anxiously awaiting her moment to hop into the Beaver and fly once again; it was a feeling she was sure she would never grow tired of. After that, the events would begin that afternoon with her team facing off in the horseshoe tournament.

Naturally the brunette had signed Carmen and Aiden to her team but still needed a fourth employee to join them. Paula had offered to sign Glen up, much to the boy's protest, when Clay volunteered to unite with them instead. Ashley was somewhat nervous and perhaps even a little apprehensive to have him as a teammate, she prayed he was more like Spencer than his brother.

"Someone's up early." A set of heavy footsteps followed the voice. Ashley's inner thoughts vanished as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mhm, couldn't sleep." She mumbled quietly while continuously rocking the hammock in a gentle swaying motion. She stopped it for a brief moment however, letting the boy settle in next to her then picked up her lulling movements once again.

"Same here. My roommate had a sleepover with another worker last night, let's just say they weren't very quiet about it." Aiden grunted in amusement. It wasn't the first time and surely not the last.

The duo remained silent, enjoying the sight before them. The sky was a brilliant mixture of light pinks and blues while a faint blanket of fog was sheeted across the lake, rising up and disappearing into the cool humid air.

"Do you think we have a chance of winning at anything this afternoon?" Aiden scuffed the damp grass with his shoes.

"Probably not." A raspy chuckle escaped her lips, a sure sign the young woman was still half-asleep. "Are you any good at volleyball?"

The boy shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Not really. I played a few games in high school during PE. I was known for my shitty serves, they almost always pegged one of my own teammates from behind." He replied with a snort.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll make sure I stay out of your way then." Ashley offered him a teasing grin and a shoulder bump for good measure. "Where did Mr C place you for the morning?"

Aiden groaned quietly. "For the most part I'll be in the kitchen. Once the events are over I'll be manning one of the grills. Can you believe they'll have beaver meat?" He grimaced. "I mean I have 'beaver' all the time but this is-"

"Enough!" Ashley cringed as she interrupted him. "That was such a gross way of putting it Aid." The cook simply laughed; his voice easily traveling across the eerily silent lake.

"Totally worth seeing you-" He scrunched up his face in an effort to mimic Ashley before continuing. "-grossed out."

"You're an idiot."

"And that's why you love me."

"That's what you think." She smiled, patting his back as she jumped from the hammock. "I can still count on you to keep an eye on my sister when I'm not around, right?" A gentle nod of his head and friendly smile in her direction was all the confirmation she needed. "I owe you one Dennison."

* * *

To say Wakagami was busy would be a crass understatement. Ashley couldn't believe how many people had shown up for the celebrations which were now in full swing.

A live band was set up on the small stage near the beach. The current lead singer, a balding man in his late fifties wearing a plaid shirt and worn out jeans, was currently belting out an impressive rendition of Charlie Daniels'_ The South's Gonna Do It Again_.

The young pilot smiled brightly when she spotted Norm dancing with his wife Rita next the stage. They were surrounded by dozens of people, nearly each of them holding a beer in their hand and it wasn't even 9am yet. The aged mechanic must have sensed he was being watched because he immediately caught sight of Ashley from afar. Unabashed by his silly dancing, Norm began waving in greeting before busting another shameless dance move.

Ashley waved back in amused laughter. The mechanic was in full swing now, that she was sure of. She continued watching the man until a hand slipped into hers from behind. Immediately all attention was drawn to that single person now cuddling into her right side.

"Hey. What're you laughing at?" Spencer squeezed her palm gently, a soft smile gracing her slightly parted lips.

Too embarrassed to admit it, Ashley had almost forgotten the answer to that but quickly remembered the shameless man. She raised their conjoined hands and motioned toward the beach.

Spencer's eyes lit up and she instantly began giggling. "Norm loves to dance with Rita. He always said it was one of his favorite pastimes."

"Really?"

"Really." Spencer nodded, her eyes trained on the loving couple.

'Awesome.' Ashley thought. 'Now I have something to pester him with later.'

Completely wrapped up in her scheme to tease Norm, the young pilot hadn't noticed that her companion's attention was now solely focused on her. Spencer placed her chin on the brunette's shoulder. Her baby blues memorized the placement of two small creases on her girlfriend's forehead before reaching out and running her index across the smooth tanned skin.

"You're thinking too hard." She teased and in turn caused Ashley to blush in response. "C'mon, let's go for a walk. See if we can get into any trouble before you need to start your aerial tours." The fair haired beauty winked, tugging the willing brunette along with her.

* * *

"You're going down shrimp!"

"Shrimp! You're like an inch taller than me Carmen!" Kyla scoffed resentfully. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were scared to lose to us."

Madison nodded in agreement, her tanned arms loosely crossed over her chest. "Mmmhm. Kyla brings up an excellent point. The two of you are _very_ defensive this morning, I think you find us threatening." Her comment caused Carmen to quirk an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Threatened? By you! HA! Team 'Dish Rag' is gonna whoop your ass-"

"Carmen! Easy!" Aiden lunged forward quickly wrapping a large hand over her lips. "There are a lot of kids around…and we are _not_ named Team 'Dish Rag'." He continued. "We're Team Savage." He flexed his arms out in front of him, bared his teeth and growled as menacingly as he could.

"Alright. I can work with Team Savage." Carmen thought for a moment before mimicking her teammate's intimidating pose.

"C'mon Ky." Madison rolled her eyes in amusement. "Let's leave before they start foaming at the mouth or jumping and bumping chests."

"Agreed. We should find Spencer and Chelsea, start getting ready for the tournament." The younger Davies sibling followed along while waving to Aiden and Carmen in the process. "You better start doing the same before we win by a landslide."

"Team Dish Rag? Seriously Carm, where the hell do you get this stuff?" The boy chuckled earning himself a punch to the bicep. He bit back a yelp as it was unexpected and actually hurt a little.

"At least I didn't look constipated two seconds ago." The petite girl impersonated him, puffing her cheeks out like a chipmunk. "Good thing you're handsome buddy, cuz there isn't much going on upstairs is there?"

The look immediately following her snarky comment was one of pure shock. Aiden couldn't believe the girl had just said that. Shaking his head in disbelief he stalked forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her high up in the air and over his shoulder. Carmen wailed on his back, yells of help resonated across the lake as he marched toward the beach.

* * *

"They're at it again." Spencer stated matter-of-factly. There in the distance on the beach, Aiden was carrying a fussing Carmen into the water. Ashley laughed as the petite cook was launched into the warm lake.

"They've been at it for a while now actually."

Madison joined the pair with Kyla at her side. "Apparently 'Team Savage' is the team to beat." The Latina giggled as Aiden and Carmen continued wrestling in the shallow waters.

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before facing the pair. "Team Savage?"

"Uh huh. Your team. Aren't you proud!" Kyla teased. It took a moment for her to notice the girls' conjoined hands and when she did, she squealed in delight scaring Madison in the process. The Latina's hands shot up as she prepared to scratch the hell out of whatever it was that scared her teammate.

The pilot snorted at the sight and was unable to contain her laughter as the girl whipped around trying to find the source of Kyla's outburst. She looked like a crazed prairie dog of sorts.

"So you guys are finally putting yourselves out there now! Like, officially!"

Madison glanced around frantically trying to piece together what it was Kyla was talking about until Spencer shyly brought their hands up to her lips and pecked Ashley's soft skin. A red tint covered both their flushed cheeks causing Madison and Kyla to awe in unison.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it guys…we're taking things slow. This is all very new to us." Spencer's smile easily stretched from ear-to-ear.

"Oh please girlie, this was bound to happen. Plus the two of you are disgustingly cute together, imagine how pretty your babies will be." Madison gushed earning herself a shocked glare from Spencer and a blank stare from Ashley. "Cute little blonde babies with big brown eyes! I can see it now!" The Latina continued knowingly, fiercely enjoying the scowl coming from the blonde.

"No way Maddie!" Kyla jumped in. Ashley breathed a sigh of relief until her sibling continued. "Cute curly, brown haired babies with bright blue eyes!" She teased as Spencer shoved her playfully with her free hand. "I'm kidding guys…but seriously, I'm happy for you." The sisters exchanged the briefest of glances, enough for Ashley to convey her appreciation in a gentle smile and a wink.

The warm palm slightly tightening in hers told her the blonde was just as grateful for their support as she was. Sure, Ashley could definitely see them together years from now and would love to one day have kids, but that was definitely somewhere down the road. All she wanted to do is focus on the now and the stunning blonde at her side.

* * *

"You were throwing like a girl Ash!"

"I am a girl you asshat!"

"You were nowhere near the peg!"

Clay and Carmen rolled their eyes in amusement as the pair continued their bickering. The four of them were seated near the main Lodge, drinking some ice-tea before their game of beach volleyball was set to start.

"I'm sorry! I had a flashback of the last time we played horseshoe okay! In case you had forgotten, I was sprayed by a skunk! Have you ever been peed on by one of those!" Ashley glared pointedly at the boy who scrunched his face up in disgust. "Yea, I didn't think so!"

Clay turned to Carmen and whispered quietly. "I can't believe I missed that."

"Mm…same here."

"I can hear you!"

The pilot rolled her eyes playfully before returning her attention to the ice tea in her hand. She had to admit, Clay was a great guy to be around. He certainly wasn't as outspoken as Spencer or Glen but he was witty and always open to trying something new. He clicked immediately with their small misguided trio of misfits which would make their day that much more interesting.

"Actually Clay…do you mind if we take a walk, I'd like to talk to you about something. We'll be back before volleyball starts, no worries." Carmen and Aiden shrugged their shoulders as the pair broke off and slowly disappeared into the throng of people.

* * *

"They completely bombed!" Madison squealed in excitement. She would now have her chance to rub it in Aiden and Carmen's faces. The girls had watched their horseshoe tournament from afar, completely loving the fact that they had lost both games.

Spencer's bright blue eyes scanned the beach in search of her pilot in hopes of getting in a little cuddle time before the volleyball tournament began. She inconspicuously tuned out the small group of girls until a rather large arm was thrown around her from behind.

"Hey baby girl!"

Spencer's nose scrunched up as she smelt a hint of alcohol on her grandmother's breath. "Hi Nana." She smiled up at the woman. "Have you been drinking? It's not even noon yet."

"I'm enjoying myself sweetheart, of course I'm drinking! I've had years of practice so don't you worry your pretty little head!" She pinched her grandchild's cheek as she spoke until the giggling to her right caused her to face the trio of her girls.

Kyla's eyes widened in sheer fear as the woman roughly reached over and wrapped her other arm around her shoulder and tugged her in close. "Well who's this cute little button?"

Spencer smirked despite herself, watching in satisfaction as a bright red blush covered the tiny brunette's cheeks. "Nana that's Kyla, Ashley's little sister. Ky this is my grandmother."

Nana perked up and ooh'ed in her direction. "You mean your Ashley?" She questioned, squeezing Kyla a little tighter as Spencer nodded in acknowledgement. 'My Ashley.' She thought with a smile. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you cutie! Now that I look at ya I can tell the two of you are like two peas in a pod! Practically twins eh!"

Kyla's blush deepened. "Yes ma'am, like tw-"

"Call me Nana! None of that ma'am nonsense! Makes me feel old!" The elderly woman offered Chelsea and Madison a broad smile of her own having met them countless times before. "Ain't that right ladies! You're as old as you feel and I feel like I could do with another Molson!"

And with that Nana squeezed the girls in her arms once again before making a bee-line for the beer tent not far over. Spencer's shoulders began rumbling with laughter until soon enough all four of them were in hysterics.

"Oh- oh my God. Your gr- Nana is amazing Spence!" Kyla choked out between fits of giggles.

"She definitely keeps us on our toes, that's for sure." The blonde replied, equally amused by their interaction.

The petite brunette wiped her cheeks clean of any moisture. "She would've definitely gotten along with Pa." Suddenly the mood changed between the young girl and slender blonde. Madison and Chelsea continued chatting animatedly about the woman, oblivious to the tension that had been created.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead and look for Aiden and Carmen, I know you're anxious to rub in their faces. We'll catch up." The girls nodded without questioning Spencer's motives and immediately set off to find Team Savage.

"I hope I'm not over-stepping some boundaries here Ky but…it's obvious the two of you miss him, how come you don't talk about him at all?"

"Losing Pa…well losing Pa actually meant losing the only family we had left. The past two years have been so hard on both of us. Especially Ashley…she did everything she could to keep us afloat." The two of them slowly began walking the length of the warm beach.

"If- uhm…if you don't mind me asking, how did he uh pass?"

"Follicular cancer…" She noticed the questioning look of her friend and explained. "Also known as thyroid cancer." Spencer acknowledged her by nodding. "He started complaining of a sore neck and we noticed three small lumps at the base of his throat. I begged him to go see a doctor but being the stubborn man he was, he waited until the lumps were hard to ignore any longer."

Kyla sighed, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. "I was in school when Pa and Ashley went for his ultrasound and…argh.." She shamefully pawed at her eyes as a few droplets of water escaped.

"You don't have to talk about it Ky, honest. I don't want to upset you." Spencer wrapped her arm around the girl in comfort and felt the girl's head shake from side-to-side.

"I've never really talked to anyone about this…Ashley's still extremely sensitive about it so it feels good to get off my chest. When I got home they acted like nothing was wrong. Ashley and Pa were in the shop working on the plane with the radio on. I asked them how it went and…and I could tell by the look in her eyes that something was wrong but neither of them would confirm it."

"It wasn't until three months later when Pa started losing tons of weight that I finally got the truth from them. The cancer was too far gone and they couldn't do anything for him. I was so angry at them. I couldn't believe they didn't tell me that he was dying." Kyla's little body shook as a soft sob escaped her lips. Spencer had knowingly steered them towards the loft and were currently making their way up the stairs.

"Two months later and it was all over. Pa was frail and barely able to keep his eyes open anymore. Ashley was looking ragged and spent…neither of them had stepped foot in the shop for weeks and business was suffering because of it. We were there when he smiled his last s-smile and took his last breath.."

"I'm so sorry Ky…I'm so so sorry…"

"It was for the best Spence. He was suffering." A lump formed in the brunette's throat as her eyes burned with unshed tears. She reached for the photo sitting on her bedside and traced her fingers across the photograph.

"I know I give Ash a hard time sometimes but she means the world to me. She fought to keep Pa's business running after the funeral but she just couldn't do it while she tackled school. Even with very little money coming in she somehow found a way to keep us afloat." Kyla smiled down the photo. "She's hard-headed just like Pa was…he would have been so proud to know she graduated even after everything that happened that year."

"I take it he's the reason you're going to take the Radiation Therapy program at Laurentian?"

"Yup." She offered the girl a lopsided grin that matched the one her sister often wore.

* * *

"What's going on Ashley?"

The brunette hung back and away from the crowd near the Barracks with the youngest Carlin brother. "I need a favor. I know it's Spencer's birthday in a couple of days and I kinda want to do something special for her cuz you know we're good friends now and she's really sweet and I-" She grimaced as Clay began laughing. "What's so funny?

"You're rambling." He cleared his throat before motioning with his hand for her to continue. "You were saying."

"Mm…before I was so _rudely_ interrupted." She teased. "I need you to…"


	34. Chapter 32

**Friggin hell...alright, many reasons for my absence and yet no excuses. Life's been dealing me some pretty shitty hands but hey, could be worse right?...Yea, I hope not. This chapter's more of an insight on how Ashley found her way to 'Air Wakagami', the Spashley fluffiness will be in the next chapter. This chapter's a little heavy, I apologize ahead of time. It could also be a trigger for some, so please be cautious if you're sensitive to the topic of sexual/physical assault. Flashback is in italic.**

**I've been toying with the idea of writing a novel, something I've always wanted to do. Any criticism, any advice...anything really would be appreciated in regards to my work. I understand my grammar needs a little work, as does my play with past/present/future tenses. I've had an annoying case of writer's block since late last year, I've only just recently begun writing again with all of the other crap going on around me.**

**The hand is back in tip-top shape :) I spent the month after Christmas break with what could only be described as an ad for Cartoon Network on my cast. Word of advice; never give your cousins (all under the age of twelve) free reign to draw whatever they'd like on your cast...I admit, Scooby Doo was impressive, Shaggy - not so much :s**

**Anyway, I don't even know where to begin with my apologies. I've received reviews during my absence, prompting me to return and finish this story. I'm flabbergasted that some of you are still following it. I will finish it and I promise to tie-up the loose ends. I appreciate everyone who's standing by me while I write this, it's certainly a creative way to vent. Thanks again guys, you certainly hold a special place in my heart.**

**Any idea what Ashley's working on with Clay? Pretty obvious eh? :D**

* * *

Friday had gone off without a hitch. The hundreds of campers were enjoying their holidays, the festivities of the Anniversary were in full swing as the weekend rolled on. A live band played on the small beach throughout the day, a DJ rightfully stepped in during lunch and dinner breaks but aside from that the platform was manned by colourful bands playing a wide range of music. From country to rock and even a little pop, everyone seemed to enjoy bouncing around on the beach to the beats coming from the talented musicians. It was impressive, how warm and inviting the crowd was. The tourists walked freely with alcohol and never once was there a commotion created because of it. The party was wild and yet tame at the same time; a perfect combination of both.

The night had ended on a strange note for Spencer. Their small group of friends had decided to call it an early night and gather at their cabin to watch a few movies. Everyone had agreed except Ashley and Clay. The pilot had cited a headache and lack of sleep, opting instead to return to her loft even when the blonde had offered her bed and a little cuddle time. She had even added that she would skip the movies altogether and instead snuggle with her girlfriend, where the two would eventually fall asleep and wake up refreshed and ready for another hectic day.

Spencer could honestly say Ashley did look tired, her shoulders were slightly slumped and she had the faintest of dark rings forming around her eyes. Her beautiful girlfriend was working herself ragged and yet never once complained. She could say the same for the remainder of the employees as well however. The full-time staff and the even the summer students had worked diligently, getting everything prepared and keeping up the amazing work as the weekend progressed. Knowing how much effort everyone was putting into the celebration, Spencer agreed albeit reluctantly, to bid her would-be lover a goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Spencer leaned forward, her breath coming out in short puffs against her girlfriend's bruised lips. She curled her fingers into the heavy cotton of her pilot's sweatshirt and held her flush against her warm body. Struggling to keep from diving in and continuing their passionate embrace, she focused on the slightly dazed brunette's lips.

"First thing tomorrow morning beautiful, I promise." Every word was felt as the flesh from Ashley's plump lips were feathering against her own.

Spencer smiled brightly, her bright blue eyes sparkling with something akin to love. The sight made the mechanic's heart skip a beat, a swell of affection rising up in her chest. She was falling, she was falling hard and fast and she certainly wasn't complaining.

With a final peck on the lips and gentle embrace, the girls parted ways with Spencer running off to join their group of ragtag friends. Ashley subtly watched as she disappeared into the night and stopped halfway up to her door. Fairly certain that she was in the clear, the brunette backtracked to the entrance of the boathouse and nearly jumped out of her skin when Clay suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell Clay! Next time give a girl some warning will you!" She huffed out, clutching her chest in desperation.

His gruff laughter echoed in the night air causing the petite pilot to chuckle along with him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He patted the girl on the back while she waved off the apology. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to meet here or at the Barracks."

"Either way my friend, this is going to be a loooooong night."

"A long couple of days, I'm sure we'll be working through tomorrow night too. This will take a little longer than we thought, I'm sure of it. Everything's ready though, dad made sure everything we needed was loaded into the trailer and hitched on the quad. He even made us a couple of sandwiches and thermoses of coffee."

Ashley gaped at the information presently being shared. "I wasn't expecting anything from your father Clay, I just wanted permission is all. I seriously owe you guys one, I wouldn't be able to pull this off without you."

"Keep making Spencer happy and we'll call it even. I totally prefer you over Lexi any day."

"How did you-" Clay smiled brightly, nudging her to follow as he interrupted the wide-eyed brunette. "Never question a Carlin's methods."

* * *

"Sweet Jesus, you look like shit Ash. What the hell happened last night?" Aiden hopped off the picnic table as he approached the sluggish brunette.

Her russet curls were pulled up into a ponytail, hidden beneath a well-worn Maple Leafs cap. The faint dark semi-circles under her eyes were much more pronounced and her once tanned features were pale and tired. It had been a long night indeed for the pilot and the day was only going to be longer. They had lost the horseshoe tournament the day before and were still signed up for beach volleyball after lunch this afternoon, Ashley wasn't sure if she had the energy to compete.

"I didn't-" "_Ay dios mio!_" And that would be the sound of trouble, also known as Madison, interrupting the pilot when another warm body found her side, a body she was hoping wouldn't find her until she made herself look more presentable.

"Ashley, what happened?" Spencer suddenly found herself clutching onto the brunette, inspecting her forehead for a fever or any sign of illness.

"Yea girl, you look like shit." The Latina nodded her head solemnly. "That's exactly what I said." Aiden grinned childishly while plopping back down on the picnic table.

"I didn't sleep very well last night and uhm...yea, I'm fine though. A little bit of coffee will perk me right up. No worries." She smiled adoringly at the girl who was fussing over her well-being. It felt nice to be cared for, especially by such a beautiful woman. "C'mon, let's go have breakfast. We may not see each other again until later this afternoon." The pilot wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her close until they were nose to nose. "Sound like a plan?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Spencer flashed her pearly whites before letting her fingers slip from her girlfriend's shoulders to her hand and intertwining their slender digits.

Once the pair approached the lodge, Spencer carefully tugged the girl back and guided her to the entrance. "Give me five minutes, I'll be right back." Ashley furrowed her brow in confusion but remained silent, she was much too tired to question the blonde who had just now disappeared into the kitchen.

Within minutes she re-emerged with two small containers of fruit and yogurt and a small tray containing two large coffees. Ashley took the beverages from the woman and linked their free hands without question. "Thanks." The blonde perked up, appreciating the small gesture. The pilot simply offered her a light squeeze of her palm and subtle smile in response. She gladly gave up control once Spencer began guiding them away from the crowd and to the empty loft.

"Miss Davies, fancy seeing you here." The pilot tensed up, her were shoulders straightened immediately at the greeting. Spencer furrowed her eyebrows in confusion for a moment until the slight shake of her girlfriend's hand was felt in her own.

Ashley swallowed thickly, her lungs felt heavy as if being pressed tightly together from the front and back. She fought to control her shallow breathing while turning to face a man she never wished to see again. "Mr Pierce."

"_Davies get your ass out here and load Josh's plane!" The heavy set man stood on the docks, his overly hairy arms were crossed and resting on top of his impressive beer belly. His t-shirt hung loosely over the protruding stomache and a sliver of flesh could be seen every time he moved._

_Ashley shook her head, albeit subtly, before marching into the garage and picking up the fifteen horse powered Johnson boat motor. The piece of machinery was heavy and awkward, she was new to this job and was under the impression that most heavy lifting would be done with the dolly. Boy was she wrong. Mr Brendan Pierce believed the young girl was weak and needed to be toughened up. Working alongside two other pilots, not including himself, he would make sure she did most of the bull work. His nephews were the aforementioned pilots, both grotesque in their treatment of women. They were womanizers and believed that a woman's rightful place was barefoot and pregnant in the home. Ashley had an idea of why she was hired but chose to ignore the warning signs in hopes that with the money collected from this job she could pay Kyla's way through University. She would do anything for her baby sister, even if meant putting herself at risk._

"_Jesus Christ Davies, make a career out of it will you! Haul ass!" The three men were perched next to the two planes, watching in amusement as the petite pilot struggled to keep the motor up and cradled in her arms._

"_Which plane is this going in?" Her voice was hoarse and strained. Alex, his eldest nephew, nodded in direction of the Cessna furthest away from them and leered at her through his thin glasses. She shuddered at the thought before waddling down toward the aircraft._

_She was two weeks into her job and the boys had yet to treat her with any dignity or let her pilot the aircrafts. Crude comments and lewd acts were nothing short of a daily occurrence and the small handful of women that worked for the Lodge seemed to ignore them altogether. It was better to keep your head down and do your job then to anger one of the boys and lose your job. She witnessed the womanizing on several occasions, the nephews took turns seducing the young campers that visited the Lodge, their charming smiles and salacious winks always did the trick. But beneath it all, Ashley knew what kind of men they truly were._

_Finally getting the motor into the Cessna, the young pilot turned to leave the plane only to end up getting caught beneath the heavy gaze of the youngest nephew, Joshua. He reached forward and placed his hand on her rear before viciously squeezing and pulling her into him. Ashley tensed, her entire body went rigid in fright as he whispered in her ear. "You're mine tonight, bitch."_

_His large hand traveled up to her arm where he gripped her roughly and tugged her off the pontoon and onto the docks. He hopped into the aircraft and with a final wink and appreciative leer in her direction, he closed the door and set off for his flight._

_Ashley struggled with herself, unsure if she should heed the warning bells in her mind or continue on with her work as if none of it had happened. This was the first time any of them had laid a hand on her. She inhaled until her lungs were full and exhaled with it her worries and anxiety. She had to stay, they needed the money. "Walk it off and get some sleep. Nothing to worry about." This was her mantra until she reached the small shack in which she would be living in until the end of the summer._

_The building was decrepit and littered with holes throughout. There was a freezer in the corner of the ten by fifteen foot room which had ceased working early last week. The smell of rancid flesh and blood seeped from within as the bear meat that was contained inside rotted in the warm temperatures. The young mechanic was forced to sleep with her t-shirt pulled up over her nose, filtering some of the overpowering smell. Her mattress was found across the room, nestled between a large motor and a stack of unused pink insulation. The boys had been given their own campers for the summer and her employer made it entirely too clear that Ashley was not worth the time and effort to be given her own. She was a woman after all and was to make due with what she was given._

_Employment for young pilots, especially women, were far and few between. The brunette could easily pack up and search for work elsewhere but knew her efforts would be futile. Sure, the other pilots were complete assholes and her employer was a pig, but she was in her element when it came to working on the aircrafts and Kyla was finally receiving sufficient funds to remain in Sudbury and finish school. That was enough to keep her grounded and focused on work._

_Six hours later, a rustling outside of her small shack caused the brunette to sit up in bed and listen intently. She was far enough from the Lodge to know that anyone skulking around her area was either lost or searching for something, the latter made the pilot sick to her stomach. With the power having been cut off from her hovel, Ashley had no light source in her search for the rather bumbling intruder outside. Then she heard it, the distinct sounds of two voices cutting through the night air, sending an array of chills to run through the petite brunette. She quickly stuffed her belongings into a small black duffel bag next to her bedside and zipped it up in haste. She remembered Joshua's threat and chose to ignore it, obviously she had made a dire mistake. "Hurry up boy."_

_Ashley froze. She expected Joshua and perhaps Alex but never had she imagined that Mr Pierce would place himself in such a position. "I'm tryin' Uncle but itsss fuckin' dark out here." His words were slurred and sloppy, the girl knew they were drunk._

_At this point the brunette's eyes had adjusted to the dark, they scanned from left to right and back onto the small door that led outdoors. The overwhelming smell of rotting flesh invaded her senses once more as she slipped into her beat up sneakers and gripped tightly onto her duffel bag. The drunken men stumbled roughly into the room, their hazy minds searching the area for their prey. Ashley sent up a silent prayer, her heart clenching painfully in her chest when Joshua met her gaze. "Time to have a little fun Davies." Without a second thought he stumbled forward and plopped down onto her lithe form, pinning her helplessly to the old lumpy mattress below._

_His large hand wrapped itself around her tiny wrist as she squirmed in fright underneath his body. He pulled back and rushed forward, his fist connecting with her lip in an unexpected turn of events. The plump flesh immediately burst under the pressure, blood trickled from the open cut. "Stop strugglin'!" He rubbed himself roughly against her leg, grunting as he reached for his pants with his free hand. "We have all night baby, don't worry. We'll take care of you." His breath washed over her, the stench of alcohol burning her eyes._

"_Make this one quick, you're not the only one waitin' for a turn boy." Ashley forced herself to meet the unwavering gaze of her employer not far over. He stood above them, a little tipsy from the alcohol that he was still clutching in his right hand._

'_Don't let yourself be a victim, don't act like a victim.' Ashley's watery eyes snapped open as she recalled the words she had once said to Kyla. She couldn't let this happen, she had to get out and get home...to Kyla. Kyla! As soon as Joshua's pants were pooled at his ankles and his free hand reached for her fabric, Ashley stretched her arm forward and dipped her index and middle fingers into his eyes. She flexed her digits with all of her might as he yelped in agony and tumbled over the edge of the mattress and onto the floor below._

"_Bitch!" Brendan Pierce stumbled forward only to land on the lumpy mattress. With an agility and strength Ashley never knew she possessed, she hopped up before he could spill onto her and stood to her feet. She pulled her right foot back and delivered a painful blow to Joshua's abdomen. 'Don't let yourself be a victim, don't act like a victim. Fight. Like. Hell.'_

_Joshua doubled over in pain, his legs getting caught in his pants as he was sent spiralling to the wooden floor yet again. Ashley turned her sights on Brendan. Clenching her teeth she gripped her duffel bag and lunged forward with a blow to his jaw. He yowled but scurried to his feet, albeit with a sway, he managed to grip her arm. "Big mistake little gir-" The squeal that followed would have been enough to send Ashley into a fit of giggles had she not been fighting to escape. She had wretched her knee up and popped him one directly in the nuts with such force that it sent the man tumbling onto the mattress and into the wall._

"_I quit." She spat, rubbing her bruised arms and spitting some of the blood from her mouth onto the ground next to Joshua's body. Her eyes burned with salty tears. The cool night air washed over her moist features while she jogged toward Gaston, her truck. She threw her belongings into the passenger seat next to her guitar case and revved the engine before gunning it onto the dirt road and toward the highway._

_She drove for an hour, her forehead creased with focus as she kept her teary eyes on the road ahead of her. She pulled over on a small dirt path and cut her lights in fear that perhaps the duo had followed her. Locking her doors, Ashley finally rested her forehead against the steering wheel and let her emotions pour out. She cried, large salty tears lapped at her cheeks, slowly making their way onto her lap. Her quiet sobbing turned almost violent, her body quivering with every shallow breath she took. The severity of the situation finally sunk in. The men had tried to rape her and aside from the bruises and busted lip, there was no proof to have them charged. It was their word against hers._

_With a fresh wave of tears shaking her already trembling body, the pilot gripped the steering wheel whitening her knuckles under the pressure. She couldn't believe she had ignored her instincts, she ignored the warnings, warnings that could have saved her from this heartache. Within an hour her sobbing had ceased altogether, she fought to regain control and remind herself that they hadn't violated her. Sure, she would have bruises and a nice plump fat lip but that was all. She was lucky. Or as lucky as one could be in these circumstances._

_She glanced to her right and noticed a large sign next to the path. 'Air Wakagami' was neatly painted in bold navy letters right above a beautiful DeHavilland DHC2 Beaver. It was decided then that the events of the night would remain tucked away, never to be mentioned again. She needed to focus on Kyla and her little sister's future. Perhaps 'Air Wakagami' would offer her a position in the kitchen or even as a grass cutter. Whatever the case may be, Ashley needed to find another job._

_Morning came a few hours later, the pilot had kept her doors locked and slept until sunlight peeked over the tree line. She did her best to wash her face with a bottle of water that had been tucked away in her duffel bag. She combed her dishevelled hair, pulled it back into a ponytail and slipped on a baseball cap and perched a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. They were red, itchy and sensitive no thanks to last night's events._

_She soon found herself standing at the entrance of the immense wooden Lodge. It was clean and welcoming, nothing like the Lodge Mr Pierce was running. She cautiously opened the door and plastered a forced smile onto her lips as she came face-to-face with a tall blonde woman. "Hello dear, how can I help you?"_

"_Oh, uh hello. My name's Ashley Davies, I was hoping you could forward this to the owner. I'm currently searching for employment." The brunette kept her sunglasses on, afraid that the woman would get the wrong idea and shoo her way._

"_Absolutely." She took the resume from the girl. Her piercing blue eyes remained warm and caring, noting the immediate look of discomfort coming from the petite girl. From her peripheral, she could immediately see the dark bruising already forming on her forearms and the angry looking injury on the girl's bottom lip. "Would you mind waiting here just one moment Ashley? I'll be right back." Ashley nodded, feeling self-conscious under her friendly smile and bright eyes. "By the way, I'm Paula Carlin. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and cupped the brunette's palm in hers in greeting._

_Paula disappeared into the hallway not far from the front desk before making her way into her husband's office. "Sweetheart, you might want to have a look at this." She handed the resume over to Arthur, whose eyes widened when he read through the words. "Seven years flight experience? She's...twenty-one years old, how can that even be possible?"_

"_Says she worked for D.A.M.E. up until a year ago. I met Mr Davies years ago, he's a very knowledgeable man. He actually fixed the Beaver when Norm couldn't figure out what was wrong with it." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he explained._

"_D.A.M.E.?" Paula asked._

"_Davies' Aircraft Maintenance and Engineering."_

"_Looks like she's been through hell and back Arthur, the poor girl is covered in bruises and her lip...it's been split. Let's at least keep her here until we can figure out what's going on." His eyes immediately snapped up to hers, worry brewing beneath his unwavering gaze. "And we are looking for another pilot, maybe you can take her up and see if she really can fly. Besides, Norm could use the extra help in the shop. He's been dying to have some sort of apprentice."_

"_Let me meet the girl first Paula." He sighed, running a hand through his slightly greying hair. "But you're right, we'll give her a shot."_

_That was that. Ashley was given temporary employment in the garage, working alongside Norm who immediately grew attached to the young girl. He was impressed with her knowledge and eagerness to learn. The real impression was made when Arthur took the girl on her first flight in the Cessna, the Beaver was his baby, there was no way she was flying it until she could prove herself a competent pilot. And she was without a doubt his best pilot after their first flight. Arthur immediately presented her with permanent employment for the summer and a small loft, which the girl requested, near the garage. Arthur never questioned the girl about her injuries but fought to control his anger when he found out she had been working for 'Pierce Fly-Ins'. He knew of the man and his nephews, shuddering at the thought that this innocent girl had once worked alongside them and what she may have endured during her time under their employment._

_Ashley for her part, buried the events of that night so deep within herself, that the images never once resurfaced. She focused on her work and even though the other pilots gave her a hard time, it was nothing compared to the shit Brendan, Alex and Joshua had put her through. Kyla and her future were the only things that mattered at the moment._

Ashley gripped her girl's hand tighter and subtly forced the woman to take a step back. The pilot then stepped in front the man and tightened her jaw. She was fighting, struggling to stay in control and not lash out at the chubby man who smirked knowingly. She became lightheaded and nauseous until a warm palm settled on her shoulder and guided the two girls away from the burly imbecile. "Spencer, sweetheart take Ashley to the loft and keep her busy for a couple of hours. I need to have a chat with Mr Pierce here." Arthur whispered into his daughter's ear. The confused blonde did as she was told, guiding the nearly catatonic brunette into the building and up the stairs into her loft.

Arthur had caught sight of the trio from the docks and jogged to catch up with them. His fears were confirmed when Ashley's steely gaze remained on Brendan. Her injuries that night had something to do with this man, he was sure of it now. With the girls now gone, Arthur turned his stony look onto the pilot before him. "I don't know why you're here Mr Pierce but I suggest you leave at once."

"Now now Carlin, I'm simply here to congratulate you on your Lodge's twenty-fifth Anniversary. Is that honestly any way to greet a fellow businessman?" He threw the man a smug smile and in return was met with a smoldering look of disgust.

"With that said, I want you to leave and never come back. You understand me?"

"Or what? Please, you don't have the balls to do anything with so many people around."

"Oh but I do, Mr Pierce." Paula appeared next to him with a cellphone in hand. "The OPP would love nothing more than to pick you up. I've heard they're looking for any excuse to lock you up, especially after you _managed to walk_ with nothing but two years of parole."

"Perhaps it's because they knew I was innocent Mrs Carlin." His arrogant smile never once faltering.

Paula perked up when a familiar face wandered by. "Charges of child pornography and enticing a minor are slightly more frowned upon than you may think and I'm sure you are somehow violating your parole by being here. I don't know how you got away with it and I honestly don't care." She whispered with a saccharine smile. "Clint!"

A tall, broad-shouldered man halted in his steps. He smiled brightly and rushed forward enveloping the woman in his arms. "Paula, Arthur! Congratulations on the Anniversary, this place has never looked better."

Arthur remained quiet, shaking the man's hand and keeping his eyes firmly set on Brendan's. "Clint, it's always a pleasure. Unfortunately, I've been informed by one of our staff members that this gentleman here was harassing them earlier." At this Clint narrowed his eyes, giving Brendan a once over, he seemed slightly nervous and fidgety. "Would it be possible to have someone escort him off of our property?"

"Oh, I'll do you one better than that Missus Carlin." He reached into his pocket and plucked his cellphone, he recognized the man. "Yes hello, this is Sergeant Bergeron...Currently off-duty, that is correct...Yes ma'am. I understand and I appreciate it...Yes...It seems that a Mister Brendan Pierce has violated his parole, his is within close proximity of minors under the age of fourteen." His eyes scanned the beach, taking in the many children running freely. "Yes ma'am, you heard correct. He is within fifty yards of at least a dozen minors...Twenty minutes?" He glanced at his watch. "Certainly, I will detain him until Cassidy and Marino arrive. Thank you ma'am."

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend guys, I'll take him from here." Clint reached forward and with a palm placed on Brendan's shoulder he placed the man under arrest and began reciting his rights.

* * *

"Ash?" Spencer set their breakfast down on the table alongside their coffee cups. She guided the still stunned brunette onto the sofa and picked a spot next to her. "Ashley, please talk to me." She pleaded.

The pilot shook her head from side-to-side tightly and cleared her throat, blinking away the fear and anger. Her shoulders slumped and her visage visibly relaxed back to its exhausted state. "Sorry Spence...I just- I never thought I'd see him again." She choked out, it seemed as if though her lungs fought against the air that she inhaled.

"Who is he? Obviously he's done something to you..." Spender wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's lithe form, cradling the girl and vowing to never let go. "You can't keep it all bottled up Ashley, you need to talk to someone."

Finally, tears welled up in her bright brown eyes, rimming the edges almost pitifully. She pushed her face into Spencer's shoulder and clung to her like a life raft. She was tired, so very tired. Tired of keeping everything bottled up, tired of never asking for help and tired of never letting anyone in. That would change, right this instant. With a deep breath, Ashley braced herself for the reveal, clinging desperately onto Spencer as she began recalling the events of that day.

Half-an-hour later, the blonde stood abruptly and began rushing to the door. "That fucking asshole will never see the light of day again." Ashley's agility was an advantage once again when she caught the girl's wrist before she could reach the threshold and tugged her into her lap. "Spencer, please don't do this. I need you here and I need you to stay calm. He didn't- they didn't _you know_...I was able to get away." She couldn't even say the word rape, pressing her cheek against Spencer's arm, feeling her girlfriend relax in her embrace. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I need you to promise me you won't ever bring this up with anyone and you won't do anything rash."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" There was a spark of anger in her tone, it wasn't directed at the brunette but it was still there. "You should've-"

"I should've done alot of things Spence. I was- am scared. No one would have believed me though...there's three of them and only one of me. It would have just made things worse. Now please promise me...promise you won't do anything stupid. I need you, more than you know Spencer."

Spencer slowly straddled the pilot, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and slowly guiding them down onto the sofa. Ashley's black polo immediately stuck to her skin, tears escaping Spencer's baby blues without mercy. The two remained cuddled into one another, the blonde laying flush against the brunette, completely exhausted from the past half-hour. "I promise." She finally whispered. "I promise this will stay between us and I promise not to do anything stupid. I lo-like you so much Ashley, I don't ever want to see you in pain..." Ashley swallowed her grief, her heart swelling with pride as Spencer nearly uttered the words she knew she whole-heartedly reciprocated.

"How 'bout we take a nap...Get back to work in a couple of hours, huh? I'm sure my parents won't mind." Spencer looked to the pilot for acknowledgement but was faced with a slumbering beauty instead. She gently pressed her lips against her girlfriend's and drifted into a content dream, burrowed deep within the protective embrace of her brunette.


End file.
